Naruto : L'Ombre de la Lumière : ANBU
by Forweyl
Summary: Cette fiction se déroule en parallèle à Naruto et Naruto Shippuden, racontant la vie de Hatakiso, orphelin recueilli à Konoha, grandissant en même temps que les autres ninjas. Par conséquent, de nombreux personnages de Naruto apparaitront tel que Hinata et l'Equipe 7, ou autre ninja. (Personnages C Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques uns. Histoire C moi)
1. Naruto : Hatakiso aux Milles-Aiguilles

Chapitre 1 : Hatakiso aux milles aiguilles

Yo ! Moi c'est Hatakiso, le vent aux milles aiguilles. Je suis né en dehors du monde des ninjas, ce monde que mes parents ont tant voulu fuir. Mais ce n'est pas important. Comme je le dis souvent, "ce qui est important n'est pas ce que l'on était, mais ce que l'on devient". Ainsi je vais vous narrer mon histoire, l'histoire d'un shinobi dans l'ombre de celui que l'on appelle Uzumaki Naruto.

Dés ma naissance j'ai été recueilli par un shinobi du village de Konoha, alors que mes langes était imprégnées du sang de mes parents, au milieu d'un cercle d'invocation. J'ai été élevé par cet homme qui ne s'occupait que très peu de moi, comme son propre père l'avait fait. Vous devez vous en douter, tel père, tel fils, alors j'ai également appris les arts ninjas ;

 **Cling !**

Une fois de plus je repoussait mon opposant : c'était, à coup sûr, un ninja confirmé, rapide, ne faisant aucun mouvement inutile, m'attaquant sans relâche de ses deux kunai plus tranchant que le vent. Je me défendait de mes protège bras, et alternait coup de pied circulaire et parade pour rester en vie tout en l'obligeant à rester à distance. Mon adversaire s'arrêta, à peine essoufflé : j'étais en nage, et lutait pour rester debout. Sans me laisser le temps de récupérer mes esprits, il apparut devant moi et tenta une attaque directe à la tête ; je me baissai afin d'éviter le coup mortel et, d'une clef de bras, lui arrachai un des kunai qui me faisait tant souffrir. Alors que son bras était sur le point de se briser, il me lança le second kunai et je fut obligé de lâcher ce ninja confirmé. Je pris en main les armes adverses, une le long de mon avant bras gauche pour me défendre, l'autre dans ma main droite tel un poignard pour attaquer. Alors que l'homme en face de moi se massait le coude et se frottait l'épaule, en faisant glisser un sabre de son fourreau, je reprenait mon souffle tout en repérant les obstacles et appui présent dans l'arène du combat ; j'y repérai quelques cordes et chaines sinistrement accrochées au plafond, et le sol était partiellement détruit dû aux incessant combat. Reportant mon regard sur mon adversaire, je le vis s'approcher de moi à toute vitesse, katana au clair. Je déviai la lame d'un coup du bras gauche et tentai une attaque du bras droit. Mon opposant anticipa le mouvement, et après une rotation sur les mains m'administra un coup de pied magistrale que je ressens encore aujourd'hui. J'étais au sol, battu. Lui s'avançait victorieusement, son arme se rapprochant dangereusement de ma gorge. Alors que la mort s'approchait,... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Le shinobi me mis la main sur la tête et me caressa affectueusement :

\- Eh bien, mon garçon, tu t'es grandement amélioré depuis notre dernier combat !

-N'exagérez rien, père, le combat remonte à hier !

-Quand bien même... me répondit cette figure masquée, mais souriante.

Aaahh... Cet homme était froid et parfois distant, mais une fois dans son cœur, on découvre un homme empreint de gentillesse et un ninja hors pair croyant de tout cœur au travail d'équipe. Ses cheveux étaient argentés, un masque lui barrait la moitié inférieur du visage, et son œil gauche barré de son bandeau frontale. Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, mon père est le fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake, l'Homme au Sharingan.

-Hatakiso, je te laisse le reste de la journée de libre, mais pense quand même à faire attention à ta technique de kunai... Un peu trop prévisible à mon goût, me dit gentiment mon père.

-Entendu, père, lui répondis-je, en enchaînant timidement, "pourrais-je aller à l'académie demain ?"

-Hmm... je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, tout comme je n'en vois pas la raison.

-J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec des gens de mon âge, répondis-je en rougissant.

-Je vois, mais n'oublie pas que tu as 3 ans de moins que les autres élèves , me dit-il, les yeux amusés.

-Merci beaucoup, père !

-Oh, et je t'ai ramené ça de ma dernière mission, dit-il en me montrant un masque des forces spéciales du village de kiri.

-Il ne fallait pas, disais-je, en rayant le symbole de Kiri et en nettoyant le masque.

-Emmène le avec toi, on ne sait jamais, tu sais, pour demain, ce à quoi j' hochais la tête, en disparaissant.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'essayais le masque, qui m'allait plutôt bien, bien qu'un peu grand. Je le mis dans mon sac de "cours". Tiens, est ce que l'on peut appeler une mini-armurerie portable un sac d'école ? Peux importe... Après un peu de combat à l'épée, au kunai, aux poings, puis après la réalisation d'une boule de feu (miniature), d'une lame du vent (miniature) et d'un shidori (miniature), qui achevèrent le terrain d'entrainement, je partis me coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit à l'homme au sharingan. Tout en jouant avec un shuriken, je m'endormis paisiblement, tout en faisant attention à pas m'empaler avec cette peluche improvisée.

Le réveil fut rude. Je n'étais **clairement** pas habitué à me lever si tôt. En me frottant les yeux, je regardais ma chambre ; je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte, mais lorsque je me levais, je courais prendre mon petit-déjeuné, avant de me faire attaquer par mon père à coup de louche et autre ustensile de cuisine, moi me défendant du mieux que je pouvais avec mes œufs au plats, autre nourriture et couverts. Pour une fois j'avais le temps de regarder, et ma chambre était incroyablement... vide ! "Je penserais à y mettre des armes, si mon père est d'accord, ça me sera utile la prochaine fois qu'il tentera de me raccourcir avec sa spatule..." pensai-je très sérieusement.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine, esquiva un coup de louche, et en prenant mon shuriken-doudou, je raccourcis la coupe de mon professeur et unique parent.

 **-** Je.. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit-il, les yeux exorbités

-Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, c'est bien toi que me le répète tout le temps, non ? lui répondis-je, un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres.

-Tu as raison, avoua mon père, qui pour une fois me laissa manger en paix. "Prêt pour ta journée de cours ?"

-Je pense... ça ne peux pas être pire qu'un coup de katana dans le bras, si ?

Kakashi éclata de rire, et je lui répondis par un large sourire, témoignant de l'amour que je lui portait. Toutefois, il avait raison, et c'est avec mon armement ninja que je prenait la direction de l'académie.

 **Explication et gnagna review dans le prochain chapitre... ^^**


	2. Naruto : Un jour à l'Académie I

Chapitre 2 : Connaissance...

Je marchais dans la rue, regardant les passants s'agiter comme chaque matin. Je ne faisais pas attention à la destination vers laquelle je me dirigeais, obnubilé par ce monde nouveau que je découvrais pour la première fois. En effet, je n'étais jamais sortit du monde ténébreux de la voie du ninja, alors toute cette lumière m'éblouissait. Tandis que j'avançais, une vieille femme décida de m'offrir une brochette de dango, que j'acceptai, non sans une certaine béatitude. "Va mon garçon, tu doit devenir fort pour protéger notre beau village" me dit-elle d'une voie chevrotante.

Enfin, par le plus grand des hasards, j'arrivai devant l'académie ninja de Konoha. Un grand bâtiment, gardé par des chûnins peu menaçant, prenant leur travail à la légère. "Pathétique", pensais-je.

Alors que j'allais entrer dans ce qui peut s'apparenter à un terrain d'entrainement à ciel ouvert peuplé de jeunes apprentis ninja, je fut stopper net par un chûnin peu commode.

-Je ne te connais pas, que viens tu faire ici ? me dit-il nonchalamment en posant sa main sur mon torse

Mais pour qui il se prend ce type, pour oser me toucher alors que même mon père me demandait la permission ? J'allais lui couper le bras quand je vis soudain quelque chose de sublime. Enfin quelqu'un. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui descendait jusqu'à la moitié du dos, et ses yeux bleus électrique était de toute beauté. Elle marchait d'un pas léger, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. J'étais hypnotiser, elle était si belle...

-Alors ? dit le chûnin, me sortant de ma rêverie

-Glbstkfm...

-Comment ?

-Bffrg... (Je toussai afin de reprendre mes esprits) Vous... Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? dis-je en perturbant le flux de chakra de mon interlocuteur en faisant passer de mon propre chakra dans ses **tenketsu.** Ce dernier cligna des yeux, puis dit :

-Ah, c'est toi Taki... je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec ta nouvelle coupe... entre et excuse moi... répondit-il, confus.

Tout content de mon Genjustsu fait maison, Je me mis en tête de faire la connaissance du plus de personne possible, et de jouer avec elles. Le premier groupe de garçon que je vis me regarda d'un œil surpris alors que je me dirigeais vers eux :

-Puis-je jouer avec vous, leurs dis-je aimablement.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, je le crains.

-Nan mais tu va me parler autrement, OK ? Sinon je te refait le portrait, minus va...

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, et ma petite taille est due à mon âge, ai-je dit, un peu vexé mais n'en laissant rien paraitre

-Ouais bah dégage, tu nous gênes, me lança-t-il en regardant ses amis qui acquiescèrent vivement.

-Si vous voulez, dis-je en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, sous leurs yeux ébahit

Je décidai de réapparaitre devant un groupe de jeunes filles, toutes en train de regarder un garçon assis sur un banc. J'écoutai leur conversation et saisis quelques mots :

-C'est Sasuke Uchiha, le dernier de son clan.

-Il est trop mignon !

-Oui ! Trop !

-Tais-toi Grand-Front, il est à moi !

-Non, à moi, Cochonne !

-Euh... les filles ? dis-je timidement.

-Oh, qu'il est chou ! répondirent mes interlocutrices en chœur, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire rougir.

-Pourquoi restez vous là à regarder ce garçon alors que vous pourriez aller lui parler et vous rapprocher de lui ?

-Chou, mais il en a de bonnes !

-Quelle audace !

-Calmez vous les filles, dit la dénommée Sakura, mon petit,...

-Appelle moi Hatakiso.

-Bien, Hatakiso, sache que Sasuke est un garçon très renfermé qui ne parle à personne, dit-elle, en rougissant un peu.

-Moi je vais lui parler, il me ressemble en certain point, il me semble.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le dénommé Sasuke, quand je vis un garçon sur une balançoire, qui me semblait en pleine réflexion. Je l'observai un moment, me demandant s'il ne serait pas préférable d'aller lui parler d'abord, mais je ne voulais pas le déranger. Je repris donc mon chemin. Je m'arrêtai devant lui.

-Tu m'as l'air bien triste, lui dis-je

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

-On dirait le garçon assis sur sa balançoire, là-bas.

-Ne me compare pas à lui, c'est un raté !

-Peut-être, lui répondis-je, surpris par autant d'agressivité de la part d'un Uchiha. " Et toi, pourquoi es-tu triste ?"

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Mmmh... Sans doute parce que ton frère a détruit tout ton clan en une seule nuit, parce que tes parents sont morts, et que la haine te consume ? ai-je suggéré très sérieusement.

-Mais tu va la fermer, oui, espèce de gamin insolent ! me lança-t-il en tentant de me donner un coup de poing, que j'esquivai lestement

-Moui, ça doit être ça

Il tentai, en vain, de me toucher, mais ses coups ne rencontraient que le vide. En me déplaçant dans la cours, je le regardais s'essouffler, et me courir après, les yeux pleins de rage. Alors qu'il allait me porter un énième coup, je disparu et réapparu derrière lui, lui administrant une claque magistrale, et toute sa rage fit un instant place à la surprise.

-Aller, calme toi, tu te vengeras un jour.

-Espèce de... commença-t-il avant de se faire taire d'un regard par un chûnin, que je devinai responsable de la classe.

-Calme toi, et écoute Iruka-sensei, dit une des personnes attroupées autour de nous.

-Sasuke, ne traite pas ainsi plus jeune que toi !

Ce dernier partit se rasseoir, avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Et qui est-tu toi ? dit le dénommé Iruka ?

-Je suis Hatakiso, et je passerais la journée dans votre classe, sensei.

-Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre spécial... me dit-il, dubitatif.

-C'est parce que cela n'en valait pas la peine, pas pour une journée, sensei.

Il me regardait, sans doute étonné de ma taille car il me demanda :

-Quelle âge as-tu ?

-5 ans, Iruka-sensei

-...

-...

-Ça ne fait rien, mais fait attention à toi, répondit-il, choqué.

Alors que j'allais me justifier, la sonnerie retenti, et il fut l'heure d'aller en classe.

 **Désolé pour les amateurs de combats, mais il faut bien planter le décor, non ? Laissez une review si le chapitre ne date pas trop, afin que je sache si oui ou non le reste mérite d'être écrit. Sachez que c'est ma première fic, que j'écris afin de me sentir mieux, car ma tête est trop pleine d'idée. Pour l'instant je continus jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus d'idée.**


	3. Naruto : Un jour à l'académie II

Chapitre 3 : Les Leçons d'Iruka-sensei

Première heure de cours : Lancé de shuriken... cours théorique. Alors que notre professeur Iruka commençait ses explications sur comment calculer la trajectoire d'un shuriken, ainsi que comment les lancer, je me suis découvert un certain intérêt pour le paysage de dehors, et mes souvenirs me rattrapèrent :

 _Flash-back_

 **stack stack stack**

3 shurikens plantés au beau milieu de la cible. Mon père me félicite pour ces lancés, et me montre comment courber une trajectoire de shuriken : la technique consiste à lancé 2 shurikens à la suite afin que le premier percute le second à un moment donné, permettant une courbe de 90 degrés. Je prend 4 shurikens en mains, et je vais les lancer quand soudain...

-Naruto ! hurla Iruka-sensei

Je levai les yeux vers l'intéressé, alors qu'un nuage de fumée retombait.

-Encore cette technique de pervers ! Tu viendra me voir à la fin de l'heure !

-C'est ça, sensei ! répondit nonchalamment ce "Naruto"

-Petit insolent ! Peux tu me dire ce que veux dire ce qu'il y a au tableau ?

Après un silence embarrassant, la dénommée Sakura leva la main et répondit avec justesse à la question du sensei de la pièce. Moi-même je ne comprenais rien à ce qui était écrit, alors je demandai la parole :

-Sensei, quelle est l'utilité d'apprendre cela ?

-Parce que tu sais lancer un shuriken à 40 mètres de distance, Hatakiso ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien tu va nous le montrer ! Venez les enfants, tout le monde dehors !

Alors que nous sortions en silence, je surpris quelques regards intrigués à mon égard, mais je trouvais que les ignorer était plus judicieux.

Une fois dehors, Iruka me demanda de démontrer "l'étendu de mes talents" à la classe à 10 mètres de distance. "Crible ce mannequin comme si tu voulais le **tuer** " **Tuer... Tuer... Tuer...**

Ce mot résonnais dans ma tête, alors que je restais immobile. Tandis qu'Iruka-sensei me présentait l'étalage d'arme, le sang me montait à la tête, et brouillait ma vision. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour ne pas être remarqué, le choix s'imposa de lui-même : Je pris un shuriken et, d'une main tremblante, le lançai, manquant totalement ma cible. "Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais faire mouche à 40 mètres alors que tu n'y arrive pas à 10 mètres. Je fit un second essai, tout aussi raté que le premier. Alors que le sensei me réprimandait pour ma "vantardise", ce que je pouvais supporter, j'entendis comme un bruissement dans les feuilles des arbres : en me retournant je voyais que mes camarades se moquait de moi ! La moquerie... Voila quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis, et cette expérience ne me plus pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout du tout.

Hors de moi, et pendant qu'Iruka me faisait une leçon de savoir vivre, je lui lançai "fermez-la, et regardez", ainsi qu'à toute la classe : la vision brouillée par la colère provoquée par cette sensation que les grandes personnes appelaient "frustration", je pris en main six shurikens, que je lançai en même temps, et qui firent tous mouche. Ce fut le tour des kunai, puis des shurikens fuma et autres projectiles meurtriers, ainsi que les katanas et autres lames. Je me redressait, pantelant : ce qu'il restait du mannequin n'était pas beau à voir.

Puis je me rendit compte de mon erreur. Je fus écrasé par la culpabilité d'avoir trahi la confiance de mon père, puis rattrapé par l'espoir de ne pas avoir été démasqué. Iruka en avait oublié de me sermonner, et même le Uchiha avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je rentrai dans le rang en marmonnant un vague "excusez-moi" et attendis le tour des autres, qui me dévisageaient avec peur et incompréhension. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder, entrainez-vous !" leur ais-je dit.

Tandis que les élèves passaient timidement devant le professeur pour se faire évaluer, le Uchiha s'approcha de moi et me demanda de se battre.

-Pourquoi, à quoi cela t'avancerait-il de te faire laminer devant ton professeur ?

-Je veux tester mes limites, et voir si je peux _le_ battre.

-Entendu, tous jutsus confondu ?

-Oui, me dit-il solennellement.

Après la séance de sièst... euh, de lancer de shurikens, je veux dire, Iruka nous demanda d'aller sur le terrain 3, que je ne connaissais pas. Je suivis donc la classe, et arrivai sur un plateau de combat avec étang et forêt, l'idéal pour se battre. Alors que les premiers duos étaient formés, Sasuke demanda à se battre contre moi, non sans protestation de Naruto, qui souhaitait se battre contre son "rival". Après quelques échanges timides de coups de pieds et de poings des autres participants, vint mon tour de me battre. "Avons nous le droit à notre armement ?" demandai-je au chûnin, qui acquiesça. Je sortis donc mes protège-bras et jambes, mais ne pris pas la peine de prendre mes armes. L'héritier du sharingan posa son regard sur moi, et se mit en position de combat. Je restais bras ballant, attendant sa venue.

Lorsque le sensei siffla, et sous les encouragements des filles, il me sauta dessus, pressé d'en découdre, laissant une garde aussi trouée que le mannequin de tout à l'heure. Soupirant, je disparus de sa vue et réapparus sur sa tête, armant ma jambe pour lui administrer le "traitement-Kakashi", et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir un tronc d'arbre à la place d'un Uchiha écrasé ! "Katon - Gôkakyû no Jutsu" et une boule de feu fendit l'air... "Suiton - Suijinheki"... pour s'écraser sur une barrière d'eau sortie du lac, suivie de près par une salve de kunai. Profitant de l'état de choc de mon adversaire, qui ne s'attendait pas à un arrêt aussi total de ses projectiles, je lui rendit sa boule de feu, en plus petite néanmoins, et y ajoutai "Futon, Kamaitachi no Jutsu", la lame du vent version Hatakiso, venant grossir la boule de feu qu'il pris de plein fouet. "Ne pas utiliser de techniques propre à Kakashi-otoosan" pensai-je, donc pas de shidori miniature. Je m'attendais à voir sortir un Sasuke furax de la fumée, mais je pris un coup de pied dans le dos qui me propulsa dans cette dernière. J'en ressortis indemne, et un combat au corps-à-corps s'engagea. Me protégeant avec mes protections, sans rendre les coups, je subissais les assauts effrénés de mon opposant sans réagir, même lorsque ses coups faisaient mouche.

En vérité, je ne pouvais me résoudre à blesser quelqu'un au corps-à-corps. C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne craignait pas de tuer mon propre père, car je savais que je n'avais aucune chance d'y arriver, mais ce garçon pourrait ressortir fort mal en point si je me décidais... "comme si tu voulais le tuer"... Les paroles d'Iruka me revinrent en mémoire, et je fit ce qui s'imposa : d'un bond, je me propulsai hors de portée de la tempête de coups. Lui, essoufflé, tentait de se reposer tandis que je regardais les dégâts : rien de casser, aucune coupure, quelque bleus. C'est alors que je découvris quelque chose qui me glaça le sang : il avait démolit ma protection droite, celle que Kakashi m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire ! Je vis rouge, et eu une idée. Demandant mon sac d'un geste, je mis le masque des forces de Kiri, sous les regards intrigués de ma classe. "Mon adversaire ne voit plus mon visage, il ne sait donc pas qui le frappe" me dis-je intérieurement, tout en bouillonnant de rage. En reportant mon regard sur mon adversaire, je vis via son réseau de chakra qu'il était fatigué et ne pourrait pas contenir mes assauts très longtemps... Attendez, "réseau de chakra" ? Passant une main sur mes tempes, j'y découvris avec horreur des veines ressortant de ma peau, toutes dirigées vers mes yeux, mes beaux yeux marrons ! Toujours est-il que, fondant sur mon adversaire, je le criblais de coup jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, il ne s'écroule. Alors seulement j'enlevai mon masque, dévoilant ces pupilles inconnues à ma classe, en remarquant une réaction particulière de la part d'une petite fille au cheveux bleu marine courts, et aux yeux blancs. Je rejoignis le sensei pour laisser la place au combat suivant, laissant Sasuke Uchiha anéanti sur le terrain. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ce serait sans doute le dernière fois que je le battrais.

 **Voila, je me suis rattrapé pour les combats, j'espère que ça vous a plu, comme dit plus haut je compte écrire jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus d'idée ou envie, néanmoins si le nombre de viewer est assez conséquent, je continuerais cette fic jusqu'à son dénouement (s'il y en a un), car je connais la frustration de lire une fic et "boum" plus rien au bout du 2ème chapitre.**


	4. Naruto : Hinata Hyûga

Chapitre 4 : Les héritiers du byakugan

-Hatakiso, tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement avec Sasuke... me reprochait Iruka

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas que le plus doué des Uchiha, le clan le plus craint de ce village, était du genre à se laisser battre si facilement...

-Il est anéantit par la perte de son clan, il n'est plus vraiment lui-même.

-... mauviette, dis-je tout bas

-Il faut le comprendre, il...

\- D'accord, Iruka-sensei ! lui dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait joyeux

De retour en classe, je m'assis au fond, comme ce matin : Xème heure de cours : jutsus

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à faire des clones, une technique basique et simple. Sasuke n'étant pas disponible, pour cause de vous-savez-qui, ce sera Taki qui fera la démonstration.

-Pourquoi pas Hatakiso, hein, dit Naruto. "Il m'a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup, ce pourri gâté de la vie !"

-NARUTO ! le réprimanda Iruka

Je pris la parole ;

-Naruto, sache que j'étais orphelin, comme toi, avant d'être recueilli par un ninja de ce village. Nous ne sommes pas si différent toi et moi, la seule différence est que je me suis mis à l'entrainement plus tôt. Si tu savais ce que cela fait de se faire attaquer par une spatule et de devoir battre un jônin, certes pas réveillé, chaque matin pour pouvoir manger, tu ne me parlerais pas comme ça. Enfin... Iruka, quels sont les mudrâ pour réaliser un clone ?

-Ceux-ci, dit-il en me montrant les signes du bélier, du serpent et du tigre.

-Bien : "Bushin no jutsu !" criai-je, en faisant apparaitre un clone. "hum... je m'attendais a mieux de ma part..."

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne connaissais pas la technique. Le record de clone à cet âge est détenu par Kakashi Hatake, avec une classe de clone, dit-il en souriant.

-Kakashi Hatake ?! répetais-je en m'étranglant.

-Oui

-Ah...

-Tu le connais ?

-De réputation, mentis-je.

-Bien. Entrainez vous à faire des clones. Mettez vous par paires et amusez vous ! nous dis joyeusement notre sensei.

Alors que les groupes se formaient, je remarquai cette petite au byakugan, caractéristique des yeux blancs. Je me dirigeais vers elle lentement, alors que personne ne la voulait dans son duo, tout comme moi.

-Hinata-senpai ! lui dis-je

-B-bonjour, Hatakiso-kun !

-Tu veux bien te mettre avec moi pour faire des clones ?

-S-si tu v-veux...

-Bien !

-... tu possèdes le b-byakugan ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. C'est peut-être une variante. Néanmoins, tu connais le juken ?

-O-oui !

-Peux-tu m'entrainer ? Parce que ma petite taille limite ma force et je vais avoir du mal à passer le grade suivant, lui demandai-je en souriant.

-Le grade suivant... Mais... Je ne suis p-pas la meilleur dans le d-domaine, t-tu sais ?

-Oui, mais tu es bien plus accessible que Neji Hyûga, votre génie, ou ton père, Hiashi, dis-je en notant dans un coin de ma tête qu'elle ne m'avait pas questionné sur ce "grade suivant", ce que j'appréciais.

-C-comment connais tu Neji-niisan ?

-De nom seulement.

-Bon. Et bien, c'est d'accord, à condition que tu m'apprennes quelques t-techniques...

-Entendu. Seulement... je pose aussi une condition... J'apprécierais que cet enseignement reste secret. Tu pourrais mettre les heures de cours sur tes séances d'observation de votre boulet de service, Naruto Uzumaki.

Elle acquiesça, en devenant toute rouge. "Ce n'est pas un boulet...", m'a-t-elle répondu.

On a donc repris l'entrainement au clone, enfin surtout elle. Moi, ça ne me servait à rien. Je lui ai donc donné des conseils sur comment réussir un clone, du moins à mon avis.

Après la classe, et par conséquent ma dernière minute dans cette académie, je la pris à part :

-Tu l'as sans doute remarqué, je n'ai pas ma place dans cette académie, murmurai-je, piteusement

-Mais si, les autres vont s'habituer, tu va voir !

-Et je vais faire quoi, apprendre à faire des clones, lui répondis-je avec un rire nerveux, tout en la remerciant intérieurement de vouloir me remonter le moral et d'avoir arrêté de bégayer.

-...

-Enfin, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, tu peux me retrouver près du Q.G. des forces spéciales de Konoha.

-Tu es un membre de l'ANBU ?! s'écria-t-elle, surprise.

-Non. C'est mon prochain grade. Je ne suis que jônin, actuellement. Mon père en a fait partie, mais plus maintenant.

-Mais qui est ton père ?

-... l'ANBU a ses secrets, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Je vois... Si tu es jônin, je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Oui, je te dois bien ça !

-P-protège N-naruto-k-kun lors de ses missions, si t-tu as le t-temps..., me dit-elle, gênée et rougissante.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais le temps que vous soyez guenin, je serais sans doute membre d'une unité.

-Mais...

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose, quand une vois d'homme cria : "Hinata !" C'était son père, Hiashi, qui appelait sa fille. Après un rapide "au revoir", elle courut le rejoindre dans la douce lumière de fin de journée, alors que je repartais droit chez la légende qui me servait d'autorité paternelle, marchant dans l'ombre d'un muret.

C'est ainsi que je fit la connaissance de Hinata Hyûga, qui pris par la suite une place particulière dans mon cœur. Elle a été, et est toujours comme une grande sœur pour moi, la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, la personne qui me maintenait en vie en prenant le relai de Kakashi, avant que je fasse la connaissance d'une personne bien plus étrange.

 _Nous autres des forces spéciales restons toute notre vie d'assassin dans l'ombre, observant la vie se développer au loin, en tentant de laver le sang qui a couler sur nos mains. Ce n'est que lorsque tout ce sang est parti que nous pouvons rejoindre cette lumière et enfin sortir de l'ombre, en regardant nos anciens coéquipier, se tenant au milieu des carnages, l'œil hagard. Cependant, alors qu'une femme se tient à nos côté, portant un petit enfant, nous savons que sous cet arbre plein de vie nommé Konoha, se trouvent les racines qui le font tenir debout. On les appelle l'ANBU, le couteau ensanglanté dans le dos de l'Hokage, le fer de lance d'un village en paix, l'Ombre de la Lumière._

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Aucun changement, en revanche je ne fixe pas de date de mise en ligne précise pour l'instant. La partie "romance" arrive à grands pas !  
**


	5. Naruto : L'Entrée à l'ANBU

Chapitre 5 : L'Examen de passage

 **4 ans plus tard :**

Les jours succédaient aux nuits, tout comme le sang coulait toujours plus vite dans mes veines. M'entrainant toute la journée, afin d'être prêt pour entrer dans l'ANBU, encouragé par ma seule amie, j'appris le junken, et sellai un pacte avec les loups, apprenant l'invocation de nombreuses créatures, suivant la voie canine que l'Homme au Sharingan avait suivit lui aussi. Alors que l'on ressortait d'un combat, enfin si on peut appeler ça un combat, car je me focalisais sur la qualité de mes mouvements plus que sur ma cible aux yeux blancs, qui faisait tout son possible pour me toucher. Après un énième échange de coups, je pris de la distance d'une roulade arrière et me perchai sur une branche et regardai la belle essoufflée.

-Tu t'es amélioré en même tant que moi, lui lançai-je, amusé et heureux

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à te toucher... dit-elle, déçue

-C'est normal. Inutile de te rappeler la différence de niveau qui nous sépare. Je vais entrer au service de Konoha alors que tu passes guenin cette année.

-Oui... quand bien même...

Apparaissant a côté d'elle, je lui mis la main sur l'épaule. "Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, un jour tu seras reconnue pour ta force. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps." Me regardant d'un œil reconnaissant, elle se préparait à me prendre dans ses bras, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, gênée. "Tu peux, pour une fois, c'est sans doute la dernière que l'on se voit à visage découvert..." lui dis-je en l'autorisant d'un regard tendre. Alors que je sentit ses bras m'encercler, je ne pus réprimer une pensée pour ma défunte mère. Si elle était encore en vie, ce serait cette sensation que j'éprouverais en rentrant chez moi tous les soirs... Il fallait que je me ressaisissent. Je deviendrais un membre des forces spéciales, comme Kakashi, comme Itashi. J'entrerais dans la légende de l'ANBU. Regardant mes poings serrés avec détermination, je saluais ma senpai une dernière fois d'une accolade, puis pris la direction du Q.G. Il fallait que je sois prêt pour demain, peut importe la mission que je devrais accomplir.

Minuit. C'était l'heure fixée par mon examinateur, au terrain numéro 3. En mettant mes protections, je faisait parcourir le chakra dans mes poings, révisant mes techniques de corps-à-corps, propre à mon style de combat, utilisant les poings, mêlant juken et goken pour un maximum d'efficacité. Je pris le bandeau de Konoha que je n'avait pas mis depuis ma remise de diplôme de guenin, il y a de ça une éternité. Le serrant sur mon front et me regardant une dernière fois dans la glace, je récupérais mes armes et pris le chemin du terrain 3. Il faisait sombre, et je ne sentais aucune présence. Alors que le vent caressait doucement l'herbe au sol, je m'assis et fermai les yeux. A peine je commençais à me détendre qu'un sifflement attira mon attention, et je me penchais pour éviter un kunai, qui alla se planter plus loin dans l'herbe.

-Tu es en retard, Teiko

-...

-Pas bavard...

-...

-Tu devrais, lui dis-je en me levant et en prenant deux kunai.

Il se mit également en position de combat, et alors que je fondais sur lui, il disparut en un éclair, laissant une odeur d'ozone dans l'air. Je me réceptionnais en une roulade, et vit une salve de flammèche me foncer dessus. "Katon - Hôsenka no Jutsu..." pensai-je, et répliquant à l'aide d'une barrière d'eau, enchainai avec "Suiton - Suiryûdan no Jutsu !", envoyant un dragon aqueux déchainé sur l'adversaire, qui disparut en un nuage de fumée. "Un clone...", me dis-je alors que l'original tentait une attaque au katana dans mon dos.

 _Flash back :_

Tu vois, me disait mon père, c'est simple alors que Pakun marchait vers moi. Tentant d'en faire de même, me mordant le pouce, j'annonçai :

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu - ôkami !" Alors qu'un louveteau apparaissait devant moi. "C'est pas mal pour ton âge et en vue des réserves de chakra que tu possèdes, Hatakiso. "Oui... mais ça ne suffira pas pour entrer dans les forces de Konoha... ce n'est pas un examen de guenin." En acquiescant, il me raconta l'histoire de l'invocation du loup, dont il avait entendu parler. Il me parla du mythique Keruberosu, le Loup Tricéphale, ainsi que de Yoru, le Loup de la Nuit, dont les griffes était plus tranchants que la plus fine lame de vent, et Sonohi, la Louve de l'Espoir éclatant, symbole du jour. Je l'écoutais sans parler. Il me racontait rarement ses histoires, je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde l'arrêter. Une légende que l'on racontait aux enfants pour leur faire peur, qui entre ses lèvres devenait une histoire fantastique. Le combat entre Sonohi et Yoru, se battant chacun pour le triomphe du Jour ou de la Nuit, avant de s'unir dans un dernier effort contre Keruberosu, le loup dévoreur de monde. Alors que la poussière retombait, les deux loups étaient debout, sur le cadavre de leur adversaire commun. Alors seulement, ils passèrent un pacte. Sonohi aurait une moitié du monde alors que Yoru aurait la seconde, chacuns prenant le relai de l'autre, plus ou moins tard dans la journée selon leur humeur. Depuis la nuit des temps, Yoru règne sur le monde lorsque le Crépuscule, son fils Yûgure, arrive, et l'espoir renait avec Sonohi lorsqu'arrive l'Aube, sa fille Sashishimesu. Les quatre loups de la famille divine se succédant, Sonohi, la belle louve, et Yoru, le loup sauvage, ainsi que leurs enfants servants le pouvoir de leurs parents respectif, tendant à rapprocher et unifier leur père et mère.

"On va voir ce que mes entrainements ont donné", et d'une roue arrière, me mordant le pouce et traçant un cercle barré d'un trait, je criai : "Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Shadôookami !" alors qu'un loup sortait des ténèbres, se jetant sur mon adversaire. Il se préparait à esquiver, et en sortant un parchemin, d'une seconde trace de sang, je murmurais "Style des ombres - kage bunshin Shadôookami", alors qu'une meute de loup sortait du parchemin, se fondant dans les ténèbres. Un "poof" me signala que "Teiko" en avait finit de mon premier loup, et m'attaqua à l'aide de ses poings, son katana s'étant fondu dans les ombres des arbres. "Il doit être à bout de souffle" pensai-je, cet échange sera le bon ! Tout se passa très vite, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire (ou lire), je me retrouvais écrasé dans un arbre, crachant du sang. Seulement après vint la douleur, et je compris où il m'avait frappé. Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, alors que j'avais tout sacrifié pour passer cet examen. Mon enfance, ma seule et unique amie. Je tombai au sol, sortant de l'arbre dans lequel j'étais encastré. Je pensais pouvoir récupérer mon souffle, alors qu'un coup de pied me renvoyait dans l'arbre. Alors que je gémissais de douleur, mon opposant se décida enfin à parler :

-Tes adversaires ne te laisseront pas de répit en mission. Tout simplement parce que c'est _eux_ ou _toi_ , dit-il d'une voie froide

-P...pourquoi... toi...

-J'ai été tiré au sort. Abandonne, c'est mieux pour toi.

J'avais enfin l'occasion d'admirer mon adversaire. De stature imposante, son masque blanc immaculé m'observait, une barre or verticale sur son front. J'y pense ! Vous ne connaissez pas Teiko-senpai ! Il est membre des forces spéciales, d'une branche particulière. Il fait parti des Terreurs Blanches, un groupe de 4 personnes évoluant selon leur propre volonté, pour le bien du village. Teiko était le chef d'entre eux, une légende vivante. Il ne possédais apparemment aucune capacité particulière, à part un taijutsu hors du commun. Et moi qui avais pensé que je pourrais rivaliser... Je payais le prix de ma vantardise, et au prix fort en plus.

-Je...

-Parle plus fort, je ne t'entends pas !

-Jamais... au grand jamais... tu ne me feras abandonner... cette bataille... ce combat... qui est le mien... LE MIEN ! hurlai-je en me relevant, et ignorant la douleur qui me transperçait de part en part, je me préparais à donner le dernier coup.

Il me fonça dessus, armant ses poings, et un sourire se devina derrière son masque vide d'émotion. En criant "Katon - Gôkakyû no Jutsu " suivi de "Fūton - Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu !" en sortant mon katana de son fourreau, et tranchant l'air en le lâchant tout aussi sec. C'était ma technique favorite, une lame de feu déchiquetant et brûlant tout sur son passage, filant dans la nuit comme une météore. L'obligeant à utiliser son chakra à son tour, la barrière d'eau qu'il lança créa un rempart de vapeur, obstruant sa vision. Utilisant mes pupilles, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom, mais qui s'activaient comme un byakugan, je le repérais, et, invoquant les Loups de Minuit, tapis dans l'ombre depuis tout à l'heure je le clouais au sol. Tandis qu'il tentait de s'en défaire en me voyant arriver, j'activais le raikiri, main en avant vers son abdomen. D'un ultime effort et brûlant ce qu'il lui restait de chakra, il élimina mes loups et je vis distinctement l'onde de choc arriver jusqu'à moi.

"Non. Pas maintenant." Elle se rapprochait. "Pas maintenant." Je me résolus alors à _l'_ utiliser, _elle_.

 _Flash back :_

J'étais sur une des collines qui bordait Konoha. J'attendais Hinata. Elle arrivait. On se saluait. J'étais excité, ce qui ne m'arrivait pas souvent. Je voulais lui montrer une technique de mon invention. Le chakra affluait dans ma main, la transformant en éclair de foudre. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, impressionnée, en me félicitant. Je lui dit d'attendre, et que cette technique n'était pas la mienne, piquant à vif sa curiosité. alors que le raiton se muait en futon, le chakra prenait la forme d'aiguille, qui feront ma renommée dans le monde des ninjas. Brandissant fièrement mon poing devant moi, je lui montrait ma main, autour de laquelle gravitait des centaines d'aiguilles tranchantes comme autant de kunai. Elle ouvrit les yeux, émerveillée, et me demanda de lui apprendre. Je lui signifiait ma réprobation d'un mouvement de la tête. Alors qu'elle me demandai pourquoi, je réduisis le champs du chakra à un bout de mon index. Me dirigeant vers une souche, je lui donnais une pichenette. Les aiguilles entrèrent en action, déchiquetant en un millier de trou la souche à l'endroit de l'impact. Alors qu'elle me demandait pourquoi une désapprobation si vive, je lui montrait mon doigt : il était en sang, déchiqueté par autant d'aiguille de l'intérieur. Elle poussa un crie, et me pansa la main.

Alors que l'onde de choque me traversait, je changeais la nature de mon chakra, et, de toutes mes forces, d'un coup de poing, lançai les aiguilles qui me traversèrent la main, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Propulsé par l'onde, je me retrouvais encore une fois dans ce tronc d'arbre avec lequel j'avais passé une partie non négligeable du combat. D'un œil entrouvert et à bout de force, je regardais Teiko : il venait de tomber à genou, le bras dont il s'était servi pour se protéger en lambeau, et une tâche de sang de la taille de mon poing dans l'estomac. Il enleva son masque, et me dit avec un grand sourire au lèvres : "Bienvenue au sein de l'ANBU !", dévoilant un visage fin et un regard amical, ainsi que des cheveux courts en bataille. Il tomba au sol peu après, immédiatement pris en charge par des individus masqués, également de masque blanc, dont les barres d'or brillait dans la lumière lunaire. "1...2...3... Il en manque 1" murmurai-je alors que mon menton retombait sur mon torse. Une douce chaleur m'envahit soudain, succédant au froid de la nuit. Je me sentit transporté, adossé à un oreiller de chair humaine dégageant un parfum enivrant. Elle me dit "Je suis là." Elle était la quatrième.

C'est ainsi qu'à 9 ans, je rentrais dans la section DUO de l'ANBU.

 **Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt, mais je ne le posterais sans doute pas tout de suite, il lui faut quelques rectification et adaptation, sachant qu'il a été écrit avant celui-ci. Laissez une review, toujours pour les mêmes raisons. J'espère que vous aimeriez ce gros chapitre.  
**


	6. Naruto : Le Réveil

Chapitre 6 : Le Masque

Je me réveillais dans un lit d'hôpital, ou plutôt une couche des forces spéciales. Je tentais de me remémorer les évènements de la veille en détail, mais après un échec cuisant, je décidai de rester sur des informations floues. A côté de moi se trouvait un soldat, enfin une femme. Alors que ma vision se faisait plus net, je distinguai deux traits or sur un masque blanc, puis juste après deux yeux rouge comme la lave. Avec un mouvement de recul, je mis de la distance entre mon visage et ce masque inquiétant, provoquant un petit rire de la part de sa propriétaire.

-Où... Où est Teiko-senpai ?

-En salle d'opération urgente. Tu as massacré mon camarade, dit-elle d'un ton posé.

-C'EST PAS MOI C'EST LUI ! Euh... désolé, répondis-je, tendu

-Je ne t'en veux pas, n'ai aucune crainte, Milles-Aiguilles.

-Comment ?

-C'est ton nouveau surnom. Teiko lui-même l'a choisis, avant de tomber inconscient. Toutes les unités ont été mise au parfum. Un garçon de 9 ans qui rentre à l'ANBU, ça n'arrive pas tout les jours, alors ne t'étonne pas si tu entends ces mots dans les corridors du Q.G.

-C'est...

-Ton arrivée a fait autant de bruit que celle de _l'autre_. Tu la rencontrera peut-être un jour.

-Qui est...

-Oh, mais j'y pense, tu as peut-être faim ?

-Oui, mais...

-Bouge pas, (comme si j'allais bouger...) je reviens.

-HO !

-... Oui ?

-Je peux en placer une ? remarquais-je, agacé

-Excuse-la. Elle est incroyablement bavarde, en plus d'avoir le caractère classique d'une membre des forces spéciales, dit le nouvel arrivant.

C'était un homme grand et fort, une épée démesurément longue accrochée dans son dos. Trois barres d'or.

-Je suis Mako. Elle, c'est Tayona, le médecin ninja des Terreurs Blanches. Tu as sans doute entendu parler de nous.

-Bien entendu, lui répondis-je, impressionné d'avoir rencontré 3 Terreurs en 2 jours. "Comment se nomme votre dernière équipière ?"

-Comment sais-tu que c'est une femme ?! me firent-ils remarquer en chœur.

C'est à ce moment que tout les détails me revinrent en tête, et je me souvins comment j'avais découvert le sexe de la quatrième Terreur.

-Euh... Une intuition ? répondis-je, mal à l'aise

-Hum... peu importe, elle te donnera son nom si elle le désire.

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis à moi ! s'écria la dénommée Tayona

-Pas besoin pour toi. En revanche, continua-t-il de sa voix virile, _elle_ est plus timide.

-Je ferais une exception pour un garçon aussi mignon, dit une voix cristalline derrière moi.

En me retournant, je _la_ vis. Elle était de taille moyenne, des formes généreuses... Mais vous le savez déjà, l'oreiller, tous ça, tous ça... Elle n'avait pas son masque, dévoilant un visage rond et de grands yeux dans lesquels je pouvais me voir. Elle s'approcha de moi, et me dit : "ça va ?". J'hochais la tête, le rose aux joues, avant de leur formuler une faveur :

-Pourriez vous avertir l'héritière des Hyûga que je lui passe le bonjour ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, mais nous te devons bien ça pour avoir humilié notre chef, dit-elle en riant de bon cœur, entrainant les autres à sa suite. "A ce soir, mon _loup"._ Elle avait beaucoup insisté sur le mot loup.

Je me replongeais dans mes réflexions quand la porte se rouvrit, et une touffe de cheveux argentés passa dans l'embrasure, me saluant d'un geste de la main :

-Je peux entrer ?

-Père ! criai-je, tout content

-J'ai vu la rediffusion de ton combat. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es un génie, bien plus que moi.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Saviez vous que vous détenez toujours le record de clone à l'académie ?

-Futile !

Je ris de bon cœur. A force d'entrainement, j'avais réussi à me détacher en 2 personnes distinctes : le tueur sous le masque de Kiri, et le fils de l'homme au sharingan.

-Nous restions là sans rien dire, à savourer la présence de l'autre membre de notre petite famille. "J'ai vu que tu as déjà un surnom !" me dit-il, étonné

-Remerciez Teiko

-Sans façon. Tu as réussi à invoquer les Loups de Minuits ?

-Oui, grâce à votre entrainement !

-Sache, mon fils, en prenant un air sérieux, que tout ce que tu réussis, tu ne le dois qu'à toi même.

-... bien.

-Ah, oui, je voulais te dire que pour ton masque, ils ont déjà pris l'initiative.

-Ah... me dis-je en me questionnant sur l'apparence que pourra prendre ce dernier.

Il me pris dans ses bras, choses dont je n'avais aucun souvenir par le passé. "Félicitation mon fils, je suis fier de toi." Alors que mes yeux s'embuaient, il me lâcha, et, me bordant, quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, me laissant méditer ces paroles. Je m'endormis, sans même m'en rendre compte. Lorsque je me réveillai, un masque aux formes typiques de mon animal affilié, deux longues oreilles, deux fines fentes traversées d'un croissant bleu vertical pour les yeux, le masque entier convergent vers le museau. Alors que je l'essayais, me regardant dans un miroir d'eau suiton, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à l'apparence mystérieuse que ce masque me conférerait pendant les missions. Je m'imaginais déjà à la poursuite de nombreux malfrats, une meute sur mes talons. Je me rendormis la tête pleine de rêves, en trempant mes draps. J'aurais du rompre le sort suiton avant de m'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

 **Un petit Filer, pour passer le temps, et pour préparer la suite. Rien à dire de plus. J'ai déjà 2 chapitres d'avance, je les postes quand vous voulez - ou quand je veux en fait...  
**


	7. Naruto : La Première Mission de rang A

Chapitre 7 : La Première Mission

Je courais dans la nuit, suivi de près par Kyovo, mon coéquipier de la section DUO. Il avait été admis le même jour que moi, et venait d'une grande et riche famille. Il avait subi un entrainement spécial depuis qu'il était tout petit pour être conditionné et pris par les forces spéciales de Konoha. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais cesser de nous comparer, et de remarquer que nous n'avions **rien** en commun. J'avais ce regard purement et simplement froid craint par les autres membres, lui n'avait que des lentilles de contact. De mon kunai perlait le sang de mes ennemis, de la peinture rouge jouait le rôle de ce liquide vital à tout organisme vivant sur le sien. Lui était distant et éprouvait une certaine répulsion à mon égard, moi qui n'avait jamais connu le luxe. Il avait 16 ans, et ne maitrisait que le doton et le katon, mais faisait preuve, je dois l'admettre, d'une ingéniosité à toute épreuve. Il avait même inventé un jutsu qui ne nécessitait pas de perdre une main pour être utilisé, le "katon - Bakuhatsu-tekina tōki", l'amphore à explosion. En y pensant, je regardais mon bras encore enroulé dans des bandages.

Son masque de corbeau luisait au clair de lune, alors que nous rejoignons le lieu de l'embuscade. La mission était simple, arrêter un groupe de ninja d'Iwa transportant des informations ultra-sensibles vers leur village depuis Kiri. Nous devions les arrêter et voler ces informations, ou, du moins, les détruire.

D'un simple regard, il m'indiqua mon lieu d'embuscade pendant qu'il préparait son piège en rassemblant du chakra. "Kushiyose no jutsu - Shadôookami" murmurais-je alors que les ombres prennaient la forme de loups sauvages qui plongèrent dans les fourrés. Accroupie sur une branche, je sentais une masse de chakra approchée. Malgré nos différents, moi et mon partenaire étions fait pour nous entendre ; nous nous comprenions d'un seul regard. Les ninjas d'Iwa arrivaient vers nous à toute allure, sur leur garde. Les plus expérimentés sentirent le piège de Kyovo, néanmoins trop tard pour avertir les plus jeunes. Sous leurs yeux agrandis par la terreur, la terre se referma en un cube creux de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur. Alors que les aînés tentaient de secourir leurs élèves, Kyovo effectua le mudrâ du serpent, du chien, du coque et de la chèvre : du chakra pure sortit du sol dans le cube. Devinant la suite grâce à mes pupilles, mon compagnon il transforma le mudrâ de la chèvre en tigre, symbole du katon, et le cube explosa, propulsant les jônins d'Iwa au sol. Intimant à mes loups de se jeter sur eux, sautant de ma branche et hurlant "Kage bunshin no Shadôookami !", dupliquant ma meute en plusieurs entités distinctes. Après avoir mis à mort le plus gros de leur troupe, katana au clair, je m'approchais des shinobis restants, tremblant de peur. Mon chemin fut coupé par une boule de lave qui s'écrasa en travers de ma route. Levant les yeux pour esquiver une salve de kunai, j'observais les nouveaux arrivants : une équipe de 3 ninjas masqués, possédant une aura de puissance, rassurant les leur. Alors que ma meute se refondait dans les ombres, ils engagèrent la conversation :

-Qui est-tu ?

-Je suis le Vent aux milles Aiguilles.

-Tu as quoi, 9 ans ? Et tu te donne déjà un surnom ?

-Je ne l'ai pas choisis.

Je leur avait répondu froidement, et alors qu'ils allaient ajouter un mot, je leur ordonnais de me donner le parchemin en question. Après avoir essuyé un refus, je fit ce qui s'imposa : ré-invoquant la meute, je les encerclais afin que mon allié utilise son jutsu sur leur petit groupe. Alors qu'ils se tenaient en position de combat, je criais "maintenant !", m'attendant à une réponse immédiate de la part de mon coéquipier. Rien. Alors une voix railleuse me lança : "C'est ça que tu cherches ?" en même tant qu'un masque de corbeau taché de sang. En un éclair je compris, et ma surprise dissipa le sort d'invocation.

-Pas trop tôt, Karoi !

-Désolé, il était pas facile à repérer !

ils discutaient sans même faire attention à moi. Alors que j'envisageais un repli tactique, celui qui s'appelait Karoi me dit d'un air nonchalant "J'ai piégé le périmètre, ne pense pas à t'enfuir", ce à quoi je lui répondis par un regard méprisant. Alors que lui et ses compagnons se préparaient, je me dit que l'heure était peut-être venue, et que si jamais je m'en sortais vivant, je profiterais de la vie comme il se doit. Faisant lentement glisser mon katana hors de mon fourreau, je leur dit calmement "je me battrai jusqu'au bout, même si cela signifie mourir à petit feu !" Dans un flash, sous la lune sanglante, je me lançai dans un carnage sans merci, évitant les ninjas masqués, et éliminant les jônins un par un au fil de mon katana de vent. Un d'entre eux réussi à arrêter ma lame entre ses mains. "Et si..." pensai-je, insufflant mes épines dans mon katana, et, de toute mes forces, le dirigeai vers le bas, brisant la lame et coupant en deux mon opposant, sur le quel j'invoquais deux loups ténébreux. Je me battis à leurs côtés, permutant nos places respectives pour créer un champ de bataille sans nom. Après une énième roulade, je me retournai d'un coup de pied circulaire, en enchainant avec mon éternelle technique signature, "Katon - Kasai no burêdo !", découpant-brûlant mon adversaire au niveau de la taille, et, après une rotation à 90 degrés, calcinant l'arbre sur lequel les ninjas masqués se tenaient. Ces derniers se réceptionnèrent au pied du brasier.

-On l'a bien laissé s'amuser, je pense.

-Oui, répondirent les autres.

-Maintenant, il est l'heure...

-Vous auriez peu arrêter ça... murmurais-je

-Comment ?

-J'AI DIT QUE VOUS AURIEZ PU ARRÊTER ÇA ! hurlai-je, en regardant mes mains tremblantes, souillées de sang.

-Tu avais l'air de t'amuser, on a pas voulu gâcher les dernières minutes de ta vie.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. J'avais tué tous ces gens sous les yeux amusés de ces malades. Le parchemin... Il ne devait pas atteindre Iwa. A tout prix. Grâce à mes pupilles, je le repérais sur le cadavre du chef jônin. En me redressant, haletant, je leur envoyais une salve de kunai, qui devait passer pour une attaque désespérée. Alors que je les bombardaient de kunai et shurikens, je fit semblant de faire tomber un parchemin d'invocation, sur lequel je faisait tomber quelques gouttes de mon sang d'une des innombrables blessures que j'avais au poignet. Alors que je leur lançais mon dernier projectile, je tombai à genou, enlevant mon masque, et le posai à côté de celui de Kyovo. J'allais mourir. Mais quitte à mourir, je laisserais un amère souvenir à mes ennemis, et entrerais quand même dans la légende, au nom de tout ces héros mort pour Konoha, pour un village qui ne les reconnaitra jamais. "T'as finis ?" me lança Karoi. Le regardant d'un regard plein de reconnaissance, je le laissai s'avancer vers moi, sabre au clair, alors que l'aube se levait, se reflétant dans son katana et mes yeux noisettes, pendant que les veines de mes tempes se résorbaient. "Merci." répondis-je à celui qui allait être mon bourreau. Il leva sa lame. Je m'arrêtais de respirer. Il l'abaissa. Je hurlais, et avec l'énergie du désespoir prononça ces mots, qui rentrèrent gravés dans la mémoire de mes adversaire : "KUSHIYOSE NO JUTSU - SASHISHIMESU, LA LOUVE DE L'AUBE !" Une vieille légende, mais je souhaitais mourir devant les yeux de la princesse des lueur de mon animal attitré. Je tombai alors au sol, le corps lacéré de part en part, mon masque écrasé sous la botte de ce soldat au cœur de pierre.

 _Des hurlements. Des cris. Des pleurs. Des rires. Pourquoi eut-il fallu que je ne vive que les premiers mots ? Alors que je tombais au sol, la lumière matinale se fit insistante. Un éclair. Bleu. 3 morts. Un point rouge, flamboyant dans la lumière naissante. Mon adversaire ne put subir les assauts rageur de l'homme au sharingan. Un second éclair. Jaune, cette fois. Mon père qui tombe au sol. Une voix de femme mature. Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'elle raconte. Une violente douleur dans mon estomac, un flux d'énergie orangé, brûlante comme le soleil, qui s'engouffre dans un enfant qui n'est pas assez fort. La vie qui reprend possession en moi. Je me lève, entouré d'une cape d'aiguille, qui m'arrive aux genoux. Je me lève. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Je prend cet homme qui est mon père, et nous ramène au Q.G., après avoir brûlé le parchemin. L'aube se lève toujours. Ma cape s'estompe. On est arrivé. L'aube a fait place au jour, et la dernière épine s'est envolée, sous les yeux ébahit des gardes. Je leur remets mon père, avant de retomber dans les limbes de la mort, flottant dans le vide qui sépare les vivants des macabés, ce vide que l'on franchit d'un bond, mais dont on ne revient pas._

 **Still looking for more ? Si j'ai assez de détermination, je vous poste la suite, qui est... chaude. ;)**


	8. Naruto : Hyônaka, La Flamme de Glace

Chapitre 8 : Une nouvelle coéquipière

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je ne me souvenais de rien du tout à partir de mon invocation ratée. J'ai appris par la suite que mon père m'avait sauvé de ces ninjas, les Tueurs d'ANBU. C'était un groupe de mercenaires de nombreuses contrées différentes spécialisés et entrainés pour la traque d'unité de force spéciale. On me raconta comment j'étais arrivé au Q.G., une cape d'aiguille sur le dos, et mon évanouissement beaucoup moins héroïque. La mort de Kyovo ne m'avait pas affecté plus que ça, mais je sentais que quelque chose était différent, à l'intérieur. Je décidai de ne pas m'y intéresser d'avantage.

Je me suis donc rendu au bureau de Teiko-senpai pour signer la paperasse concernant mon nouvel équipier, en l'occurrence, ma nouvelle coéquipière. Masque sur le visage et le ventre ceinturé de bandage, Teiko me présentait toute une pile de dossier inintéressant, et malgré tout le respect que je lui devait, je somnolais sous mon masque flambant neuf. Je ne savais alors pas qu'il n'allait pas rester neuf longtemps...

-Et voilà pour les dédommagements en cas de trahison. Je doit t'avertir, Anko-san est une femme spéciale, alors je m'attends au même caractère de la part de sa fille et élève.

-En quoi est-elle spéciale ? lui demandais-je.

Il semblait sur le point de me répondre, quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Anko dans l'embrasure. Alors que Teiko demandait où était Hyônaka, une petite fille du même âge que moi passa timidement la tête, bien qu'elle ait mis son masque de chouette, de derrière sa mère et sensei. Je lui lançai "entre, ne sois pas timide !", quand, en un éclair, elle se retrouva collée à moi, et leva mon masque et le sien jusqu'au nez. J'aperçus un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres.

J'étais tétanisé, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Elle sortit un kunai et me lacéra lentement la joue droite. À ce moment, j'hésitais entre m'énerver et rougir, et la seconde option l'emporta sur la première. Le sang affluant au visage, l'hémoglobine perla de ma fine coupure, sur laquelle Hyônaka passa sa langue, bien plus longue que la mienne. Teiko éclata de rire :

-Je te reconnais bien là, Anko !

-C'est ma fille, alors je lui apprends ce que je veux, libre à elle de retenir ce qui est utile...

-Je crois que l'on devrait sortir et laissé le temps à ces deux là le temps de mieux se... connaître.

Du coin de l'oeil je la vis acquiescer et sortir, entrainant Teiko-senpai. Alors que le parfum d'Hyônaka me faisait tourner la tête, je compris pourquoi elle était surnommé "le feu" : cela était du à ses cheveux, hérissés comme des flammes noires vers le bas et descendants jusqu'en bas de son dos. En revanche je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le mot glace y était associé. Je ne trouvai donc rien de mieux à faire que de lui demander :

-Dioa...

-Oui ? Dit-elle d'une voie douce, sa langue explorant ma blessure.

-Hum... dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu surnommée "le feu de glace" ?

-Cela a un rapport avec mon nom, mes cheveux... et ceci, dit-elle alors que ma joue se couvrait de givre au contact de sa langue et que mon haleine formait des nuages de vapeur.

Reprenant mes esprits d'un coup grâce au froid, je baissais mon masque et le sien, coupant cours à ses envies... sensuelles, pour le moins. N'abandonnant pas pour si peu, mon interlocutrice passa ses fines mains dans mon dos,et relevant son masque, passa fébrilement sa longue langue sur le mien. Je pensais que mon cœur avait atteint sa limite en terme de battement par seconde, je fut surpris de constater qu'il avait encore de la ressource. Une partie de moi me suppliait de partir en courant, et l'autre partie me demandais de répondre à cette langue pleine d'envie. Je ne pouvais plus résister, et rester là sans rien faire. Alors qu'elle avait entrepris de me recouvrir de salive, je passai mes mains dans son dos et sur ses hanches, surpris par la finesse de sa taille, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Elle choisis ce moment pour se cambrer et mes mains arrivèrent sur... pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, si ? Ça me semble pervers en y repensant, mais je pris en main ses deux pommes de vénus qu'elle avait déjà bien rondes, découvrant une nouvelle facette du corps humain.

Malgré mes intentions purement scientifiques, Hyônaka ne le pris pas de la même manière et entrepris de mettre ses mains où il ne fallait pas. Toujours plus choqué, si c'était possible, je la repoussai doucement mais fermement, et enlevai mon plastron de l'ANBU, le posant sur mon dossier de chaise. J'enlevai mon masque et entrepris, à l'aide d'une sphère suiton, d'enlever la salive de la fille avec qui je passerais la majeure partie de mon temps à partir de maintenant.

-Pas de ça maintenant, on a que 9 ans, dis-je d'une voix se voulant assurée toute en la scrutant grâce à mes pupilles, essayant de confirmer son âge, mais je sentais que j'avais vu juste.

-Oui, pas maintenant, me répondit-elle d'une voix amusée. "Pour l'instant."

-kekekoa ? Balbutiais-je, rouge comme un poivron, me rendant compte du sous-entendu.

Je l'entendis enlever son plastron également, puis se rapprocher de moi à pas de chat. Alors que je m'attendais à un coup de langue sur la joue, elle me pris tendrement dans les bras, se collant à mon dos. Je sentis alors deux points de pression. Ah oui, c'était quoi déjà ? Les livres de Kakashi-otoosan en parlait souvent, deux appendices caractérisants la femme... Ah oui, les seins. Je m'arrêtai de suite de nettoyer mon masque, et sentit son haleine dans ma nuque. Je posais mon masque et rompus le jutsu "suiton". Ma tête, embrumée par sa personne toute entière, compris d'un coup pourquoi cette douce créature se comportait ainsi. J'étais sans doute le premier garçon de son âge qu'elle rencontrait de toute sa vie. En comprenant l'état de solitude dans lequel elle avait du vivre, je me surpris à décroiser ses bras pour lui faire face, et en la regardant droit dans le yeux, je lui demandai :

-Montre moi ton visage, ma jolie...

Alors qu'elle retirait lentement son masque je découvris deux iris grises comme la glace, des traits fins et élégants, des pommettes roses, une peau pâle et des lèvres fines. "Elle est magnifique" ai-je pensé. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de ma bouche tout doucement, je repris mes esprits et concentrai mon chakra sur mes lèvres, nature "raiton". Un sourire mesquin au visage, je me penchais comme pour l'embrasser...

 **ZAP !**

Une seconde plus tard je me tordais de rire alors qu'elle avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- HAHAHAHAHAH !

-...

Alors que je me bidonnais comme un abruti, je croisais son regard et y vu de la tristesse. Cette vision me calma vite fait bien fait. Cette peur d'être jugé et trahi, ce regard que je voyais tout les jours dans le miroir que formaient les yeux de mes interlocuteurs, il était présent aujourd'hui. Elle baissa la tête et se préparait a partir quand je la pris dans mes bras. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là, mais je voulais à tout pris faire cesser ce regard, et rassemblant mon courage, je déposais un baiser aux commissures des ses lèvres, sous ses yeux agrandies par la surprise. Je quittais son visage avec un petit *plic* pour admirer son nouveau regard, et tandis qu'elle collait son front au mien, elle me souffla "merci, mon mignon...", remis son masque, avant de disparaître dans un vent glacial venu de nul part. C'est à ce moment qu'Anko rentra avec Teiko-senpai.

-Toujours en vie ? me dirent-ils en cœur.

-...

-Faut croire qu'elle lui a gelé le cerveau à celui là... dit Anko-san d'un air satisfait

-Non...

-Alors, c'était comment ? me lança Teiko avec un clin d'œil dessous son masque. "Elle embrasse aussi bien que sa mère ?"

-C-comment vous savez ? criai-je, interdit

-Hatakiso-kun, on se demandait si vous alliez vous étrangler, vous égorger, vous étriper, ou vous embrasser.

-Merci pour la confiance.

-Alors ? me dirent-ils en chœur

-Elle est belle, m'a l'air forte, mais manque cruellement de tact... Je veux dire que m'inonder de salive n'est sans doute pas la meilleure manière de me signifier son affection, dis-je en reprenant le nettoyage de mon masque de loup.

-Je crois qu'elle répète ce qu'elle a vu sa mère faire... dit Teiko sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-N'empêche que tu as aimé... me dit Anko avec un petit sourire, en ignorant Teiko.

-... C'était une expérience intéressante.

-Tu parle comme Kakashi !

-Ça va, c'est mon père après tout !

Après un moment de silence embarrassant, Teiko et Anko entreprirent de m'expliquer les spécificités de l'ANBU quant aux relations sociales. Je compris donc que puisqu'un membre risquait tous les jours sa vie en mission, pour combler le manque de temps qu'imposait les risques de mort des missions toujours plus difficiles, il n'était pas rare qu'un membre se trouve une compagne à 15 ans ou moins, vivant ainsi une vie "accélérée". De plus, après les remarques pertinentes de Teiko sur la manière dont Anko avait compris le principe de vie accélérée, ce qui me fait sourire, cette dernière me fit remarqué que sa fille et moi-même étions dans la section DUO, ce qui signifiait qu'elle serait ma partenaire dans toutes mes... activités, ce qui me fit moins sourire. Ensuite, il fallait savoir que nous étions les premiers à être dans le même duo avec le même jeune âge, il n'y avait pas de précédent. Le résultat d'une telle expérience était donc incertain. Je me fit la remarque qu'il serait sans doute mieux de sympathiser avec cette belle créature qu'était le Feu Glacé.

Après m'avoir laissé la tâche de prendre soin de sa fille, Anko-san pris congé de Teiko et de moi même. Teiko rentra dans ses quartiers et pendant que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre au Q.G. de l'ANBU, je ne cessais de repenser à Hyônaka, la Flamme de Glace, ma nouvelle coéquipière avec laquelle j'avais eu un début de relation assez... mouvementé.

 _Je repensais à ces yeux dans lesquels je me serais perdu à jamais, si je n'avais pas été guidé par le sens du devoir à travers le monde qui défilait dans ses iris intemporelles. "Elle ferait une bonne compagne", me surpris-je à penser. Je secouais la tête : la vie ne m'avait pas donné ce bout de femme pour que je la passe avec elle, mais pour me battre. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, non ?_

 **C'est la fin de ce long chapitre écrit à 2h du matin sur téléphone et corrigé le lendemain sur ordinateur. Le caractère d'Hyonoka ne changera sans doute que très peu durant cette fiction, elle restera à jamais la Femme Fatale avec un 2 grands F. Laissez une reviens comme d'hab que je sache qui me suit toujours.**


	9. Naruto : Une Relation Particulière

Chapitre 9 : Le Passage du Chakra

 **Blam !**

Je refermais la porte de la maison de mon père, qui me salua de la main alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle.

-Elle est comment ?

-Disons que c'est la digne fille d'Anko-san.

-Je vois.

-Et je crois qu'elle adore mon visage

-C'est une bonne chose ?

-Si se faire lécher par une langue deux fois plus longue que la mienne est une bonne chose...

-Oui, sa digne fille donc... répondit-il, son éternelle lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

J'étais étendu sur mon lit. Qu'est ce qui m'avais pris ? Non pas avec _elle,_ mais ce jour là. En y repensant, toute la douleur que j'avais accumulé refaisait surface. Alors que je décidai que manger quelque chose me permettrais de me sentir mieux, je descendis dans la cuisine. En me lavant les mains, il me sembla voir du sang couler entre mes doigts, comme _ce_ jour. Clignant les yeux, horrifié, je me préparais à m'effondrer, quand tout redevint normal. Je devenais fou. Il me fallait de l'air. Quelque chose pour me sentir mieux. Quoi de mieux que d'aller voir ma vieille amie Hinata ?

Me jetant par la fenêtre, et sentant le vent dans mes cheveux, je me sentis mieux, et pris la direction du complexe des Hyûga. En sautant de toit en toit, je remarquais que l'absence de mon masque me faisait du bien : ce douloureux témoin de cette scène n'était plus là pour me remémorer mes actes. Je sentis soudain un regard sur moi. Un regard intense. Je me retournai, mais il n'y avais personne. Je ressentis ce regard une fois de plus, et la sensation familière que j'éprouvais aux premiers abords refit surface : un nom : Hyônaka.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Mais alors, pas du tout. Je courais à en perdre haleine, fuyant comme la peste ce regard froid et insistant. Lorsqu'enfin ce regard ne pesait plus sur mes épaules, je me trouvais sur la statue du Yondaime. "Grand maitre, qu'auriez vous fait dans cette situation ?" questionnais-je le ciel, alors qu'une larme perlait sur ma joue.

Non. Pas ça. Elle tombait, cette larme, tombait toujours plus bas, ma vision se brouillait, la larme se transforma en goutte de sang dans mon esprit. Elle descendait toujours, cette maudite larme ! Elle allait s'écraser sur ma protection droite, ma main tueuse, celle qui avait goutté le sang de la terre d'Iwa, quand... Vous ne devinez pas ? Un visage entra dans mon champ de vision. Toujours pas ? Je ne l'avais pas sentit approcher. Elle était là, et me regardais sans comprendre. La larme coulait sur la protection, sous mes yeux exorbités. Je repensait à tous ça, ces morts, ces visages figés à jamais dans la souffrance, à...

Elle ne comprenait pas. Et pourtant elle l'avais fait. Un baiser. Sur la joue. M'arrêtant de pleurer une seconde, je me tournais lentement vers elle : elle n'avait plus ce petit sourire malicieux. Son masque était à terre, et elle avait un regard triste et humain, pour une fois. Alors seulement j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et pleurai, pleurai comme un faible, comme un enfant de 9 ans, et elle m'accueillit, plongeant ma tête dans sa petite poitrine, mais sans intention particulière, à part celle de partager la douleur de son seul et unique ami, car c'était la nature profonde du lien qui nous unissais : une compréhension mutuelle, et un désir d'apprendre l'autre. Nous restions ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, elle agissant comme elle avait vu sa mère faire les rare fois où cette dernière consolait un membre de son escouade, et moi sanglotant en la serrant fort contre moi, enfouissant mon visage là où personne ne me trouverais jamais. Au crépuscule, elle commença à se lever, sans doute pour rentrer chez elle, mais d'un accord tacite, je lui formulai mon besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés en me réveillant. Elle se rassit, et enfouie sa tête dans mes cheveux, et nous tombions de fatigue dans les bras de l'autre.

En me réveillant, je fus surpris de la voir toujours contre moi, toujours en armure. Elle n'avait pas bougé, même après s'être réveillée. Elle me regardait, et cette fois-ci je me perdis dans ses iris.

-Hé... me dit-elle, timidement

-Hein ? répondis-je bêtement. Elle eut un petit rire :

-Tu veux que l'on discute ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, dis-je, mal à l'aise. "De quoi ?"

-De sexe.

-QUOI !? ce qui acheva de me réveiller. "Ne peut-on pas plutôt parler de stratégie, je serais sans doute plus à l'aise...", dis-je, tout rouge

-Un compromis... d'accord ?

-Dans ta bouche, ça sonne mal. J'eus un rire nerveux, mais lui donnai mon approbation

-Tu as remarqué que j'ai un tenketsu sur la langue ?

-Non, tu ne me lècheras pas.

-Idiot ! dit-elle en me regardant avec ce sourire qui me glaça le sang dans les veines, encore aujourd'hui.

-Glp... Tu ne parlais pas de _ça_ ?

-Non... je maîtrise le hyôton, donc le suiton et le futon. Mais je suis incapable d'utiliser le raiton, le katon et le doton, pour lesquels tu démontres certaines facilités...

-Et.. NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU PENSAIS À ÇA DEPUIS LE DÉBUT !

-Un compromis ? me dit-elle en se rapprochant, toujours à distance raisonnable. Elle avait retenue la leçon.

-Et bien... Je trouve que c'est une technique intéressante pour se passer du chakra discrètement, soulignai-je, toujours plus rouge

-On essaye ?

-Tu es sur qu...

Je ne pus jamais finir ma phrase car elle pressait sa bouche sur la mienne. "Une vie accélérée", hein ? Elle s'écartait, un filet de salive nous reliant par lequel passait son chakra hyôton.

-Tu me fuis ! Il faut que nos langues soit en contact direct à un moment pour que la technique fonctionne !

Je vous jure... Il n'existe pas de jutsu plus compliqué que celui là quand on est un shinobi au cœur de glace. En se léchant les lèvres, elle se rapprochait de moi, une fois de plus, et prenant mon courage à 2 mains, j'attirais son visage à moi, me mêlant à son baiser passionné, nos langues s'effleurant. À 9 ans, elle était déjà bien avancée dans ce domaine. Cette fois-ci, en se quittant, je n'étais plus seul à avoir le rouge aux joues, et le courant passait bien (c'est drôle, non ? Courant, chakra, vous voyez ? Oubliez ce que je viens de dire...) par le petit fil visqueux qui nous reliait. Elle cria soudain "katon - Gôkakyû no Jutsu" et une boule de feu s'éleva dans les airs, mais ne put faire que quelque mètre. En émettant un petit rire, je dit à mon tour, calmement "Hyôton - Hissatsu hyôsô !", un pic de glace alla fondre dans sa boule de feu mourante. En se regardant, nous éclations de rire, en voyant la performance de l'autre dans un domaine qu'il ne maitrisait pour ainsi dire pas. Alors que l'aurore laissait place au jour, comme _ce jour là_ , je n'étais pas seul : alternant boule de feu et dôme de glace, nous nous amusions comme des fous, alors que l'on avait trouvé un moyen d'utiliser son kekkei genkai, à première vue inutile, de manière efficace, et furtive, grâce à mon poing souple, appliqué sur la langue. Invisible, et permettant un passage quasi-parfait du chakra, sans aucune perte en route.

Nous avons donc continuer à nous embrasser, puis à s'essayer aux techniques de l'autre jusqu'au soir, où il nous fallut aller manger.

-Tu m'accompagne chez Ichiraku ? lui dis-je, après un dernier contact.

-Avec plaisir !

Ce n'était qu'un jeu entre nous. Un jeu certes dangereux, mais un jeu. Nous ne mesurions pas l'étendu ni la signification de nos actes, à 9 ans. "Tu m'invites, Milles-Aiguilles ?". "Bien entendu.".

Nous nous dirigions vers le stand d'Ichiraku, tout en continuant notre "entrainement" quant au contrôle du chakra. Nous marchions tranquillement, et alors que je prenais son visage entre mes mains, j'entendis un sonore " Eh, salut Hatakiso !". Trop tard ! Mes lèvres se posaient sur la bouche de la charmante Hyônaka, qui, alors que j'allais vivement me retirer, saisis ma tête et l'attira à elle, sous le regard surpris de mon interlocuteur. Et puis, comme ça la faisait rire, elle en profita pour m'attirer à elle avec ce fameux sourire, et approfondit encore (si c'est possible) le baiser. J'étais coincé. Je sentais mon honneur s'envoler. Soudain, j'eus une idée. Je passai mes doigts sur sa taille, comme la première fois que l'on s'était vu, et accumulai une charge raiton, qu'elle sentit de plus en plus distinctement. Frissonnant, pas de plaisir cette fois-ci, elle retira sa langue avec un bruit de succion sonore, me faisant rougir alors que tous les passants nous regardaient. D'une voie claire, elle me dit "Je t'attends à l'intérieur !" en entrant dans le restaurant de ramen. Je me retournais en m'essuyant la bouche d'un air contrarié, alors que j'étais en armure de l'ANBU. Uzumaki Naruto, choqué à vie, Uchiha Sasuke, le rose aux joues, et Haruno Sakura, des étoiles pleins les yeux, se tenaient devant moi avec leur sensei, Kakashi Hatake, qui comparait ce qu'il lisait avec ce qu'il voyait, avec un air satisfait. M'humectant les lèvres, je leur adressais mes salutations.

-Depuis quand ? me demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

-Depuis quand quoi ?

-Vous sortez ensemble !

Sur ceux, je suis mort... de rire !

-HAHAHAHA !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-C'est une technique ninja, ma pauvre Sakura... dit Sasuke, ce qui me surpris de lui.

-En effet, lui répondis-je en signalant d'attendre à Hyônaka

-Mais... commença Sakura, déçue

-"Hyoton - Hyôgan Dômu !", muselant la pauvre Sakura d'un bras de glace en travers de la bouche, étonnant mon père qui connaissait mon incapacité à utiliser le Hyôton.

Naruto recommença à rire, Sasuke esquissa un sourire tandis que Sakura tentait de se défaire du dôme, et je crus entendre Kakashi murmurer "Il devient grand mon garçon...", ce qui me bouleversa un peu. Je rejoignis donc ma jolie coéquipière, alors que Sasuke regardait mon plastron de membre des forces spéciales d'un œil mauvais, avec soif de puissance.

-Je t'ai commandé pareil que moi, dit-elle

-Des dango ou une salade ?

-Mais non idiot, une soupe au miso triple porc !

-Je vois que l'on a un point commun, répondis-je en souriant.

-J'aimerais voir si il est possible de faire passer du chakra dans des nouilles... remarqua-t-elle innocemment

-T'aime vraiment ça, hein ?

Je lui lançai un regard froid comme la glace, qui fondit aussitôt il rencontra ses iris grises. Une fois de plus je me retrouvais sans voix, et alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi, des étincelles crépitèrent sur mes lèvre : le message était passé. Elle se rembrunit, et se résolut à retenter sa chance plus tard, sachant que je ne pourrais pas lui résister éternellement.

Nous mangions en silence, sans se donner en spectacle, ce qui me surprit d'elle. il faut croire que la nourriture est sacrée ! J'en profitais pour admirer cette fine bouche qui mangeais comme si de rien n'était, guettant le bon moment. Cette pensée m'amusa, et je bus la dernière gorgée de soupe. Je payai, et en sortant du magasin, nous croisions tous ces gens de l'académie avec leur sensei, qui ne m'avait jamais regardé. je fut surpris de constater que la majeure partie d'entre eux avait réussi le test guenin. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, pour ne pas citer ceux que je ne reconnaissais pas. Pendant que nous marchions vers la base des forces spéciales, Hyônaka se planta devant moi, et me dit très sérieusement : "Encore ?" Roulant des yeux, je me penchais vers elle, mais elle fut plus rapide. Quand elle eut finit, je me sentais vidé de mes forces. "Tu pourrais y aller moins fort avec mon chakra !" lui fais-je remarquer, en reprenant mon souffle. "Tu veux du mien ?" me demanda-t-elle, et avant que je ne puisse répondre, je me retrouvais avec une réserve hyôton complète, un filet de salive coulant au commissure des lèvres et la remarque tacite de ne pas parler sans réfléchir avec cette fille, sous l'hilarité générale des ANBU qui passaient par là, ayant déjà entendu parlé du "jeune couple" de leur organisation.

Ils ne comprenaient pas, et c'était mieux ainsi. Tandis que mademoiselle rougissait le ciel crépusculaire à l'aide de "Katon - Hôsenka no Jutsu", la balsamine, je m'entrainais à utiliser le hyôton, cet art oublié. Je lui dis bonne nuit, rechargeant ses batteries en katon et en salive une dernière fois, puis décidais de me téléporter dans ma chambre, où Kakashi Hatake m'attendais pour me féliciter d'être encore en vie, puis de maitriser le hyôton, malgré mon impossibilité de le créer par moi même. Je retirais mon plastron, mes outils ninjas, et, en regardant mon masque, je me surpris à être excité à l'idée de partir en mission avec Hyônaka.

 _L'Amour est éphémère. Ceux qui disent ça sont souvent aigris, et seuls. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on trouve une personne avec qui le partager qu'il devient éternel, et s'étend jusqu'au royaume des morts._

 **J'étais inspiré aujourd'hui, et je voulais me faire pardonner pour les fautes de grammaire. En effet, j'ai relu les premiers chapitre, et ai fait une crise cardiaque.**

 **Disons que la relation entre Hatakiso et Hyônaka me fut assez dure à définir au début, mais ne voulant pas tomber dans ces relations "QQ la praline" de tous les animés, je me suis dit que quelque chose comme ça, un peu malsain, que je n'ai encore jamais lu, serait plus original. Normalement le héro baffe ce genre de fille, mais pas cette fois. Gnagnagna review. (pourquoi se faire chier à écrire 10 000 pages en remerciement, alors que l'on peut écrire 2 mots ?)  
**


	10. Naruto : Le Retour du Serpent

Chapitre 10 : Une Relation Particulière

Je courais. Il me fallait semer mon poursuivant. Dans la vie, tous les coups sont permis. Je l'entendais courir dernière moi, tentant de me rattraper. Il me fallait esquiver ses invocations, grâce au hyôton alors que mon poursuivant se limitait à ses seuls capacités, le katon et le raiton. Alternant des mouvements basiques, consommant peu de chakra, je lançai pics de glace et dôme gelé pour me protéger, mais tout finissait tôt au tard dans une boule de feu ardente. En s'échangeant quelques coups de poing et de pied, mais pas plus, chacun s'efforçait de jauger l'adversaire, peu pressé d'en finir avec un combat rapproché. Mon plan se déroulait à la perfection : j'emmenais mon poursuivant dans une partie de la forêt que j'avais piégé de fil de chakra. Alors qu'il entrait dans le champ d'action, je me retournai et avec un sourire j'annonçai "kai !", alors que mon piège se déclenchait après la rupture de l'invocation des loups qui jouait le rôle de détonateur. Un millier de feuille froissée, et un poursuivant complètement lié et attaché aux quatre coins de la forêt. Je m'approchai, tout sourire.

-On l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là, hein ?

-Je te retourne là question, me répondit un clone en disparaissant

Alors que je ne comprenais pas, une flèche noir me sauta dessus, et une fois au sol, me mis un kunai sous la carotide.

-J'ai gagné ! me dit Hyônaka.

-... 'Faut croire. Mais t'avais pas le droit au clone, dis-je en me retournant afin d'être au-dessus elle

-Tu ne l'as pas précisé.

-J'avais dis katon et raiton uniquement, donc pas de clone normal, ou un clone raiton à la limite...

Elle reprit le dessus, et me dit :

-J'ai droit à ma récompense ?

-Une fois au Q.G. répondis-je en me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir mis en place une récompense pour le vainqueur. "On révise une dernière fois nos techniques combinées ?"

-D'accord !

Nous avions mis en place plusieurs techniques combinées assez poussées et basées sur l'échange de chakra. C'était toujours un peu gênant, mais je m'y suis habitué tant que Hyônaka se limitait à un échange de chakra, et non de quelconque autre fluide corporel. "Prêt ?" "Prêt !"

je créais un kage bunshin qui devait éviter l'attaque. Après un échange classique, je remis mon masque, m'humectai les lèvres, et commençai à courir sur les talons de ma partenaire. Nous annoncions en même temps " **Fukugô kôgeki - Shi mizûmi** !", puis elle invoqua un fin filet d'eau sur le sol, qui couvrit toute la zone en quelques secondes, puis s'élança dans les airs. Cette manœuvre avait pour but de faire sauter l'adversaire, car j'y ajoutais du raiton. Comme je m'y attendais, le clone tenta de se réceptionner sur une branche. "Hyôton - Hyôgan dômu", et je repoussai le clone, grâce aux bras de glace sortit de l'eau, sur Hyônaka, qui l'intercepta en plein vole, shidori au poing. Un éclair, un clone qui disparait alors qu'une jolie fille retire son bras de son cœur.

-Bien joué, y a pas à dire, le **Lac de la Mort** marche toujours aussi bien, même quand l'adversaire s'y attend, ajoutai-je, fier de ma performance. "On révise la suivante puis on rentre"

-Ok.

Nous reprenions notre course vers un arbre, elle devant, moi derrière, comme pour la première technique. Cette stratégie s'enchainait sur la précédente si l'adversaire réussissait à s'enfuir. Cette fois, comme tout à l'heure, elle invoquait le fin filet d'eau, dont elle changeait la nature pour qu'il ne puisse PAS conduire l'électricité, pour prévenir d'une contre attaque au raiton. En suite, elle s'armait du shidori, et je la prenais par la taille : " **Fûton - Daitoppa** !", et la belle kunoichi glissait sur l'eau à toute allure, propulsée par la **Grande Percée** , chargeant du chakra dans ses cuisses pour effectuer un saut de chakra si l'adversaire décidait de sauter. Cette attaque demandait une grande concentration et coordination, ainsi qu'un terrain parfaitement plane, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle nécessitait un filet d'eau. En revanche, si elle réussissait, il n'est pas dit que même un sharingan réussirait à suivre le mouvement. L'arbre ne pouvant bouger, elle enfonça son bras jusqu'aux épaules, puis le retira avec un craquement sinistre.

-On s'est bien amélioré !

-Oui ! Et maintenant... me regarda-telle avec des yeux implorants.

D'un signe, je lui dis d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit, et lui donna l'autorisation de prendre sa récompense. Je m'attendais à un baiser vorace dont elle a le secret, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant une petite fille timide qui donnait de tout petits coups de langue. Pour lui signifier ma satisfaction, je la pris par les cuisses, et la hissa au niveau de mon torse, son visage au dessus du mien. Elle frissonna, mais se laissa faire. Lorsqu'elle se retira, elle me dit "C'est donc ça un baiser normal ? C'est intéressant...". "Ça te change des tiens, pas vrai ? En tout cas, moi, ça m'a plu.". Alors que nous retournions à l'ANBU, alternant bataille de boule de neige (très rigolo) et bataille de boule de feu (encore plus rigolo), je repensais à ce que nous faisions à notre âge, et en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas si mal. Nous étions attirés par notre alter-ego, il n'y avait aucun doute, et elle serait, sans plus de doute, si nous survivions jusque là, cette femme qui portait un enfant dans ses bras que j'avais vu en rêve. Mais à 9 ans ! Nous étions trop jeune pour ressentir de l'amour envers l'autre, nous assimilions "le roulage de pelle" comme une activité certes gênante pour moi, mais banal entre coéquipier. Encore aujourd'hui, je me pose la question, mais dés que je la vois, mes doutes s'envolent. Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu se faire charrier par les autres membres !

Nous traversions le village, masque sur le visage, mais un shinobi digne de ce nom nous aurait reconnus tout de suite. Nous n'avions encore participé à aucune mission, et tous les jônins nous connaissaient. Ce n'est pas commun de croiser deux gamins membres de l'ANBU toujours ensemble.

La journée était assez avancée, et le soleil jouait entre les arbres qui poussaient ici et là. Les rues étaient toujours en effervescence, et des enfants parlaient avec leur parents ou sensei. Quelle beau village qu'est Konoha ! Sous les Hokage de pierre, la vie s'étendait, prospère.

En passant, j'entendis des anecdotes sur l'équipe 7, et leurs prouesses au pays des vagues. En parlant du loup, nous croisions Kakashi et ses disciples juste après. Un membre de l'ANBU lança à mon père : "Oh, Kakashi, y a ton protégé !"avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. "Protégé ?" dirent ses élèves en se retournant vers un jônin embarrassé.

-Eh bien, c'est un membre de l'ANBU que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

-Si vous le dites... dit Sasuke. "Il y a de nombreuses jeunes recrues dans les forces spéciales cette année"

-Hum... Oui...

-KAKASHI-OTOOSAN ! cria la petite Hyônaka en sautant sur mon père, qu'elle avait adopté comme le sien.

-Doucement ma puce ! bafouilla l'homme en question

-Vous avez une fille ?! dit Naruto

-Hum... Disons que tous les plus jeunes de l'ANBU me considère plus comme un père que comme leur senpai, dit-il en prenant Hyônaka dans ses bras et en posant une main affectueuse sur ma tête.

-On peut voire leur visage ?

-Non ! répondis-je en même temps que Hyônaka, ce qui nous fit sourire.

-Bon, d'accord...

Alors que ma coéquipière passait des bras de mon père à mes épaules, je saluai le groupe de ninja d'un geste et reprenais la direction du Q.G. Pendant qu'elle jonglait avec des boules de foudre et que je me faisait la remarque qu'elle était vraiment fan de mes éléments, un shinobi apparut devant nous et nous pressa de rejoindre Teiko pour récupérer nos ordres de mission. Hyônaka descendit à contre cœur, et nous reprîmes notre course en courant, sautant de toit en toit. Nous entrions en coup de vent, littéralement, car j'ouvrais la route avec "Fûton - Reppûshô", les paumes de la bourrasque miniature pour pousser les membres qui gênaient le passage. Nous entrions d'un coup dans le bureau de Teiko :

-Commandant, au rapport !

-Asseyez vous. Alors que nous nous exécutions, il nous dit très calmement "nous avons un problème"

-C'est à dire ? demanda Hyônaka

-Orochimaru est revenu.

 **Fin du premier acte, le rideau retombe. Cette histoire vous a-t-elle plu ? Je compte tout naturellement la continuer, même si je pourrais m'arrêter là. Chapitre un peu cours, pour clore la série, et me laisser le temps d'écrire les suivants. Gnagnagna review. P.S. : j'ai viré la partie où le héros explique ses origines au début de l'histoire, je n'ai pas assez d'inspiration pour faire un bon chapitre ou ARC.**


	11. Naruto : L'Examen Chûnin

Chapitre 11 : L'Examen Chûnin

-QUOI !

-...

-Euh... On parle bien d'Orochimaru, le ninja légendaire du Trio légendaire ? C'est pas Oroshimaruu, ou Oro-chimarû ? demandai-je, douteux.

-Vous avez bien entendu. Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines. Comme vous le savez déjà, l'examen chûnin va se dérouler sous peu, et la sécurité du village sera officiellement un peu renforcée. Officieusement, tous les membres de l'ANBU sont mobilisés, mêmes ceux en mission pour limiter les dégâts d'une possible attaque sans se faire repérer.

-Mais...

-Je n'ai pas fini. Vous deux, en raison de vos performances étonnantes en duo ainsi qu'en solo, êtes affectés à la protection du renard à neuf queues.

-De qui ? demanda la jeune Hyônaka.

-Naruto Uzumaki, orphelin de Konoha, fils de l'Éclair jaune et du Piment rouge-sang, lui répondis-je d'un ton grave.

-D'accord.

Ça ne lui a pas fait plus d'effet que ça, à ma Hyônaka. Elle s'en fichait complètement. Intérieurement, je pensais que la tâche ne serait pas aisée, car il ne fallait pas se faire repérer.

-Oh, une dernière chose. Vous agirez à visage découvert.

-Glbr ! kof ! kof !

C'était ma partenaire qui s'étranglait.

-Comment ? Mais, on ne peut pas ! On a pas le droit !

-Je vous le donne. Et c'est un ordre. Vous êtes officiellement guenin de Konoha, nous lança-t-il avec un rictus.

-Génial...

L'idée de me battre à visage découvert ne m'enchantais guère, mais il le fallait. "Je vous pris de me rendre vos masques, jeunes gens". J'enlevais le mien sans problème, avec tout de même une certaine appréhension quant au combat à venir, car je n'étais pas le même sous mon masque et sans mon masque. Mon acolyte ne semblait pas prédisposée à enlever le sien, en revanche. "Hyônaka ?" demanda Teiko en fronçant les sourcils. Elle enleva lentement son masque, et j'évitai de la regarder dans les yeux, car son regard était trop troublant, bien plus que d'éviscérer un ennemi quelconque.

-Tu es bien mignonne, dis donc !

-Taisez-vous, senpai, cria-t-elle en rougissant. Puis j'ai éclaté de rire.

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très gentil de ma part, mais que voulez vous ? Cette fille, qui était plus mortel qu'un couteau imprégné de venin de serpent et maudit par un sceau du hakke, rougissait au moindre compliment ! Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon torse et se mit à bouder, murmurant que je me moquais d'elle, et autre imbécilité dans le même genre. "Entendu senpai, nous prenons la journée pour nous préparer." dis-je en la prenant sur mes épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer. En passant par les couloirs sombres et humides qui font le charme du Q.G, nous surprîmes quelques regards intrigués, qui firent rire ma coéquipière, et ce qui me mit du baume au cœur. Alors que nous sortions de la bâtisse, enveloppés dans un long manteau noir qui pouvais couvrir nos deux petits corps de 10 ans, je criai :

-Direction le bureau du Sandaime, ma jolie !

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Mais Teiko-senpai avait raison, tu sais ?

-Ce n'en est pas une ! !

-De toute façon je n'arrêterais pas, il faudra que tu t'y fasse...

Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me chuchota d'une haleine glaciale :

-Je suis sûr que si je te le demande gentiment, tu arrêteras, ce à quoi je lui répondis en faisant crépiter mes mains :

-Si je le fait rarement ?

-... Bon, d'accord, mais pas devant tout le monde, hein ?

-C'est fou ce que t'es timide sans ton masque, elle est passée où la Hyônaka sanguinaire et froide que je connais ? Quoique "froid" n'est peut-être pas le bon adjectif pour te décrire habituellement, c'est même l'inverse, répondis-je d'un air amusé.

-C'est faux, je n'ai pas changé !

Je la fit descendre de mes épaules, et prenant son visage dans mes mains en pressant sur ses joues roses, je lui dis :

-Si c'est bien le cas, tu ne verras aucune objection à ce que je te prenne un petit peu de hyôton, n'est ce pas ?

La tête qu'elle fit fut magistrale. Les yeux écarquillés et encore plus rouge que moi la première fois, elle semblait sur le point de faire sa Hinata avec Naruto. "Je devrais la titiller encore un peu". Je m'approchais d'elle, avec un sourire plus carnassier que je le pensais, car elle mit ses mains devant son visage et protesta vivement. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la remettre sur mes épaules en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire plus que ça, et que si je voulais faire quoi que ce soit, je ne lui demanderais pas son avis, donc elle n'aurait pas à protester. Bizarrement, elle ne fut pas rassurée plus que ça. Le voyage se poursuivit en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant le bureau du Hokage.

-Enfin, on est arrivé ! Tu commençais à être lourde !

-Tu insinues que je suis grosse ?

-Toi, ma jo... Hyônaka ? Grosse !? Laisse moi rire, c'est une façon de parler !

-Je suis vexée. Tu pourrais te faire pardonner...

-Avec ce-à-quoi-je-pense ?

-Non !

-Si on est que tout les deux ?

-...

-Très bien ! Je t'invite chez mon père ce soir !

-Mais ma mère va me tuer !

-Pas si c'est chez moi.

-...Bon d'accord, mais c'est parce que tu insiste...

-Fais pas la maline, je sais que tu ADORES ça. Je commence à te connaître, et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que tous tes secrets me soient révélé.

Alors qu'elle bafouillait des excuses, je préparai mon transfert au bureau, et nous apparûmes devant un Sandaime très surpris en pleine discussion avec Kakashi.

-Et donc l'équipe 7 se porte bien, l'Uchiha s'est réconcilié avec l'hôte, grâce à Sakura.

-Je vois, et... qu'est ce que vous faites là, bande de garnements ! C'est le bureau du Hokage, pas un moulin !

-Hum... marmonnâmes mon père et moi, ce qui nous firent sourire. "Tel père, tel fils", je vous disais !

-Oh, et je vois que tu as amené ta coéquipière. Salut, ma fille. C'est la première fois que je te vois sans ton masque, tu es bien mignonne !

-Ka...ka...shi... dit-elle en rougissant.

-Il faut vous prévenir, père, elle n'est plus la même sans son masque, c'est assez troublant.

-Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda le troisième du nom d'une voix exaspérée

Tout le monde se tournait vers le ninja le plus fort du village alors que ma partenaire en profitait pour se cacher derrière moi d'une pirouette.

-Vous n'êtes pas des enfants ordinaires vous deux... Cela se sent dans votre chakra. Kakashi, tu nous présentes ?

-Entendu. Voici Hatakiso, mon fils, et Hyônaka, fille de Anko, tout deux membres des forces spéciales de Konoha dans le duo désigné par le nom de code HATANAKA.

-Je vois... Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en tenue de fonction ?

-Père, puis-je expliquer au seigneur les raisons de ma visite, même si vous en connaissez déjà les modalités grâce à votre position dans l'ANBU ?

-Permission accordée, alors qu'il jouait avec Hyônaka, qui tentait de se mettre à l'abri du regard de l'homme au sharingan.

-Hokage-sama, sachez que ces directives m'ont été données par Teiko-senpai, la quantité d'information pouvant être révélée est donc limitée. Je vous demande donc d'enregistrer nos noms de code durant la période de l'examen en tant que guenin passant le test, puis de nous donner l'équipement adéquat ainsi qu'un bandeau. Nous n'interférerons pas dans l'examen, une autre équipe a été réquisitionné pour nous fournir le parchemin du ciel ou de la terre.

-Comment savez vous ça !? Je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé !

-Anko-san, qui...

-J'oubliais, excusez moi et poursuivez.

-Notre mission est secrète, laissez nous régler les modalités par nous même, et... Hyônaka, arrête de gigoter ! m'énervai-je. "Enfin, j'en ai assez dit. Accéderiez-vous à notre requête ?"

Après réflexions, le Hokage accepta et me laissa quitter le bâtiment avec un équipement complet de guenin, ainsi qu'un bandeau frontal. J'arborais la tenue de mon père dans son jeune âge, et la même règle s'appliquait à ma jolie compagnonne.

-Ah... Quelle idée de nous faire porter les vêtements de nos parents !

-Heureusement que ma mère n'avais pas encore ses penchants pour les tenues révélatrices à cet âge. Ça aurait été gênant.

-Je te paris que plus tard, tu en arboreras !

Elle rougit, et nous nous mîmes en route vers l'académie pour s'inscrire à l'examen. Nous passions devant un attroupement de guenin pris dans un genjutsu des plus basiques, ce qui nous fit sourire. Nous nous inscrivîmes à la dernière minute, puis quittions le bureau pour prendre l'air. Notre mission commençait demain, mais un peu de surveillance nous remettrait dans le bain : en effet, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de mission de filature, et je devais sans doute être rouillé. Je demandai à Hyônaka de revêtir un voile de dissimulation, et alors que je m'appliquais la même technique, nous observions un certain gamin orange et braillard crier sur deux élèves plus grands du village de Suna qui embêtaient de plus petits. La dispute, qui était sur le point de dégénérer, se calma avec l'arrivée de Sasuke, qui y mit un terme.

-On ferait mieux de les recadrer, tu ne crois pas ? me chuchota ma partenaire.

-Tu as raison, dis-je, alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de moi, annulant son voile et me regardant avec ses beaux yeux gris, pâles à la lumière du soleil de midi.

En un éclair, nous étions devant le groupe de Suna.

-Que fait tu ici, nabot ? demanda aimablement (...) le dénommé Kankuro.

-Un conseil, marionnettiste, tu ne veux pas me voire en colère, alors arrête de faire le malin dans mon village. On s'est bien compris ?

-Comment tu me parles ?

-Laisse, dit "Temari"

-Attend, il fait la taille d'un gamin de cette académie de minable !

-Détrompe toi, Kankuro, dit l'hôte de du démon à une queue. Son chakra était effrayant, certains membre de la section duo nous l'avaient raconté pendant une permission. "Ne leurs cherche pas d'ennuis, ces enfants sont différents."

Le brun allait répondre, mains ma jolie machine à tuer en avait décidé autrement. Elle se jeta sur le marionnettiste, repoussa le sable protecteur d'un blizzard, gela l'éventail de la guerrière et allait lui transpercer le ventre avec "L'éclair pourfendeur". Ce dernier roula au sol en crachant et gémissant de douleur.

-Héhé, tu as oublié de me prendre mon raiton, lui lançai-je cyniquement

-Ne rigole pas toi, ou tu es le prochain !

-Là, je retrouve bien la jolie et violente fille qui est ma coéquipière !

-Mais... Je... Non... bafouilla-t-elle, surprise de ma réaction.

-Ahlala... Tu es terrible. J'avais prévu cette réaction. Kankuro, c'est ça ? dis-je en m'approchant lentement du ninja, sous les yeux horrifiés de l'éventailliste et le regard indifférent du démon du désert. Je le pris par le col et le soulevai en lui disant "Tu es à Konoha pour passer un examen de chûnin. Si j'entends encore parler de toi dans le mauvais sens du terme, tu as 2 choix : débrouille-toi pour te faire pardonner, ou je te laisse à la beauté juste là." dis-je en lui entaillant la joue comme elle me l'avait fait la première fois, puis en tendant le kunai ensanglanté à Hyônaka, qui me regarda d'un air surpris.

-Qu'est ce que j'en fait ?

-Tu-tu ne compte pas le lécher cette fois ? répondis-je, surpris. Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas disposer à lécher la lame, la vue du sang avait ramener son ancienne personnalité à la surface.

-Tu es le seul que je traite comme ça, mon loup.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, beauté, répliquai-je en détachant bien mes mots, lâchant le marionnettiste désarticulé, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres et baissant la tête.

Retour immédiat de la petite fille timide :

-On avait dit pas devant les gens ! riposta-t-elle en se mettant les mains sur le visage, en me fixant de ses yeux orages entre ses doigts.

-Bien ! sur ce je vous quitte, jeunes ninjas de Suna, et vous souhaite un excellent séjour à notre beau village. Tentez d'oublier la menace de mort qui plane au-dessus de vos têtes et profitez des attractions mises en places spécialement pour vous !

En quittant les lieux, j'observais les 3 ninjas choqués de ce qui venait de se passer, bras dessus bras dessous avec Hyônaka, alors que nous rentrions chez moi.

 **Ça fait un moment que j'accumule les chapitres, et j'ai enfin trouvé mon rythme. Je pense pouvoir tenir un chapitre toute les deux semaines, avec des séries de 10 chapitres et une pause de 3 semaines, pour regarnir la réserve. Gnagnagna review, en espérant que le chapitre vous a plu. Une majorité de romance dans les prochains chapitres.**


	12. Naruto : L'examen Chûnin II

Chapitre 12 : L'Examen Chûnin II

On avait commencé la nuit chacun d'un côté de mon lit, après avoir fait toute sorte de concours de lancé de projectile, et autre jeux, par exemple celui qui tiendra une boule de feu le plus longtemps, ou autre concours enfantin. Ce soir, elle m'en avait dit plus sur son enfance, et j'appris qu'elle non plus n'était pas la fille de sang d'Anko, mais sa fille adoptive. En revanche, contrairement à moi, qui ai du gagner le respect de mon père à grand coup de katana, sa mère chérissait sa fille de tout son être, chose étonnante lorsque l'on regarde la femme qu'elle est. C'était Hyônaka qui avait choisis d'apprendre les arts ninjas de son plein gré, et sa mère les lui avait enseigné avec joie. Quant à moi, j'étais effectivement le premier garçon de son âge qu'elle rencontrait, sa mère s'étant montrée trop protectrice envers sa fille bien-aimée. Je lui ai donc raconté mon enfance, et l'avait averti quant aux dangers du petit déjeuner, ce qui l'avait fait rire. On s'était raconté nos mission, et je lui avais confié mes peur les plus profondes, à savoir me retrouver seul à nouveau, face à une horde d'ennemi plus fort que moi, son masque de chouette ensanglanté devant mon visage. Elle avait été touchée, et m'avait entourée de ses bras de jeune fille pour me consoler. J'ai ainsi appris qu'elle n'avait peur de rien ni personne, mais je sentais bien que quelque chose l'effrayait plus que tout, et qu'elle n'osait pas le montrer. Je savais pourtant que l'absence de son masque devait y jouer un rôle primordial.

Son masque... comme moi, elle avait développé ses deux personnalités, et je faisais bien la différence, même si c'est un peu sale d'y penser maintenant. Son comportement différait un peu, ce qui était assez facile à repérer, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle parlait. Dans le cas contraire, sa langue jouait le rôle d'indicateur de personnalité : baiser langoureux et amoureux = masque / petit coup de langue timide = Hyônaka. On avait fini par se coucher, vers minuit, après avoir joué et parlé toute l'après-midi et le soir.

Je repensais à ce qu'elle avait dit sur la peur. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de repenser à cette déclaration, qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. C'était faux, et ça sonnait faux. je le savais. Je me tournai vers elle, qui dormait déjà. Je pouvais admirer ses traits sans tomber dans son regard lorsqu'elle était dans le monde des rêves. Elle était belle. Magnifique, sublime même. Le rouge me vint aux joues, et je souris tristement en pensant qu'elle n'était pas si innocente qu'elle le montrait lorsqu'elle le dormait. Elle en savait sans doute bien plus que moi sur _ce domaine_ , pour son bonheur comme pour son malheur. Elle respirait lentement et doucement, son souffle arriva sur mon visage tel une petite brise soufflant le matin, et son odeur enivrante me tourna la tête. "C'est pas possible, elle a un truc pour me faire réagir comme ça dés que je la regarde !" me suis-je dis à moi même, alors que je ne pouvais retenir ma tête de tomber sur l'oreiller et mon esprit de vagabonder dans le monde onirique.

Le lendemain, elle était blottie contre moi, et je ne sais comment elle avait réussi sans me réveiller, mais je l'entourais de mes deux bras et mon visage était enfouit dans ses cheveux. Alors que je clignais des yeux et commençais à me poser des questions, elle me tira de mes réflexions avec un joyeux "Bien dormi ?". Confus, je lui répondis un vague gargouillis sous la surprise, mais lorsque je voulus me dégager, elle me retint et dit :

-On est bien comme ça, non ? en me regardant droit dans les yeux

-Euh... je suppose ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu as envie de partir, ce serait faux.

Elle avait raison, et elle le savait. Elle se re-blottit contre moi en respirant à fond, alors que son parfum m'enivrais déjà :

-Tu...sens...trop... ai-je commencé, mais je n'ai jamais pu finir. Une nuit auprès de moi avait suffit pour chasser toute trace de timidité dans son comportement.

-Je sais. On me l'a déjà dit. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Quoi !? rétorquai-je, en rageant à l'idée de penser que quelqu'un d'autre ai pu se glisser dans le même lit que ma coéquipière. Nous n'étions pas en couple, et pourtant l'idée qu'un autre que moi ai pu se tenir dans cette position me répugnait au plus haut point.

-Oui, ma mère, et toute ma frustration retomba d'un coup tandis que je la serrai plus fort au creux de ma poitrine.

-Eh bien il est temps que tu découvre mon père !

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Pourtant, elle m'avait avertit, de son regard vicieux qu'elle me lançai avant, à chaque fois. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, dans un geste purement affectif, ce que je ne compris pas, et mis sur le compte de la fatigue.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose dans ma bouche, lui dis-je avec un regard amusé

-De quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle, surprise

-Ça, répondis-je en tirant la langue

-Pfff... Je ne voulais pas te blesser dés le début.

Elle se rapprocha et alors la journée commença avec sa spécialité, qui dura 5 minutes. A la fin, on aurait dit que c'était moi le manipulateur de hyôton. En me léchant les lèvres, je me levai, et elle fit de même. Et alors je la vis. Ou, plutôt, je ne les vis pas.

-Hatakiso, tu saigne du nez.

-...

-Hatakiso ?

-Euh... chérie, je peux te demander une faveur ? Je l'avais appelé comme ça sans faire exprès. Mettez vous à ma place, aussi !

-D'accord, laquelle ? dit-elle, surprise.

-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de revêtir des sous-vêtements de glace pour cacher ton intimité ainsi que ta poitrine avant que je ne tombe évanouit ?

-Mais qu'est ce... Oh, pardon, désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude cria-t-elle, rouge de honte, en rassemblant du chakra

-C'est vrai que t'es craquante...

-Qu-quoi ?

-Tu es même plus que désirable...

J'étais sous quelque chose ; le choc, le charme, je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose. Je ne pensais plus clair. Je n'avais pas ces pulsions que j'ai aujourd'hui, mais mon esprit était embrumé par cette fille. Je me sentais agressif, méchant, presque cruel, je me retenais de toutes mes maigres forces pour que ma volonté reste intact.

-Ça va pas de dire des choses comme ça ?

-...

-Dit...

-Mmmh ?

-Tu... tu le pense vraiment ?

-Ne me pose plus une question et habille toi, ou je te jure que toute ta vie tu vas regretter ce jour là.

Elle obtempéra, peut-être que je l'avais dit plus froidement que je l'avais voulu, mais l'ambiance est devenue aussi glacée que ses sous vêtements. Lorsque la dernière parcelle de glace recouvrit l'objet de mes troubles, je m'écroulai sur le lit, l'œil agars.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, je t'en supplie, lui dis-je, haletant, en essuyant le filet de sang qui tâchait mes draps.

-C'est... c'est si désagréable que ça ?

-Non... C'est justement trop agréable, beaucoup trop agréable. Soit heureuse que l'on ait que 10 ans, ça aurait pu devenir plus malsain.

-Ah... puis elle changea de sujet : "Tu as 10 ans ?"

-Mon père ne m'a jamais dit la date de ma naissance, mais m'a assuré que j'avais dés à présent 10 ans.

-Contente pour toi.

-Merci

En descendant, nous fîmes connaissances avec l'éternel louche, et mon père avec un magnifique crochet de la part de Hyônaka, qui l'envoya valser dans les casseroles. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'écraser sur le plan de travail et de détruire tout le mobilier, je le gelais sur place pour éviter de causer des dégâts.

-Bonjour, père

-Bonjour les enfants. Vous êtes bien réactif ce matin.

-C'est parce que Hatakiso m'a vu alors que...

-Pas un mot.

-Je rigole ! Enfin, bien dormis otoo-chan ?

-Le réveil a été un peu rude, mais disons que la nuit s'est bien passée dans l'ensemble.

Sur ce, il se libéra de la gangue de glace qui l'emprisonnait, puis prépara notre petit déjeuné. Pendant que je transformais la nappe en champ de bataille de la 3ème Grande Guerre Ninja, en empalant brioche sur kunai, ma coéquipière lisait le premier tome d'une série bien connue de l'homme au sharingan. Elle avait l'air de bien s'y plaire, car elle souriait et rougissait régulièrement.

-Alors, vous deux, entama soudain mon père, brisant le silence, "vous sortez ensemble ?"

-Hé, Hyônaka ?

-Moui ? répondit-elle sans levé le nez de son livre.

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ?

-Eh bien, parce que vous êtes tout le temps ensemble...

-On est un duo.

-...vous vous embrassez assez...langoureusement

-On est un duo.

-Et tu la porte sur tes épaules ?

-On est un duo.

-Il faut avouer, mon cher équipier, que notre relation est des plus ambigües.

-Je te l'accorde, mais elle n'est pas celle d'un couple.

-Si tu le dit, mon fils. Mais entre nous, tu devrais t'intéresser un peu plus aux filles.

-...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, papa, je m'occuperais de lui ! répliqua-t-elle joyeusement.

-Hyônaka, rien que pour te donner tort, je me débrouillerai pour que tu ne soit pas celle qui prendra l'initiative.

-Comment ?!

-Ah.. la jeunesse...

-Tu fréquentes un peu trop Gai ces derniers temps, lui lançai-je d'un air cynique.

-Tu as raisons, Hatakiso. Enfin, rejoignez l'académie, la première épreuve va commencer.

-Entendu.

Nous nous quittions le sourire au lèvre : la journée s'annonçait bien, malgré un début un petit peu maladroit.

 **Préparation du terrain, donc petit chapitre. Je poste le suivant dans une semaine, du coup.**


	13. Naruto : L'Examen Chûnin III

Chapitre 13 : L'Examen Chûnin III

Nous sommes entrés dans la salle qui servait de lieu de passage de l'examen. Il y avait plein de guenin à l'air pas très commode, qui nous prirent de haut dans tous les sens du terme. Ignorant les regards qu'ils nous lançaient, nous avons cherché une place, avant de convenir que le plafond était la meilleure solution. Pendant que les nouveaux participants arrivaient, toujours plus nombreux, elle et moi nous sommes pris dans une conversation muette, fixant son regard dans celui de l'autre. Le sien trahissait de l'excitation. Puis de l'inquiétude, à mon égard sans doute. Je lui rendis un regard confiant, et le sien retrouva son éclat originel. Ce petit jeu dura 5 minutes, quand soudain...

-JE SUIS NARUTO UZUMAKI, ET UN JOUR JE SERAIS HOKAGE !

Cette déclaration se détacha nettement du silence qui régnait jusqu'alors. Un participant se détacha du groupe, et se présenta à Naruto. Il se nommait Kabuto. Ils engagèrent la conversation. J'y fis peu attention, jusqu'à ce qu'un ninja d'un village que je n'avais jamais vu avant, le village d'Oto, le son, attaque le Kabuto, faisant saigner ses tympans. Dispute, le blond braillard qui s'énerve, comme à chaque fois, puis le ninja qui rentre dans son équipe.

-Vous deux, là-haut, nous lança un ninja de Kusa.

-C'est à nous que tu t'adresse ? répondit ma partenaire.

-Oui. Où est le 3ème membre de votre équipe ?

-Nous ne sommes que 2 à participer.

-Mais il faut être minimum 3 !

-Nous avons une dérogation spéciale, répliquai-je.

-Mais vous allez vous faire détruire par les autres équipes, à 2 !

-Nous avons mis au point une technique infaillible pour le test, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

-L'épreuve va commencer !

Une voie grave avait tonné cette phrase dans la salle. Ibiki, des services de renseignements. Elle et moi nous sommes regardés d'un œil complice : nous savions à quel point Ibiki était craint et respecté pour ses talents lors d'interrogatoires.

Je pourrais vous raconter le déroulement du test, mais ce serait ennuyeux. Le seul moment d'action se situe lorsque le blond cria sa détermination dans la salle, fixant l'avis de l'assemblée quant à la question-piège. Nous avons donc passé le test sans problème. Naruto quitta la salle avec ses deux amis, Sasuke et Sakura, sans même se douter que nous les suivions. Le renard se tint tranquille jusqu'à la seconde épreuve.

La mère d'Hyônaka expliqua les règles de cette seconde épreuve, ainsi que les modalités et conditions pour gagner. Ma coéquipière avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et fixait sa mère avec admiration. Je n'éprouvai aucune sensation particulière, jusqu'à ce que le blond (encore lui) se fasse lacérer la joue par un kunai qui entra en contact avec la langue de l'examinatrice. En me penchant à l'oreille de ma partenaire, je lui chuchotai "J'ai comme une sensation de déjà-vu", avec un sourire en coin et un regard lourd de sous entendu. Elle me répondit par un large sourire et un baiser affectif sur la joue, qui me réchauffa le cœur. Dés le début de l'épreuve nous nous sommes jeté... sur un banc et avons attendu que tous les participants entament les hostilités. Notre parchemin du ciel devait arriver à domicile, livré par une escouade de membre de l'ANBU sous couverture. Il arrivèrent, nous passèrent leurs salutation, nous remirent le parchemin, puis sortirent de l'arène, après qu'on les ait remercié. Puis nous avons attendu. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous rendre sur place avant le 2ème jour d'épreuve, j'ai donc proposé une sieste, idée que ma coéquipière apprécia et approuva. Après avoir truffé l'endroit de piège à l'aide de différents jutsus, ainsi que l'invocation d'un "Shodookami" et d'une "Tsuki no Fukurô", une chouette de la lune, animal attitré à ma coéquipière, nous avons entrepris de nous reposer. De toute façon, les invocations étaient elles-mêmes plus fortes qu'un guenin. Je vis d'un coin de l'œil un garçon orange nous observer, guettant le bon moment pour nous attaquer, mais je lui fis signe de partir et de nous laisser tranquille, alors que mon loup se mit à grogner sur ce visiteur indésirable, qui décampa.

-Ma jolie ?

-Oui ?

-On a une mission, non ?

-Ah... oui, j'avais oublié, dit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Faudrait qu'on aille surveiller ce garçon.

-Tu as raison. On lève le camp ?

-Oui.

Pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires, j'en profitais pour enlever les morceaux d'écorce qui étaient restés piégés dans la chevelure de flamme sombre de mon amie. Le soleil brillait, et ses cheveux étaient teintés d'or par endroit. Après avoir scellé le dernier kunai dans un parchemin, nous nous mîmes en route, suivant les traces du garçon orange. Nous l'avons retrouvé aux prises avec un ninja de Kusa, et il ne semblait pas avoir l'avantage. Hyônaka mit une main confiante sur mon bras, me rappelant que nous n'avions pas le droit d'intervenir pour si peu. Nous avons donc attendus, en nous prélassant à l'ombre d'un arbre, en jouant avec les mains de l'autre, comme de vrais enfants. Un cri de douleur nous fit lever les yeux. Sasuke venait de se faire mordre par ce type, qui ressemblait étrangement à...

-OROCHIMARU ! cria ma partenaire.

-Eh oui !

Je me retournai assez vite pour éviter une salve de kunai qui se planta dans mes protections. Je mis un certain temps avant de réaliser ce que cette attaque impliquait, puis le danger qui planait sur Konoha, si c'était vraiment Orochimaru que nous venions de voir. Je me penchai ensuite sur mon opposant. Grand, assez svelte, les cheveux argents et portant des lunettes rondes. C'était le type qui parlait à Naruto avant la première épreuve.

-Kabuto, c'est ça ?

-Bien observé, petit.

-Je te prie de ne pas commencer à nous gêner, mon amie et moi, lui envoyai-je, bouleversé. J'avais besoin de temps pour comprendre et assimiler toutes les nouvelles informations.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Sinon on vous tue, a répondu ma coéquipière. Assez radical, mais vrai.

-Oui, en gros, c'est ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas des guenins ordinaires, n'est ce pas ?

La boulette... Nous avions oublié notre mission et ce qu'elle impliquait. Démasqué, nous n'avions d'autre choix que d'approuver en espérant qu'ils ne creuseraient pas plus la question.

-Effectivement.

-Alors que faites vous ici ?

Hyônaka me lança un regard enflammé, traduisant non pas une profonde colère, mais une envie brûlante d'en découdre.

-Eh bien... On va d'abord vous tuer, puis on parlera après.

-Attendez...

Ce Kabuto... un beau parleur, mais il ne valait pas grand chose en combat. Toute contente, ma partenaire se jeta en avant en leur criant "La ferme !", puis " **Fukugô kôgeki - Shi mizûmi !** ". Le Lac de la Mort recouvrit la surface du sol, et Kabuto sauta en arrière, pour se réceptionner sur un branche. Il comblait ses faiblesses par un sens de l'observation très développé, néanmoins pas assez rapide pour sauver ses compagnons, qui subirent le " **Chidori Nagashi** ", le Flux des Milles Oiseaux, une technique que j'avais mise au point après avoir regarder mon père exécuter le Chidori classique. En revanche, contrairement à la technique de Sasuke, cette dernière ne se réalise que sur l'eau. Les ninjas masqués accompagnant le traître se retrouvèrent pris au piège dans l'arc électrique, avant de tomber au sol, leur ventre percé par "Katon - Hôsenka no Jutsu", la balsamine. D'un œil mauvais, Kabuto embrassa la scène, et jugea préférable de se retirer, délaissant ses camarades à leur triste sort. Comme si on allait le laisser partir sans intervenir ! Je le clouai à un arbre grâce à un pic de glace, en remerciant intérieurement les pulsions d'Hyônaka, même si je ne le lui avouerais jamais. Il réussi à arrêter le pic à un centimètre de son cœur, mais ne put éviter la flèche noir qui l'attrapa par les cheveux, et le projeta au sol. Il s'y écrasa, fissurant la terre durcie par l'exposition prolongée au soleil. Il tenta de se relever, mais un coup de pied dans le ventre le renvoya rouler au sol en crachant du sang. Il faut croire que j'avais un don pour parler au personnes au sol, car, apparaissant à mes côtés, ma coéquipière me laissa lui donner le coup de grâce. Il se mit sur un genou, en me regardant avec un regard plein de haine. Je m'approchais nonchalamment, une épée courte comme celle qu'avait mon père dans le passé à la main. Il baissa la tête, rassembla du chakra dans sa main droite, et se lança en avant dans un ultime effort pour me tuer. J'aurais pu esquiver. J'aurais pu le tuer. Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai fait mieux ! Saisissant sa main chargée de ma main libre, je la lui clouait au sol d'un coup de katana, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

-Je vais pas te tuer, voyons !

-Alors.. que... vas-tu... faire ? me répondit-il, la souffrance éteignant ses paroles.

-Tu vas faire notre bouleau à notre place !

-Co...mment...?

Une lumière s'éclaira dans les yeux de ma coéquipière, signe qu'elle avait compris.

-Très simple. La jolie fille que voilà, commençai-je en évitant une claque, "je disais donc la fille que voilà va t'administrer les premiers soins, puis tu sauveras tes coéquipiers étendus là-bas si tu le souhaites. Si j'ai bien compris le plan d'Orochimaru, tu auras besoin d'eux, donc je te laisses faire, car tu es plus qualifié que nous dans le domaine", continuai-je en évitant une nouvelle claque.

-Et que souhaitez-vous de moi ? dit-il alors que les soins le rétablissaient peu à peu.

-Une seule chose : pour moi, parmi ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux se trouve ma coéquipière, dis-je en croisant le regard pétillant de cette dernière, "mon village, et ma mission."

-Et que dois-je faire ? alors que ce dernier se relevait piteusement et rejoignais ses coéquipiers tombés au combat.

-Protéger Naruto Uzumaki. C'est tout.

-...

-Tu préfères mourir ?

-Ça ira.

-BIEN ! Nous allons te surveiller dans l'ombre. Tu sais ce que nous pouvons faire ?

-Bien compris, répliqua-t-il, raide comme un piquet.

-Alors à plus tard, envoyai-je en me volatilisant pour réapparaitre sur un arbre, non loin du lieu de l'affrontement de Sasuke et Orochimaru. Ma coéquipière me rejoignit peu après.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre...

-Ne fait pas la maline, répondis-je froidement.

Elle allait protester, quand elle s'aperçut de ce qui attirait mon attention. Sasuke était encore évanoui, ainsi que l'hôte. Ils étaient protégés par la faible Sakura, qui faisait face à trois ninjas d'Oto.

-On devrait aller l'aider, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Hyônaka.

-S'ils ne sont pas assez fort pour passer l'examen, nous ne devons pas intervenir.

-Bien.

Un drôle de personnage venait d'arriver sur scène, en costume moulant vert foncé, protégeant un groupe qui n'était pas le sien. Sasuke commençait à émettre de la fumée noir-violet sombre. Pendant que le garçon à la coupe au bol se faisait détruire les tympans par un des ninjas d'Oto, qui possédait ce qui ressemblait à des ocarinas accroché aux bras, je me glissait près de Sasuke pour prendre son pouls. Il était faible, mais encore en vie. Un sceau était apparu près de la morsure d'Orochimaru. Aucun signe de ce dernier sur le démon-renard, en revanche. Sakura se retourna lorsque ma coéquipière marcha sur une brindille :

-Qui êtes-vous et que v...

-Ferme-la sale garce !

-Calme toi, s'il te plait.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux argents et me tut sans plus de moyens. Je ne comprenait pas d'où venait sa colère, mais elle était palpable. La pauvre Sakura était déjà dans un état déplorable après son combat, je décidai donc de ne pas aggraver son état en perturbant le flux de chakra de ma partenaire, la faisant sombrer dans un rêve que je juge agréable et très stimulant, d'autant plus qu'elle adorait le thème, comme l'avait démontré son intérêt pour les lectures de mon père. Tombant au sol pendant que Sakura crachait silencieusement, elle arbora un sourire doux ainsi qu'une mine apaisée. Un filet de salive commença à tomber du coin de sa bouche, que je m'empressai de cacher à la jeune guenin.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Veille sur ces deux là durant le test, et oublie que tu m'a vu.

-Mais...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car elle tombait dans mes bras, succombant à un second genjutsu destiné à lui faire oublier cet évènement.

Je quittai les lieux au plus vite : il fallait que je mette de la distance entre les participants et moi-même, pour que je sois le seul touché par la rage d'Hyônaka. Ce genjutsu m'avait été conseillé par mon père pour calmer les femmes comme celle-ci, mais il ne tiendrait plus encore très longtemps. Une fois que nous étions assez loin, je murmurai "Kai" et rompis le sort. Elle se réveilla, adossée sur un arbre, et je me tenais devant elle, sur le qui-vive. Elle ouvrit les yeux, lentement, et posa sur moi son regard mortel, plus froid que la glace. Sa mine s'assombrit encore, et je pus sentir la pesanteur de l'air qui m'entourai, pendant que des nuages glacés commençaient à se former autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé ma façon de lui dire de se taire, mais je n'avais pas trop eu le choix...

Alors que je me préparais au pire, la glace retomba, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle pleurait. Lentement, doucement, cette larme coulait le long de ses pommettes roses, pour finalement s'écraser sur sa poitrine. Elle baissa les yeux, et je me détendis, jusqu'à m'approcher d'elle, puis m'asseoir. Dés que nous sommes entré en contact, elle éclata en sanglot et enfouit son visage dans mon torse, et je la pris dans mes bras, en me préparant à écouter a déclaration.

 **Un chapitre de plus. Les prochains sont aussi sous le format 17000-2000 mots, mais je commence à écrire sous le format 3000 mots, postés toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines. Vous vous en doutez, les prochains chapitres seront postés toute les semaines, pour pallier leur petite taille. A la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Naruto : L'Examen Chûnin IV

Chapitre 14 : L'Examen Chûnin IV

Je la pris dans mes bras, puis la soulevai pour la mettre à cheval sur mes cuisses. Elle continua de pleurer quelques minutes, avant de se taire et de se reposer contre moi. J'en profitai pour invoquer une meute chargée de traquer et d'intervenir si la vie de Naruto était menacée, d'une quelconque manière. Si Kabuto faisait bien sa tâche, je pourrai me reposer avec une jolie demoiselle entre les bras. Elle n'avait jamais réagi comme ça avant aujourd'hui, ce n'était clairement pas normal. Je me rendis compte qu'elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux humides et rougis a force de pleurer. Je posai mes lèvres sur son front, et elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction, avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et me de me plaquer contre l'arbre en me dominant de toute sa hauteur :

-J'ai très, très, très envie de le faire, me murmura-t-elle alors que le filet de bave qui coulait depuis tout à l'heure ne s'était pas encore arrêté de couler, et commençait à rejoindre la commissure droite de mes lèvres.

-De quoi ? répondis-je, en ayant peur de la réponse.

Elle sourit lentement et se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors que le fluide visqueux avait atteint ma bouche. Elle se jeta sur moi et commença à embrasser... un tronc d'arbre.

-Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me trompe avec un tronc d'arbre ? lui envoyai-je depuis une branche non loin de là ou elle se trouvait.

-D'abord, je ne peux pas te tromper puisque nous ne sommes pas ensemble, ensuite, je comptais te dévoiler ma dernière peur, et t'expliquer ma réaction pendant ce temps. J'aurais été plus à l'aise, tu vois...

-Tu peux très bien me le dire en face, alors que j'apparaissais devant elle.

-Si tu veux, mais à une condition...

-Tu veux qu'on le fasse avant la fin de l'examen chûnin ?

-... Comment as-tu deviner ?

-Je commence à te connaître ! lui envoyai-je, en la prenant dans mes bras et l'installant sur mes épaules.

Elle me remercia, puis commença son récit. Sakura, la fille au cheveux de cerisier, s'était un jour moquée d'elle et de ses cheveux en bataille avec toutes ses amies. Cela l'avait beaucoup attristé, et elle était restée choquée par la frustration éprouvée sur le moment. De puis ce jour, elle avait incroyablement peur du regard des autres, c'est pour ça qu'elle abhorrait enlever son masque, car les moqueries et remarques que l'on lui faisait, même pour rire, lui arrivaient droit au cœur. Cela expliquait sa réaction, et surtout la différence entre ses deux "Moi", face à Sakura avec et sans son masque. Nous avons donc marché vers le centre du terrain, pour prévenir des embuscades et éviter de tomber dedans lorsque nous surveillerons Naruto et Kabuto. Pour l'instant, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les remarques de Hyônaka sur mon genjutsu, et m'expliquait comment l'améliorer, me comblant de détail plus embarrassant les uns que les autres. Alors qu'elle allait entamer la seconde partie qu'elle avait prévue de m'apprendre, un bruit dans les buissons attira mon attention.

-Et donc tu lèche le petit bout de peau au dessus de l'ouverture pour procurer un plaisir intense à la personne à qui tu administre ça, ce qui devrait la retenir plus longtemps dans le genjutsu...

-Non pas que cela ne m'intéresse pas, au contraire, mais étant donné qu'il y a des ennemis dans les parages, je propose de se mettre à couvert.

Je venais de finir ma phrase lorsqu'une salve de kunai juste à côté de nous, nous manquant de peu. Quelques seconde plus tard, nous étions encerclés par une équipe de 6 guenin ayant fait une alliance. "Donnez-nous les parchemin que vous avez et partez."

J'activais mes pupilles afin de dénicher d'autre piège ainsi que leur nombre de parchemin. Ils en avaient 5, donc une des équipes ne pourrait pas finir l'examen.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous nos parchemins alors que vous en avez déjà assez ? demandai-je sans grande conviction. Jouer les idiots ne me plaisait pas plus que ça.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-On s'en fout, on les bats et on leur prend leur parchemins.

Hyônaka, pas plus amusée que cela non plus, enchaina :

-Oulala, j'ai trop peur, je propose un repli stratégique, chef.

-Je suis d'accord. À plus tard les enfants !

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça !

-Désolé mais si, répondions-je avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

Nous reprenions notre route, pendant que je notais l'emplacement de leur piège. La nuit avait commencé à tomber et recouvrir le monde de ses douces ténèbres. Elle continuait de m'abreuver de ses bons conseil qu'elle avait acquis en observant sa mère dans ses moments les plus gênants, ce qui me fit un peu rougir, et je lui répondis que je n'utilisais pas mes pupilles pour observer les gens dans leur intimité. Elle continua en me racontant ses propres expériences, ce qui me fit vraiment rougir, et je lui répliquai que je pouvais très bien la voir nue quand bon me semblait, ce qui me valut une claque, que j'esquivai une fois de plus. Par rapport à la spatule du matin, sa main était un véritable escargot. Je commençai à m'embêter, alors je décidai qu'à la place de dormir, nous jouerions à chat. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander cela comme ça, il fallait que je l'incite à me poursuivre. Pendant qu'elle allumait un feu, j'eus une idée :

-Oulalaa !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mademoiselle met des sous-vêtements assez gênants !

-Comment... ne me dit pas que...

-Je passe au niveau supérieur ? Ou devrai-je dire **inférieur** ?

-Tu l'as fait...

-Pas pu m'en empêcher, lui lançai-je en souriant.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Attrape moi d'abord ! dis-je en m'élançant sur une branche d'une culbute arrière, pendant que mademoiselle tentait de me rejoindre. Toute la nuit, nous nous sommes poursuivi, moi faisant semblant de me rincer l'œil... Bon d'accord, je l'avoue, je ne faisais pas semblant... Et elle tentant de me l'en empêcher.

Le matin du lendemain, le soleil brillait haut dans les ciel : nous nous étions assoupis et les rayons pointaient à travers la canopée de la Forêt de la Mort. Je me réveillai doucement, la tête contre celle de ma coéquipière. Elle dormait encore. Depuis hier, j'avais pris conscience de ce que je pouvais faire avec ces pupilles, mais m'étais juré de ne jamais les utilisées à mauvais escients. Vous avez du vous en rendre compte, mais aucune règle ne s'appliquait à tout ce qui concernait ma partenaire. Je ne m'en étais jamais redu compte jusqu'à présent, mais nous ne formions plus qu'une seule et même personne. Sans elle, je me sentais incomplet, et j'imaginais la réciproque vrai. C'était décidé. Après cette mission, je lui avouerais mes sensations et sentiments à son égard, quitte à passer pour un imbécile. Ce n'était pas une déclaration, même si je n'aurais pas été dérangé par le fait qu'elle le prenne comme tel, c'était seulement pour moi un moyen de me rapprocher encore d'elle et de lui confier que sa mort ne sera jamais pardonnée, du moins par moi. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de me retrouver seul, qui plus ai avec la sensation de l'avoir tuée moi-même.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Elle en profita donc pour me sauter dessus dés le matin. Lorsqu'elle retira sa langue, lentement, je découvris un rictus amusé et un air lourd de sous-entendu. "Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça", me dis-je, et l'attirant contre moi, nous roulions dans l'herbe comme nos langues l'une contre l'autre, profitant de l'autre et de la matinée, en espérant ne pas se faire attaquer. Alors qu'elle commençait à se mettre à l'aise, en enlevant son T-shirt, et que mes mains se faisaient de plus en plus hardies, découvrant la sensation que procurait le touché de la dentelle de sa parure, nous fûmes interrompus par une équipe de 2 guenins de Konoha.

-J'avais senti deux puissants chakra, mais ce ne sont que des enfants, dit le premier.

-Effectivement. Tu crois que c'est un piège ?

-Je peux intervenir, Neji Hyûga ? demandai-je, en évitant la poitrine de ma partenaire, qui ne semblait pas disposer à arrêter de me titiller pour autant.

-Euh... Oui ? dirent-ils en cœur.

-Bien. (nouveau coup de poitrine, suivit d'un petit rire) Nous sommes, comme vous, des guenins de Konoha, en plein "jeu". Ce n'est pas un piège, mais je vous serais reconnaissant de nous laissé terminer et ne pas tenter de nous prendre nos parchemins.

-Et on y gagne quoi ?

-Hum... C'est une question importante...

Hyônaka se retourna d'un coup et regarda droit dans les yeux la fille aux macarons qui accompagnait le garçon :

-Le droit de regarder et la vie sauve, _planche à pain_.

-COMMENT !?

-Je ne suis pas emballé par la récompense "regarder"... dis-je timidement.

-Calme toi, Tenten...

-Non mais tu veux mourir, c'est ça, petite g... s'énerva la fille aux macarons.

-STOP !

-...Quoi ? me demanda ma partenaire.

-Sache, chérie, que si tu insulte les gens, ils t'insulteront en retour.

-Pour commencer, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ensuite, ce n'est pas une insulte, un des membres de l'escouade de ma mère est surnommé comme ça...

-Sache que c'est assez péjoratif, d'accord ?

-Bon, d'accord, si tu veux...

Elle avait arrêté momentanément de me mettre la tête entre les seins, ce pour quoi je lui étais reconnaissant, mais elle choisit de continuer, et la bataille reprit.

Le Hyûga était apparemment très gêné, bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore enlevé le tissus qui lui recouvrait la partie supérieur du corps. Je lui ai donc glissé quelques mots à ce sujet, et elle se rhabilla à contre cœur.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez trouver un parchemin vers là-bas, dis-je en pointant le piège de 6 joueurs.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Il faut bien que je m'excuse pour la conduite lamentable de ma coéquipière...

-Hé !

C'est en rigolant que nous nous sommes quittés. Après que mademoiselle ait fini de me harceler pour que je joue avec elle, sans vouloir me dévoiler sa définition de jouer, nous avons pris la route qui menait au bâtiment central. Le vent soufflait dans mes oreilles, et je suivais les formes généreuses d'Hyônaka, tout droit vers l'ancienne base de la forêt.


	15. Naruto : L'Examen Chûnin V

Chapitre 15 : L'Examen Chûnin V

Nous avons rejoins le bâtiment avant que le soleil arrive au zénith, et avons constatés que Naruto et Kabuto y étaient en un seul morceau. Dans la salle qui nous était dédiée nous est apparu Teiko-senpai. Il nous félicita, et nous pûmes le prévenir de la présence d'Orochimaru sous la forme d'un ninja de Kusa, ainsi que du sceau sur la nuque de Sasuke Uchiha. Il confirma qu'il avait bien compris, puis retourna au Q.G.

-On est seul, maintenant ?

-Il faut croire...

Elle s'approcha doucement et posa sa tête sur mon torse :

-Je doit te remercier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Grâce à toi, j'ai eu le courage d'affronté ma peur du regard des autres.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, tu ne dois ta réussite qu'à toi-même.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu t'amusais bien avec les ornements de mes dessous, non ?

-Ne change pas de sujet, ça devient gênant... répondis-je en rougissant.

-Hihi !

Elle se glissa dans mes bras, et le jônin en charge de ramener tous les guenin qui avaient réussi l'examen entra à ce moment :

-Ah, c'est vous deux...

-Oui ! répondit Hyônaka, toute contente.

-Que font les meilleurs des jeunes éléments de Konoha ici ?

-Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, senpai.

-Appelle moi Genma.

-Compris.

Il nous ramena dans une grande salle dans laquelle nous allions affronter les autres éléments les plus prometteurs du monde ninja. Il y avait beaucoup de participant, ils décidèrent donc de faire un test éliminatoire pour décider qui accédera au tournoi de fin de sélection. Nous avions pour ordre de ne pas interférer dans l'examen, nous nous mesurerons aux autres participants et déciderons si oui ou non ils étaient assez fort pour continuer. Si oui, nous déclarerions forfait, et si non, nous leur demanderions de se déclarer vaincu, et les enverrions dans le décors. Inutile de vous raconter les combats de Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, et j'en passe, vous les connaissez. Ma grande sœur de cœur était là elle aussi, mais s'est fait battre par Neji. Je suis content de lui avoir dit bonjour avant le combat, car je ne pense que j'aurais pu le faire après. En apercevant Sasuke, je fit une reflexion à Hyônaka :

-Je vois que Teiko-senpai à pris l'initiative.

-Oui, il a demandé à ton père de sceller la marque.

-Je vois...

-Hatanako contre Higoro ! lança Hayate, le jônin arbitre

-J'arrive tout de suite ! répondis-je.

Mon adversaire étant grand et imposant, et avait avec lui une grande épée.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu est petit que je vais te faire une fleur ! hurla-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu est grand que tu te doit de me faire une fleur ! lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- **Ha** **jime !**

Le combat commença : mon adversaire était bien assez fort pour passer cet examen, je me devais même d'esquiver les coups ; en revanche, il manquait d'un certain sens tactique. Il devait laissé les décisions à plus fort que lui, ce qui en faisais un pion influençable. Après une minute d'échange durant lequel je n'ai pas contre-attaqué, sous les yeux étonnés des spectateurs, je décidai qu'il ne méritai pas la place de chûnin pour manque de discernement, tout comme moi. D'un salto arrière, je mis de la distance entre mon adversaire et moi. Il était à peine fatigué.

-Je demande à ce que ce match soit match nul, et que les deux participants soit éliminés.

-Comment ? hurla mon adversaire, qui revenait à la charge. D'une permutation, je me glissai derrière lui et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le dos, le faisant glisser sur plusieurs mètres.

-Arbitre, si je déclare forfait et que lui ne peux plus se battre, il y a match nul, n'est ce pas ?

-Euh... ce n'est jamais arrivé... mais oui, je crois bien.

-Parfait ! Alors je déclare ce match NUL ! criai-je.

Accumulant du chakra dans mes pieds et mon poing droit, transformant le chakra en aiguille, puis en l'aplatissant pour créer une sort de ballon compresser prêt à se détendre, je libérai l'accumulation de ma voûte plantaire, me propulsant vers lui. Avant qu'il n'ai pu lever son épée, je lui assénais un coup de poing dans le ventre en libérant le souffle du vent des Milles-Aiguilles écrasées. La puissance de l'explosion m'arrêta nette dans ma course, et mon ancienne vitesse se transmit à mon adversaire en plus du pouvoir du coup, qui provoqua la création d'un trou de 2 mètres dans la roche, laissant un adversaire en morceau.

-J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort... je déclare forfait !

-Eh bien... Match nul, les deux opposants sont recalés ! Ça fait bizarre de dire ça maintenant...

Je rejoignis Hyônaka en souriant, et elle me félicita pour mon combat. Elle était la dernière participante, qui allait se battre avec un ninja de Kiri, Obaruho. Kabuto ayant abandonné, j'allais devoir surveiller moi-même le renard pendant le combat de ma coéquipière.

Le démon-renard se tenait plutôt coi en ce moment, et cela m'inquiétait. Pour l'instant, je devais garder un œil sur lui, et profiter du spectacle que représentais l'examen chûnin. Hyônaka avait fait dans la dentelle afin de ne pas blesser trop gravement le pauvre ninja de Kiri qui n'avait, lui non plus, pas sa place dans le tournoi final. Elle s'était mis en tête de lui lacérer le torse, puis d'approfondir la blessure à chaque coup. Son opposant préféra déclarer forfait lorsque le troisième coup de katana atteignit sa cible. Elle me rejoignit, puis nous partîmes manger des ramens chez Ichiraku en saluant les partcipants et nos senpai. On aurait dit des écoliers qui partageaient un repas après les cours. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas être interpellé par un membre de l'organisation tout les 10 mètres, ou de devoir dormir que d'un seul œil à cause d'une possible mission. Quoique, on ne fermait pas l'œil du tout, en fait, puisque la mission de surveillance comprenait l'espionnage nocturne. Afin de digérer notre soupe au miso, je proposai de faire la sieste, en précisant que l'on se cantonnerait à ça, sans "fantaisies". Elle acquiesça, un peu déçu.

Nous étions sur un grand bâtiment, et le vent soufflait fort, ébouriffant nos cheveux. Malgré ce climat venteux, il faisait assez chaud, et le soleil se reflétait sur les toits du village, et réchauffait nos petits corps. Elle s'était assis au bord du toit, et regardait ses jambes blanches qui battaient dans le vide. Pour ma part, je choisis de m'allonger et de poser ma tête sur ses cuisses, qui étaient agréables au touché. Elle commença à me caresser la tête, et cette sensation couplée à la douce chaleur de l'après-midi et à son parfum enivrant me fit tourner la tête, et je fermais les yeux, espérant tomber de sommeil. Pas moyen. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

-Ça va ? Je te sens tout tendu tout à coup, demanda-t-elle en entortillant une mèche autour de son index.

-Oui... c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil... répondis-je, gêné.

-Je peux t'aider...

Elle m'aida à se lever, et se plaqua contre la cage d'escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur, en me faisant signe d'approcher. "Pas de fantaisie." lui lançai-je, en m'avançant sous un regard brûlant. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, et me dit de mettre ma tête sous sa poitrine.

-Quoi !, Je viens de te dire pas de fantaisie !

-Ferme la et viens.

Tentant d'abord d'éviter l'inévitable, je fus bien obliger d'abdiquer sous sa volonté de fer. Je m'exécutais, et posai ma tête sur son ventre, puis remontais, provoquant un léger soupir. C'était incroyablement confortable, je vous vraiment conseil d'essayer en cas d'insomnie. Cette sensation douce et pesante sur ma tête me faisait tourner la tête. Enfin, je m'endormis dans ses bras, et j'imagine qu'elle fit de même quelques minutes plus tard.

Le soleil était tombé. Le vent aussi. Konoha était toujours en effervescence sous nos pieds, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Elle était toujours là, et respirait calmement et régulièrement. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. En me grattant le menton, je sentis quelque chose aux commissures de mes lèvres. Je passai mon majeur dessus. C'était gluant, et la texture était familière. Et j'ai compris. Je levai lentement la tête, et tomba sur une petite fille avec un grand sourire qui se retenait de rire. Je lui fit un regard blasé assez explicite. Elle me répondit par un petit rire, et m'écrasa la tête entre ses ballons. Je lui répliquai avec une protestation étouffée, mais je savais que c'était un jeu. Je suis donc resté ainsi quelque minutes pour lui faire plaisir, et je mentirais si je disais que cela ne m'avait pas plu.

Je sais ce que vous pensez. "Oui, elle est beaucoup trop développée pour son âge", etc. Je vais donc vous répondre franchement. D'abord, nous sommes à Konoha. Ensuite, je vous rappelles que nous autres ninjas avons notre puberté très tôt, car il faut être très mature pour rejoindre les rangs des forces spéciales. Elle, elle a juste été gâté par la nature, et j'en profite indirectement.

Le soir avait finit par tomber. Nous n'avions vraiment rien fait aujourd'hui, et j'espérais que Naruto s'était tenu tranquille, pour une fois.

-Je me demande... commençai-je.

-Ce que l'on va manger ce soir ?

-Non, je...

-Ce que ton père fait en ce moment ?

-Je me...

-Si tu peux dormir chez moi ? La réponse est oui !

-Non, je me demande...

-Ce...ce que l'on va faire cette nuit ? dit-elle en souriant et rougissant légèrement.

J'ai pris mon inspiration.

-Cequedevientl'objetdenotremission !

-Quoi ?

-Naruto.

-Il fallait le dire tout de suite !

En réponse, je mis mon index sur son nez, ce qui la fit loucher, et me fit éclater de rire.

-C'est malin !

Je me levais d'un bond, et elle en fit de même.

-Quant à ton invitation... Je l'accepte.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, je n'ai jamais vu ta chambre, il est normal que tu me la montre.

-Mais... c'est une chambre de fille !

-On parle bien de toi ?

-Oui...

-Donc c'est pas une chambre de fille, c'est ta chambre.

Je décidai que le débat était clos, et la pris par la main pour rejoindre mon domicile, afin de prévenir mon père que je dormais chez elle. Elle en profita pour emprunter quelques livres, et mon père fut agréablement surpris que sa "fille" s'intéresse autant à ses lectures. Il est vrai que pour ma part, cet univers m'avait toujours un peu laissé de marbre. Finalement, après l'avoir salué, je montai dans ma chambre pour y prendre des habits et sortis par la fenêtre. Ensuite, nous avons pris la direction de sa maison.

 **Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié le petit message à la fin du dernier chapitre. Je me pose toujours la question du format, et aucun d'entre eux ne me convient, finalement. Résultat, je vais continuer la série en postant les chapitres plus ou moins tôt, selon la longueur. Exclusif romance au prochain chapitre ! ^^  
**


	16. Naruto : Douce nuit

Chapitre 16 : Douce nuit...

La nuit était tombée. Nous venions de passer chez Kakashi pour le prévenir de mes plans. Nous marchions, main dans la main, dans les rues de Konoha presque désertes à cet heure-ci. Les derniers marchands fermaient leurs boutique, et un vieil homme qui tenait une épicerie nous interpella :

-Hé, les jeunes !

-C'est à nous que vous vous adressez ? répondions-nous en même temps.

-Oui, vous deux. Vous êtes bien des ninjas ?

Je mit un temps à répondre, il me fallait peser le pour et le contre de la vérité.

-Effectivement, pourquoi ?

-Il me reste quelques friandises. Je ne les vends plus, et mon nouveau stock arrive demain. Vous les voulez ?

-Excusez-moi... mais, qu'est ce c'est, une "friandise" ? lui demandai-je.

-Tu ne sais pas ? me demanda Hyônaka, surprise.

-...

-Mon pauvre petit. Tes parents ne t'en ont jamais donné ?

-Le genre de cadeau que l'on m'offre, ce sont des kunai ou autre lames. Une fois, mon père m'a ramené un masque d'un membre des forces de Kiri, mais c'est à peu près tout ce que je reçois, en plus de mon argent de poche.

-Mais que fais-tu avec ton argent de poche ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-J'entretiens mon katana ainsi que mon armure, j'invite ma coéquipière chez Ichiraku, je fais les courses pour me nourrir, je gère ma vie, en somme.

-Alors, pour un garçon comme toi, il est normal qu'un vieillard témoigne un peu de reconnaissance à la génération de ninja qui protègera mes petits enfants.

-De la reconnaissance...

Hyônaka regardait sans parler, tentant de déchiffrer mon expression. Toutes ces paroles, tous ces mots, n'avaient aucune signification pour un ninja de ma trempe. Elle avait été gâtée par sa mère, et elle le savait. Elle savait également que je vivais seul depuis le jour ou j'ai fait mouche au lancé de kunai, à savoir pas très vieux. "Reconnaissance", "récompense". Voilà des mots qui ne DOIVENT pas être compris par les membres de l'ANBU. Nous sacrifions notre vie sans rien en échange, à part la vision d'un village prospère. Dans l'ombre, nous donnions notre sang pour chasser les malheurs de notre belle ville. Le terme de "friandise" est bien loin de ma réalité.

Et pourtant, cet homme témoignait de la reconnaissance aux jeunes ninjas. Il ne savait pas qu'il existait une partie immergée à l'iceberg.

-Monsieur. Nous acceptons avec gratitude votre récompense. En revanche, j'aurais une faveur à formuler.

-Si je peux t'aider...

-Si vous croisez des ninjas en manteaux sombre, ou avec un masque, traitez-les avec la même gentillesse. Ces gens-là donnent beaucoup plus que nous dans leurs mission, ils méritent un peu de gratitude...

-Je ferais mon possible... Bonne soirée, les jeunes !

Nous sommes repartis avec un sac de bonbon dans les bras. Pendant que nous marchions côte-à-côte, elle me fit une réflexion :

-Ta réaction était intrigante...

-J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste.

-Tu as raisons. Et je vais te faire goûter aux plaisirs sucrés !

-Avec toi, les plaisirs ne sont jamais que sucrés...

-Peut-être bien...

-Il n'y a pas de "peut-être". C'est sûr.

Elle pouffa, et nous éclations de rire ensemble. C'était agréable de sentir sa présence à mes côtés, de savoir que je ne serais plus jamais seul.

La lune dessinait un magnifique croissant dans le ciel étoilé de Konoha. Les feuilles voletaient dans la même direction, et la fine brise nocturne effleurait ma peau, provoquant des frissons dans tout mon corps. Nous avancions doucement, ce qui me permettait d'observer chaque détail de la nature. J'ai donc repéré rapidement un chat noir qui longeait une gouttière, ainsi qu'un couple d'hirondelle exécutant une danse nocturne. Nous nous arrêtions pour admirer ce ballet aérien, et la sensation de sa main dans la mienne se fit plus insistante. Les couleurs lunaires se firent plus vives, et l'éclat de ses yeux gris, comme deux astres jumeaux, me fit réellement prendre conscience de mon existence et de la sienne. Je remarquai ainsi que depuis notre rencontre, de nombreuses choses avaient changées. Par exemple, j'étais devenu quelques centimètres plus grand qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Autre exemple, ce qui était un jeu ne l'était plus. Je tenais vraiment à elle. Elle faisait battre mon cœur plus vite, et me donner une raison de plus de me battre pour survivre. Plus jamais je ne tomberais au sol tant qu'elle sera en vie. Ses yeux étaient comme la morts, je pouvais voir ma vie défiler à l'intérieur, et tant que ses derniers seraient ouvert, je continuerai de me battre. Soudain, elle me regarda :

-Tu veux danser ? lança-t-elle en regardant du coin de l'œil les hirondelles.

-Euh... je ne suis pas un excellent danseur...

C'était vrai, mon père m'avait appris les bases, car un bon ninja devait savoir répondre à l'invitation d'une demoiselle, que ce soit par pure plaisir ou pour l'assassiner.

-Tu sais... commença-t-elle, "ça va faire un certain temps que nous nous battons l'un pour l'autre, alors je pense que même si nous ne sommes pas doués en la matière, on lira nos mouvements dans nos esprit, comme au combat. Tu ne crois pas ?"

-Ça se tient, remarquai-je.

Elle me tendis les bras, et nous entamâmes un slow lent, mais agréable à partager. En effet, on ne se marchait pas dessus, pour la bonne raison que nous nous connaissions trop bien pour que cela arrive.

Puis j'eus une idée.

-Hé.

-Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-Va au lac dans le campus Uchiha. Je t'y rejoins.

-Tu ne me laisses pas, d'accord ?

-Bien entendu, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle partit en marchant, et moi en sautant de toit en toit. Je me souvins d'un cadeau de mon père alors qu'il faisait une mission à Kumo, une boîte dans laquelle était inscrit de la musique. Entrant dans ma chambre d'un bond par la fenêtre, je ramassais du bout des doigts l'objet en question et repartit tout aussi sec.

Après avoir "emprunté" deux enceintes à des maisons Uchiha, ainsi qu'un lecteur, je réapparaissais devant Hyônaka, qui regardais les étoiles. Je branchais le matériel dans une maison au bord de l'eau, et appuyai sur le bouton, en priant pour que mon montage fonctionne. Une douce musique se répandit dans l'air nocturne, couvrant le silence mortel de la nuit. Elle me regardait avec des yeux étonnés. Je l'aidai à se lever, puis nous marchâmes jusqu'au milieu du lac, main dans la main.

Arrivé au milieu, je m'écartai d'elle d'une dizaine de pas. Sans un mot, j'exécutai lentement les moudras de " **Suiton - Suiryûdan no Jutsu** ", le Dragon Aqueux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'élevai dans les airs, debout sur une créature sortant du lac lui-même. Elle sembla comprendre, et exécuta les mêmes moudras, et s'éleva comme moi, mais sur un serpent à collerette, car c'était la créature attitrée de sa mère, qui lui avait appris ce jutsu. La musique commença. Une musique traditionnelle de Kumo, douce et enivrante, presque nostalgique. Les premiers pas furent laborieux ; Elle devait s'habituer à chevaucher son serpent, et c'était la première fois qu'elle s'essayait à une technique de ce genre. Après le premier couplet, elle réussissait à se déplacer aisément à travers le lac. Je décidai donc d'entamer notre danse. Nous tournions en cercles concentriques à travers le lac, nous rapprochant jusqu'à enrouler nos créatures l'une contre l'autre. Lorsque leurs têtes entraient en contact, je la prenais par la taille, et nous nous déplacions lentement sur le plateau d'eau ainsi formé. Puis nous repartions chacun de notre côté, déroulant notre étreinte aqueuse, et reprenant notre ballet sur le lac. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, et elle faisait de même, pour prédire les mouvements de l'autre. En se rapprochant une fois de plus, je lui tendis les mains, et nous restions ainsi, se tenant du bout des doigts, pendant que nos créatures tournoyaient. Le vent soulevé par les invocations faisait s'agiter la chevelure de ma coéquipière, et la lune se reflétait de toute sa splendeur dans ces iris d'un gris argent, comme ceux d'Athéna. Elle arborait un léger sourire, mais je savais qu'elle s'amusait grâce au regard qu'elle me lançait. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus une troupe de ninjas de l'ANBU au bord de l'eau, qui nous regardaient avec admiration. La musique se terminerait dans peu de temps, je le sentais dans le rythme de plus en plus lent. Elle le sentit aussi, et nous convînmes d'offrir une belle fin à nos spectateurs. Tournoyant plus vite, je me rapprochais d'elle, enroula ma créature deux fois autour de la sienne et m'écarta. Elle ne compris pas, alors mon dragon arqua son coup, formant un demi-cercle un peu bombé sur un côté. Elle me rejoint, et se jeta sur moi et me jeta à bas de ma monture alors que son serpent collait son front sur ma créature. Pendant que nous tombions, elle murmura quelque chose à mon oreille : " **Ôkina Fubuki** ". Un grand blizzard se leva, gelant instantanément les créatures sur place ainsi que tout le lac. Elle me protégea grâce à son pouvoir sur la glace, et je lui en fut reconnaissance. Je ne voulais pas être malade juste parce que j'avais voulu frimer un peu !

Elle était fatiguée, et se reposait sur moi. J'admirais le magnifique cœur de glace que nous avions créé. Les ninjas en charge de la surveillance du campus Uchiha étaient venu nous féliciter pour notre prestation grandiose. Cela ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais j'étais content d'avoir pu partager cette danse peu orthodoxe avec ma coéquipière. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me regardait tendrement. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, et elle se retourna et me poussa dans l'herbe.

-Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on le ferait ?

-Pas avant la fin de la mission.

-S'il te plait, je ne tiens plus en place... ajouta-t-elle en passant mes mains dans son dos nu puis sur ses hanches.

-Non, j'ai vraiment pas envie.

Elle enleva son T-shirt, une fois de plus, et ouvrit la braguette de son short.

-Vraiment ?

-... Oui, vraiment.

Elle accrocha mon pouce droit à l'arrière de son soutien-gorge, et commença à le faire glisser vers l'avant.

-Vraiment, vraiment ?

Le sang me montait à la tête, et j'avais follement envie de m'emparer de tout son être, mais je ne devais pas céder sous ses provocations, sous aucun prétexte. Je retint donc la dentelle sur sa poitrine, mais elle envoya valser le sous-vêtement d'un revers. Je fermai les yeux juste à temps. Je percevais sa poitrine juste au dessus de mon visage grâce à la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Elle repris mes mains, et les glissa sous son short, remettant à ma portée ses deux pommes presque nues. Elle se cambra en arrière, et entrepris de faire glisser le dernier rempart de la pudeur le long de ses hanches. Mes mains réagirent à ce moment là, en retenant ce triangle de tissu.

-Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ?

-Tu sais que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée...

-Je m'en fiche complètement.

Tandis qu'elle me parlait, la sensation de chaleur s'intensifiait au dessus de mon visage. Puis j'ai compris. J'ai tenté de me mettre à l'abri, mais elle retint mes bras contre le bas de ses reins. J'ai donc découvert ce que pouvais être une mère. C'était doux, et très agréable au touché. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma langue avait commencé à goûter cet élément nouveau, qui se mit à durcir. Elle avait arrêter d'enlever ses dessous, et profitait pleinement de la situation.

C'est alors qu'elle revint. Cette émotion, cet folie que j'avais éprouvée le matin de la première épreuve de l'examen chûnin. Cette colère mêlée à un besoin irrépressible de m'emparer d'elle. Ce matin-là, j'avais pu me retenir, car ce n'était qu'un malentendu, une innocente incompréhension. Rien à voir avec la situation actuelle. J'ouvris les yeux, et souris lentement. Je la fis basculer sur le dos, en mis mon manteau sur l'herbe pour qu'elle soit à l'aise. Je devais avoir des yeux de bête sauvage, car une ombre de peur passa dans le regard de mon équipière. Je me passai lentement la langue sur les lèvres, faisant couler un peu de salive sur la joue de la fille au sol, et lui adressa un sourire en coin. Je m'approchais de sa poitrine que je léchai langoureusement, passant lentement mes lèvres sur toute la surface disponible, en remontant jusqu'au cou. Elle tendit sa tête vers l'arrière, mais je ne voulais pas de sa nuque. Ramenant mademoiselle en face de moi, je captai l'ensemble de ses lèvres entres les miennes, et compris pourquoi elle aimait tant cette sensation. Il me semble que mon excès de confiance avait ramené temporairement la petite fille timide, et elle se mêlait modérément au baisé, alors que ne restais pas en reste, moi habituellement si réservé. "Assez joué." Elle rougit à l'entente de ces mots, alors que mes lèvres quittaient les siennes. Je fis glisser ma langue le long de son corps, sur son nombril, et me heurta à la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Je levai les yeux et voyait qu'elle me regardait les yeux mi-clos, attendant le moment où je la dévêtirais complètement. Un filet de salive coula entre mes lèvres, et alla imprégner le tissu déjà humide. Je sortis un kunai, et titilla mademoiselle du bout arrondit, en utilisant les conseils qu'elle m'avait enseigné au prix de longues minutes de gène, néanmoins sans enlever le dernier bout de tissu, qui commençait à s'assombrir. Elle respirait lentement, mais assez bruyamment, puis commença à gémir, presque à se plaindre. Puis elle se redressa d'un coup, et me mordit l'épaule gauche pour ne pas crier. La sensation de liquide qui coule sur ma main s'intensifia, ainsi que sur mon épaule. En revanche, le liquide sur mon épaule était du sang. Ses dents se retirèrent de ma chair, tandis que je regardai tour à tour le kunai humide et Hyônaka, qui me lançait des regards brûlant de passion. Curieux, je regardai le liquide couler le long de ma main et passai ma langue dessus. C'était bizarre. Ce goût ne s'apparente à rien d'autre au monde. Ce n'était pas "mauvais", ni particulièrement "bon", mais je lui dis quand même :

-Tu as bon goût, dis-donc.

Elle rougit.

Je me passai la langue sur les lèvres :

-J'ai bien aimé. En fait, j'aurais du abandonner cette bataille perdue d'avance dés le début. Et toi ?

Elle rougit encore.

-Tu es énervée ?

Elle me regarda piteusement.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

Elle regarda ma blessure.

Je me retenais de rire. Elle se sentait coupable pour ça ? Mais c'était ridicule !

-Je t'avais prévenu que c'était pas une bonne idée...

Elle soupira. L'excitation était retombée, et elle put ouvrir la bouche sans hurler de plaisir à nouveau.

-Vraiment... je suis désolée... Tellement désolée... J'ai dû te laisser un goût amère de cette expérience...

-Non, ça va, ce n'est pas si douloureux. Et ce n'était pas amère.

-Iiiiiidiot ! puis elle se jeta sur moi en suçant le sang qui imprégnait mes vêtements.

-Merci, tu me diras quel goût ça a.

-Très drôle.

-Merci.

Nous sommes resté comme ça, à regarder la statue de glace, seule témoin de sa perte de contrôle. La lune jouait dans les pics de glace, reflétant son image à l'infinie tandis que les feuilles voletaient de temps en temps et effleuraient le cristal. Elle tomba presque nue sur mon épaule, et je l'enveloppait de mon manteau, m'abandonnant à sa tendre étreinte jusqu'à la suivre dans les limbes de l'inconscient.

 **C'était censé être une romance... mais je me suis un (tout petit) peu emporté... Enfin, désolé pour le léger retard, mais aucune inquiétude, ce n'est pas du à un manque d'envie. Juste un oubli. En fait, je suis trèèèèèèès avancé dans l'histoire, par rapport à vous. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu...**


	17. Naruto : La Face Cachée du Tournoi

Chapitre 17 : La Face Cachée du Tournoi

Le mois de préparation destiné aux guenins est passé très, très vite. Naruto s'entrainait avec Jiraya, allégeant notre charge de manière conséquente, car il est inutile de protéger un ninja sous la garde d'un sanin. Les journées passaient, et la vie suivait son cours, tout comme nos entrainements se succédaient. Nous étions devenus assez fort, en tout cas plus que l'homme au sharingan, qui cessa de nous taper dessus à coup de spatule le matin. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, Hyônaka s'était levée de mauvaise humeur, tout ça parce que j'avais refusé de dormir une main sur sa fesse droite. Elle avait bien essayé de bouger ma main dans mon sommeil, mais j'ai été celui qui réussit à veiller le plus longtemps, et cette défaite lui laissa un goût amère. Elle aurait pu tuer mon père si je l'avais pas retenu grâce à son propre hyôton.

Nous étions la veille du tournoi final, et j'étais un peu anxieux. C'est vrai, le devoir qui nous incombait était assez titanesque. Protéger Konoha... Ça n'a jamais été une tâche aisée, et pourtant il nous faudrait la remplir avec succès, si nous voulions continuer de voir l'arbre plein de vie se développer. En pensant à cela, je regardais les feuilles voler dans le crépuscule, les bras ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, le vent qui soufflait sur les statues de pierre des hokage agitant ma chevelure foncée. Deux mains se croisèrent devant mon torse en passant sous mes bras, suivit d'une profonde inspiration. Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour poser mes lèvres sur sa nuque. Ses cheveux noirs emplissait mes narines de leurs parfum unique, et ma tête me tourna une fois de plus. Elle me poussa en arrière, et se glissa sur mes hanches. Tout comme moi, elle était en tenu de guenin. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, et dit :

-Je veux qu'on le fasse.

-Euh... de quoi ? répondis-je, encore bouleversé. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à me contrôler sous ses charmes.

Elle regarda mon entre-jambe.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait pendant que j'étais sortit ? la grondai-je.

-J'avais commencé à me car...

-En fait non, ne me dit rien.

-Alors ?

-J'aurais beaucoup aimé répondre à tes attentes, mais contrairement aux filles, il faut un plus de temps aux garçons pour ce genre de fantaisies.

-Elle est trop petite ?

-... si tu veux, mais c'est pas la seule raison. On est en core un peu jeune, je trouve...

Comme elle avait l'air déçue, je me redressais et la pris dans mes bras, en lui promettant de lui réserver la première utilisation de l'organe en question. Elle se contenta de cela, et me tendit un kunai en écartant les jambes. C'est ainsi que nous avons souillé la statue du 4ème du nom.

Le lendemain, nous avons assisté à la victoire de Naruto sur le Hyûga, chose surprenante. J'assistais aux combats depuis les tribunes, au côté de ma partenaire. Lorsque je me levai pendant le combat de l'Uchiha pour aller faire un tour, je sentis une présence hostile dans les environs, présence que j'avais déjà senti quelque part. Un homme de l'ANBU vêtu d'un long manteau noir venait à mon encontre.

-Kabuto ?

-C-comment ? sursauta-t-il, surpris.

-C'est un secret, lui répondis-je sans détour. En effet, mon kekkei genkai était inconnu du village, mis à part quelques rares personnes. A chaque rencontre, je m'arrangeais pour regarder mon interlocuteur au moins une fois, pour tenter de me souvenir de son réseau de chakra. J'avais donc bien là Kabuto, traître professionnel de son état. "Ça a commencé, n'est-ce pas ?"

-Tu es très gênant pour maitre Orochimaru. J'imagine que la phase d'infiltration s'arrête là, et que l'attaque du village doit commencer.

Sans plus attendre, le kazekage attaqua le Sandaime, et le combat final du Sarutobi commença, contre son ancien meilleur élève, dans une cage teintée d'un mauve sinistre. Kabuto me regardait d'un œil cynique et supérieur, en m'imposant toute sa puissance. Je pris donc l'initiative de lui rappeler qui était le plus fort :

-Kabuto, si tu élimine ne serait ce qu'un guenin dans l'affrontement qui suit, je m'arrangerais pour être chargé de ton élimination en personne. Et crois moi, tu ne veux pas que cela arrive.

-Espèce de petit monstre ! Enfin, je ne suis pas ingrat, et tu m'a laissé la vie sauve un jour. Malgré tout, j'ai une dette envers ta petite personne, et je tenterais de te rendre la pareille le mieux possible. Je serais donc passif lors de ce combat.

-Je t'en suis reconnaissant. En fait non, tu me le dois bien.

Hyônaka arriva à ce moment, et se planta derrière moi, en position de combat. Kabuto cilla, mais ne recula pas. Il devait lui rester un minimum de bon sens.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Une vieille connaissance. Viens, on a du pain sur la planche.

-Tu parles de Sakura ?

-Très drôle...

Nous nous mîmes en route, sautant d'arbre en arbre pour rejoindre le petit démon renard qui s'était déjà volatilisé pour porter secours à cette dernière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous assistions à la fin du combat qui opposait Gaara du désert et Sasuke Uchiha. Les deux jeunes shinobis se battait, mais la partie était bien inégale. Que pouvait faire un jeune Uchiha privé de l'enseignement de son clan avec un sharingan éveillé aux deux tiers face à l'hôte partiellement déchainé du démon à une queue ? Je peux vous le dire, puisque j'y ai assisté. Sasuke serait mort, et m'aurais évité beaucoup de problème. Par (mal)chance, Naruto intervint et pris le relai.

-On devrait l'aider, non ? demanda Hyônaka.

-On le sauvera si sa vie est en danger. Sinon, j'ai hâte de voir ce que le disciple de Jiraya est devenu en un mois d'entrainement.

Le combat continua, et les deux hôtes se battait à un niveau bas en technique, mais astronomiquement élevé en ce qui concernait la dépense de chakra pour l'un et la maitrise de son démon pour l'autre. Enfin, vint le moment fatidique où Naruto exécuta le plus beau "coup de boule" de tous les temps, en envoya le démon du sable au tapis. Elle et moi étions bouche bée, un air ébahi sur le visage.

-...

-Au final, on a servit à rien... dit Hyônaka

-Oui, on aurait dû défendre le village comme les autres.

Nous rentrâmes au village, mais ma coéquipière fut attirée par un chakra irrégulier. Nous nous approchions le plus furtivement possible de la source de son inquiétude, qui sortait d'une grotte. Utilisant mes pupilles, je pus observer Orochimaru ainsi que ses gardes du corps qui se reposaient. Le maître des serpents avait perdu l'usage de ses bras, et les autres étaient vidés de leur chakra.

-Et si on l'éliminait ? chuchotai-je à ma partenaire.

-Bonne idée !

-Hé là, bonjour tout le monde !

Nous apparûmes dans l'embrasure de l'entre de la grotte, masque sur le visage.

-Qui êtes vous ? nous demanda le ninja légendaire.

-Vos bourreau ! répondit la jolie fille à côté de moi.

-Et que voulez vous ?

-Vous tu...

-Non, non, coupai-je la parole à Hyônaka. "Nous voulons des renseignements. Par exemple, que voulez vous faire de Sasuke ?"

-Cela ne te regarde pas ! Gardes, éliminez-le !

-Ils sont à plat, vos gardes ! s'esclaffa ma coéquipière.

Une marque semblable à celle de Sasuke recouvrit progressivement leurs corps, et ils nous regardèrent d'un œil mauvais. Leur chakra était restitué, et ils semblaient en forme.

-Peut-être pas... Je ne sais pas ce que t'en pense, chérie, mais je n'ai pas envie d'affronter ces ninjas en même temps.

En esquivant une énième claque, je collais nonchalamment des parchemins explosifs sur les bords de la grotte, sous le regard étonné de mon public improvisé.

-Tu es incorrigible, Hatakiso. J'ai beau te dire d'arrêter, tu n'arrêtes pas, et quand je veux te frapper, tu esquives à chaque fois. C'est hallucinant...

-Tu sais, j'ai de l'entrainement. Tu verras, un jour, tu serras aussi capable de me coller des claques ! répondis-je en collant le dernier parchemin.

Elle soupira en arrêtant net une salve de shuriken d'un bras de glace, puis envoya un baiser glacé en embrassant le bout de ses doigts, puis en soufflant dessus, recouvrant la cavité de givre. Ma pilosité se dressa au contact de cette vague de froid, alors qu'elle se glissait devant moi, en passant une main sous ma veste. Le froid me fit sursauté, et je me maudis de ne pas avoir prévu une attaque aussi évidente. Les gardes se jetèrent vers nous, puis reprirent place a fond de la grotte en quelques coups de pieds. Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du froid, il peut vous ralentir à un point que vous n'imaginez pas.

-Au revoir, maître Orochimaru !

-Hatakiso, c'est ça ? Je prédis qu'un jour, la mort te séparera de ta coéquipière.

-Il en est hors de question, répondis-je immédiatement.

Hyônaka repris ma phrase, que je lui avais répété tant de fois, alors que nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

-"Je préfère mourir avec toi plutôt que vivre sans toi", n'est-ce pas ?

-Grand maître, pourriez vous vivre sans vos bras ? La réponse est la même que si vous me demandiez "pourrais-tu vivre sans la seconde moitié de ton esprit, de ta personnalité, de ton corps, de ton âme, de ta vie...", et de tant d'autre chose. Cette fille représente bien plus à mes yeux que ma propre vie. Jamais je ne la quitterais. Vous m'entendez ?! Je préfère mourir mille fois et même plus, plutôt que vivre éternellement, et errer sans but dans mon existence. Arrachez moi les yeux, réduisez mon corps en cendre, et je la verrais et la toucherais en rêve ! Détruisez ma conscience, mais jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier !

Je m'étais énervé sans m'en rendre compte, mais la simple pensée de revivre comme avant m'emplissais de rage. Un voile rouge-sang était tombé devant mes yeux. Orochimaru serait mort ce jour-là si elle ne m'avait pas pris dans les bras en me regardant de ses grands miroirs gris métalliques dans la lumière diffuse de la fin d'après-midi. Une larme coula sur ma joue, et tomba sur la sienne.

-Milles-aiguilles. Retenez bien ces mots, et appréhendez mon retour, Orochimaru. Et je ne serais pas seul. Je ne serais plus jamais seul pour faire face à mes adversaires.

Je pris Hyônaka sur mon dos, comme tant de fois dans le passé, ainsi que dans le futur. La sensation de sa poitrine sur mon dos, le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules, tout cela m'est si familier. Une fois rassurée, je sortis d'un pas vif de la grotte, et en fermant les yeux, je fis exploser l'entrée, scellant nos ennemis au fond de cette grotte sombre pour quelques jours.

Le retour se fit en silence. Je marchais vite, car je souhaitais arriver à Konoha avant la nuit. La lumière crépusculaire s'écoulait librement sur les cheveux de ma coéquipière, qui somnolait sur mon épaule droite. Ses mèches de jais filtraient la douce lueur de fin d'après-midi. Je marchais sans détour, allant droit devant moi, en repensant à ce que j'avais dit dans la grotte. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçus qu'au dernier moment de la présence de Konoha devant moi, ainsi que de la fille endormis sur mon dos. Le soleil s'était écroulé derrière la ligne d'horizon, et avait achevé sa course sans fin.

Il me fallait la ramener chez elle pour dormir. Pour une fois, je ne comptais pas rester. Les rares ninjas dans la rue nous regardaient étrangement, néanmoins, aucun d'entre eux ne vint nous interpeller. Arrivé devant le seuil de sa porte, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas les clefs. Pour un shinobi, les systèmes de sécurité ne valaient pas grand chose. Entrant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, je la posais doucement sur son lit. Je me mis en quête d'une couverture pour la border, puis l'aspect de sa chambre retint mon attention. La lumière lunaire éclairait faiblement cette salle rose. Les murs de la même couleur accueillaient des étagères sur lesquelles étaient posés de nombreuses peluches et autre poupées. Je décidai de toutes passées en revue, mais les dernières retirent mon attention. Elles étaient plutôt petite par rapport aux autres. Elle représentaient grossièrement des silhouettes humaines portant des petits plastron de l'ANBU. La première avait des cheveux noirs, et des yeux noisettes. Il affichait un sourire léger. Je regardais mon double de chiffon. Sa main gauche était épinglée par un clou à la main droite de l'autre. La seconde représentait une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs jais en bataille, des yeux gris et un grand sourire. Vous avez devinés.

Je m'écroulai sur le tapis mauve qui se reposait sur le sol. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, qui tombèrent sur le tapis. Elle qui avait l'air si détendu pendant les missions, au point que j'avais fini par me dire qu'elle ne tenait pas à moi plus que cela, avait réalisé durant les rares moments où l'on était séparé, des répliques de notre relation. Cette déclaration forcée m'accabla. Je venais de réaliser qu'elle aussi tenait à moi.

Je séchais mes larmes, puis décidai de retourner chez moi pour dormir, quand une voix troua la toile de silence. :

-Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Je m'immobilisai aussitôt. En me retournant lentement, je découvris une Hyônaka paré pour dormir. Ses habits avaient tous disparu, mis à part le strict minimum. Elle me regardait de ses beaux yeux gris, et continua :

-Tu sais, moi aussi je tiens à toi. Mais s'inquiéter de la situation ne sert à rien. "Profiter de l'instant présent." C'est bien ce que disais un ninja célèbre pour ses pensées ?

-Non.

Mon ton était froid comme la glace. Elle se raidit, mais je continuai :

-Tu ne tiens pas à moi comme je tiens à toi. Ce n'est pas réciproque. En fait, tu n'éprouves pas un dixième de mes sentiments à mon égard. Si tu mourrais, je serais des milliers de fois plus affectés que toi. Ma vie avant de te rencontrer n'était qu'un suite de mission et d'entrainement. Ta disparition me ramènerais à cette vie. Il me semble que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je vais te le répéter une fois de plus : la seule chose que je ne te pardonnerais jamais est de mourir sans moi.

Elle resta interdit un moment, puis se jeta sur moi et me renversa :

-Comment peux-tu dire que mes sentiments n'ont aucune valeur ? Je tiens autant à toi que tu tiens à moi, si ce n'est plus ! hurla-t-elle.

-NON ! répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je la retournai sur le côté pour reprendre le dessus. Je la dominais de toute ma hauteur, et sortis un kunai de ma sacoche. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais ne quitta pas le kunai des yeux. D'un mouvement brusque, presque sauvage, je me transperçais la main de par en part avec la lame, puis serrai le poing au dessus de son visage :

-TU N'ÉPROUVE AUCUN SENTIMENT COMPARÉ A MOI !

Ignorant la douleur, je pressai l'arme plus fort pendant que le sang coulait le long de ses lèvres, et imprégnait ses cheveux et le tapis mauve. Anko entra à ce moment là, remarqua sa fille tremblante de peur au sol pendant que je retirais l'arme en serrant les dents. Elle tenta de m'attraper par le col, mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. J'étais à la fenêtre, perdant mon regard dans les étoiles.

-Jamais...

Utilisant mon sang comme encre, je marquai pensivement "jamais" sur la vitre. J'allais sauté par la fenêtre lorsqu'un léger bruissement se fit entendre. Je tendis mon bras comme bouclier sur lequel vint s'écraser la main de ma coéquipière lancée à grande vitesse vers mon visage. En revanche, je ne vis pas le coup de pied venir. J'eus à peine le temps de me protéger avec mon bras gauche que je fus projeté dans le mur rose, avec les peluches. Je n'eus pas le luxe de reprendre mon souffle qu'un poing vint se planter dans mon ventre. Hyônaka apparut à cheval sur mes hanches, le point enfoncé dans mon abdomen. Un quelques gouttes de salive jaillient de ma bouche sous l'impact, mais pas de sang. Pour l'instant.

-Espèce d'abruti. Tu crois que je vais te laisser me parler comme ça, hein ? dit-elle sur un ton insensible.

Sans un mot, je mis le masque de loup sur mon visage. Elle le savait, cela signifiait que je ne jouais plus. De ma main ensanglantée, je saisis la sienne pour me permettre de respirer. Malgré tout ce que l'on disais, j'étais bien plus fort qu'elle, du moins en ce qui concerne la force brute. Je passai ma langue sur ma blessure, avalant un peu de sang que je mélangeai avec de la salive, créant un liquide visqueux non-identifié. Faisant voler mon masque, qui portait la marque sanglante de ma main d'un geste, elle se prépara à m'administrer la première claque d'une longue série. Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. J'attirais son visage au mien, lui transmettant le mélange de sang, avec lequel elle faillit s'étrangler. J'en profitais pour lui prendre un peu de hyôton, avec lequel je l'attachais avec les peluches d'une permutation.

-Anko-san, allez vous recoucher, je vous en pris.

-Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?

-Parce que Hyônaka était la seule inclut dans "je ne te feras aucun mal".

-Et que compte tu faire ?

Activant mes pupilles, sous la lumière de l'astre lunaire, je devais avoir l'air monstrueux, puisqu' Anko obtempéra aussitôt qu'elle croisa mon regard. Il est loin le temps où je n'étais qu'une recrue...

Le sang continuait de couler, goutte à goutte. Marchant d'un pas trainant vers la fenêtre, je me mis à l'enjamber.

-Ne pars pas !

-...

-S'il te plait, Hatakiso...

Elle avait réussi à se dégager par je ne sais quel miracle, et m'encerclais de ses bras.

-Laisse moi une dernière chance de te prouver que je suis digne de toi...

Un bout de tissu glissa le long de ses jambes. Pesant le pour et le contre, il me sembla judicieux et juste de lui laisser une chance de se racheter. Puis j'en avais envie. J'ai le droit, non ? De plus, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la quitter contre son gré. Ma vie entière dépendait de sa personne. En attrapant ses poignets, je la plaquais sur le lit en la fixant intensément, et elle me rendit ce même regard. Me rapprochant de son visage, j'affichai un fin sourire avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, pendant que nos poupées nous regardaient de leurs yeux inanimés.

Inutile de vous raconter la suite, si ?

 **Vous arrivez à la longue série des 3000 mots. L'augmentation de taille des chapitres fait que j'en sort de moins en moins. Par conséquent, la pause durant laquelle j'écrirais le 3ème arc sera surement prolongé. Il n'y a pas de forum pour cette fanfiction, donc, pour recevoir des informations, envoyez moi un MP.**

 **Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A dans une semaine !**


	18. Naruto : Il fait bon de vivre

Chapitre 18 : Il fait bon de vivre...

Le réveil fut... spécial. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite. Ce qui est fait.

Un rayon jaune lumineux m'éblouit. La chambre était baignée d'un éclat rose, et le vent entré par la fenêtre entrouverte. J'aurais dû la fermer avent de m'abandonner aux bras de ma coéquipière.

Quelque chose était anormal, à part le fait que cette chambre n'était pas la mienne. Un poids inhabituel pesait sur ma poitrine. On aurait dit que quelque chose était posé dessus. Ce quelque chose diffusait une douce chaleur. Le contact moite était agréable, et donnait de la matière à l'objet en question. Vous l'avez déjà deviné, mais je n'étais pas aussi attentif que vous à ce moment. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et regrettais amèrement ce que j'avais dit hier soir. Parcourant cette oreiller géant, en le serrant un peu plus fort, je compris la nature profonde de ce dernier. En ouvrant des yeux surpris, je m'attendais à la voir me contempler de son regard le plus doux, celui que j'espérais être le seul à voir, mais elle dormait. Je la renversai sur le côté pour me dégager. Elle continua de dormir. En m'étirant et le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, je marchai vers la fenêtre. Le vent frais matinal m'aida à me réveiller. La vue était belle d'ici, je voyais les toits de Konoha s'étendre sous mes yeux. En me frottant les yeux, je fermai doucement la fenêtre et me dirigeai vers ce qui devait être un escalier. Je débouchai directement devant la cuisine, qui était reliée à la salle à manger, et rencontrai la propriétaire de la maison ; Anko prenait un vers d'eau, à première vue. Après une utilisation rapide de mon kekkei genkai, je m'aperçus que le liquide était du sake. La table était mise, et le petit-déjeuner servit.

-'Ko-san, dés le matin ?

-Cela te dérange ?

Elle était plutôt sèche avec moi, mais cela se comprenait...

-Non, non. Je me demandai juste si Hyônaka prendrait cette même habitude plus tard, dis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Tu ne le sauras que si elle t'a pardonné.

-Je pense avoir été digne de pardon, Anko-san.

-Eh bien, on va pouvoir lui demander !

Je n'avais jamais vu ma coéquipière au réveil. Normalement, elle restait couchée avec moi le temps que je reprennes mes esprits, mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle m'observe pendant un temps assez long le temps de finir ma nuit. J'imagine que cette nuit là fut un peu plus éprouvante que les autres. Je me suis donc réjouis de n'avoir jamais été témoin de son réveil direct, jusqu'à aujourd'hui :

-Hatakiso, espèce de saloperie de fils de pute de connard fini !

-...Je croyais m'être bien débrouillé, mais je crois queeeeeeuh...

-Tu m'as laissé toute seule au lit ! lança-t-elle.

Elle était vraiment pas réveillée, mais alors pas du tout. Elle avait mis une lingerie très (trop) révélatrice, et je la soupçonnais de s'habiller comme ça tous les matins chez elle. Deux triangles de tissus reliés dans son dos et par dessus ses épaules, et un dernier servant de parure, relié de façon à tenir devant son entre-jambe. Je n'aurais rien eu à redire, si elle était consciente de ses faits et gestes ; aucun des triangles de tissus ne remplissait sa fonction.

Avec un sourire en coin, je lui fis signe d'approcher avec deux doigts. Elle s'avança lentement, à contre cœur. Je remis les deux triangles supérieurs au bon endroit, et déplia le troisième, qui était compressé en masse de tissus informe, pour le remettre à sa place. Elle me regarda faire, ses deux beaux yeux a peine visible dans les petites fentes qui lui servaient d'orbites. Élargissant mon sourire, je tirai d'un coup sur la cordelette qui maintenait son bas en place, ayant pour effet de provoquer une réaction immédiate des muscles fessiers et une contraction des jambes d'Hyônaka, qui se réveilla d'un coup, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Hum... Hatakiso, tu deviens de plus en plus entreprenant avec ma fille... Veille à ne pas aller trop loin...

-C'est pas ma faute, vous n'aviez qu'à pas l'éduquer ainsi ! répondis-je avec un certain cynisme dans la voix.

-Ta manière de parler a également changée...

-Sans doute mes fréquentations, encore une fois.

Alors que ma coéquipière restait debout, les yeux exorbités, je me levai et déposais un baiser sur son front, en lui demandant comment s'était passée sa courte nuit de sommeil. N'obtenant aucune réponse concluante, je me servis en jus de fruit, ainsi que ma coéquipière. Nous restions silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la la jônin se lève et prenne son manteau.

-Anko, vous êtes assignée à une mission aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, je ne serais pas de retour avant un certain temps. Prend soin de ma fille. Ah oui, ta commande est prête, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Mon visage dut s'illuminer, car elle éclata de rire, et pointa la porte d'entrée, contre laquelle pendaient deux lames blanches comme celles de mon père, même si celles-ci étaient bien plus épaisses.

-Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de trouver les ressources pour forger tes armes, mais elles sont prêtes.

-Merci beaucoup, Okaasan !

Elle était ma mère au sein de l'ANBU. Par ce terme, je désigne celle qui prenait soin de mon statut et de mon équipement. Elle s'occupait de ceux de sa fille, et m'avait proposer de faire de même avec moi, m'allégeant d'une lourde charge.

Que je vous explique : il y a quelques mois, j'avais demandé de nouvelles armes pour remplacer le katana que j'avais lamentablement brisé contre Iwa. Je souhaitais trouver des armes qui supporteraient les charges ultra-dangereuses de chakra qui je leurs insufflait. Après tout ce temps passé à les attendre, elles étaient prêtes : deux lames de chakra blanches, comme celles de mon père, renforcée avec un alliage spécial venant de Suna, du pays du vent.

-Je m'en vais. Pensez à être prêt pour la cérémonie des pompes funèbres du troisième du nom.

-Qu-quoi ! poussions Hyônaka et moi.

J'appris par la suite que le troisième avait succombé sous les coups d'Orochimaru, l'obligeant à user de techniques interdites. Néanmoins, ce dernier laissa ses bras dans la bataille. Les propos que j'avais tenu hier était d'autant plus juste...

Nous finissions de manger en silence. Après avoir avalé quelques fruits, je pris en main les deux lames, que j'attachai dans mon dos.

-Oh la la, le loup reprend du service ?

-Tu me diras ça une fois que nous serons vieux et séniles, répondis-je avec un air amusé.

-Iiiiiiiidiot ! répondit-elle avec un sourire joyeux. Après un cours silence, je continuai :

-Après mangé, tu viendras t'entraîner avec moi ?

-Pourquoi, je suis bien assez forte comme ça...

-Eh bien viens que je te prouve le contraire !

Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi en roulant des hanches :

-J'ai déjà une technique infaillible pour te mettre au sol, dit-elle en me regardant intensément.

Un pas en avant, un pas sur le côté et un autre pas en avant. C'est tout ce qui me fallut pour arriver dans son dos, et lui rougir le fessier d'un mouvement de main (très) rapide et (très) latéral. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise, et tenta de me rendre la pareil. Je m'éclipsai le plus vite possible, l'attendant dans le dojo de sa petite maison.

Pendant que je sommeillais dans un coin, elle entra en ouvrant grand la porte, masque sur le visage. Je laissai le mien sur le bord du terrain de terre battue, et la rejoignis dans l'arène. C'était un cercle de terre battue de 4 mètres de rayons, au milieu d'une pièce deux fois plus grandes.

-Tu devrais savoir que le masque nous sert lors des missions et modifie notre personnalité, pour nous permettre de tuer. Je doute que c'est ce que tu veuille, je me trompe ?

-Si tu es si fort, montre-moi ce que tu vaux, lança-t-elle, pleine de fougue.

-Très bien, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mes deux lames sortirent lentement de leurs fourreau dans un bruit strident et inquiétant. Elle n'étaient pas affutées, sans doute par crainte de rendre les propriétés du matériaux inefficaces, ou autre raison liée à la spécificité de ma demande. Toujours est-il que, aujourd'hui encore, elle ne le sont pas.

Elle se jeta sur moi sans me laisser le temps d'achever mon geste. Emplissant mes lames de chakra ordinaire, pour ne pas mettre en pièce ma coéquipière, j'enchainais coup de poing de chakra et taillade peu profonde avec les lames bleues électrique qui s'étendait le long de mes avant-bras. Après dix secondes de combats, elle tomba à genou, et son masque tomba à terre, les liens le maintenant sur son visage sectionnés. Elle avait de multiples entailles sur les cuisses et les avant bras.

-Comment fais-tu ?!

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Pour te battre comme ça !

-Eh bien, c'est le résultat d'années d'entrainements, ma jolie ! Lorsque tu m'as dit pouvoir me tenir tête en duel, sans handicaps, tu m'as bien fais rire !

-Mais ça n'explique pas une différence aussi énorme ! Ça fait à peine une heure que tu as tes armes !

-Regarde comment je les tiens : voici les protèges-avant-bras les plus dangereux du monde !

-Aaaaah... souffla-t-elle, étonnée.

-Mais tu as raison, tu es assez faible physiquement. On va renforcer tout ça dans les semaines qui viennent !

-Comment...

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de continuer. En apparaissant près d'elle, je passai tendrement mes doigts sur son ventre et ses hanches :

-C'est bien mou, tout ça...

-Hé !

-Je me demande comment tu as pu devenir ANBU sans faire d'effort physique trop intense.

Elle regarda le sol, et son regard se fit vide pendant un instant. Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En m'écartant d'elle, je lui lançai :

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu va vivre avec moi et subir mon entraînement. Ça devrai te renforcer un peu.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle déménagea provisoirement chez moi et chaque matin, je la réveillais à 6 heures, puis nous allions dans la salle d'entrainement que j'avais mis en morceau au fur et à mesure de mon éducation. Elle se battait à mains nues, puis je lui envoyai des armes divers et variées. Le début fus difficile, mais après quelques semaines de souffrance pour elle et d'ennui pour moi, ses efforts ont fini par payer :

 **Shriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink !**

Mes armes sortirent de leurs fourreaux avec un son strident, une fois de plus. Hyônaka m'observait avec un regard froid comme l'hiver. Elle avait choisis de se battre avec un katana beaucoup trop grand pour elle à première vue, mais elle s'était arrangée pour être capable de le manier avec talent. Même si la lame faisait 1,80 mètres de long, et le manche 50 centimètres, elle le portait fièrement sur son dos. Comme toujours, pour nos entrainements, nous étions en tenues de guenin, car elles pouvaient se permettre d'être sales.

Je me mis en position d'attaque ; en mémoire de mon entrainement avec Hinata, j'avais conservé la posture des Hyûga, ce qui me permettait de me battre au jûken, au gôken ou au kenjutsu. Elle commença à dégainer son katana : elle se mit sur une main, les jambes tendues vers le ciel, et d'une rotation de ces dernières, elle retira son sabre de l'autre pendant que son corps tournoyait autour de l'axe de sa main. Elle remit ses pieds sur terre, en position accroupie, deux doigts tendus devant son visage, prêt à exécuter un jutsu alors que son katana soulevait un nuage de poussière avant de se poser sur ses épaules. C'était impressionnant à voir, mais j'avais l'habitude : c'est moi qui le lui avais appris.

Elle était déjà rapide avant l'entraînement. Elle me dépassai largement à présent. J'eus à peine le temps de voir venir le coup que son immense katana fauchait l'air devant moi. A main nue, elle m'aurait mis une claque depuis longtemps, mais c'est moi qui lui avait conseillé une arme lourde en arme principale, car sa vitesse ne faisait pas tout : elle manquait de force dans les bras, et je le savais. Mais elle se déplaçait tellement agilement qu'en utilisant la force d'inertie de son corps et en la transmettant à son arme, celui-ci volait toute seule. Un seul désavantage ; les coups devenaient très prévisible, car en harmonie avec sa course. Elle continua les assauts incessant en tournant autour de moi alors que j'alternais entre déviation de sa lame et esquive pure et simple.

Vous vous en doutez, les Milles-Aiguilles auraient fini ce combat en deux temps trois mouvement : une attaque imparable capable de briser les meilleurs lames, ça ne se déjoue pas. Cette fois-ci, je me contentais d'utiliser du chakra normal.

Elle commençait à faiblir. En y voyant une ouverture, je m'élançai, en me baissant le plus possible, mes lames lacérants le terrain. Arrivé à un mètre d'elle, je l'aveuglait à l'aide du sable que mes épées raclaient depuis le début de ma course, en glissant sous ses jambes. En me retournant pour lui administrer une bonne claque au dessus des cuisses (oui, je suis comme ça maintenant...), elle avait disparu ; en levant les yeux au ciel, je la vis s'essuyant les yeux d'une main, l'autre reliées par un fil de chakra à son katana planté dans le toit.

-Cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance !

-Pas temps que ça...

Je lançai machinalement un shuriken pour sectionner le fil bleu électrique qui la maintenait en suspension dans l'air, et elle tomba avec un petit cris de surprise dans mes bras.

-Tu es devenu extrêmement forte, Hyônaka... Combien de temps je vais pouvoir encore te battre avant de me prendre une blessure fatale...

-J'essaye de faire attention à ne pas utiliser les mouvements les plus dangereux.

-J'ai remarqué, soupirai-je.

En la soulevant, je lui dis que nous allions chez Ichiraku ramen, et je m'y dirigeai avec une fille enthousiaste sur mon dos. Mon père était encore occupé avec Sasuke qui était en convalescence pour je ne sais quelle raison, et Naruto était parti chercher le prochain Hokage. En arrivant devant le stand, nous fûmes accueillis par un grondement de chiot : Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Haburame et...

-Hinata-nee-chan !

-Hata...nako, c'est t-toi, avec Hyônakisa, comme t-toujours !

-Oui onee-chan ! répondions-nous en cœur.

-Hinata, qui sont les nouveaux venus ? demanda le garçon sous son manteau d'une voix sobre et neutre.

-Ce sont des très bons amis à moi. Kiba, pourrais-tu demander à Akamaru d'arrêter de gronder, s'il te plait ?

-C'est lui qui veut pas !

-Il lui faut un camarade de jeu... dis-je, en invoquant un louveteau blanc avec une tâche sur l'œil droit. Il regarda Akamaru, et se mis en position pour jouer, en jappant. Quelques secondes d'hésitations plus tard, les deux canidés se poursuivaient joyeusement dans la rue. Hyônaka prit la parole :

-Monsieur, pour nous, ce sera deux soupes au miso avec supplément porc.

-Compris, cria Teuchi depuis ses fourneaux.

-Hinata, ça fait longtemps ! Que fais-tu dernièrement ?

-Eh, bien comme d'habitude, avec mes coéquipiers, nous remplissons nos missions...

-C'est bien. Je suis sûr que Kurenaï est très fière de vous !

L'Inuzuka dit soudain :

-Où est le dernier membre de votre équipe ?

-Il est mort.

C'était la réponse toute faite à la question.

-Ah... Je suis désolé pour vous.

-Cela fait longtemps, on a fini par se consoler.

Je jetai un œil à ma coéquipière, qui avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

-Vous deux... commença le Haburame, "vous maniez vraiment les armes sur votre dos ?"

-En effet, répondis Hyônaka. "Je me bats avec cette longue épée, et mon cop... frère avec deux lames de chakra blanches."

-Pourrions-nous vous affronter ? demandèrent les deux garçons simultanément alors que nos soupes venaient d'arriver.

-Je suis désolé, mais je doit entrainer ma sœur au ninjutsu cet après-midi... donc pas aujourd'hui.

-Je comprends, dirent les ninja, un peu déçu.

Nous avalions nos bols en 10 secondes, disions "au revoir" à l'équipe 8, puis je pris le chemin de la maison.

-Dit, Hatakiso...

-Hm ?

-Pourrait-on passer l'entrainement au ninjutsu aujourd'hui ?

-Euh... oui, mais pourquoi ?

-Je me sens fatigué... j'ai besoin de me reposer.

-Alors c'est d'accord. Tu as pris de l'avance sur mon programme.

Mes années d'entraînements avec mon père m'avais permis une chose ; avoir un éventail de technique sans pareil. Elle n'étaient pas très complexes, car mon bas âge m'empêchait de bien les maîtriser. Cependant, j'avais travaillé tout particulièrement le **Hiraishin no jutsu** à cet effet : en me concentrant, je nous téléportais sur la tête du Yondaime. Un fois de plus, elle glissa le long d'un des piques de pierre, et je posais ma tête sur son ventre.

-Hum...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à enrouler mes mèches autour de ses doigts.

-Tu es devenue plus musclée... Par conséquent, c'est moins agréable...

-C'est le prix à payer. Mais je connais un autre endroit qui est resté agréable au touché... répondit-elle en rehaussant ma tête.

-A cette vitesse, c'est moi qui vais m'endormir. Je ne reçus aucune réponse ; elle était déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

En calant plus profondément ma tête dans cet oreiller de chair humaine, je fermai les yeux dans la douce lueur de la fin d'après-midi. Il était si agréable de sentir les cheveux de ma coéquipière glisser sur ma peau, porté par le vent, l'odeur de la forêt qui subsistait entre deux courant d'air, les feuilles qui tombaient sur Konoha, et surtout, le souffle tiède et l'odeur délicate qui flottaient autour de nous, m'enveloppant dans un cocon de douceur et de plaisir, m'apaisant et m'entrainant à rejoindre leur propriétaire. En y repensant, la vie à cette époque était belle et douce. Je repense à ses yeux vermeilles à la lumière du soleil sanguin, qu'il ne m'est plus donné de voir aujourd'hui. Il m'arrive de sangloter, le soir, en repensant à ce que j'ai perdu. Oh, oui, j'ai tant perdu. C'était à cette époque qu'il faisait bon de vivre...

 **Un chapitre comme les autres. En espérant qu'il vous a plu. Ne pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre, sans pour autant l'ignorer. Désolé pour le retard, j'ai simplement oublié... J'estime la fin de la fiction à une quarantaine d'épisode, mais moi et la taille des chapitres... Happy ending ou bad ending, je sais pas encore... ça dépendra de si je souhaite ou non continuer la série.** **A la semaine prochaine !**


	19. Naruto : À la rescousse de Sasuke !

Chapitre 19 : A la Rescousse de Sasuke !

Je nous avais ramené dans ma chambre. Je me réveillai le lendemain, dans la même position que d'habitude ;

Tout était parti d'un simple hasard. C'était la version d'Hyônaka. Pour ma part, je la soupçonnais d'avoir cherché une position agréable pour dormir. C'était au début de l'entrainement ; chaque matin, je me réveillais dans une position toujours plus étrange : un matin, je m'étais retrouvé la serrant par la taille, alors que ma tête était posée dans le creux de sa nuque, elle dos à moi. C'était agréable. Un autre matin, je me suis réveillé roulé en boule, la tête sur ses cuisses, un peu trop proche de son entre-jambe à mon goût. Je vous rappelle tout naturellement, sans aucun sous-entendu, que nous dormons en sous-vêtement (d'habitude). Et c'est ainsi qu'un jour, je me suis réveillé dans une position un peu gênante, mais je ne dors plus que comme ça à présent : la tête enfoncée profondément dans sa poitrine, les mains sur ses omoplates, dans son dos, ou plus bas. Il m'était même déjà arrivé de me réveiller une main entre ses cui... enfin, vous me comprenez.

Je me réveillais donc dans cet oasis de douceur. Elle était déjà réveillée et jouait avec mes cheveux, comme d'habitude. Je poussai un profond soupir ;

-Tu es réveillé, mon loup ?

-C'est si agréable...

-De quoi ?

-Cette odeur... un mélange de transpiration et et d'un parfum qui t'est propre...

-Quand tu le dis comme ça, c'est gênant, gloussa-t-elle.

-Viens là toi... dis-je en me hissant à sa hauteur, la tête embrumée de cet encens maléfique.

Une minute plus tard, je me levai et m'étirai, alors que mademoiselle avait des yeux grand ouvert, un filet de salive dégoulinant sur le menton et le long du cou.

-Quant tu seras apte à me suivre, descend, je prépare le repas. Et habille-toi.

-Ui... répondit-elle, choquée.

Je faisais cuire la viande et les œufs, comme mon père chaque matin. Soudain, une présence familière se glissa dans mon dos et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Haaaataaaakiiiiiisoooooo ! cria-t-elle.

-Hmm ?

-Viens la tout de suite, vilain ninja !

-Je finis les œufs.

Elle passa sa langue sur ma joue ;

-Non, tu viens maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Ça peut pas attendre ? maugréai-je.

-Une femme n'attend jamais. Et un homme ne la fait jamais attendre.

-Ah... répondis-je en prenant soudainement conscience que je la voyais dans les ustensiles flambants neuf, que la chaleur de son corps était plus prononcée que d'habitude, et que ma joue dégoulinait littéralement. "Toujours est-il que je ne brûlerais pour rien au monde le repas. Assis-toi, veux-tu ?"

En surveillant d'un œil la viande et de l'autre ma coéquipière, en me demandant laquelle des deux serait prête en premier, j'obtins ma réponse. La viande est plus coriace que Hyônaka.

-Il faut toujours que tu en mettes partout ! lui reprochai-je en regardant mes doigts luisants et les gouttes sur le sol.

-Tu... verras... quand... ce sera... à ton... tour... haletait ma partenaire.

-Hum. C'est vrai que c'est bon ce truc, dis-je en suçant mon index et mon majeur.

-Arrête de dire des choses comme ça ! rougit-elle.

-Toi arrête de râler, éponge tes bêtises et va t'asseoir, lui ordonnai-je en lui lançant mon manteau, qui ferait office de peignoir. "Si tu le salies un peu, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tu as salis le sol, et ça ne me gênera pas tant que c'est toi."

-Et dire que tu rougissais dés que je prononçais le mot "sexe" lorsque l'on s'est connu...

Je lui souris et fit glisser les œufs dans un plat, en m'approchant de son assiette. Nous mangeâmes en silence, face à face. Dans un coin de la salle à manger, nos armes se reposaient, en reflétant le soleil dans toute la pièce.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. En me félicitant d'avoir pensé à habiller Hyônaka, j'ouvris à un membre de l'ANBU au masque blanc comme neige, une barre or sur le front :

-Teiko-senpai ! Ça fait longtemps !

-Bonjour Hatakiso, bonjour Hyônaka. Toujours dans votre petit nid d'amour ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de sa boutade qu'une lame de 2,30 mètres de long s'arrêta à un centimètre du visage de notre supérieur, devant lequel les autres Terreurs avaient placé leurs armes en défense. Pour ma part, je restai impassible :

-Hyônaka, aurais-tu la gentillesse de ne pas trucider nos invités dés qu'ils font une blague idiote ? Et par la même occasion, un manteau mal fermé a tendance à s'ouvrir lorsque l'on fait des mouvements brusques.

Elle referma en vitesse son manteau qui laissait entrevoir ses formes, laissa tomber sa monstrueuse épée, et la fit glisser d'un coup de pied vers le salon. Elle reporta son regard vers nos invités en passant ses bras sous les miens et en les croisant sur mon torse, comme toujours.

-Parfait ! Si vous voulez bien entrer...

Comme si de rien n'était, ils entrèrent en saluant ma coéquipière en enlevant leurs masques, qu'ils accrochèrent avec les nôtres, sur le porte-manteau.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? demanda Hyônaka, en allant chercher du thé à la cuisine.

-Ton père, Hatakiso, répondit Teiko d'un ton grave.

-Il est mort ?

-Ne dit pas de sottise, l'Homme au Sharingan est invincible ! s'exclama le shinobi.

-Pas tant que ça, répliquai-je en regardant ma coéquipière, qui gloussait en remplissant une théière rougie par les flammes.

-Enfin... On ne voulait pas vous déranger, et on a bien fait, à en juger par la tenue de ta femme...

Regard noir de la part de ma "femme" qui revenait de la cuisine, avec un plateau sur lequel était posé 6 verres et la théière.

-Petite-amie ?

Regard noir.

-Copine ?

-Arrêtez de vous enfoncer, et dites juste "coéquipière". On comprendra.

-Mais vous êtes plus que de simples coéquipiers, non ?

-Avez-vous déjà vu un DUO sans relation particulière ? lui lançai-je nonchalamment. " Mais ce n'est pas la question, que vouliez vous nous dire, senpai ?"

-Je vous assigne une autre mission de surveillance. Kakashi m'a conseillé de vous demander de surveiller le Uchiha, à cause de l'incident sur l'hôpital.

-Pas entendu parlé, répliquai-je alors que Hyônaka nous servait le thé, avant de s'asseoir en travers de mes genoux.

Elle posa ma tête contre son cœur pendant que Teiko nous expliquais que nous devions garder Sasuke à Konoha, et le ramener s'il venait à s'enfuir.

-Interdit de l'éliminer, mais aucune obligation de le protéger, en somme. Si une autre équipe est envoyée sur ses traces, n'interférez pas dans les combat. S'ils échouent, vous ne le ramenez pas. Enfin, si Sasuke vous voit, effacez sa mémoire, nous précisa notre supérieur.

-Très bien. Espérons que nous serons les seuls sur ses traces le moment venu, car il viendra, j'en suis certain. Qui est le nouvel Hokage ?

-Comme prévu, Tsunade a été choisie. Cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas sortis ?

-Je m'occupais de ma coéquipière, répondis-je en rougissant.

-Ah, je vois, vous profitiez de votre voyage de noce...

L'intéressée pris la parole en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en foudroyant notre senpai du regard :

-Teiko, je vais t'arracher les cordes vocales si tu ne retire pas ce que tu viens de dire.

-Désolé ! dit-il d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

En se tordant de rire, les autres Terreurs se dirigèrent ver la sortie, entrainant leur chef, tandis que Hyônaka me regardait avec des yeux carnassiers. Je leur fis un signe de la main, et ils sortirent.

Les jours suivants passèrent lentement. Nous avions décidé d'arrêter l'entrainement pour ne pas être trop fatigué. Par conséquent, nous pallions le temps disponible par des jeux d'enfants, et d'adultes. Mon père rentrait de temps en temps, et nous reprochait de ne pas être assez sérieux dans notre travail. J'étais plutôt d'accord avec lui, mais Hyônaka n'était pas du même avis. Elle profitait un maximum des moments où nous étions seul, et pas uniquement de nos nuits. En fait, je parle surtout généralement. Elle s'amusait comme une folle, et j'appréciai sa compagnie. De plus, pour faire la sieste, elle était très confortable.

Mais tout a une fin. Le jour vint où un messager de l'organisation nous prévînmes du départ de Sasuke vers le pays du son. Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, l'équipe chargée de s'occuper de le ramener était composée exclusivement de guenin, dont le renard. Le matin de l'opération, nous finissions les derniers préparatifs. Je venais de recompter mes kunai, et elle ses fumigènes. Je dis :

-Ils auraient pu prévenir Tsunade que nous étions assignés à cette mission. Enfin, tu es prête ?

-Oui.

Elle finissait d'accrocher son épée en travers de son dos, pendant que je fixais mes lames blanches.

-Alors c'est partit !

Nous sommes sortis de la maison Hatake comme des flèches humaines, en ajustant nos masques, attirant les regards des passants sur nous. Après une petite course gagnée très haut la main par Hyônaka, je la rejoignis sur le haut de la grande porte de Konoha. Elle était accroupie sur un des bord, les mains sur les genoux. Je me posai à côté d'elle debout, les main derrière le dos.

-A présent c'est certain, si tu tente de me claquer, je vais en baver, marmonnai-je.

-Tu as toi même aiguisé l'épée de ton bourreau...

-C'était pour notre bien... marmonnai-je.

Les ninjas en contre-bas débattaient de la formation à suivre. C'était Shikamaru qui dirigeait le groupe, et il semblait assez doué pour la tactique et la stratégie. Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard, sur les talons de l'Uchiha. Le voyage se fit sans trop d'encombre. Nous avons découvert que le garçon au sharingan était escorté par les gardes du corps d'Orochimaru, qui, je m'en doutais, avaient réussi à s'en sortir. Les problèmes commencèrent lorsque Naruto se retrouva seul, après que Shikamaru ait pris le parti de se battre contre une fille qui jouait de la flûte. Le démon se retrouva en duel face à un homme étrange capable de s'arracher les os et d'en faire des armes. A ce moment, Sasuke n'était plus protégé par quiconque, il était temps de le ramener. Elle et moi fondirent sur l'Uchiha, mais une volée de shuriken sortit du sous-bois. Je serais mort si ma coéquipière ne m'avait pas poussée sur le côté avec elle.

-Bon sang, on ne peut jamais être tranquille ! râlai-je.

-À qui le dites-vous ! répondit mon opposant.

Ils étaient 4, portant aussi des masques de l'ANBU.

-Pour commencer, qui êtes vous ?

-Nous faisons partis de la Racine, sous la direction de Danzô Shimura. Nous sommes ici pour récupérer le garçon. À votre tour.

-Nous sommes l'unité DUO Hatanaka, des forces spéciales de Konoha, et nous avons la même mission, à ce qui semble.

-Alors vous devez mourir.

Sans plus de raison, ils avancèrent en formation serrées, katana au clair. Hyônaka ricana sous son masque de chouette, et je vis distinctement l'éclat malsain qui siégeait dans son regard. Elle dégaina son arme d'une pirouette, et fonça à l'encontre des nos ennemis. Elle assigna un coup horizontal pour dissoudre le groupe. Ces derniers étaient des combattants expérimentés, et chacun avait une fonction bien définit. Les deux de devant formaient le bouclier, tandis que les seconds étaient le fer de lance. Ils s'apprêtèrent à dévier la lame, mais ils sous-estimaient son poids. Les premiers combattants durent exécuter une roulade en arrière pour éviter de perdre la vie, laissant leurs compagnons contre attaquer. Ils m'avaient oublié. Glissant sous les jambes d'Hyônaka, lui attrapant un bras et déviant leurs coup grâce à mes jambes, je la tirai vers le bas, lui donnant l'impulsion pour bouger de nouveau son énorme épée. Ils roulèrent sur le côté, se retrouvant séparés. Lançant une de mes lames, reliées à un fil de chakra, je me tractais vers l'un d'eux. Il leva son katana en barrière défensive, mais rien n'arrête les Milles-Aiguilles. Après lui avoir administrer quelques coup de poing dans le ventre et comblé une dizaine de ses tenketsu, je décidai de lui porter le coup de grâce en abandonnant une des mes lames dans le ventre de mon opposant, laissant son cadavre lacéré de toute part par ces fines épines inévitables. Ramassant ma seconde arme, reprenant une posture défensive, Hyônaka vint se placer à côté de moi. Les autres regardèrent leur compagnon mort sans l'ombre d'un sentiment dans le regard.

-Vous avez éliminé un des nôtres...

-Oui. C'est le but.

-D'accord.

Ils reprirent l'assaut sans poser plus de question. Hyônaka se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Le contact familier de sa langue contre la mienne me ramena à la réalité du combat, pendant qu'elle plantait son sabre dans le sol. Après avoir quitté mes lèvres, elle se posa en équilibre sur sa lame, et joignit les mains en criant " **Fukugô kôgeki - Shi mizûmi !** ", comme d'habitude. Elle cracha sur le sol le filet d'eau et fit parvenir le raiton en même temps grâce à la lame. Comme je me sentais un peu inutile, j'appliquais mes mains sur l'eau, et fis surgir des lames de glaces sur nos opposants, forcés d'arrêter leur course. A ce rythme, nous serions bientôt à cours de chakra. D'un regard, j'avertissais ma coéquipière, qui avait aussi compris le problème. S'engagea alors un combat au corps à corps sans pitié. Les membres de la racines utilisaient tous les coups les plus retors, comme les lames derrière le masque, le couteau dans la botte ou le coup de poignard dans le dos. Si nous étions en manque de chakra, ils commençaient à fatiguer. Sans leur formation, ils avaient plus de mal à se coordonner, et devaient éviter toutes les attaques. En effet, les miennes étaient imparables, et la même règle s'appliquait à une lame de 2 mètres lancée à toute vitesse. Elle était devenue une véritable légende, à mes yeux. Alternant coup latéraux et verticaux, se propulsant dans les airs comme un sauteur à la perche, en lançant des salves de shuriken, son adversaire, qui était le chef de la bande, faisait peine à voir. Un shuriken était planté dans son masque qui se fissurait, il saignait de plusieurs endroits, et une profonde entaille lui barrait le ventre. Ce dernier se rendit compte que la situation était désespérée, et tenta une ultime attaque en hurlant en se jetant sur son adversaire. Prise de cours, ma coéquipière ne put ni esquiver, ni parer avec son épée, trop lourde.

C'est en hurlant son nom que je vis la lame de son adversaire se planter dans le flancs de ma partenaire qui cracha une gerbe de sang. Je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde revivre cette situation, celle que j'ai vécu _cette nuit là._ Mon regard se brouilla et cette même force qui m'avait envahit ce jour là se répandit dans mon corps. Soudain, elle éclata de rire, et toute cette puissance disparut. En plantant sa lame dans le sol, elle retira la lame qui s'était plantée dans ses côtes en crachant des salves rouges. Son flanc s'était couvert de glace à l'endroit de l'impact, tout comme sa main. Elle brisa son arme et la glace fondit tout aussi tôt, alors que son adversaire tombait sur les genoux, sous nos yeux ébahis. Elle lança son arme en l'air, et s'élança pour la rejoindre. La coinçant entre ses cuisses et ses mollets, elle retomba en tournoyant sur son adversaire, qui ne put rien faire pour parer cette toupie mortelle. Une tête roula sur le sol et ma coéquipière se releva, un pied sur son trophée, son katana posé sur les épaules, ses yeux gris brillants sous son masque.

-Tu n'en a pas encore finis ? lança-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

-Excuse-moi.

Je me retournai vers mes deux opposants.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non, ça ira maintenant que je te sais en vie. Mais je doute pouvoir faire aussi impressionnant que toi. A ce propos, il faudra que l'on parle. Vous deux, rendez vous, à l'attention des membres de la Racine.

-Non, jam...

Le premier ne finit jamais sa phrase. Ma lame était posée sur sa tête. Des milliers de billes rouges apparurent sur l'axe que formait le tranchant de ma lame jusqu'à son menton. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il tomba face contre terre, imprégnant le sol de son sang.

-Inutile de te reposer la question, ton ami a répondu pour toi.

Le second fut plus combatif. Il tenta de me couper en deux, mais j'esquivai tous ses coups. Rengainant mes armes, adoptant la posture de Hakke. En activant mes pupilles, je me jetai sur lui, lui administrant les 64 coups caractéristiques. Une fois que mon ennemi n'était plus une menace, mais une poupée au bord de la mort, je lui dit calmement :

-" **Hakke Rokujûyon Shô.** "

Il murmura :

-Hatakiso Hatake... j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt...

-Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser la vie sauve.

En prenant une de mes lames chargée entre mon pouce, mon majeur et mon index à l'horizontal, comme un pistolet, j'annonçai : " **Hijutsu - Pan !** " et mon adversaire tomba raide mort, une centaine de bille rouge perçant au milieu de son front.

-Hyônaka, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu possédais cette capacité, la grondai-je.

-C'est parce que je ne l'ai développée que très récemment, et je comptais te faire une surprise lors de la prochaine séance d'entrainement... Mais il vaut mieux une surprise gâchée qu'une vie de perdue.

-En effet. On les brûle ? dis-je en regardant les cadavres.

-D'accord.

Deux minutes plus tard, une odeur de chair brûlée s'élevait dans le ciel, alors qu'un flambeau de viande humaine se consumait dans un bol de terre.

Nous reprîmes notre chemin d'arbre en arbre. J'avais comme seul loisir durant ce voyage de regarder les muscles de ma coéquipière qui bougeaient à l'unisson. C'était relaxant, mais elle s'en rendit compte. Elle me lança par dessus son épaule avec la plus grande distinction : "Arrête de mater mon cul !", ce à quoi je rougis, sans pour autant arrêter.

Nous arrivâmes à la Vallée de la Fin lorsque la nuit était tombée. Naruto était seul, étendu sur le sol. Des traces de pas menaient dans la forêt. En les suivants, nous retrouvâmes l'Uchiha qui se tenait le flanc en boitant, marchant lentement et s'enfonçant toujours plus dans les ténèbres. Il se retourna au dernier moment, pour recevoir mon pied en pleine face.

 **Je poste ce chapitre plus tôt pour me faire pardonner. Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, en tant qu'avant dernier chapitre de "l'arc" de l'examen guenin. Je suis conscient que j'ai un style d'écriture de plus en plus personnel, et j'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas. A plus !**


	20. Naruto : Un Nouveau Départ

Chapitre 20 : Un Nouveau Départ

Le garçon au sharingan roula au sol en se tenant le visage à deux mains. Je lui apposais un sceau sur le front alors qu'il se relevait, puis sortis du rayon d'action du ninja.

-Bonsoir, Sasuke.

-Qui... qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'Uchiha qui se massait la mâchoire en nous foudroyant du regard.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? dis-je en commençant à enlever mon masque. Ma coéquipière posa une main pleine de reproche sur mon poignet, mais il tomba quand même à terre.

-Hatakiso ?!

-Eh oui ! Je me permets de te dévoiler mon identité car en dissolvant le sceau, tu oublieras tout.

-...

-Enfin... cela fait du bien de respirer à l'air libre ! Tu vas chez Orochimaru ?

-Si vous comptez m'arrêter, faites le tout de suite, ou laissez moi partir, marmonna-t-il.

-Bon, bah on t'arrête... commença Hyônaka.

-...pas.

-Comment ça ? demandèrent les deux enfants à l''unisson.

-Je veux dire, Sasuke, es-tu sûr de ta décision ? Si tu souhaite devenir plus fort, tu aurais pu devenir un membre de l'ANBU...

-Je souhaite battre Itachi sans utiliser les mêmes méthodes que lui, grimaça le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Bon... tu as de la chance, cette mission accepterait un échec sans trop nuire à notre côte dans l'organisation. De plus, je n'éprouve aucune sympathie pour toi et ton côté hautain, c'est pourquoi je vais te laisser aller à ta mort.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Que crois-tu, que le pouvoir est gratuit ? Tu devras laisser quelque chose pour acquérir de la puissance. C'est toujours un échange, quelque chose contre une autre. Pour nous autre de l'ANBU, c'est nos sentiments et la compassion pour nos ennemis. En revanche, pour les DUO, nous perdons en plus notre liberté. Nous sommes enchaînés jusque dans la tombe à notre coéquipier ou coéquipière, à tel point que la mort de l'un entraine celle de l'autre. Pour toi, se sera la vie. Orochimaru prendra contrôle de ton corps et détruira Konoha.

Après avoir réfléchi un petit moment, il répondit :

-Peu importe ce que je deviens, je dois laver l'honneur de mon clan et venger mes parents.

-Si tu le dis... tu es libre de partir. Je romprais le sceau plus loin.

-Hatakiso, commença Hyônaka

-Hmm ?

-Tu m'as oublié. Je ne laisserais pas le garçon s'en aller ainsi.

-Alors il me faudra t'arrêter.

Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux, et pour une fois, je ne flanchai pas. Je sentais une détermination sans limite émaner de toute sa personne, mais je soutins son regard le temps qu'il fallut.

-Tu compte me battre, dit-elle en s'accroupissant, une main sur le manche de son katana.

-Je n'y arriverais sans doute pas sans te tuer, ou j'y laisserai des plumes, pour le moins, répondis-je avec un petit rire. "Mais j'ai un autre moyen de te ralentir."

-Je me demande bien lequel.

Je me tournai vers l'Uchiha qui regardait la scène comme un homme regarderait un parchemin explosif se consumant collé à deux centimètres de son visage.

-Pars. Tout de suite.

-Entendu. Et, Hatakiso, c'est ça ?

-Oui ?

-Merci...

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase solennellement, comme si elle devait signer mon arrêt de mort. Il tourna le dos, et recommença à avancer dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Hyônaka bondit en avant pour le saisir, mais je l'arrêtais en la ceinturant, les bras le long du corps. Elle se retrouva collée à moi, incapable de lancer le moindre petit kunai.

-Alors c'est ça ton moyen de me retarder ? Pathétique, lança-t-elle la voix pleine de dédain.

Elle me lança un regard froid et plein de rancœur. Libérant mon étreinte, je passai mes mains sur ce corps que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts, c'est le cas de le dire. Sa poitrine, ses biceps, ses abdominaux, ses cuisses et enfin la zone mortelle féminine, tout m'était si familier. Je lui glissai quelques mots à l'oreille, et la lui mordilla. Elle rougit, mais se laissa faire, néanmoins. Je me glissai contre sa nuque, et la recouvrit de petits baisers humides, et elle soupira de satisfaction en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Je la relâchai et sortis un parchemin de ma sacoche. En invoquant une tente pour deux, je tirai la langue et lui montrai le rose qui dépassait de mes lèvres.

-Si tu me rejoins dedans...

Elle devint toute rouge. Depuis tout temps, le seul moyen de raisonner avec cette fille est de discuter au lit. Du reste, elle s'en contre-fiche où n'écoute tout simplement pas. Ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup au début, mais j'ai fini par y prendre goût.

-Viens, je sais que tu en as envie. De toute façon, tu en as toujours envie.

Elle me regardait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, en plein conflit avec sa personne. Le devoir ou le désir, cela devait se jouer entre ces deux partis. Elle regarda une dernière fois vers le bois, puis fit glisser son arme au sol, suivie de son armure et autre protections. Rompant le sceau, je m'allongeai sur le petit matelas de la tente, en attendant que mademoiselle se soit changée. Elle entra en sous-vêtement, et se plaça à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser. C'est ainsi que commença la dernière nuit passée à ses côtés avant longtemps.

Je vous épargne les descriptions, mais je tiens à m'attarder sur un certain point. L'hygiène. Elle avait beau dire des choses sales à longueur de journée, elle était très propre et faisait très attention à son intimité. Sinon, cette nuit ne différa pas tant que ça de toutes les autres, mis à part que nous inaugurions pour la première fois, et pour son plus grand plaisir une pratique normalement réservée aux grandes personnes.

Toujours est-il que nous avons finis par tomber dans les bras de l'autre, moi enfouissant ma tête entre ses seins et lui posant deux mains sur le bas du dos, elle pressant mon visage au creux de sa poitrine, en immergeant le sien dans ma chevelure. C'est ainsi que, exténués, nous avons clos cette mission de surveillance.

Le véritable problème se posa le lendemain.

Le vent soufflait sur la tente sans pour autant passer à travers le tissage de cette dernière. Le soleil perçait petit à petit à travers la canopée du bois. De nombreux cris d'animaux arrivèrent à mes oreilles, témoignant de la vie qui grouillait à l'extérieur. Je serais bien resté avec elle pour l'éternité, dans cette position, à me droguer à l'aide de son parfum.

Un coup de couteau électrifié composé exclusivement d'écharde et de clous rouillés. C'est la sensation qui me transperça le front de part en part, se répandant à tout mon corps en une fraction de seconde. Dégainant un kunai, j'éventrai la tente d'un coup sec et me roulai dehors, en me pressant les tympans de toutes mes forces et en mordant le manche de ce dernier. J'avais l'impression que l'on me retirait une épine chauffée à blanc de la gorge, des yeux, des oreilles... La douleur cessa quelques secondes plus tard. J'étais en larme, foudroyé, quand une voie féminine familière lança :

-Qu'il est agréable de se sentir libre !

-Qui... soufflai-je.

Les mots s'éteignirent dans ma gorge.

-Je suis Sashishimesu.

-Qu-quoi ?

-La déesse louve de l'Aube. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas invoqué, et il est déconcertant de découvrir que c'est un enfant qui me sert de réceptacle.

-Je... ne... comprends pas tout, avouai-je, toujours sous le choc, en articulant avec difficulté.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, je te le dirais en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, viens avec moi.

-Une... minute... pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouvais dans un autre monde, dévasté par la guerre. La douleur avait disparu, tout comme la louve. J'assistais à un affrontement sans merci entre deux membres de l'ANBU et un autre shinobi, puissant à coup sur, mais non-identifiable. En me rapprochant de du combat, je vis que la fille était au sol. Elle ressemblait à Hyônaka, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux... non, elle n'avait plus d'yeux. Ses orbites vides et dégoulinantes de sang semblaient appeler au secours. Elle mourut transpercée par une épée géante, et la voire ainsi me fit mal au cœur. Elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Hyônaka. Le garçon, quand à lui, se fit décapiter sans autre forme de procès.

Le monde tourna sur lui-même et la sensation de douleur revint avec le monde réel.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est une vision surprenante...

-C'est surtout ton futur.

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée.

-Vous voulez dire... que je vais mourir ?

-Oui. Dans l'état actuel des choses, cela ne fait pas le moindre doute. Si tu veux échapper à un destin tragique, tu dois devenir plus fort.

La louve disparut dans un nuage de fumée alors qu'Hyônaka passai la tête par l'ouverture fraichement ouverte de la tente.

-Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidiot, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait...

-Hyônaka...

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour de loup ? dit-elle en me regardant passionnément.

-Je vais partir.

-... Peux-tu répéter ? répondit-elle, perplexe.

-Tu as bien entendu. Je vais partir, et je ne sais pas quand ni même si je reviendrais.

-Dans ce cas, je pars avec toi.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

Je commençai à rassembler mornement mes affaires. S'il y avait un danger de mort au dessus de ma flamme noir, je devais devenir assez fort pour la protéger, même au péril de ma vie. Alors que je m'appétais à sortir, elle me retint par le bras.

-S'il te plait, reste à mes côtés... Ne me laisse pas toute seule... dit-elle en pleurant, alors qu'elle comprenait que j'étais sérieux.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Et comment le prendrais-tu, si je te quittais soudainement, sans aucune explication ? hurla-t-elle soudainement.

Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil. C'est vrai. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de me séparer d'elle, mais la voir morte m'horrifiait encore plus. Que faire ? Suivre mon cœur ou ma raison ? Mon cœur se serrait de plus en plus, et réveilla la douleur passée. Ma gorge se serra, mes yeux s'embuèrent et je serrais les dents pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Je me retournai brusquement, les larmes aux yeux, et pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes, en pleurant.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, ma chérie ! Il faut que je le fasse, je n'ai pas le choix ! Malgré tout, retient une chose : si mon corps est loin, mon cœur est à toi, dis-je en ouvrant mon manteau sur la parcelle de peau au niveau de l'organe en question. En me penchant en avant, alors que ses larmes cessaient de couler, je pris la surface supérieure de son sein gauche entre les dents, et d'une brusque pression, lui arrachai un hurlement de douleur en marquant sa poitrine d'une cicatrice qui représenterait cette union. Elle fit de même avec moi, et je réprimai un cri, par respect pour elle. Elle releva la tête, le sang dégoulinant sur ses lèvres roses et fines. Mélangeant l'hémoglobine et la salive dans un dernier baisé amoureux, je sortais de la tente d'un pas vif en réprimant mes larmes, alors qu'elle fondait en sanglot, et que ses hurlements de désespoir m'accompagneraient pendant mon voyage, qui s'annonçait très long.

Une heure après avoir laissé ma bien-aimée derrière moi, je pleurais toujours. La louve réapparut, mais cette fois en transparence. Elle ne semblait pas posséder de consistance matérielle pour l'instant.

-Tu pleurs toujours ?

-...

-Reprends-toi un peu ! Ton voyage va être long, mais tu en sortiras plus fort. Tu pourras protéger celle qui t'es chère.

-Fermez-la.

-Mais...

-FERMEZ-LA !

La louve eue une réaction de surprise, puis se tint coi pendant un kilomètre ou deux.

-Dis...

-Si tu m'adresse la parole encore une fois, esprit ou pas, je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde.

J'avais des yeux de fous, et je le savais. Je ne supportais pas du tout l'absence de ma coéquipière à mes côtés, et cela me rendais désagréable et dangereux. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je m'attendis à un mouvement de recule, mais elle soutint mes pupilles rageuses et afficha un air compatissant.

-Je peux t'assurer que je sais ce que tu ressens. Cette douleur ancrée la poitrine, cette tension au creux du ventre, cette folie qui s'empare de notre âme lorsque viens le moment de faire le choix décisif, et l'amère regret après avoir fait ce dernier. Je ne le connais que trop bien...

Elle avait des pupilles plus humaines, plus expressives. Sa vie n'était qu'un immense choix ; vivre ou ne pas vivre, aider ou laisser mourir, l'Ombre ou la Lumière, son père ou sa mère. En tant qu'Aube, elle était les deux faces du monde et ni l'une ni l'autre à la fois. Mes sentiments ne comptaient pas dans cet univers, celui que l'on dit "des shinobis".

-Merci...

-Qu'ai-je fais ? demanda la louve, tirée de sa rêverie.

-J'ai compris que ma vie n'était qu'une poussière d'étoile dans une galaxie. Il n'y a pas de place pour le remord, mais pour l'espoir, dis-je pensif.

-Tu grandis vite, dis donc... Tiens !

Soudain, une douleur atroce transperça mon abdomen. J'avais vite compris que retenir ses cris ne rendait pas la douleur moindre, alors toute ma tristesse et mes regrets partirent dans un long hurlement de douleur, un hurlement mi-homme, mi-loup. Je retombais sur les genoux, épuisé, une fois de plus. Mon corps était en feu et de l'acide parcourait mes veines. Sur le sol gisait un parchemin d'invocation très ancien, en partie déchiré.

-J'aurais aimé t'offrir plus que ça, mais le dernier héritier l'a abimé en mourant. Ta meute sera incomplète, mais ce n'est pas si mal. Tu ne pourras pas invoquer les loups les plus puissants, qui sont par ailleurs les plus difficiles à contrôler.

En toussant et en crachant, je parvins tout de même à articuler un vague "merci" alors qu'un filet de sang coulait le long de mon menton.

-Et bien, il est temps de te les présenter :

Alors que je versai mon sang sur le signe d'invocation, ou plutôt devrais-je dire que je recrachais une gerbe sur tout le long du parchemin, une créature à la fourrure grise, dont la crinière était parsemée de poils d'or, apparut sur le cercle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et deux pupilles roses claires reflétèrent le soleil.

-Voici Yume, la maîtresse des illusions. Elle pourra t'apprendre quelques genjutsu, et faire sombrer tes adversaires dans les limbes de l'inconscient pour l'éternité.

Ensuite, deux loups apparurent côte à côte ; deux animaux gris foncés, aux yeux rouges, deux fois plus grands que Yume, aux pattes griffues. Ils ouvrirent deux gueules massives et adaptées pour déchirer la chair. Une aura meurtrière émanait d'eux, et cette présence me glaça le sang, moi qui avais grandi dans le carnage.

-Sakeme et Shureddo, les loups jumeaux. Ils sont les combattants de ta première ligne. Avec eux au combat, personne ne passera leur défense et leurs attaques mettront en pièce les ennemis qui se dressent sur ton chemin.

Après une autre quinte de toux, une silhouette fine et mince apparut au dessus du parchemin. Ses formes étaient très féminines, pour un loup, et sa fourrure reflétait le paysage aux alentours, passant du gris au vert dans une danse de couleur infinie. Elle découvrit deux yeux entièrement blancs, et dressa une oreille attentive, en montrant deux longues canines effilées.

-Je te présente Suterusu, la plus furtive des créatures de ce monde. Même si elle est aveugle, son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permet de percevoir les obstacles. Sa fourrure lui donne le pouvoir de se fondre dans le paysage, et sa dentition est parfaitement adaptée pour éliminer le garde le plus vigilant.

Je regardai le parchemin, en me demandant ce qui en sortirait cette fois-ci, mais le reste était déchiré ; seule la moitié du sigle était valable, et le reste était brûlé.

-Qui est supposé apparaître après Suterusu ?

-C'est... non, il vaut mieux que tu l'ignore.

-C'est pas mon truc de rester dans l'ignorance.

Sous les protestations de la louve de l'Aube, je retraçai le sigle par symétrie avec mon propre sang, et attendis. Peu de temps après, alors que Sashishimesu disparaissait, un loup pour le moins étrange se tint sur le cercle d'invocation. Tous les membres de la meute se tenaient à distance de lui, en formation de combat, protégeant l'intégrité du groupe.

-ENFIN ! JE SUIS LIIIIIBRE !

Sa voie résonna dans les montagnes, irritante et érayée comme un raclement de couteau sur de la pierre.

-Non, lui répondis-je, tu n'est pas libre. Tu es sous mes ordres.

Il se tourna vers moi, et je pus l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Son squelette or brillant était visible à travers la fumée noire qui lui servait de chaire, et sa tête hébergeait deux yeux complètement jaunes brillants dans l'obscurité.

-Je suis Shoku, l'Eclipse ! Et tu crois pouvoir me maîtriser, jeune enfant ?

-Ne me sous-estime surtout pas.

En m'accroupissant, je fis glisser les lames hors de leurs fourreaux, comme tant de fois. Cette sensation me donna confiance en moi, et les autres membres de la future meute se placèrent autour de moi en formation de combat de shinobi. En me demandant comment ils avaient pu apprendre ces enseignements, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en entendant un concert de grognement résonner dans ma tête. Leurs aboiements me détruisant les oreilles, j'ai instinctivement pensé "FERMEZ-LA !". Bizarrement, leurs voix se turent sur le champ. Shoku n'attaquait pas, par amusement ou par peur de se faire contrer par les autres. Une petite voix, très confuse se fit entendre au fin fond de ma conscience. En fermant les yeux et plongeant dans mon esprit, je finis par retrouver cette petite voix, féminine à coup sur, et en me concentrant, je la compris :

-Enfin !

\- Qui es-tu ? demandai-je.

-Suterusu, à votre service !

-Tu... tu n'aboies pas comme les autres ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Personne n'aboie ! C'est juste toi qui comprend rien !

-En effet !

Une autre voix féminine, plus mature, était apparue.

-Yume, à votre service ! A ce que je vois, notre niveau de synchronisation est au plus bas. Nous ne pouvons communiquer que par lien télépathique.

-Que... veux-tu dire ?

-Nous autres loups communiquons par liens mentaux. Avec de l'entrainement, tu seras capable de nous comprendre en plein combat, mais pour l'instant une concentration maximale est nécessaire.

-Intéressant...

-Chef !

Deux voix viriles et graves résonnèrent dans ma tête. Une des voix prit le relai :

-Sakeme, pour vous servir. Shoku est passé à l'attaque ! Votre corps est vulnérable, et nous ne nous connaissons pas encore. Devons-nous le protéger ?

-Euh... attend, quoi ?! Oui, bien sûr !

-Entendu. Shureddo, montrons à ce clebs le pouvoir du travail d'équipe !

Je repris soudainement conscience, bouleversé par les évènements. Un paire de canine se trouvait à cinq centimètres de mon visage, et me firent reculer précipitamment. En me levant d'une roulade arrière, j'observai le spectacle. Toute la meute venait de maîtriser l'opposant ; les jumeaux le maintenait de part et d'autre de son col, Suterusu avait planté ses crocs dans sa croupe pour le retenir, et Yume le regardait droit dans les yeux, donnant un regard vitreux et absent à notre prisonnier.

-Euh... merci, je suppose.

A l'unisson, le groupe répondit "De rien !" au fond de mon âme, et leurs paroles criées en cœur parvinrent jusqu'à me oreilles. Avec un sourire reconnaissant, je décapitai le loup d'or et d'obsidienne, le faisant disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Les loups se remirent en rang devant moi, assis. Sashishimesu réapparut, et me lança un regard indigné, mais soulagée de voir que j'allais bien.

-Convaincu ? railla-t-elle.

-Je crois bien... répondis-je piteusement.

-Vous pouvez disposer, continua-t-elle avec une voix autoritaire.

Les loups disparurent, et elle se mit en marche vers la chaîne de montagne. Je la suivis, résigné à sortir plus fort de cette expérience pour protéger ce qui m'était cher, et qui se résumait à un seul mot : Hyônaka.

 _Les douleurs ne sont pas éternelles ; il faut tôt ou tard qu'elles finissent, parce que le cœur de l'homme est fini. C'est une de nos grandes misères ; nous ne sommes pas même capables d'être longtemps malheureux._  
 _Citation de Chateaubriand ; Atala, ou les Amours de deux sauvages (1801)_

 **J'ai pensé judicieux de finir sur une citation d'un auteur connu, qui représente bien la fic. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette seconde partie, qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps.** **Je me relis toujours et encore, mais il reste toujours et malgré cela quelques fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe ou autre, et je m'en excuse platement, sachant que cela décrédibilise le chapitre.** **Une pause s'impose, comme après le dernier "arc". A plus tard pour le chapitre suivant qui s'intitulera "Histoire de Loups".  
**


	21. Naruto : Histoire de Loups

Chapitre 21 : Il était une fois...

Nous étions dans une des nombreuses cavités qui parsemaient la chaîne de montagne menant au pays de la foudre. L'Aube m'avait demandé de me rendre là-bas pour faire la connaissance de son "abruti de frère". Le feu crépitait doucement et la fumée s'enfuyait par l'entrée du trou dans la roche.

-Une belle nuit pour mon père... dis la louve.

-En effet. Elle me rappelle tant de souvenir...

-Je peux voir dans ton esprit. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais mon possible pour te tenir compagnie. Et puisque l'on a toute la nuit, je te propose d'écouter l'Histoire des loups.

-Le titre m'intrigue... et cela fait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'a conté une histoire, lançai-je avec entrain.

-Alors écoute bien :

« Avant même que l'Homme ne prenne possession de ses terres, le monde était déjà dirigé par le temps, par la succession de nuits et jours au dessus de la ligne d'horizon. Je ne vais pas te raconter la création de ce monde, mais la jeunesse de deux louveteaux ; une louve blanche, Sonohi et un loup noir, Yoru. Ces deux êtres étaient très complices, comme toi et Hyônaka. Ils jouaient ensemble toute la journée, et profitaient pleinement de leur vie. Mais tu le sais déjà, le bonheur ne dure qu'un temps. Un jour, ces deux créatures divines, les premiers loups, furent rappelées au ciel ou ils devaient prendre leur responsabilité en tant qu'esprit ancestraux. Les deux astres qui se suivaient éternellement étaient destinés à appartenir à ces louveteaux. Par chance, les deux loups n'eurent aucune querelle à régler ; la louve choisit le jour, et le loup la nuit. C'est ainsi que les loups divins prirent place dans le ciel pour la première fois. Les deux canidés étaient déterminés à resté proche l'un de l'autre, et se voyait souvent à l'époque. C'est ce que l'on appelle "éclipse", lorsque le soleil et la lune, le jour et la nuit ne font qu'un. Il y a longtemps, de nombreuses éclipses parsemaient le ciel, mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent.

Les années passèrent, et les louveteaux grandirent jusqu'à devenir de fières créatures dignes de leur race. La louve était gracieuse, belle et douce. Son poil brillait à la lumière du soleil, et elle dirigeait le monde avec ferveur et justice, prônant une vie juste, construisant sur son passage. La lumière du jour avait éclairée son esprit, ainsi que son cœur. Mais, tu t'en doute, l'effet inverse s'est produit avec son ami d'enfance. Yoru était devenu une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang, prenant un malin plaisir à détruire ce que tentait désespérément d'ériger Sonohi. Il avait un pelage dru, noir comme l'encre et de très longues griffes. Son regard, autrefois doux et empreint de pathétique, était maintenant aussi froid que ce lui d'un meurtrier. À cette époque, la lune et les étoiles n'existaient pas ; Yoru était le roi aveugle d'un pays fait d'ombres, et le temps avait fait son œuvre sur le caractère et le physique du seigneur des ténèbres. La vérité était que Yoru était jaloux du monde ensoleillé de son ancienne amie, et ne pouvait supporter de voir ce dernier se développer sans lui. Les éclipses se sont donc fait de plus en plus rares jusqu'à aujourd'hui ; les deux loups en sont réduits à se voire rarement, et Sonohi tente de raisonner Yoru durant le court temps qui leur est donné. C'est pour cela que les éclipses sont signes de chance. Les paroles de la louve du jour parviennent tant bien que mal à percer le cœur de pierre du loup des ombres, mais l'accès de gentillesse ainsi provoqué ne durait jamais. Et Yoru recommençait ses ravages.

Un jour, une autre divinité fut réveillée par le tapage du loup noir. C'était une nuit. Yoru avait décidé de réduire en poussière une chaîne de montagne que Sonohi essayait de faire prospérer. Se macabres desseins soldèrent par un succès qui coûta la vie à de nombreux êtres. Mais cet affront ne fut pas pardonné par la Nature, et elle réveilla le loup tricéphale, Keruberosu. Les trois têtes du malheur, Mort, Terreur et Douleur, se déchainèrent sur le monde pour venger les défunts. En désespoir de cause, Sonohi implora Yoru de s'allier pour terrasser la menace. Elle lui promit un peu de Lumière pour éclairer son monde, ainsi que l'accord d'un de ses vœux, dans la limite du raisonnable. Yoru refusa catégoriquement en premier lieu, puis finit par accepter sous les supplications de la Dame du Jour. C'est ainsi qu'eu lieu une bataille sanglante, dans ce qui s'appelle maintenant la Vallée de la Fin. Après le combat final, lorsque le rideau de sang et de poussière retomba, les deux loups étaient debout, sur le cadavre géant du loup destructeur de monde. Yoru se dressait de toute sa puissance au dessus de son amie, qui s'agenouilla en lui offrant quelques poils, qui deviendront les étoiles, et un œil qui deviendra la lune. Ma mère est restée borgne pendant plusieurs siècles avant de se régénérer, mais mon père a eu ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui offrit une lumière dans son pays, et lui accorda son vœu. Yoru était devenu rancunier envers Sonohi pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite, mais son cœur ne put supporter l'idée de détruire le royaume de lumière. En usant de ses charmes, elle changea les pensées du loup de l'ombre, et lui donna deux enfants ; moi, la louve de l'aube, et mon frère, le loup du crépuscule. Depuis tout temps, nous tentons de rapprocher et unifier nos parents, mais c'est difficile. Tout les oppose, mais je ne désespère pas de vivre un jour entre mes deux parents immortels.

Nous représentons à chacun la quintessence d'une facette de notre race ; ma mère est loyale jusqu'à la mort, mon frère a le sens du combat, je suis moi-même l'incarnation des relations fraternelles entre loups, et mon père est la rage et le sang qui coule à toute vitesse dans nos veines et de nos morsures. Tu dois retenir que la personnalité de mon père est bien plus marquée que nous, il se peut alors que tu sois influencé, donc évite les combats de nuit si tu souhaite garder le contrôle. Mon pouvoir, c'est, comme tu l'as remarqué, le voile de chakra. La couleur varie en fonction de l'utilisateur. Le dernier héritier l'avait rouge. En t'entrainant, tu pourras te battre avec comme une arme. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je te promets que c'est vrai. Enfin, je t'ai raconté l'histoire de ma famille. »

Je restai bouche bée, comme un enfant après une histoire. Sans doute parce que j'étais un enfant. Ce Yoru m'intéressait au plus haut point. Il semblait fort et obscure, un peu comme moi.

-J'aimerais le connaitre plus en détail, si tu veux bien. Je parle tom père, dis-je avec intérêt.

-Si tu veux, mais sache qu'il vaut mieux que tu n'en sache pas trop sur lui. Je pense qu'il est préférable que je te raconte son passé plutôt que son présent, lorsqu'il était encore un loup énergique et serviable. Il tenait compagnie à dame Sonohi de manière très agréable, à ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Le meilleur souvenir qu'elle a de lui est la fois où ils ont tenté de s'introduire dans le monde des ours. Yoru avait été prêt à donner sa vie pour que Sonohi s'en sorte sans égratignure :

"Les deux amis se reposaient à l'ombre d'un arbre, en profitant de la vie. Ils n'avaient rien à faire, pas l'ombre d'une responsabilité. Sonohi profitait de la sensation du soleil à travers sa fourrure blanche, tandis que Yoru pourchassait un papillon. Soudain celui-ci fonça tête baissée dans un arbre, alors que le papillon se posa sur son museau. Sonohi éclata de rire, et son ami se frotta dans l'herbe :

-Ça fait mal, tu sais ?

-Mais regarde-toi ! Tu aurais du voir la scène ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

Yoru la regarda avec un regard sévère, mais il ne put garder ces yeux bien longtemps. Il est vrai que ma mère est vraiment magnifique selon nos critères de beautés. Je pense par ailleurs que tu la trouveras sublime, en tant qu'héritier. Après tout, ta coéquipière possède les mêmes atouts physiques ; des poils longs abondants, un doux parfum et des yeux lunaires... Comment je sais ça ? Je te rappelle que je vivais en toi il y a quelques jours. Continuons, donc.

Yoru s'approcha lentement de ma mère, et posa son museau sur le dos de cette dernière. Elle se laissa faire, et entrepris de faire la toilette du louveteau, qui ferma les yeux, goûtant au plaisir de se laisser choir au soleil. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent :

-Dis-moi, une balade te plairait ?

Entre deux coups de langues, elle répondit :

-Je ne suis pas contre, un peu d'exercice nous ferait du bien !

-Alors j'ai une idée quant à la destination... répondit-il avec des yeux malins.

Elle lui rendit un regard blasé, presque désintéressé. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, et des idées dangereuse qu'avait son meilleur ami. Il se leva, haussa un sourcil, puis partit en marchant vers l'horizon de leur territoire, s'éloignant de la montagne dans laquelle Yoru avait établit domicile et du petit bois de Sonohi. Elle se leva en soupirant, et le suivit dans son entreprise insensée. Ils sortirent de la forêt, puis traversèrent une vaste plaine d'herbe jaunie par le soleil implacable qui brûlait tout le jour. Ce dernier commençait à se coucher, après avoir impitoyablement tanné le monde de sa chaude lumière. Une douce brise se leva alors, jouant avec le pelage de Yoru, ébouriffant celui de Sonohi. Ma mère a toujours aimé le crépuscule, tout comme l'aube, car c'était un moment où les deux loups se mêlaient l'un à l'autre ; ils devenaient véritablement les deux faces d'une seule et même pièce bicolore, avant que l'un reprenne le dessus sur l'autre. La sombre silhouette du loup de la nuit commençait à se renforcer, et celle de son amie à virer au gris. Yoru ralentit le pas pour se placer à la hauteur de sa compagnonne :

-Le soleil est un bel astre, et je ne désespère pas d'en voir un comme tel la nuit.

-Je suis d'accord, mais le voir mourir tous les jours sur la ligne d'horizon me rend un peu nostalgique...

-C'est pour cela qu'un compagnon ou une compagne qui prendrait le relai après sa mort jusqu'à sa renaissance est une bonne idée.

Elle resta muette jusqu'à ce que le dernier rayon s'éteigne sans un bruit, couvrant le monde de ténèbres insondables. Elle ne pouvait plus se repérer, mais elle avait l'habitude. La chaleur dégagée par son ami ainsi que les perles d'or qui luisaient dans l'obscurité permettant au loup de la nuit de transpercer ce mur d'ombre la rassurait, et elle marchait dans les traces de son ami.

-Cette obscurité est oppressante... jamais je ne m'y habituerais, grelotta ma mère.

-Personnellement, j'aime bien cette ambiance, répondis le loup noir posément.

Mon père ne savait alors pas qu'il regretterait ces paroles toute sa vie.

-Un jour, j'illuminerais aussi ce monde, lança Sonohi avec entrain.

-Pas trop quand même !

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que la terre continuait de se dérouler sous leur pattes.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla sur lui, le museau sur le poitrail de son ami. Cela ne les dérangeait pas, ils étaient habitués. En revanche, Sonohi ne put retenir un petit jappement de surprise en voyant où ils s'étaient arrêtés ; un monde entier s'étendait à perte de vue sous leurs pattes.

-Bien dormis ?

-Plutôt... mais où nous as-tu emmené ?

-Aux frontières du seul monde qui nous est encore inconnu, celui des Ours !

-... Répète une fois s'il te plait ?

-Ours ?

-Tu sais pourtant que c'est le seul monde qui nous est interdit de visiter ?

-Oui, mais "un peu d'exercice nous fera du bien", non ?

-Espèce d'abruti...

Ma mère n'avait pas l'habitude d'insulter mon père, et lorsqu'elle le faisait, il y avait une très bonne raison. Pas du tout comme je traite mon frère, par exemple. Néanmoins, elle regarda Yoru avec un regard meurtrier. Celui-ci tourna sa tête sur le côté, et entama la descente de cette pente abrupte, et elle fut bien obligée de le suivre.

Ils déboulèrent dans un bois sombre. Celui-ci s'opposait complètement au gîte de la tanière de Sonohi ; il était sombre, humide, l'épaisse canopée protégeai intégralement le sol des rayons ardents de l'astre solaire. Les bruits sinistres de la faune qui grouillait au dessus d'eux se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Yoru poussa alors Sonohi dans un bosquet juste à temps alors qu'une patte velue jaillissait de derrière un tronc. Une araignée gigantesque se hissa jusqu'au sol grâce à ses soies, les mâchoires claquantes et dégoulinantes de venin verdâtre. Elle descendit du tronc en cliquetant, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les louveteaux apeurés. Elle se jeta sur ses proies, prête à les dévorer, mais un obstacle non-négligeable se plaça sur son chemin. Un ours immense se dressa devant l'araignée, et lui lança un coup de griffe latérale qui arracha une grande partie des mandibules de la fille d'Arachnée. Elle recula en sifflant, mais l'ours lui écrasa l'abdomen, transformant le sol en marécage de boue et de sang blanchâtre, qu'il souilla de sa grande gueule dégoulinante de bave. Cette scène avait choqué les deux amis, qui se regardèrent, inquiet. Le regard de Yoru trahissait une certaine culpabilité, et celui de Sonohi une peur indescriptible ainsi qu'un profond agacement. Le loup noir pris les devants, et intima à la louve de le suivre silencieusement, et ils s'éclipsèrent pendant que le grand omnivore satisfaisait sa faim. Ils sortirent de la forêt en trombe, et cherchèrent à regagner le sommet de l'abrupte colline, mais c'était peine perdue ; le sol manquait de prises et s'éboulait dés que l'on posait la patte dessus. Après un énième essai, Yoru s'arrêta et se mit le museau entre les pattes :

-Désolé, désolé, désolé mille fois ! Je pensais que ce serait moins dangereux...

-Ne t'excuse pas. Maintenant que l'on est là, trouvons un moyen de regagner notre territoire. Une fois là-bas, je m'occuperai de ton cas.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard qui fit déglutir son compagnon aux yeux d'or, puis ses propres mirettes s'allumèrent et brillèrent d'un éclat chaleureux, argenté comme un miroir d'acier poli, laissant l'astre flamboyant se refléter dedans. Après quelques minutes à regarder dans le vide, elle lança au noir :

-Dans vingt kilomètres au nord, il y a un pont permettant de rejoindre l'autre rive, qui se trouve sur notre territoire.

-...

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Encore dans les nuages alors que nous sommes en danger de mort... tu es incorrigible.

-Non, c'est juste... que... enfin...

-Bon, en route.

Elle passa devant, en trottinant, suivie de très près par son compagnon qui la regardait de derrière, penaud. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse ta connaissance, je ne savais pas pourquoi mon père avait été distrait ce jour là, mais maintenant j'ai appris que les yeux des femmes avaient le pouvoir de perdre les hommes dans une illusion éternelle, jusqu'au prochain battement de cils. Comment je le sais ? Pour la même raison que je sais à quel point ta coéquipière est ardente, que la plupart du temps elle salit le sol d gouttes **,** comment tu te comporte dans ces situations et que tu te prends des spatules le matin. Voilà, tu as compris ! Enfin, continuons.

Les deux loups continuèrent leur marche vers le nord pendant plusieurs heures, en se reposant régulièrement sous un arbre ou dans une grotte se trouvant sur le chemin. A la tombé de la nuit, ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de leur délivrance. Sonohi se rua vers le pont en jappant, tandis que Yoru se figea en reniflant l'air. Une odeur familière flottait dans l'air, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en remémorer. Il avait l'impression que deux d'entre elles se mélangeaient, dans un concert d'effluves immondes et répugnants. C'est une plainte sonore de la louve blanche qui sortit le loup noir de ses réflexions : l'ours qu'ils avaient rencontré en arrivant se trouvait juste devant le pont, les mâchoires encore dégoulinantes de son macabre festin. Sonohi était pétrifiée de peur et ne pouvait plus bouger d'un centimètre. L'ursidé avança lentement vers la jeune canidé, savourant le parfum que celle-ci dégageait. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi puisque nous formons une seule et même personne, il n'y a rien de plus excitant que l'odeur d'une femelle au prise d'une émotion, quelle qu'elle soit. Ne rougis pas et assume ton comportement envers elle ! Mais continuons.

Soudain, l'ours se jeta sur la blanche et tenta de lui envoyer un coup de griffe, comme à la défunte araignée. Yoru se précipita, et mordit le mollet gauche de l'ours, qui trébucha et manqua sa cible, juste avant de se mettre à quatre patte. Les deux bêtes sauvages grognaient et se jaugeaient. Les pupilles du loup noir brillaient dans l'obscurité, fixant de manière inquiétante son adversaire. Ces mêmes pupilles effrayaient ma mère autrefois, lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à se faire peur dans le petit bois autour de sa tanière. Et ces mêmes pupilles ont regardé ma mère de haut, l'écrasant de toute leur supériorité. Soudain, une petite brise se fit sentir, et ma mère entendit un déplacement très rapide, comme un kunai. Un bruit écœurant déchira le silence de l'obscurité, et un corps lourd tomba au sol.

-Yoru, tu as gagné ?

-Gnh...

-Yoru !

-Pas ici... arrête de hurler, c'est déjà assez compliqué d'en éliminer un seul... répondit le jeune mâle en gémissant.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Un peu... aide moi à me lever et traversons ce maudit pont, pour être en sécurité. D'autres arrivent...

-C'est moi qui les ai appelé ? Désolé !

-Non, ils se dirigeaient par ici avant.

Elle passa son museau sous le flanc du louveteau pour l'aider à se lever, et un liquide étrange perla sur sa truffe. Elle passa sa langue dessus, et le goût lui mit l'eau à la bouche ; elle en voulut tout de suite plus, et commença à lécher la plaie.

-Gnh... Arrête, idiote... tu me fait mal...

-Désolée, s'excusa immédiatement ma mère, qui se maudit intérieurement.

Après quelques minutes de marche fastidieuses, ils s'arrêtèrent sous un grand peuplier, et Yoru se laissa glisser sur le sol. Ses pupilles éclairaient faiblement le monde nocturne. Le regard que faisait ma mère devait être très suggestif, car il sourit faiblement et lui lança :

-Viens chercher mon sang, espèce de sauvage...

-Que... Comment... balbutiai son amie.

-Parce que j'ai les mêmes yeux après la chasse... railla le loup noir.

-Mais...

-Tu es déjà pleine de sang, et puis tout ce liquide ne sera pas perdu, comme ça.

-Mais tu risques de mourir !

-Dis-moi, tu es stupide ou quoi ? Je te rappel que dans notre territoire, on ne peut pas mourir.

-Mais l'ours... Tu l'as tué !

-Oui, mais il sera de retour dans quelques jour, une fois que son essence sera reformée. Pour moi c'est pareil, même si tu me mettais en lambeau, je reviendrais pour te punir en te mordant le derrière ! Allez, ma toilette ne va pas se faire toute seule, continua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

La louve s'approcha et commença à laper les gouttes sanguines qui roulaient sur le pelage noir hérissé de son ami, qui se mit sur le dos. Le goût que cet élixir avait devait être exquis, car ma mère, habituellement très calme, perdit le contrôle, et donna des coups de langues toujours plus forts, heurtant les bord de la plaie béante. Ce contact l'excitait, et elle n'entendit même pas les plaintes du loup noir qui la sommait d'arrêter. Elle ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsque les mâchoires du louveteau se refermèrent sur sa gorge, la privant de respiration, et d'une torsion, la jeta au sol. Le mâle se tenait au-dessus de la femelle, les babines retroussées, dégoulinantes de bave, et Sonohi se fit la réflexion que Yoru devait être effrayant en tant qu'ennemi. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire...

Les deux loups s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre après que la louve ait fait ses excuses au loup pour sa conduite désastreuse. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais lui avait promis à l'entraîner pour qu'elle maîtrise ses pulsions meurtrières comme un vrai canidé.

Le soleil commença son ascension dans le firmament, et la plaie du loup se refermait progressivement. Les deux loups se réveillèrent près de l'autre, et se saluèrent en faisant la toilette de son ou sa partenaire. Ils se remirent en route, puis retraversèrent la jaune plaine dans le sens inverse. Sonohi était revenue complètement changée de cette expérience. Elle n'avait plus jamais rit de Yoru, et s'était mis à le respecter pour ses qualités de combattants. En revanche, ce dernier n'avait pas tiré d'enseignement de cette mésaventure, et était resté insouciant. On peut dire que la maturité féminine prématurée est une règle humaine qui s'applique aussi aux loups. »

-Alors, je raconte bien les histoires, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu es l'incarnation de la Mère des loups, c'est normal, si j'ose dire... Mais Yoru...

-Appelle-le "ojiisan" me coupa-t-elle d'un air malin.

-Si tu veux... en fin c'est bizarre de dire ça. Toujours est-il qu'il me semble drôlement gentil pour être le monstre sanguinaire que tu me décris...

-Si tu convaincs mon frère et ma mère, tu auras alors la possibilité de constater le présent de tes propres yeux. Mais si un d'entre eux te refuse son aide, alors tu peux dire adieu à tes chances de survies.

Cette pensée me fit froid dans les dos, mais je devais rester concentré pour survivre. Le soleil se leva et ses rayons illuminèrent la grotte, renforçant la présence de l'Aube à mes côtés. Après avoir ranger mes affaires, nous reprîmes la route vers Kumo.

 **I'm back ! Je m'excuse pour le laps de temps sans chapitre, mais avec les examens de fin d'années, ça devenait assez difficile, donc je n'ai pas pris le parti de poster ce que j'écrivais. L'avantage, c'est que j'ai déjà 7 épisodes de 3000 mots prêts, qui, je pense, vous plairons. Bref, à la semaine prochaine !**


	22. Naruto : À travers Kumo !

Chapitre 22 : À travers Kumo !

Le lendemain, nous avons repris la route, traversant la grande chaîne de montagne qui séparait le pays de la foudre de celui du feu. La route était assez escarpée, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour un jônin comme moi. Passant de pierre en pierre, et même en marchant sur les falaises à l'horizontale, nous avancions dans les monts rocheux jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. L'Aube m'avait offert une meute, mais il m'était impossible de l'invoquer dans sur les chemins dangereux.

Je repensais à ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi ; mon village, mon père et une partie de moi-même, ma coéquipière. Ces pensées me rendaient nostalgiques, et la pression dans ma poitrine s'accentuait de minutes en minutes. Mon cœur se serrait, mais je continuais d'avancer, suivant la louve de l'aube. Sa présence me calmait, et allégeait cette force insoutenable qui me broyait l'esprit. De temps à autre elle me jetait un regard empreint de pitié, et découvrait un visage dévasté par le remord.

Les jours suivants, rien ne changea. Je ne mangeai pas ou très peu, et mes forces me quittaient. Je ne soutenais plus les entrainements avec ma meute, et l'idée de mourir loin d' _elle_ me rongeait de plus en plus. Je ne dormais plus non-plus ; un jour, en traversant un grand lac, je pus observer mon visage sur le miroir d'eau. Mes cernes s'étaient creusés, et de nombreuses rides inadaptées à un visage enfantin étaient apparues sur le mien.

Un soir, Sashishimesu me prit à part ;

-Ces derniers jours, tu as perdu le goût de vivre, marmonna-t-elle.

-Hmm... lui répondis-je, pensif.

-Ne nie pas la vérité !

-Pff... oui. Oui, tu as raison, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre.

Je fondis en sanglot en disant cette dernière phrase. Vivre sans elle était des millions de fois plus difficiles que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je ne supportais plus cette absence, et même cette morsure sensée me rappeler mes erreurs ne faisait plus effet. Je me sentais vide, et me laisser aller à la mort serait si facile...

-A Kumo, un des shinobi est capable d'utiliser la télépathie. Je veux bien t'offrir une minute avec ta coéquipière. Tu pourras lui parler.

-Non, dis-je sèchement.

Je ne souhaitais pas la revoir avant d'être revenu vivant de mon voyage. Mais je ne voulais pas effectuer ce voyage non plus...

Une brusque sensation apparut soudainement sur ma cuisse gauche. Je me penchais pour tâter cette poche plus lourde que d'habitude. Un parchemin se trouvait dans cette dernière. Je l'ouvris ; c'était un sceau d'invocation. En dégainant un kunai, je me perçai le bout du pouce et déposai une goutte de sang sur le sigle. Dans un nuage de fumée, une petite poupée apparut. Les cheveux noirs, un léger sourire, le bras transpercé par un kunai. C'était ma réplique, séparée de son âme sœur.

Je m'effondrai, terrassé par ce cadeau surprise. Une larme, puis deux, puis un flot infini vint humidifier cette poupée. Tant que je ne serais pas rentré, ma vie ne sera pas complète, et il m'est interdit de mourir jusque-là. J'eus une idée ; en prenant un kunai, je me fit une entaille, très fine sur le bras gauche. Une toute petite ligne rouge apparut, et un fin filet de sang coula jusqu'à mon poignet, puis entre mes doigts. Je me jurai de rester en vie et de la revoir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Je repris le chemin, avec la ferme intention de revenir chez moi, mon sang gouttant sur les pierres, témoins de ma promesse silencieuse.

Les jours suivants furent plus gais. Je repris goût à la vie au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, jusqu'à ce que l'on sorte de cette chaîne montagne, et que nous entrions officiellement en territoire ennemi. À force de m'entrainer, jour après jour, je devins capable de me créer un manteau complet et uniforme avec la cape de l'Aube, et c'était enveloppé dans ce chaud manteau que nous allions à la rencontre des gardes ninja du pays de la foudre. Ils me posèrent quelques questions, mais nos différents furent vite réglés :

-Qui es-tu ? demanda un shibobi, plutôt âgé.

-Je suis un ninja errant de Konoha.

-De Konoha ? Tu n'es pas un allié, alors je ne peux te laisser passer ! Demi-tour ! dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

-Cher monsieur. J'ai laissé toute ma vie derrière moi. Ce n'est pas un chûnin de deuxième classe qui me fera reculer. Veuillez me laisser passer, répondis-je sur un ton froid.

-Parle nous autrement ou nous t'arrêtons pour insubordination !

-Je vous aurais prévenu.

Mon voile se dissipa dans le ciel rougit par le lever de soleil. Ma protectrice était quelque part là-haut, je devais lui faire honneur. Mettant mes mains dans le dos, et les refermant sur les manches de mes lames, le crissement sinistre caractéristique de leurs sorties se fit entendre. Ils chargèrent simultanément. Le premier s'écroula à terre après avoir reçu un couteau dans le ventre, et vomit une gerbe de sang. Son ami se précipita pour l'aider, mais c'était trop tard. Son coéquipier explosa, transpercé de l'intérieur par un millier de lames. Il se retourna pour me voir l'attraper par le coup et le jeter à terre :

-Si vous m'aviez laissé passer, vous seriez encore en vie. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me permettre de ralentir. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à laisser femme et enfant derrière vous...

-Mais... mais tu n'es qu'un enfant… articula-t-il difficilement.

-Erreur ; je suis un shinobi.

Sur ce, sa tête roula sur le sol, et je continuai ma route vers ma destinée, voile flottant au vent, se refermant sur mon corps.

Nous arrivâmes quelques jours plus tard à Kumo, le village des Nuages. L'air y était saint et le village venteux. Cela me rappelait les moments passés avec Hyônaka sur la tête des Hokage de pierre, et me rendait autant nostalgique qu'heureux.

-Hé, gamin !

Je me retournai vers la voix qui m'interpellait ;

-Hmm ?

-Killer Bee donne un concert ce soir ! Tu veux venir ?

Le garçon avait la peau mate, les cheveux blancs, une sucette dans la bouche, et me tendait un prospectus montrant un ninja, micro à la main. Il semblait gêné, mais à l'époque, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Et bien... si c'est gratuit, je ne peux pas refuser, soupirai-je.

-En effet ! Tu es nouveau ici ? répondit-il joyeusement.

-Oui, je suis là pour mon entrainement.

-Ah. Bon, c'est pas tous ça, mais je dois finir de distribuer les tracts. A la prochaine !

-Adieu.

Sur ce, il disparut, et je fis de même pour me rendre dans l'auberge la plus proche. Je m'arrêtais devant un bâtiment en pierre. Comme des rires fusaient de l'intérieur, j'en déduis que c'était bel et bien une auberge, ou du moins un lieu de repos. En entrant, je retirai ma capuche de fourrure qui se transforma en simple col recouvert de longs poils noirs. Quelques serveurs me regardèrent d'un air étonné, sans doute surpris qu'un enfant entre dans un établissement d'adulte. Les filles de joies présentes poussèrent des piaillements ridicules en voyant arriver une "jolie petite frimousse", mais je ne fis pas plus attention à elles que cela. Je me rendis au bar, et demanda au tavernier si je pouvais louer une chambre, si possible avec vue sur la rue. Il me tendit une clef sans même de me demander de payer, mais je lui tendis tout de même une bourse que je gardais toujours sur moi ; c'est très utile pour acheter un garde trop coriace, ou même attirer une jolie demoiselle dans une ruelle... puis l'éliminer à l'abri des regards. Quoi qu'il en soit, un bon ninja de classe supérieur a toujours de quoi payer un pot de vin. Pour ma part, cet argent allait surtout dans l'entretien de mes armes et de mon armure.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi, puis enlevai mon plastron de l'ANBU. Ce dernier était en lambeau après avoir supporté mes entrainements intensif sur la cape. A présent, j'arrivai à fabriquer un manteau ainsi que la soulever pour en faire des sortes de lances-missiles-épines. En transférant mon chakra d'aiguille dans la fibre, je pouvais cribler mon adversaire sans même sortir les mains de mes poches. En revanche, mes habits avaient très mal supporté cet entrainement, ainsi que toutes les erreurs qui allaient avec :

 _Flash-back :_

-TU PEUX Y ARRIVER !

Toute la meute m'acclamait joyeusement en aboyant, et leurs voix retentissaient dans ma tête. Je n'étais toujours pas apte à les entendre et les reconnaitre, mais lorsque tout le groupe criait la même chose, je parvenais à discerner ce qui était dit. Pour ma part, mon visage était parsemé de goutte de sueur qui perlaient le long de mon cou et imprégnaient mes vêtements. Autour de ma nuque, le collier de fourrure s'agitait sous les impulsions de chakra, et dans mon dos, des fils de chakra flottaient en tentant de prendre consistance. J'avais les mains jointes, reproduisant le signe du tigre, et des volutes noires s'échappaient de cet amas de chakra latent. L'un après l'autre, les fils devenaient solides, continuant leur danse folle dans mon dos, alors je commençais à montrer les crocs sous la fatigue. Lorsqu'assez de ce tissus était en place, je le faisais parcourir de chakra, et lançais mes aiguilles sur un arbre devant moi. Le tronc fondit littéralement, en perdant un part un tous ses millimètres cubes de matière.. Toute la meute poussa un hurlement de défi, et la louve de l'Aube s'inclina devant moi. Je me suis ensuite rendu compte que mon plastron était dans le même état que l'arbre après avoir subit tant d'assauts.

 _Fin flash-back._

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain commune, vide à cette heure. Les hommes étaient sans doute encore occupés à transpirer avec les filles à l'accueil. Je me dévêtis, et observa que mon plastron n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert ; toute ma garde robe était dans le même état. "Je devrais changer de vêtements... demain, j'irais en ville".

Je regardai mes ongles en m'approchant du grand miroir de la salle. Ces derniers s'étaient affinés en largeur pour ressembler légèrement à des griffes, tandis que le miroir affichait des yeux plus fins qu'avant le voyage, c'est à dire une semaine à peu près, et des canines naissantes. Contrairement au renard, je n'avais pas de moustache, mais ma chevelure s'était encore épaissie. Avant, Hyônaka me les coupaient, mais je devais le faire seul cette fois-ci. Prenant en main un kunai, je commençai à tailler le tout en mèche grossière en regardant les pointes noires tomber les unes après les autres. En me rapprochant une fois de plus du miroir, je me fis la remarque que mon plastron n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert ; toute ma garde robe était dans le même état. "Je devrais changer de vêtements... demain, j'irais en ville". En me glissant dans le bain, une serviette sur la tête et frissonnant de plaisir, un son se démarqua du clapotis de l'eau :

-Sage décision, patron !

Une voie féminine mature retentit dans ma tête.

-Yume ! Dois-je en déduire que lorsque mes autres sens ne sont pas stimulés, je peux vous entendre n'importe quand ? demandai-je.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué cela, mais il me semble que tu es dans le vrai... répondit-elle, pensive.

-Le petit peut nous entendre ?!

-Pour de vrai ?

Deux voix viriles s'étaient jointes à la conversation ;

-Sakeme et Shureddo ! Vous aussi !

Ces deux loups avaient beau être effrayants, ils avaient un cœur en or, et n'hésitaient pas à parler franchement avec leurs camarades.

-Gamin, ça t'a pris du temps ! me dirent-ils en même temps.

-Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de la télépathie, marmonnai-je.

En continuant à parler du beau temps et de l'entrainement, ainsi que des coutumes de Kumo et de la taille de Suterusu qualifiée d' « anorexique » par les deux jumeaux, je me plongeai dans l'eau jusqu'au menton. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas goûté aux plaisirs de l'eau chaude flottant autour de mon corps, et cette perspective me procura une sensation de bien-être profond. Je me détendais du mieux que je pouvais, en souriant silencieusement en entendant les reproches de la louve assassin qui insultait les deux gris aux yeux rouges.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais habillé en haillon, drapé dans ma cape, prêt à partir en ville. En fermant ma chambre à clef, je jouais avec une de mes lames, qui brillait dans l'obscurité du couloir. En descendant l'escalier qui menait à la taverne, je pus observer les murs ainsi que le nombre incroyable de fissures qui le constellaient. En me demandant comment l'auberge tenait encore debout, je saluai le tavernier d'un signe distrait de la main, puis sortis de l'auberge en claquant la porte.

Je m'arrêtai devant une vitrine qui arborait le symbole d'un village lointain ; le village caché de la Lune, Getsu. Le croissant argenté se démarquait du reste des boutiques, et sans m'en rendre compte, j'entrai dans le repère caché de la lune. Un homme masqué m'accueillit chaleureusement ;

-Bonjour, étranger ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, citoyen de Getsu. J'aimer...

-Qu'as-tu dis ?

-Euh... Getsu ?

-Tu.. tu as vu le symbole sur la porte ?

-Oui. Il est bien visible.

L'homme s'inclina devant moi, puis me dit d'un air solennel :

-Héritier de Yoru, veuillez me suivre.

Sans comprendre, alors que le spectre de Sashishimesu apparaissait à côté de moi, je suivis mon hôte dans les entrailles de son magasin. Nous traversâmes de nombreux étalages d'arme et d'armure que je ne connaissais pas, avant d'arriver devant un porte-armure très ancien. Dessus, trônait un haut juste au corps accompagné d'un gilet comme ceux de Konoha, mais sans fermeture et noir. Le pantalon était typique de ceux des forces spéciales, ce qui me rassura. En revanche, celui-ci portait sur le côté des cuisses des plaques de métal comme celles des samuraï, liées entre elles avec une grosse corde noire.

-Voici l'ensemble de l'héritier. Depuis des millénaires, ceux qui se mettent en quête de la puissance des loups portent cet ensemble. Cette boutique se déplace selon sa propre conscience pour se mettre sur la route de l'héritier actuel, afin de lui proposer mes services. Pour honorer la tradition, je vous pris d'accepter ce présent.

-C'est gentil de votre part...

-Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment... enfin un héritier dans ce village !

Sashishimesu prit la parole :

-Et bien, et bien... un Errant en ces lieux... je ne pensais pas qu'un de mes serviteurs se trouverait dans ce village ennemi...

-EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE !?

Les deux autres se turent et me regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Héritier, invoque ta meute, ils t'expliqueront. Je dois partir pour faire mon rapport à mon employeur.

Sur ce, l'homme disparut dans une volute de fumée noir.

-Hatakiso, cet homme est un Errant. A la base, c'est quelqu'un qui a tout perdu, et qui, sur le point de mourir, a démontré une détermination sans limite à vivre. Si nous sommes satisfait, nous leur rendons la vie en échange de deux choses ; une servitude totale pendant 100 ans, puis jusqu'à ce que le prochain Héritier soit désigné. Ensuite, ils peuvent devenir des esprits, ou trouver le repos éternel. Il sert le loup qui l'a sauvé ; celui-ci est mort à l'Aube suivant l'exécution d'un village entier par les forces de la Brume Sanglante, mais c'est mon père qui l'a ramené à la vie. Il est mon serviteur, mais je ne suis pas la bénéficiaire de ses services.

Après cette brève explication, je me changeai dans une des pièces prévues à cet effet ; le résultat était plus que convenable, surtout avec le manteau entrouvert. Je sortis de l'échoppe en claquant la porte, une fois de plus, et me dirigeai vers la sortie nord de la ville, pour continuer mon voyage. Finalement, le tract que m'avais distribué ce jeune ninja me fut inutile.

Le reste du voyage vers le nord se passa sans encombre. Les quelques bêtes féroces qui rodaient dans les steppes enneigées se firent éliminées, et rougirent la blancheur immaculée de l'hiver. Un soir, alors que je faisais sécher ma veste près du feu de camp de la grotte, je me surpris à regarder la figurine de chiffon à mon effigie. Cela me rappela mon devoir de mémoire, et j'invoquai Suterusu. Elle compris ce qu'elle avait avait faire en me voyant tendre le bras gauche, et d'un coup de dent, elle me fit une énième entaille. En regardant le sang couler, je pensais que sa compagnie me manquait. Puis, je rangeai la poupée dans ma sacoche de ninja, et entrepris de nettoyer mes lames. La nuit était noire, sans lune. Les reflets du feu sur le métal projetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs, que Suterusu s'amusait à poursuivre. Je souris en pensant qu'une tueuse aguerrie pouvait être aussi insouciante qu'un louveteau.

Cependant, j'avais une impression d'insécurité ; aucun des esprits lupin n'était dans le secteur. Je me souvins qu'au crépuscule, j'avais ressenti une forte présence, mais Sashishimesu m'avait assurée que c'était du à notre approche des territoires du Crépuscule, puis avait soudainement disparut. À présent, seul ma meute m'accompagnait et me tenait compagnie. Je pouvais désormais ressentir leurs voix sans trop me concentrer, pour peu que je fusse calme et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de bruit. Les jumeaux gris avaient ramenés une famille de daims, qui serviraient de dîner. Les loups attaquèrent joyeusement leur repas, et je finis par me résoudre de les suivre. Au début, ce fut très difficile ; manger de la viande crue était très désagréable, et me faisait mal à l'estomac. Mais, au fil des jours, je m'y suis habitué, et maintenant, le sang qui coulait dans ma bouche ne me provoquait qu'un léger haut le cœur, vite calmé par un sentiment de mélancolie profond. Avec du recule, je me rends compte que la sensation du liquide rouge dans ma gorge était la même que celle d'un autre liquide humain, et le morceau de chair qui me caressait la langue n'était pas pour me ramener à la réalité. Enfin, tous cela pour dire que je m'étais habitué aux coutumes de mes serviteurs. C'est avec un de mes kunai restant que je découpai un bout de cuisse, et le portai à ma bouche, en arrachant un morceau du muscle. Nous avons fini le repas en écoutant les jumeaux nous raconter leur chasse, comme le faisait le chasseur à chaque repas. Cependant, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, perdu dans mes souvenirs, également comme chaque repas, je dois dire. Après cela, nous sommes allés nous coucher, mais je ne pus trouver le sommeil. Je pris donc l'initiative de prendre l'air, sans mes serviteurs, juste moi, et les étoiles, une myriade d'esprits qui veillaient sur le monde. Et la lune. La lune... comme ses yeux... grise, brillante... En me couchant sur le dos, je laissai la Yume céleste me plonger dans un sommeil profond, et m'accorder les doux rêves de ma coéquipière. Je ne savais alors pas que ces rêves ne dureraient pas...

 **Deuxième chapitre de ce troisième "arc". Je suis parfaitement conscient que l'histoire s'éloigne petit à petit de la trame d'origine, mais n'ayez aucune inquiétude, je garde un point d'ancrage solide à Naruto. J'aimerais avoir un avis, objectif si possible, sur mon style d'écriture actuel. En espérant que Hyônaka ne vous a pas trop manqué, à la semaine prochaine !**


	23. Naruto : Yûgure, le Crépuscule

Chapitre 22 : Yûgure, le Crépuscule

La suite du voyage s'est soldée par un succès. Il faut dire que les obstacles qui nous barraient la route étaient ceux d'une mission de rang B, tout au plus. Grand nombre d'humains perdirent la vie sous mon passage, dévorés puis piétinés par mes loups. Pour ma part, je n'eus presque pas à combattre. Les principaux adversaires étaient en fait la faim et le froid. N'ayant pu me résoudre au cannibalisme, je devais chasser tous les jours le rare gibier pour me nourrir, tandis que la réserve de viande humaine trainée par ma meute s'amenuisait de jours en jour. Le froid ralentissait mes mouvements et me transperçait les os, peu importe l'épaisseur de mon manteau de chakra. Je m'étais donc entrainé à le tresser le plus serré possible, pour au moins contrer le vent glacial qui mettait Suterusu à rude épreuve sans gêner le moins du monde Shureddo et Sakeme. Elle avait beau mal s'entendre avec les deux jumeaux, elle fut obliger d'admettre qu'ils étaient bien gentils lorsqu'ils se serrèrent autour d'elle comme un manteau de chair et de fourrure.

Un jour, alors que le soleil commençait son ascension dans le firmament, une grotte marquée d'un croissant de lune lumineux apparut dans le flanc d'une montagne, comme une illusion. Même si Yume m'avait assurée qu'aucun genjutsu n'était impliqué dans cette apparition, je ne fus convaincu qu'une fois que Sashishimesu m'annonça la fin de la première partie de mon voyage. Dissipant le sort d'invocation, j'entrai dans la grotte d'un pas assuré, trop assuré. Après avoir trébuché une centaine de fois dans un couloir sombre interminable, une lumière diffuse apparut au détour d'un virage. J'entrai dans une vaste cavité en forme de dôme, au fond de laquelle se trouvait une pierre rouge sang qui jetait des reflets vermeils sur les murs. Sashishimesu me prévint que son frère apparaitrait au crépuscule, et qu'à ce moment je devrais lui demander de l'aide. Il avait toujours été bienveillant envers les Héritiers auparavant, mais il se pouvait qu'il se soit un peu aigri depuis la dernière mésaventure. Elle refusa de m'en dire plus, et je ne posai plus de question. M'asseyant sur une pierre à l''entrée de la grotte, le plus loin possible de cette pierre sanguine, je commençai à vérifier mes armes, écrire des parchemins explosifs, la petite peluche de moi-même accrochée dans le revers de ma veste. J'envoyai des pierres en l'air, que je foudroyais en utilisant ma cape d'aiguilles. J'étais devenu vraiment bon à cet art, et Sashishimesu était fière de moi, car j'étais le seul à l'utiliser aussi bien depuis plusieurs siècles. En effet, elle m'avait raconté que les pouvoirs de son père et de son frère étaient bien plus puissants que cette cape, qui servait généralement d'habit. Généralement, personne ne travaillait son utilisation, sauf moi. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas le choix, car elle était le premier membre de la famille que je rencontrai. Je finis par m'en lasser, et commençai à graver machinalement le plafond du nom de mon ex-coéquipière, en invoquant la meute. Ils s'étirèrent, puis commencèrent à jouer ensemble. Ils n'étaient, en dépits des apparences, que de grands louveteaux dans l'âme. J'étais assez confiant, car je possédais une arme secrète, pour laquelle j'avais mis ma vie en jeu. En regardant mes mains, je me demandai si j'aurais à l'utiliser. En secouant la tête, je chassai cette pensée de mon esprit, et demandai à Yume de me plonger dans un genjutsu le temps que le crépuscule arrive. Il était très fréquent que je demande à ma louve des rêves de "m'endormir" en me laissant tout pouvoir dans l'illusion.

Elle finit par me réveiller lorsque la pierre commença à briller d'une lueur maléfique. En me frottant les yeux et en marmonnant que c'était chiant de se réveiller en plein rêve, je rangeai en toute hâte les couteaux qui trainaient ici et là, et formai mon éternel manteau noir sans capuche. Tout à coup, la pierre brilla plus fort, et une silhouette se matérialisa devant le sanctuaire ; d'abord les pattes, puis de haut en bas jusqu'au museau, Yûgure apparut devant nous. Suterusu se camoufla, et les jumeaux se placèrent devant Yume et moi-même comme rempart. Lorsqu'il cessa de briller, je pus observer le loup du crépuscule dans toute sa splendeur. En réalité, c'était un loup comme les autres ; il n'avait pas la mince taille et l'abondant collier de fourrure de Suterusu, ou le squelette lumineux de Shoku. Il se tenait fermement sur ses appuis, dans cette posture qu'adopte les loups avant un combat. La seule chose qui le différenciait des autres était sa pilosité, ainsi que ses yeux. De longs poils rouges comme une fin d'après-midi étaient hérissés sur l'intégralité de son corps, et ses pupilles d'un rouge tirant sur le doré très prononcé. Il me fixait intensément, puis finalement, une voie de jeune homme retentit dans mon esprit ;

-Yo !

-Euh... Yûgure ?

-Ouais, c'est moi. Ça va gamin ?

-On... on peut dire cela ainsi, oui. Je suis un héritier, et je requiers votre aide.

-On a compris, arrête là avec les civilités. Donc tu veux un coup de main, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu vois, je t'aurais volontiers offert mes services il y a quelques centaines d'années, mais je suis de mauvaise humeur. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux au combat, et peut-être t'offrirai-je mon pouvoir.

Je pensai, en me préparant au combat, que Sashishimesu et son frère étaient de parfaits opposés, et que leur aversion envers l'autre devait être fondée. Saisissant les lames tout en formant le mu drâ du tigre, j'envisageai de faire flotter ma cape quand soudain :

 **Tchok !**

Les yeux écarquillés, je perçu le loup rouge disparaitre dans une traînée vermeille, se ruer sur moi, puis apparaitre dans mon dos. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, ma veste noire fut soulevée, ma cape se déchira et mon flanc droit s'ouvrit en une large entaille qui, immédiatement après, fut ravagée par le sang qui s'en écoule. Je tombai à genou, les pupilles rétractées au maximum sous la douleur, en me tenant le flanc. Afin d'éviter de perdre mes organes au cours du combat qui suivra, je reformais mon manteau sous forme de large ceinture qui maintiendra toute ma chair à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je me mis sur un genou, la main gauche pleine de sang, et me débrouillai me relever, progressivement, conscient que je perdais beaucoup de sang malgré les soins improvisés. Yûgure me regarda avec étonnement ;

-Tu tiens encore debout ! Parfait, cela ne fait que commencer !

-C'est déjà fini, abruti.

Sashishimesu apparut à mes côtés ;

-Tu as perdu, mon cher abruti de frère.

-Que... comment ça ?!

Tandis que je me tenais les côtes, Suterusu apparut à côté de mon opposant, et lui planta ses deux crocs dans la patte avant droite. Le rouge tenta de s'en débarrasser, mais les jumeaux accoururent, tandis que les voies dans ma tête résonnaient de plus en plus. La partie était sur le point de se gagner, lorsque soudain, une explosion de chakra projeta tous mes serviteurs contre les parois de la grotte, tandis que l'esprit lupin se tenait fièrement au milieu de la salle.

-Disparait, idiote de sœur. Tu dis n'importe quoi et m'importune.

Dans un jappement de surprise, elle se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée, tandis que le loup sanglant avançait lentement vers moi.

-Je t'attendrai demain, à la même heure, pour la seconde et dernière partie de notre entrevue.

Puis, il disparut dans une lumière aveuglante. En rampant, je m'appuyais au fond de la grotte, alors que mes fidèles compagnons se regroupaient autour de moi en boitant. Dans un silence religieux, chacun s'occupa des autres ; Yume, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'intervenir, lécha fébrilement ma large plaie, alors que ses genjutsu atténuaient la douleur. Finalement, elle prit la parole ;

-Je ne souhaitais pas en arriver là... mais on a plus le choix.

-En effet, répondirent les autres en cœur.

-Si on est vraiment obligés... marmonnai-je.

Je regardai le papier sur lequel était tracé un sigle d'invocation, pensif. Il fallait arriver à de tels extrêmes pour abattre un fils de deux esprits d'origine, je n'imaginai pas ce qu'il faudrait pour convaincre les parents. Levant les yeux au ciel, je m'endormis sans genjutsu, tant j'étais à bout de force.

Ce fut une nuit sans rêve. Le lendemain, ils étaient tous debout, presque revigorés, mais des traces apparentes de l'affrontement d'hier demeuraient dans tous les esprits et sur tous les corps. Quelques heures plus tard, il réapparut, et sans plus attendre, se déchaina sur mes amis canins. Ils se déplaçaient lestement dans la grotte, pendant que le rouge aboyait aux éclats. Je rassemblai du chakra, pour effectuer l'invocation qui demandait tant d'énergie. Lorsque, finalement, Yume perdit l'équilibre et trébucha, Yûgure se jeta sur sa proie déjà acquise. Dans un hurlement, le sceau d'invocation brilla, et je tombai inconscient. Le rouge s'était arrêté dans sa course, pour observer le nouveau venu ; un squelette de lumière, sous un corps de ténèbres, deux yeux d'or illuminant ce visage de volute sombre. Shoku se dressai devant moi, prêt à se battre. Il me regarda d'un air ahuri, ébahit par la possibilité que je l'ai invoqué, conscient du danger. Puis il aperçut le loup rouge, et fit le lien immédiatement. Il lança :

-Pour remercier mon invocateur, je vais vous prêter ma puissance !

Avec ces derniers mots, un torrent d'énergie revitalisa les loups présents, tandis qu'Yûgure montrait des signes évidents de perte d'énergie ; son chakra était relié aux crocs de la louve assassin, eux-même reliés à Shoku. Dans un dernier soupir, Yûgure tomba sur le côté, un air admirateur sur le museau ;

-Ainsi, tu as dompté Shoku...

-Il n'en est rien, lança ce dernier de sa voie grave et dissonante.

-Alors, Eclipse, je serai fier de servir un homme que tu as pris en pitié. Je...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase ; de ses pupilles roses, Yume le fit taire d'un seul regard (c'est le cas de le dire).

L'essence de l'esprit du crépuscule pénétra mon corps, et la vie repris ses droits sur mon cadavre auparavant inanimé. J'ouvris des yeux dorés, et un flot de souvenir m'envahis. C'est grâce à eux que je peux vous raconter cet épisode durant lequel je suis mort. Ma plaie commença à se couvrir de chakra noir, et se referma à toute vitesse. Une voie joyeuse jaillit dans mon esprit ;

-J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'avoir un hôte qui s'occupe bien de moi ! Excuse-moi, Hatakiso !

-Ce n'est rien... répondis-je sans rien comprendre.

-Oh, tu découvre mes pouvoirs ?

Sashishimesu pris le relai :

-Je t'ai laissé le droit de lui apprendre ce qu'il peut faire à présent, mon cher abruti de frère.

-Oh, une idiote.

-Je t'inter...

-Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait.

A ma grande surprise, les esprits fraternels m'écoutèrent. Je leur demandai quels étaient les attributs d'Yûgure, qui me répondit joyeusement. J'appris ainsi que des à présent, lorsque mes pupilles fonctionneront, chaque mouvement sera vu au ralentit, sans pour autant accélérer les miens. En fait, emplir chaque partie de mon corps avait pour effet de décupler ses capacités, les effets augmentant avec la quantité de chakra dépensée. J'essayai ce nouveau pouvoir. En effet, si l'intégralité de mon corps était recouverte de chakra, je me déplaçai un peu plus vite. Si mes pupilles étaient activées, elles se teintaient d'or et le temps ralentissait. Si j'effectuai les deux, je bougeai normalement, à mes yeux en tout cas. Mais je pouvais lancer un kunai, activer ce pouvoir, et le rattraper en pleine course.

-C'est génial ! Comment s'appelle ce pouvoir ?

-Eh bien... je n'avais jamais pensé à lui donner un nom... répondit Yûgure.

-J'ai nommé le mien le voile de l'Aube, lança Sashishimesu.

-Alors, ce sera la fourrure du Crépuscule !

-T'es vraiment idiot...

Je laissai les deux canins se retrouver, et se disputer entre frère et sœur. Je pris le parti de me mettre en route, afin de rejoindre Sonohi, dans le pays des tourbillons, dont était originaire le ninja orange. Rompant le sort d'invocation, je décidai d'essayer mes nouveaux pouvoirs ; en revêtant intégralement la fourrure, j'enroulai mon manteau autour de mes bras en fibre très serrée et extrêmement solide. Enfin, je bondis vers le plafond qui vola en éclat d'un coup de poing, ouvrant une brèche dans le dôme, et illuminant la grotte sacrée. Les voix dans ma tête s'étaient tues, l'espace d'un instant, puis les esprits reprirent leurs conversations habituelles. Je repris ma route comme si de rien n'était, sans me poser plus de question sur cette force prodigieuse que je venais de déployer.

Quelques jours plus tard, au crépuscule, en bordure de forêt, je campais. Loin de toute civilisation, je me permis de faire du feu, pour cuire ma viande. Malheureusement, à peine cette dernière prenait une couleur grillée, une odeur d'être humain m'obligea à éteindre précipitamment le camp, et à me camoufler dans les arbres, une cuisse de chevreuil entre les dents. "Encore des voleurs..." me dis-je. Quelques seconde plus tard entrèrent silencieusement dans la petite clairière un groupe de shinobi aguerris et sur leurs gardes. "Peut-être pas..."

Je finis mon morceau de viande pendant qu'ils examinaient le feu, puis mis mon masque de l'ANBU, que je gardai précieusement. Sans un bruit, je descendis derrière celle qui semblait être leur cheffe, et soufflai dans son oreille, qui se retourna d'un coup avant d'effectuer une roulade arrière pour se mettre à l'abri derrière ses subordonnés, prête au combat. Ils portaient tous un long manteau à capuche, m'empêchant de distinguer leur visage. En me relevant, je pris soin de, comme eux, mettre ma capuche.

-Qui es-tu ? me demandèrent les ninjas.

-Question inutile. Je ne fais que passer, répondis-je en soupirant.

-D'où viens-tu ? Et pourquoi m'avoir soufflé dans l'oreille ? me demanda alors leur cheffe.

"Cette voix..."

-Je viens du pays du feu. De Konoha. Et parce que j'en avais envi, lançai-je en me questionnant sur l'origine de mes doutes.

-De Konoha ? Comme nous.

"Cette voix... pourquoi..."

Elle enleva son manteau, et je tombai à genou, transpercé par la vérité ; une tenue de l'ANBU officielle, un masque de chouette, des cheveux noirs hérissés... Voila pourquoi j'avais cette impression de déjà-vu.

-Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à sangloter, doucement, plié en deux. Sans un mot, je me relevai, mélancolique, et fis disparaitre mon manteau, qui dévoila ma tenue, de en haut bas. A ma vue, ses subordonnés se mirent en position de combat, alors que la cheffe enlevai lentement son masque, dévoilant deux yeux ronds comme la lune qui s'était levée. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle murmura mon nom, un léger sourire sur le visage, en trainant sur le "o" final. Elle s'approcha, tandis que ses paupières se refermaient petit à petit, et que sa bouche s'entrouvrait. Elle se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses hommes se place devant elle en lui faisant signe de reculer.

-Takitsu, déplace-toi, tu me gênes.

-Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle sortit un parchemin, avec lequel elle invoqua son arme de prédilection. Elle finit par poser son regard, qui devenait de plus en plus effrayant tant il était insistant et passionné, sur son subordonné, et le décapita d'un coup sec, sans prendre d'élan. Elle reposa ses yeux sur mon visage, et continua d'avancer en laissant traîner la lame sur le sol, accompagnant sa marche d'un raclement funeste, alors qu'une traînée de sang la suivait de près. Lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je fus forcé de constater que j'avais grandis, en enlevant mon masque. Elle posa une main sur ma joue, et se hissant à ma hauteur, me dévora littéralement le visage. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie, sauf peut-être lors de mon retours à Konoha. Elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres en respirant bruyamment, un filet de salive entre les lèvres, et passa ses mains sur mon torse, tandis que je la prenais par la taille. Elle aussi avait changé physiquement. Sa taille s'était affinée, ses bras légèrement épaissis, sa poitrine était à présent presque aussi ronde et volumineuse que celle de sa mère adoptive, et ses cuisses étaient fermes et musclées. Une véritable arme de destruction massive.

-Capitaine, écartez-vous. Nous allons procéder à l'élimination de la cible dans 10 secondes.

-Vous... vous voulez m'enlever Hatakiso, n'est ce pas ?

Comme ses soldats restaient sans rien dire, elle se retourna lentement vers eux en jetant sa tête en arrière, et partit d'un rire sonore et clair. Elle ne se séparait pas de son sourire, et après réflexion, ses yeux avaient changé ; ils étaient plus sauvage, plus passionnés, entremêlant un mélange de peur, d'excitation, et une certaine folie dans un regard terrifiant.

 _-Vous êtes sérieux ?_

 **Pas de commentaire pour l'instant, mis à part l'arrivée du lemon que vous attendiez tous au 8ème chapitre** **! En attendant, à la semaine prochaine pour découvrir ce que Hyônaka est devenue après le départ de notre héros.  
**


	24. Naruto : Retrouvailles Sanglantes

Chapitre 24 : Retrouvailles et Adieux

 _\- Vous êtes sérieux ?_

Ses hommes reculèrent d'un pas mal-assuré. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà été témoin d'une crise de la Flamme Noire, mais il semble que ces dernières se soient aggravées pendant mon absence. Aller jusqu'à priver ses compagnons de leur tête... il fallait être sacrément malade.

Pendant que je réfléchissais à un moyen de la calmer, son sourire s'était encore agrandi, et elle marchait vers ceux qui étaient sensé être ses subalternes. Comme ils attaquaient en même temps, elle murmura : "Hatakisoooo... je t'aime...", puis en une fraction de seconde, sépara le premier shinobi en deux parties distinctes et supprima les bras du second, qui tomba au sol en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Elle se plaça à cheval sur le torse de la victime, et enserra le cou de cette dernière. Alors que le pauvre homme se débattait de toute ses forces, elle serrait de plus en plus fort en susurrant mon nom, puis en le criant, et alors que le ninja rendait son dernier souffle, elle hurla de plaisir en sentant la vie de ce dernier reflué du corps inanimé. Elle se retourna vers moi, lentement, avec ces mêmes yeux horribles grands ouverts, tâchée de sang, et me sourit. Je la regardai avec des yeux tristes, en pensant qu'une partie d'elle était morte après que je sois parti.

-Approche.

-Ouiiiii ?

Elle me rejoint en sautillant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis que je t'ai quitté.

-Comment ?

-Tu m'as bien compris.

Son air gai se ternit quelque peu à l'entente de ces paroles, et elle se colla à moi pour me jeter au sol. Sans me quitter des yeux, enleva ma veste et mon débardeur, puis fit de même avec ses habits. Je tentai une permutation, mais aucun objet n'étais à proximité et elle me tenait fermement. Elle écrasa sa poitrine sur mon torse couvert de cicatrices, et serra ses jambes derrière les miennes tandis que ses longs cheveux se répandaient autour de nous.

-Tu veux tout savoir ?

-J'aimerais bien, répondis-je sans me déconcentrer malgré la sensation de chaleur sur mon corps que j'avais presque oublié.

-Eh bien... ils m'ont détruit !

Comme je la regardai sans comprendre, elle déboutonna son short et passa un doigt sous les mailles de son collant les yeux et la bouche entrouverts.

-Continue.

-Mmmh...

"Après ton départ, que je n'ai toujours pas pardonné, je suis rentrée en larme à Konoha, où ma mère m'a recueilli en te maudissant mille fois. Notre DUO a été dissout, et tu a été désigné comme fugitif de rang B. Assez haut pour que seuls des jônins ne soient en charge de la mission de te ramener. Avant de maugréer que tu vaux mieux que le rang B, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Seul les Terreurs Blanches ont été envoyés remplir cette mission, en plus de certaines équipes très talentueuses. Dans le cas où tu opposerais une quelconque résistance, tu seras considérer comme un ennemi de rang SS, et nous disposerons de toi en conséquence. Tu peux être heureux, mon amour, ce rang a été créé spécialement pour toi. Non pas que tu sois plus fort qu'Orochimaru, mais la mission consiste à te ramener, et non te tuer. C'est ce qui fait ce classement. Enfin, je parle de toi, mais pas de moi. J'ai été contraint par Danzô de rejoindre la section Racine sous peine de mort pour trahison du village. Ainsi commença ma descente aux enfers.

Jours après jours, ils m'ont tous pris. Mon honneur, ma dignité, mon sens du devoir, mon honnêteté, et j'en passe. Ils m'ont forcer à démembrer des enfants, torturer des femmes, trahir mes compagnons, détruire des villages entiers, me promener dans le QG complètement dévêtue et j'en passe. J'ai passé au fil de ma lame tant d'innocents. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le poids des morts sur mes épaules, alors j'ai abandonné une chose de plus ; ma raison. Oui, il me semble que je suis devenue assez malsaine comme femme.

J'ai beau dire que j'ai tout perdu, ne t'inquiète pas, il me reste trois choses ; mon corps, mon amour pour toi, et..."

Elle forma un triangle entre ses pouces et ses index, et le plaça devant son entre-jambe, de manière très explicite. Soulagé, je la plaquai à l'arbre le plus proche, et happai ses lèvres roses entre les miennes. Son regard n'était plus celui d'un tueuse au sang froid, l'espace d'un instant, puis cette lueur terrifiante revint hanter ses iris.

-Ne t'arrête surtout pas, susurrai-je en passant une main derrière son short alors qu'elle se cambrait de plaisir.

"Danzô fit une erreur, celle de me surestimer. Dés mon arrivée à la Racine, il me fit subir les pires tortures physiques, et démantelait mon esprit pendant que mon corps récupérai. Ce n'est qu'après m'avoir brisée qu'il eut l'idée de me violer. Quel idiot ! J'étais déjà en enfer, je ne risquai plus rien ! Il a perdu plus d'hommes en tentant de me toucher qu'en attaquant une escouade de tueurs spécialisés de Kiri la semaine dernière ! Que c'est bon de rire après tant de souffrance, qui plus est avec toi ! Oui, oui, je me calme. Terrifiante, moi ? Peut-être après tout, je suis un monstre... je devr..."

10 secondes plus tard, alors que nos langues se séparaient :

"J'ai la tête qui tourne... enfin, maintenant je suis cheffe d'une équipe de ninja de la Racine. Ou plutôt j'étais. Les jours passent lentement sans toi, tu sais... Je n'ai plus de chakra à part le fuiton et le suiton, je peux t'en reprendre un peu ? Merci !"

10 secondes plus tard :

"Mmmh... J'ai hâte que tu rentre, car je suppose que tu n'as pas encore fini. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi à Konoha ! Jusqu'à ton retour, je ferai mon possible pour rester vierge de toute traces masculines. Je me suis beaucoup entrainée en pensant à toi. En fait, je n'ai cesser de penser à toi depuis ton départ. Toi, toi, c'est sans doute pour ça que je ne te tue pas alors que tu est le responsable de toutes mes souffrances !"

Sur ce, elle me fit un grand sourire, et s'abandonna à mon étreinte.

Un peu plus tard, elle se releva, pantelante, et chercha ses vêtements. Je ne pris pas cette peine, je n'eus qu'à les recréer grâce à l'Aube.

-Dit moi, j'aimerais me mesurer à toi, pour voir si tu n'as fait que batifoler pendant ces derniers mois, me lança-t-elle avec encore une fois de plus ce grand sourire innocent contrastant avec son regard.

-Pour te faire plaisir... mais je connais déjà le résultat, raillai-je.

Sans prévenir, elle me fonça dessus et m'administra un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me propulsa vers le haut de quelques centimètres, m'arrachant une gerbe de sang. Elle enchaîna avec un coup de pied retourné qui m'envoya rouler dans l'herbe de la plaine. Je me relevai en essuyant le filet de sang qui dégoulinait d'entre mes lèvres. Elle ne m'avait jamais blessé auparavant. J'imagine qu'il y a une première fois pour tout...

Elle recommença le même mouvement, mais je l'évitai d'un saut en arrière. Elle tenta de m'embrocher avec du hyôton, mais j'esquivai chaque stalagmite qui sortait du sol. Lorsqu'elle me laissa un peu de repos, je fermai les yeux, puis les rouvrit d'un coup. Deux points jaunes apparurent dans ceux de mes coéquipières, pendant que ma peau se couvrait de chakra noir flottent au vent, comme une fourrure. Elle se jeta une fois de plus sur moi, en invoquant son épée, mais elle était excessivement lente maintenant. Utilisant ma propre vitesse, je lui ôtai le sabre que je plantai au sol, posai une feuille marquée d'un sceau de scellement sur son front, et pour mon propre plaisir, je lui donnai une petite fessée. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais faire. Je vis l'onde de choc se propager sur son derrière, comme prévu, mais cette dernière s'étendit sur l'intégralité de son corps. Je ne maîtrisais pas encore cette force. Après avoir repris de la distance et le temps son cours, je m'effondrai en arrière, m'asseyant dans l'herbe tandis qu'elle se retrouva propulsée vers l'avant et s'étala sur le sol en laissant un sillage de terre retournée. En l'observant reprendre conscience, je fus surpris de découvrir que le sceau ne fonctionnait pas et n'entravait pas ses mouvements. Après tout, je n'avais pas augmenté mes compétences en matière de scellement.

-Tu m'as explosé le cul ! hurla-t-elle avec une certaine distinction.

Je me tordis de rire et ne la vis pas arriver. Elle fut sur moi en quelques secondes sans que je puisse riposter, car ce nouveau pouvoir me drainai toute mon énergie.

-Il me semble que cette gangue de chakra qui t'entourait tout à l'heure améliore grandement tes capacités, mais tu ne peux pas la tenir très longtemps. Puisque tu m'as fait mal, prend tes responsabilités et frotte pour que je n'ai pas d'hématome. Enfin, même s'il est trop tard pour ça.

Nous sommes resté ainsi, moi caressant tendrement les rondeurs de ma coéquipière avec une magnifique vue sur le haut de son collant, elle me regardant d'un œil amusé et mesquin, en me provoquant. Soudain, son regard redevint malsain, et l'air amusé qu'elle avait sur le visage fit place à ce grand sourire caractéristique :

-Il me reste une mission à accomplir, que je devais remplir après t'avoir rattrapé. Puisque c'est fait, je te propose de la remplir avec moi !

-Si je peux t'être d'une quelconque aide et si tu m'attends sagement à la maison... je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Elle ramassa son arme en se frottant le derrière, puis entama sa course vers le sud-ouest, direction le pays du vent, sans pour autant pousser le voyage jusqu'à Suna. J'aurais été semé en très peu de temps s'il ne m'étais pas possible d'augmenter ma vitesse, tant elle était rapide à présent. Au bout d'une heure de course intensive, nous arrivions au bout d'un plateau, devant un village ninja en développement. Ce dernier s'étendait en contre-bas dans la plaine, et les lumières des chaumières dansaient dans la nuit. La lune avait commencé son ascension céleste, et un petit rire de satisfaction résonna dans le silence des ténèbres. Après que le nuage de poussière retomba, je m'aperçus qu'Hyônaka était encore parfaitement apte au combat, alors que je tenais difficilement sur mes jambes.

-C'est ici ! Ce village est soupçonné par le Hokage de comploter contre Konoha. J'ai ordre de le rayer de la carte.

-S'il suffit d'éliminer les forces ninjas du village... ce ne sont pas les premiers à croiser ma route, soupira-je.

-Tu te trompe ! commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire en me regardant fixement, "j'ai dit _rayer !_ "

Alors que je l'observais sans comprendre, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue, puis s'assit en tailleur en effectuant le moudra du dragon. Un sceau apparut sur le sol, puis changea de forme alors qu'elle enchaînait les différents signe à une vitesse fulgurante, avant que je n'active mes pupilles. Alors que je me faisais la réflexion qu'elle était devenue vraiment forte en matière de sceau, elle murmura : " **Tsukiakari no Kêji** ", et la lune projeta ses rayons autour du village et derrière nous. Une cage venait de se refermer sur le petit hameau. Sans plus attendre, elle dégaina son sabre et partit à toute vitesse vers la maison la plus proche. Le mur s'effondra sous ses coups, et le propriétaire subit le même destin peu de temps après. Je courus après elle, en hurlant son nom, en lui criant d'arrêter ce massacre, mais seuls les voix déchirantes des mourants demandant de l'aide me répondit, ainsi que les éclats de rire déments de ce qui était ma bien-aimée. Alors que je courrai aussi vite que possible dans le village, une femme m'implora de l'aider. En la prenant par le bras, je partis en courant vers la barrière avec la ferme intention de la sauver de ce carnage. Soudain, elle se fit plus légère. En jetant un regard derrière mon épaule, je ne vis rien... à part un bras coupé. Une ombre disparut aussi soudainement derrière une maison, d'où provenait une longue trace de sang. Je m'assis dans l'herbe en sanglotant, alors que les gémissements des blessés se faisaient de plus en plus rare, et que le hurlements de plaisirs de la responsable du carnage s'intensifiait. Elle n'avait jamais hurlé comme ça, pas même lorsque nous étions seul. Chez moi. Dans un lit. Était-ce possible de changer quelqu'un à ce point ? Je jurai de venger la mémoire de ma coéquipière en éliminant Danzô, peut importe les moyens à utiliser.

Après une dizaine de minute, une silhouette revint vers moi : elle était couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds, et ses yeux injectés du liquide écarlate. Sa lame démesurée dégoulinait abondamment d'hémoglobine en trainant au sol, laissant une marque rouge sur le chemin de terre, comme une immense cicatrice. Elle murmura "Kai", et le sort se rompit, illuminant la campagne aux alentours. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, il ne restait plus rien de non vivant ; seul le sol couvert de sang frais, ainsi que quelques animaux, vestiges de la vie passée, subsistaient.

-Ce sort... c'est un sceau interdit ! Où l'as-tu appris ?! m'écriai-je.

-Danzô possède une très grande collection de livres anciens. Ce sceau est très utile pour ce genre de mission, il fait disparaître tous ce qui est sans vie !

Étrangement, la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut qu'il nous serait impossible de mourir tant nous étions devenus forts. Puis une rage indescriptible monta en moi. Il me fallait faire quelque chose, ou je deviendrais aussi dérangé qu'elle. Elle était la seule vivante dans le secteur. Elle allait donc se heurter à un des plus gros obstacles de sa vie.

-Hyônaka.

-Ouiiii ? répondit-elle.

-Tu m'énerves.

-...comment ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Tu as bien entendu. Tu m'énerves. Je dirais même plus, tu m'insupporte. Ta manière de te comporter, cette légèreté avec laquelle tu traites la vie d'autrui... je n'en peux plus. Prépare-toi à te battre. J'aurais aimé éviter d'en arriver là, mais je craque, alors en garde.

Comme elle, sans somation, deux grandes flammes de chakra latent sortirent du creux de ma nuque, alors qu'une très fine fourrure apparaissait. Une ombre de peur passa dans le regard de ma coéquipière lorsque mes pupilles s'activèrent.

-Tu dis que je suis un monstre, mais regarde-toi ! me dit-elle.

Elle utilisa cette fameuse technique dont Naruto avait eu à faire contre le défunt Haku, " **Makyô Hyôshô** ". Une multitude de miroirs apparut autour de moi, et je pus me regarder sous tous les angles. Elle avait raison.

De petites canines, des yeux brillant dans l'obscurité, des vaisseaux convergents des tympans aux yeux, une chevelure désordonnée, recouvert d'un épiderme de chakra noir, deux grandes masses de chakra informes s'étirant vers le ciel étoilé dans le dos. Le monstre, c'était moi.

Non. Non, je ne tuai pas d'innocents. Je ne trahissais pas mes camarades. Alors que je tentais de me convaincre que je valais mieux que cette furie, elle lança le premier assaut de tous les miroirs en même temps. Mon voile s'enroula autour de moi en tourbillonnant, et une volée d'épine sortie de cette tornade, pulvérisant l'intégralité de ses clones de glace, révélant la véritable Hyônaka. Je la saisis par le cou, et en me coupant le pouce sur ses incisives alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour chercher de l'air, je l'écrasai au sol, fissurant la terre tandis que mes loups la saisissaient par tous les membres, la maintenant à plat-ventre.

-Comment ?

Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche. La saisissant par les cheveux avec une main, la ligotant avec une corde de chakra, alors qu'elle se démenait pour se dégager, je lui administrais une volée de claque en lui hurlant de se réveiller et de revenir à elle. Je voulais que l'ancienne Hyônaka revienne, je ne voulais pas de cette meurtrière. Après une minute de défoulement, je la lâchai, et elle s'écroula sur le sol, les joues rouges et enflées. Je m'en voulus immédiatement après, et m'excusai maladroitement. Elle releva la tête ; ses yeux étaient redevenus comme avant, mais reprirent leurs lueur démente lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche :

-Je suis heureuse... de savoir que l'homme que j'aime m'aura puni pour mes crimes, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'en supplie, arrête. N'accepte plus ces missions inhumaines, ne te torture plus l'esprit avec le poids des morts. Rentre à Konoha, et adresse ce message à Danzô, sanglotai-je en écrivant une lettre, que je scellai.

Elle m'adressa un regard reconnaissant, puis s'assit en tailleur. Je me penchai vers elle, et m'approchai de sa bouche, quand elle posa un doigt sur mes canines apparentes.

-Tu es très beau, mon loup...

-Je te retourne le compliment, ma jolie...

Après un baiser interminable, je repris ma route vers l'ouest sans la quitter des yeux de mes pupilles, et aperçu un éclat de lune sur sa joue. Elle pleurait. Pour la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles, même après avoir massacrer un village entier, elle pleurait. Tout ça par ma faute.

 **ALERTE ROUGE : Je part en vacances pendant deux semaines, et je n'aurais pas accès à Internet pendant ce laps de temps. C'est pourquoi je vous poste ce chapitre en avance, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez. Naturellement, je vous posterai le chapitre habituel dès mon retour en France, et la vie reprendra son cours. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et je demande votre indulgence car je l'ai corrigé la veille du départ sur téléphone à 1h56 du matin en me rendant compte du problème causé par mon absence. P.S : Lemon en cours, mais vous risquez d'être un peu déçu car je l'écris dans mon propre style d'écriture. À vous d'imaginer la scène avec les descriptions ;).**


	25. Naruto : Uzushiogakure !

Chapitre 25 : Direction Uzushiogakure ! Sonohi, le Jour

Après avoir laissé à ma coéquipière le soin d'expliquer la mort de quatre shinobi de la Racine, je me suis dirigé vers le pays des tourbillons, pays dont le renard était originaire. D'autres escouades de ninjas furent envoyées pour m'arrêter, mais la plupart se laissèrent semer. Sans doute avaient-ils entendu parler du sort réservé à ceux qui mécontentaient ma coéquipière, ou éprouvaient-ils une certaine compassion, dans la mesure du possible. Bien qu'ils restaient des armes froides et inhumaines, même une arme éprouve un certain remord à en éliminer une autre, surtout quand elle n'est est encore qu'un enfant. Les rares ennemis qui me pourchassaient avec détermination et acharnement disparaissaient sans laisser de traces, égorgés par Suterusu, et pour les plus résistants, je me déplaçais moi-même pour les taire. La traque se retournait contre eux, et personne n'échappe à ma meute. C'était certainement cruel de leur faire subir un tel sort, mais je devais garder une certaine aisance pour ce genre de mission de poursuite. Et puis, après avoir découvert avec horreur qu'Hyônaka éliminait des villages entiers en riant aux éclats, la satisfaction que j'éprouvais lorsque mes ennemis écarquillaient les yeux de douleur et tombaient raides au sol, les entrailles déchirées, me semblait bien dérisoire. En y repensant, cette funeste période, qui correspondrait à une certaine rébellion contre l'autorité parentale pour des enfants normaux, se caractérisait peut-être sous cette forme. Mais éventrer mes compagnons d'armes ne fut pas la seule « erreur de jeunesse » que je commis à cette époque. Mon équipement s'usait de jours en jours, et il me fallait le réparer de plus en plus souvent. C'est alors que, traversant un petit village du pays de la mer, je songeai au moyen de réparer mon matériel qu'une affiche attira mon attention. C'était un avis de recherche. « Tant mieux, je pourrais me faire la main et remplir ma bourse » me dis-je. Arrachant l'affiche, je commençai à lire les inscriptions :

 **Takitsu momochii**

Âge : 25 ans

Taille : 1.80m

Signes distinctifs : Habillé d'un long manteau noir

Crimes : Meurtres, vols, assassinats…

Récompense : 300 000 ryôs à saisir à l'ambassade de Kiri, au pays de la mer.

300 000 ryô… C'était une belle somme pour l'époque. Je convins ainsi d'éliminer cet homme s'il se trouvait sur mon chemin. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire des détours.

Comme si le destin avait entendu ma prière muette et y avait répondu, je fus attaqué à quelques kilomètres du pays des tourbillons. Par un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingts. En manteau noir. Enfin, le manteau ne tarderait pas à devenir rouge bordeaux.

-Gamin, donne-moi ton argent, et plus vite que ça ! Et tant que tu y es, suis-moi, j'ai besoin de me soulager de toute cette… pression ! ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement.

-Monsieur Momochii, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un enfant perdu sans défense ? dis-je nonchalamment.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton étonné.

Alors que les loups sortaient des fourrés et se mettaient en position de combat autour de moi, l'homme compris la situation et tenta de s'éclipser discrètement. Il se retourna et se jeta dans les bosquets, cherchant à fuir désespérément. J'aurais pu lancer mes loups à ses trousses. J'aurais pu l'arrêter facilement, en fait. Mais l'homme s'échappa car je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à éliminer quelqu'un qui ne pratiquai pas les arts ninjas. Je n'étais pas un chasseur de prime, et les sentiments qui avaient disparus lors de mes entrainements intensif refaisaient surface jours après jours. Je décidai finalement de le laisser partir, en me serrant le ventre à la pensée que je ne pourrai sans doute pas manger les jours qui viennent. Nous approchions du pays de la mer, et le gibier se faisait rare. Malheureusement, les loups ne sont pas des dauphins, alors pour ce qui est de la pèche...

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que nous approchions de la côte pour prendre une embarcation, une odeur familière réveilla mes pulsions animales. Mon odorat se renforça et les couleurs se firent plus vives lorsque cette fragrance pénétra en moi, et je me lançai à la recherche de la source. C'était légèrement salé, métallique et renfermait beaucoup de souvenirs. Une trace apparut sur le sol ; d'abord légère, puis de plus en plus insistante jusqu'à déboucher derrière un arbre. Un souffle rauque s'échappait de derrière le tronc, et je décidai d'aller en découvrir la provenance en plaçant mon masque sur le visage. Un membre des forces spéciales de Kiri se reposai, désarmé, les côtes brisées par ce qui semblait être un katana de grande taille. Il m'aperçut, et sa tête retomba de désespoir sur sa poitrine.

-Tu va me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il y a de forte chance, d'un enfant venant de Konoha à un homme de Kiri.

Il soupira et jura faiblement.

-J'ai une femme et des enfants. Si je peux t'être utile pour une tâche, n'importe laquelle, sauve ma vie et épargne-moi.

-Je vais plutôt vous raconter une histoire.

L'état de l'homme se détériorait de plus en plus, mais je ne comptai pas le sauver. Il me fallait être capable d'endurer ces sensations, aussi désagréables soient-elles, pour rester un ninja à part entière. Je lui ai donc raconté ma vie, mes missions, et bien sûr comment j'ai rencontré ma coéquipière. Lui me suppliai au début, puis après avoir compris qu'il était inutile de parler avec moi, il écouta jusqu'à ce que son souffle se stabilise, puis s'éteigne. Alors que je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir réussi à laisser un homme mourir sous mes yeux, ce dernier ouvrit un œil emplit de tristesse, un regard que les hommes du village de la brume sanglante n'étaient pas censés connaître. Et cela me rappela le "moi" d'avant.

Je repris ma route après avoir renfloué le ninja en chakra et laissé quelques bandages qui m'étaient dors et déjà inutiles. Il m'était désormais impossible de laisser un homme mourir sous mes yeux, et cette idée m'insupportait au plus haut point. Pendant que je pensai à un moyen de sceller mes sentiments lors des combats avec l'aide de Hyônaka, je ne me rendis pas compte que je venais d'entrer dans le village des Tourbillons, alors que le soleil avait déjà bien avancé dans sa course céleste. Les ruines s'étendaient devant moi, les ruines de ce qui était le plus puissant village en matière de scellement avant la dernière grande guerre ninja. C'est nostalgique que j'entrai dans une auberge abandonnée et commençai à faire le ménage. Sakeme et Shureddo entrèrent par la porte d'entrée, Suterusu sortit des ombres et Yume apparut dans un cercle d'invocation. Même Shoku se matérialisa dans un rayon de soleil. Ils commencèrent par tourner en rond, sans but, puis à la surprise de tous, ce fut l'Eclipse qui prit la parole. Un long débat s'en suivit, débat que je ne suivais que d'une oreille, sans y faire plus attention que cela. Si je me souviens bien, ils tentaient de départager quelle partie du corps humain étaient la meilleur au goût. Après avoir aménagé un endroit où se reposer, je montai sur le toit de l'auberge qui dominait à présent le village détruit. Des pierres difformes s'élevaient vers le ciel, comme autant de pierres tombales. Les souvenirs de tous ces morts étaient enfermés en ce lieu, qui resterait à jamais leur demeure. Je me sentais mal à l'aise à l'idée de troubler leur sommeil, mais j'avais une mission. Tandis que j'admirais le soleil couchant qui léchait les ruines de ce monde, les deux esprits apparurent dans un scintillement.

-Ah là, ah là ! Le shinobi se repose ? susurra Sashishimesu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous à feignanter ici ? Retourne t'entrainer ! cria comme à son habitude Yûgure.

-Je ne vous ai pas invoqué, et il y a une bonne raison à cela. J'aimerais rester seul un instant, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients.

-Alors il vaut mieux que l'on se taise, et que l'on observe ce magnifique paysage, répondit la louve d'or.

Yûgure se matérialisa au fur et à mesure que le soleil entrait en collision avec l'horizon, mais pour une fois, resta coi. Ce lieu empreint de tristesse qui se teintait d'un orange caractéristique représentait beaucoup pour moi, puisque c'est pendant que le soleil se couchait sur Konoha que je découvris la douceur d'une fille la première fois, alors que j'avais 10 ans. Les deux esprits à mes côtés me rappelaient les pires et meilleurs moments de ma vie ; le crépuscule de mon premier baiser avec Hyônaka et l'aube de mon départ. Et j'allais bientôt pouvoir me vanter de posséder la puissance de tous les loups du monde. Finalement, je m'endormis sur le toit, laissant à ma meute la place que j'avais nettoyé.

Le lendemain matin fut rude. J'avais oublié que si Sashishimesu restait calme le jour, au crépuscule et la nuit, elle ne manquait pas d'énergie le matin. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai que nous étions sur le point de rendre visite à sa mère. Le réveil fut donc pour le moins... agité :

 **-Réveille-toi, grosse feignasse !**

Et le toit de l'auberge explosa. A moitié réveillé, je fut projeté en l'air et dus reprendre mes esprits avant d'entamer ma chute libre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on me réveillais de la sorte, Hyônaka oblige ; je me souviens qu'une fois, alors que l'on était en mission, le bruit des parchemins explosifs qui se consumaient m'avait tout juste réveillé pour éviter de me retrouver éparpiller aux quatre vents. J'avais réussi à échanger ma place avec un lapin qui cherchait de la nourriture, que je n'ai plus jamais revue ensuite. Ce fut à peu près la même chose, sauf que cette fois il n'y avait pas de lapin. Je m'en sortis vivant grâce au voile qui pris la forme d'un filet sous moi, à mes pupilles qui augmentait indirectement mes réflexes (on en a déjà parlé et c'est compliqué) et surtout grâce une libération de chakra de mes avants bras, me permettant d'amortir la chute. Finalement, je survécus avec une cheville foulée, qui se répara d'elle-même au prix d'une légère souffrance et d'une centaine de malédiction lancée à la louve.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce de folle ! Si t'es un esprit supposé représenter l'instinct maternel des louves, je ne devrai pas subir ça ! criai-je.

-Une mère lève son enfant à l'aube et le punit quand il ne s'exécute pas ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-La ferme ! répondis-je.

-Pourquoi tout le monde hurle ? demanda Yûgure.

-La ferme ! lui lancions en cœur 'nee-san et moi-même.

-Comment ?! s'indigna-t-il.

Une dispute interraciale éclata entre moi, l'Aube, le Crépuscule et mes loups qui ne pouvaient pas dormir. Finalement, après avoir compris qu'il était inutile de débattre avec des animaux, je remontai sur l'auberge et me mis en quête du sanctuaire de Sonohi. Un gigantesque écueil attira mon attention ; il se dressait au dessus des flots, telle une lance transperçant la mer. Les vagues s'écrasaient violemment sur ce poing inébranlablement dressé vers le ciel, dans un vacarme sourd qui résonnait jusqu'ici. De temps à autre, de grosses volutes d'écumes giclaient contre cette lame, comme si la mer crachait son sang de cette plaie. Je me demandai comment serait la vue de là-haut lorsque la dispute cessa enfin, et les voix tranquillisées résonnèrent dans ma tête :

-Ça pour un gros caillou, c'est un gros caillou, commenta Yûgure, toujours aussi perspicace.

-Bien observé, remarqua Sashi, avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

-Dites, vous deux, vous avez une idée de comment on se rend là-bas ?

-Tu n'as qu'à marcher sur l'eau, comme n'importe quel ninja, lança Yume.

-Pas bête.

Annulant le sort d'invocation, je pris position sur la mer agitée, et commençai mon avancée plutôt périlleuse. Je ne savais pas si une quelconque créature marine vivait sous ces flots, et la perspective de finir comme plat du jour à un monstre quelconque ne m'enchantait guère.

Ça aurait été trop beau de pouvoir rejoindre ce gigantesque rocher d'une seule traite, sans aucune attaque de monstre marin. Arrivé à mi-parcours, trop loin pour rejoindre la rive et pas assez proche pour me ruer sur la lance de pierre, les flots s'agitèrent ; une énorme masse émergeait de la mer en ébullition, et je pus bientôt l'admirer de toute sa grandeur. C'était définitivement un mollusque, mais ni une pieuvre, ni un poulpe, pour la simple raison que ce dernier possédait beaucoup trop de tentacule. Un sceau bien trop complexe pour moi était gravé sur son "front", et quelques pièces d'armure en métal étaient accrochée à la créature, tantôt protégeant la base de ses tentacules, tantôt aiguisées comme des rasoirs pour découper les ennemis. C'était sans nul doute une des armes cachées d'Uzushio, qui n'avait pas servi lors de la destruction du village, ou n'avait jamais été achevé par un quelconque ninja. J'étais celui qui, apparemment, allait devoir s'en charger. Tentant de me stabiliser sur les lames qui déferlaient sous moi, je dus faire également l'effort de me focaliser sur celles qui pleuvaient sur moi. Je pris de la distance, et, au moment d'invoquer mes compagnons, me rendis compte que les loups ne marchent pas sur l'eau. Ce serait un combat mené en solo, cette fois-ci. Mon manteau s'ouvrit et s'éleva derrière moi en fins filaments, je dégainai mes lames d'un geste mal assuré, et me ruai sur le monstre tentaculaire. Il jeta ses membres sur moi bien plus vite que je ne l'imaginai, et me propulsa en arrière. Je m'écrasai sur l'eau sans me blesser, et me relevai avant de subir à nouveau le même sort. Je pris la décision de le contourner, et insufflai la majeur partie de mon chakra dans mes jambes et mes lames, qui s'ornèrent de milliers longues trainées blanches. Le monstre m'attaquait sans répits, mais se calma après avoir perdu une dizaine de tentacules. Je me rapprochai de lui petit à petit, formant des cercles de plus en plus petits, et esquiver ou me défendre nécessitait à présent d'utiliser mes pupilles pour voir arriver les coups, et les parer à temps. Finalement, le monstre lança une ultime attaque avec la trentaine de tentacules qui lui restaient, attaque que je ne pourrai ni esquiver, ni parer. Cessant tous transfert de chakra à travers mon corps, je concentrai l'intégralité de mes réserves dans le creux de ma nuque, et m'élevai dans les cieux avec deux ailes de plumes noirs. Malheureusement, je ne maîtrisai pas la technique, et le coup qui arrivait serai fatal. Changeant la forme du voile, je projetai ce qui me restai de chakra sous forme d'aiguilles, tranchant net la masse de chair qui s'écrasa dans les flots. Le poulpe écumait de rage ou de douleur, ou des deux. Les moignons qui lui restaient lui permettaient tout juste de se maintenir à flots, et même lorsque je me posai sur son front, il ne répliqua pas. Avec les dernières forces qui me restaient, je brisai le sceau. Vous allez sans doute me dire "comment peux-tu briser un sceau que tu ne comprends pas ?". C'est très simple : si je vous demande de démolir un village avec une bombe de chakra géante, vous y arriverez. Et pourtant, vous ne savez pas le moins du monde ce qu'il se trouve dans ce village, ni comment les fondateurs et les générations successives l'ont construit. Un sceau, c'est la même chose : je n'ai fais qu'exploser tout ce que je voyais, sans chercher à le déverrouiller pour libérer la créature. Elle a donc coulé en créant un phénomène d'aspiration vers les fonds marins, et je pus rejoindre la berge saint et sauf.

 **Rien à dire. J'apprécierais votre avis sur la fic. Pour ma part j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 31, mais je manque d'idées pour combler le vide entre le trente-neuvième et le trente-et-unième... See ya !**


	26. Naruto : Sonohi, le Jour

Chapitre 26 : Sonohi, le Jour

Grandiose. C'était le mot pour décrire ce chef-d'œuvre de la nature. Après un peu d'escalade, j'observai attentivement le paysage qui s'offrait à moi, guettant n'importe quel signe démontrant la présence d'un certain temple du Jour. Mais, malgré mes efforts, je ne pus rien identifier qui correspondait à mes recherches. Dépité, je redescendais de la falaise quand un scintillement attira mon attention. En m'approchant, j'identifiai un croissant de lune et une toile noire comme la roche environnante pour camoufler l'entrée. J'entrai d'un air satisfait dans le repère et entrepris de découvrir les lieux. Je ne pus rien trouver à part quelques kunai rouillés, parchemins marqués de sceaux inconnus que j'emportai avec moi, et une dizaine de squelettes desséchés que je brûlai d'un souffle ardent, sans y faire plus attention que ça. Finalement, après avoir traversé un long labyrinthe qui n'en finissait pas, je me retrouvai aux pieds d'un escalier très étroit, qui montait rapidement. Je m'engageai dans cette voix dangereuse, car si un piège quelconque se déclenchait, je risquais de manquer de chakra pour éviter une sérieuse blessure, sans pour autant risquer la mort. La voie s'amenuisait toujours et encore, si bien que je finis par me déplacer de côté et laissai mon gilet de protection noir déchiré sur la route, puis ma sacoche, quand j'atteins finalement le sommet les armes à la main. Je débouchai dans une minuscule alcôve, dans laquelle une louve blanche attendait, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Okaasama ! cria l'Aube.

-Sashishimesu ?

-'Kaasan ! continua le Crépuscule.

-Yûgure !

-Obaasan.

-Euh... qui est-ce ?

-Il est l'Héritier actuel, mère, expliqua la louve d'or.

-Et... qui lui a demandé de m'appeler "grand-mère" ?

Un silence gênant s'en suivit, mais Sonohi brisa la glace.

-Bon, bon... que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir la visite d'un si illustre personnage ?

-Le besoin de pouvoir, répondis Sashi' sans me laisser le temps de me justifier.

-Encore quelqu'un qui ne cherche que plus de puissance. Tu veux sans doute devenir le prochain souverain de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment savez-vous d'où je viens ?

-Tu dégage un aura caractéristique de ce village. Un membre de l'ANBU déchu, n'est-ce pas ? Tes sentiments disparus réapparaissent au fur et à mesure, et tu es bouleversé ?

Je ne pouvais rien répondre. Elle avait tout juste, tout. Elle venait de décrire très précisément ce que je n'avais pas encore réalisé. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Donc tu veux mon pouvoir. Tu en connais les caractéristiques ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine irritation dans la voix.

Sa fille pris la parole :

-Eh bien... j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire... cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu, okaasama !

La louve éclata d'un rire mi-hurlement, mi-rire humain.

-Vois-tu, jeune shinobi, mes pouvoirs nécessites des tributs élevés. C'est la raison pour laquelle je croupie ici depuis des millénaires, car aucun de tes prédécesseurs ne les voulait !

-Si vous voulez bien m'expliquer quels sont ces capacités si dangereuses, dis-je empreint de respect.

-Si tu m'acceptes en toi, tu seras capable de réaliser n'importe quel jutsu, du plus simple au plus complexe, et même de créer les tiens en mélangeant plusieurs que tu connais, et que tu ne maîtrise pas forcement.

-Et quel est ce tribut élevé ? demandai-je, inquiet.

-Ta vie.

Cette déclaration me fit froid dans le dos. Je regardai la louve de l'aube d'un œil interrogatif, mais elle évita mon regard. Yûgure avait trouvé la solution parfaite, et s'était simplement dématérialisé.

-Tu devrai avoir l'habitude ! Tu sais bien que l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs pompe ta force vitale, et réduit ton espérance de vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ma fille ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Tu le lui a révélé trop tôt, okaasama ! Il ne risque plus de t'accepter, maintenant... marmonna l'Aube, irritée voir même énervée.

J'ai vu rouge. Pendant une heure, au moins, j'ai hurlé sans interruption sur oneechan, qui ne répondis strictement rien et se contentai de regarder le sol fixement. Yûgure fit irruption à un moment donné, entendit ce que je criais, marmonna quelque chose et disparut à nouveau. J'appris donc que l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs pompait ma force vitale et réduisait mon espérance de vie, comme l'avait annoncé Sonohi. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que je n'avais perdu que deux ou trois mois, car les pouvoirs des enfants étaient bien moins puissants que ceux des parents. Même en supposant que je possédais assez de chakra pour maintenir un fourrure noire au maximum de ses performances pendant un ans sans interruption, je perdrai à peine 5 ans de ma vie. C'était peu. En quelque sorte.

Après mûre réflexion, je décidai d'accepter la proposition de la louve du Jour, qui afficha un air soulagé.

-Je sais que je ne devrai pas te dire cela avant que tu ais accepté de courir le risque de mourir au champ d'honneur, mais je préfère te prévenir, avertit la louve.

-Ça ira, maintenant. Après tout, je sais à quoi m'attendre, maintenant, répondis-je en insistant particulièrement sur le "maintenant".

La blanche gloussa, puis tout devint blanc.

Je me réveillai dans un monde vide de couleur, et plus généralement, vide de tout repère. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer ma gauche de ma droite, le haut du bas, l'avant de l'arrière en l'absence de ligne d'horizon. Une voix résonna dans ce lieu étrange, et je la reconnu tout de suite :

-Te voila en route vers le miroir de ton âme. Je souhaite savoir qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment. Ma fille dis que tu souhaites le pouvoir, et tu ne réfutes pas cette information, mais je sens que, au fond de toi, tu souhaites autre chose.

Le sang accéléra sa course dans mes veines, et je tentai de me défendre contre cette attaque psychique. C'était bien trop intime, bien trop personnel pour être dévoilé à des esprits immortels.

-Inutile de te débattre, petit louveteau, je connais tous les pouvoirs de ce monde, et leurs contre respectif. Je suis la connaissance suprême. Rien ne m'est inconnu. Sauf ces connaissances, railla-t-elle en faisant défiler mes souvenirs depuis ma naissance, en accentuant les moments forts, bien comme mauvais. Elle était parfaitement impartiale.

-S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, arrêtez ça ! criai-je dans le néant.

Je détestai me remémorai les scènes de massacres que j'avais perpétré et les moments passés aux côtés de ma coéquipières n'étaient qu'un piètre réconfort, il faut bien le dire. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces et me bouchant les oreilles, je me remémorai les bons moments passés avec elle, en espérant que cela ferait disparaitre ces visions de ma coéquipière, la lame étincelante de sang au clair de lune, les yeux agars et tachée d'un rouge sinistre.

-Enfin !

La voix du Jour résonna dans le vide alors que tout un univers apparaissait, d'abord en transparence, puis prenait une consistance bien réelle. Je me retrouvai dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit. Je n'avais pas changé d'un pouce, à première vue, puis après un léger examen de mon corps dans le miroir que je ne me rappelle pas avoir acheté, je me rendis compte que j'avais grandis, de quelques années peut-être. Ma chambre n'avait pas changé : mes affaires étaient éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce, des kunai trainaient plantés dans une cible au fond de la pièce, tous au centre. Je parcourus les étagères, rassurés dans ce lieux que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts, en jouant à repérer les différences entre cette pièce et la véritable. Une image attira mon attention : c'était sans aucun doute une photographie, une photographie de deux personnes. La fille portait un yukata traditionnel blanc et l'homme un kimono noir. Ils se tenaient par la main en se regardant passionnément. L'homme était un petit peu plus grand que la femme, qui se trouvait dotée d'une beauté divine. La blancheur de son kimono tranchait avec sa chevelure de jais et s'harmonisait avec ses yeux, ronds comme la lune. Dans ce rêve, dans ce monde que je souhaitais plus que tout au monde, je me retrouvais marié à Hyônaka.

De nombreuses autres photographies étaient épinglées sur un tableau de liège, et je me surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Des hauts faits de guerres, des soirées passées avec nos compagnons d'armes, nos siestes au crépuscule, tous ce que j'aimais le plus au monde était concentré en ce lieu.

 _-Hé._

Cette interjection qu'elle utilisait tout le temps me ramena à la réalité. Je me retournai et la vis, étendue sur le lit en tenue de combat, sa longue chevelure noir épars, m'appelant à m'asseoir auprès d'elle. Son visage avait pris la forme de celui d'une femme, et elle avait cessée de se tailler les cheveux, les laissant flotter derrière elle. Je voulais la rejoindre, je voulais vraiment, plus que tout au monde, mais je ne pus me résoudre à m'abandonner à cette illusion.

Le monde changea à nouveau, et je me retrouvai à courir derrière ma coéquipière. Cette fois-ci, ses mèches autrefois abandonnées en désordre étaient tressées en une très longue natte. Elle était de dos, je ne pouvais donc rien voir de son visage. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'arrivais à tenir son rythme sans trop de mal. Sans réduire la cadence, maintenant mon masque sur le visage comme elle le faisait, je tentais de me repérer sur le fil du temps. Le monde me semblait bien plus petit, mes pas étaient bien plus grands. Je devais avoir une vingtaine d'année, et mon corps pouvait supporter la cadence effrénée d'Hyônaka. Elle me criait de se dépêcher, que notre poursuivant s'échappait avec une voix empreinte d'une peur profonde que je n'avais encore jamais entendu. Nous finîmes par sortir du village, et notre cible fut bientôt en vue. Il transportait un paquet enveloppé de tissu blanc, avec grande précaution. Ma partenaire disparut et je l'aperçu une dizaine de mètres devant notre adversaire, alors que la jambe droite de celui-ci formait un angle parfaitement anormal. Il manqua la branche suivante, et tomba au sol. Pendant sa chute, la tresse d'Hyônaka récupéra le paquet qui tombait à pique, qui amortit la chute de sa victime d'un coup de pied au creux du dos qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Alors que je me posai près d'elle, ébahi par cette prouesse qui me laissait sans voix, elle me regarda, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et pleins de haine, d'un haine profonde et meurtrière à l'encontre de notre ennemi. Elle me cria que cet homme, pour ne pas répéter ce qu'elle me dit, venait de nous voler notre trésor le plus précieux à tous les deux, et éclata en sanglot en enfouissant son visage dans le tissu. "Notre trésor le plus précieux à tous les deux ?" me dis-je. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être plus précieux à mes yeux que sa propre vie, et vice versa ? En tous cas, cet homme avait provoqué une réaction tout ce qu'il y a de plus anormal chez ma coéquipière, et cela m'énerva très fortement. Le saisissant par la nuque, j'entrepris de repeindre l'arbre le plus proche en rouge en insultant le pauvre homme jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus différentiable de l'arbre en question. Laissant tomber le cadavre inanimé du voleur, en me demandant comment j'avais pu déployer une force si phénoménale sans technique ninja, je m'approchai de ma coéquipière qui me regarda tendrement. Elle me tendit le paquet, et écarta un bout de tissu. Un trésor ? Non. Un talisman ? Non plus. Une arme peut-être ? Ou bien un message ultra-confidentiel ? Non, toujours pas. Un _bébé._ J'ouvris des yeux exorbités. Un enfant ? J'avais un fils ? Avec, qui plus ai, Hyônaka ? La pensée que nous... non, non, il y avait erreur, elle n'avait pas put me laisser...

-Dit bonjour à 'toochan, Atarashi !

-Ga !

-Euh... **ohayo...**

Je passai une main douce sur le minuscule visage du dénommé Atarashi, qui me saisit un doigt pour jouer avec. Ma désormais "femme" me regarda d'un air amusé, puis son sourire disparut. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors qu'elle se penchai légèrement sur le côté. Nos lèvres allaient entrer en contact quand le décor changea une fois de plus.

Approximativement 30 ans. Je m'en rendis tout de suite compte, maintenant que j'avais compris comment fonctionnait le genjutsu. Alors que mes yeux s'habituaient à la luminosité, une bonne odeur de nourriture attira mon attention. La cuisinière était vêtue d'un tablier et... et bien, d'un tablier (forcément...). Un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, peut-être moins, lançait des shurikens sur une cible, et la ratait de temps à autre. Enfin, j'étais surtout captivé par le dos de la cuisinière... et ce qu'il y avait plus bas.

-Otoochan, j'ai fais mouche !

-Hmm ?

-Tu ne me regardes même pas ! Tu préfères regarder maman pendant qu'elle cuisine ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut t'intéresser à ce point...

Je devins rouge lorsque ma coéquipière se raidit à l'entente de ces mots, et serra les fesses.

-Hatakiso, tu es privé de repas.

-S'il te plait... me lamentai-je en me rendant compte que j'avais faim.

-Atarashi, voilà ton omelette ! dit-elle en faisant glisser le mets dans une assiette. "Et toi, attends que notre fils soit à l'académie, et tu pourras manger tout ce que tu veux", ajouta-t-elle en se retournant et en se penchant en avant, une main sur le bas de son dos.

-Oh. Hum, et bien... bafouillai-je.

-Peut-être préfères-tu tout de suite ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Elle s'approcha doucement, me laissant savourer chaque seconde d'attente. Finalement, elle se glissa dans mes bras et s'abandonna toute à moi, tandis que notre fils rangeai ses shurikens et préparai ses affaires sans comprendre l'étendue de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Alors que Hyônaka s'asseyait sur la table à manger en écartant les jambes, la scène changea, me laissant pantois, une certaine amertume en bouche.

Mon état mental changea, et je me ressaisissais d'un coup. Sans plus comprendre ce qui passait, je me retrouvai allongé, endormi. J'ouvris les yeux, mais ne vis rien pour autant. En prenant de la distance, je m'aperçus que je m'étais assoupi sur un canapé, blottis contre ma coéquipière. Son beau visage, qui était lisse, vierge de toute trace, arborait à présent deux petites rides qui s'étendaient au coin de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi striés de mèches blanches ou grises, marques de la vieillesse. Tout comme moi, je me rendais compte qu'elle avait pris un peu de poids. "Sans doute la retraite", pensai-je. Elle se réveilla doucement, et me laissa se redresser. A cheval sur mes genoux, elle se glissa entre mes bras, et je la serrai contre mon cœur. C'était si bon de pouvoir vivre chaque moments de sa vie ; sans doute 15 ou 16 ans, puis la vingtaine, puis la trentaine et enfin la cinquantaine.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup. Avant que je n'ai pu me relever, elle avait attrapé deux bougies rondes sur un tables basse, et mes mains s'étaient poser sur ses hanches. Sans que j'y fasse attention, mon chakra la traversa, et le feu, le vent et l'eau se succédèrent dans les bougies, qu'elle lança. D'abord filant à la vitesse raisonnable d'une bougie lancée par une kunoichi retraitée, elle disparurent soudainement ainsi que les deux visiteurs intempestifs qui eurent à peine le temps de lever une main amicale en lançant le "Yo !" que j'affectionnais tant, tout comme mon père. Je les aperçus projetés au loin, leurs plastron de ninja rougis par la cire. Une des deux kunoichi qui les accompagnait lança :

-Trois éléments combinés... le feu et l'eau pour faire de la vapeur, et le vent pour la poussée.

-Bien analysé, ma chérie. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu qu'il fallait frapper et décliner son identité avant d'entrer.

-Désolé, mais ces deux idiots voulaient tester vos réactions.

Hyônaka se leva et s'étira, tandis que je me redressai. J'avais devant moi deux femmes d'une trentaine à une quarantaine d'années. Elle me saluèrent en me qualifiant de "sensei", ce qui me surpris un peu. J'appris donc que mon fils rentrait de sa mission de rang S aujourd'hui, et qu'il nous invitait à manger dans un des riches restaurants qui avait ouvert après le développement économique de Konoha. Sur ce, elles s'éclipsèrent en criant deux noms, sans doute leurs coéquipiers.

Je la pris à nouveau dans les bras, trop heureux de pouvoir la serrer à volonté, comme je le faisais avant de m'engager dans cette stupide quête. En fermant les yeux, elle me reprocha d'être un peu plus osé que d'habitude lorsque mes mains glissèrent au dessus de ses cuisses. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et elle me rappela notre rencontre, et je fis la liaison entre la situation actuelle et celle passée. Autrefois, j'étais dans la même position. Elle releva la tête et m'embrassa sans me quitter des yeux, puis alla se changer. En sortant de la maison, je m'aperçus que je n'étais plus dans l'ancienne petite maison où Atarashi avait apparemment grandis. Tout Konoha s'étendait en-dessous moi. Je me trouvai à côté des visages de pierres, dans une maison en bordure de falaise. Hyônaka apparut errière moi, et, me prenant la main, m'entraina dans une chute du haut des visages de pierre. Le vent souffla dans mes oreilles, et au moment de heurter la terre, je n'eus pas peur. Un sceau s'activa, et la vitesse de chute s'inversa pour nous renvoyer en l'air. Nous prîmes une impulsion aérienne, et finalement filions dans le ciel paisible du village des feuilles. En plein vol, elle se retourna et me tendit la main.

Ma coéquipière était maintenant une arme de guerre parfaitement immorale, qu'il me faudrait rééduquer. Cette femme qui m'appelait n'était qu'un reflet d'elle même. "C'est ça, un reflet d'elle dans ma conscience." me dis-je. Cette révélation me permis de me détacher du genjutsu dans lequel j'étais plongé, et j'ouvris les yeux allongé devant Sonohi, qui me regardait sans rien dire, honteuse.

J'étais sur le point d'exploser de rage, et pourtant je me retins. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de tout détruire dans un rayon de 100 mètres était la pensée que, malgré la mélancolie que m'apportait ces visions, j'avais, pendant quelques minutes ou heures, eu la possibilité de vivre ma vie comme j'aurais voulu la vivre. La louve du jour bredouilla de vagues excuses à mon égard, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quelle ironie ! Elle s'excusait ! Lorsque j'atteignis ma limite et décidai de laisser libre cours à mon désespoir, le hurlement de douleur que j'aurais souhaité pousser mourut dans ma gorge, et j'éclatai en sanglot, de longs sanglots qui se répercutèrent dans le ciel. Elle qui croyait que je souhaitais le pouvoir pour le pouvoir avait eu une sacrée surprise en violant mon esprit et en s'appropriant mes désirs les plus profonds. Sans rien dire, elle s'évapora dans une douce lumière, que j'absorbais en m'essuyant les yeux.

Le sommet de la montagne explosa et je déployais mes ailes récemment acquises pour me laisser planer jusqu'à la côte, quitte à m'y écraser. De toute façon, je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Toute trace de sentiment avait parfaitement disparu de mon âme, et j'étais prêt à égorger mon propre père s'il était envoyé m'arrêter. Le monde pouvait s'effondrer, tant qu'elle et moi étions en vie, rien ne m'importerais.

 **Vous l'avez attendu, celui-là. Je ne vais pas utiliser de vieille excuse pour justifier mon retard, j'ai bêtement et simplement oublié de poster ce chapitre. En espérant que vous n'avez pas trop eu peur... Je rappel que même si je décidai d'arrêter la fiction en cours, chose qui n'arrivera pas si vous avez lu les tous premiers chapitre, j'ai déjà écrit en avance les 5 chapitres suivants dincbaucune inquiétude.**


	27. Naruto : Perdu dans les Ténèbres

Chapitre 27 : Perdu dans les Ténèbres

Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la suite des évènements, mais il me semble que ce n'était pas bien gaie. Cette illusion avait laissée de profondes séquelles à mon esprit, qui était à présent embrumé. Je ne ressentais presque aucune émotion, ni amour, ni peine, ni colère, plus rien. Je me rendis donc au temple de Yoru, et rien ne me ralentit. Ma meute me fit la remarque que j'agissais étrangement, mais continua d'égorger tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de mon chemin. Il m'arriva plus d'une fois de me réveiller les mains ensanglantées d'un rouge sinistre. Rouge qui ne venait pas de moi... pour être franc, je n'ai jamais su le nom de ceux qui ont perdu la vie en ces temps là. Tout ce que je peux vous assurer, c'est que j'arrivai au temple en un rien de temps.

J'entrai donc dans une caverne noire et sombre, tapissée de cristal d'un blanc laiteux. Une voix raisonna dans l'obscurité. Elle avait le même timbre que celle de Shoku, mais n'avait rien d'humain. Une voix grave qui résonnait dans le crâne, une voix grave qui faisait trembler la caverne à chaque syllabes. Ou peut-être était-ce juste mes yeux dans leurs orbites. Enfin, je ne pourrai pas vous décrire l'événement aussi précisément que d'habitude. Moi qui voulais rencontrer Yoru, je dois dire que la première impression que je lui ai laissé était mitigée. Sonohi avait exposé la situation, à contre cœur, et le loup noir avait instantanément compris le problème. Il s'était laissé absorber, "heureux d'avoir un hôte empli de désespoir".

C'est en sortant de la grotte que mon esprit s'éclaircit. Je me remémorai le loup noir en marchant vers Kiri pour récupérer une prime ; un pelage hérissé et noir comme la mort, deux pupilles d'or comme les miennes à présent. Celles-ci brillaient dans l'obscurité. Cet esprit s'imposait rien que par sa présence. Et son pouvoir...

 _-Durant la pleine lune, qui que ce soit qui entrera dans ton champs de vision sera soumis à un genjutsu surpuissant. Il te sera possible de tuer n'importe quel ennemi, mais tu connais déjà la contre-partie... avait ricané Yoru._

 _-Oui... avais-je répondu sans vraiment écouter._

 _-Oh, et contrairement à ma petite "famille", je n'aime pas être passif. Donc ne me laisse jamais la moindre parcelle d'esprit, ou je te ferais sombrer dans les abîmes de la mort. avait répondu le mammifère noir avec un sourire sinistre._

Je me réveillai d'un coup en me heurtant à un shinobi qui courait à toute vitesse. Le ninja roula au sol et se mit immédiatement en position de combat, en tenant un parchemin bien serré contre lui. Malgré le regard brûlant qu'il me lançait, je ne réagis pas, à ma grande surprise, et continuai ma route.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! lança mon adversaire.

-Va livrer ton message à la noix, je m'en fous de toute façon.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je vais à Kiri pour chercher une prime. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'empêcher d'aller ou bon te semble.

-Je te remercie ! Je ne voulais pas de combat inutile sur ma route, bien que j'aime ça.

Il repartit en trombe et me laissa seul au bord du chemin. Cette solitude était en réalité beaucoup plus dur à endurer que n'importe quel combat. Elle m'aurait réconforté, elle m'aurait pris dans ses bras, j'aurai senti son cœur battre, toujours plus vite tandis que nos visage se rapprocheraient, puis mes mains glisseraient sur sa taille et dans son dos, nos lèvres se toucheraient dans un léger baiser, puis nous "approfondirions" la relation, et pendant qu'elle serait toute tremblante dans mes bras, je pourrai mordre dans sa chair rose, déchirant sa peau blanche comme un voile de soie, teintant de rouge cette neige immaculée, et la sensation du sang coulant entre mes lèvres, de la chair sur la langue, puis dans ma gorge, effleurant les parois, glissant doucement à cause de l'hémoglobine, et puis...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi je pense à des choses comme ça ?" me demandai-je. Pourquoi, en effet, en venais-je à dévorer la personne que je tiens à protéger ? La réponse me vint du tréfonds de mon âme, et tous se résumait en un seul mot : Yoru.

-Tu viens de comprendre gamin ? ricana le loup noir.

-Saleté de clebs... ne me dit pas que je vais vraiment dévorer Hyônaka...

-"Saleté de clebs", hein ? Sache que tes sentiments positifs sont poussés à leurs extrêmes sous mon action. De plus, je te trouve bien familier depuis ces derniers jours, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Je repris ma route en crachant par terre d'un pas léger, vers Kiri. J'aurais aimé dire que le voyage s'est passé sans encombre, mais bon...

Le principale problème se montra à mis chemin, à proximité de Konoha. Des bruits de combats, comme des lancés de kunai ou entrechoc d'épées attirèrent mon attention. En me camouflant dans un buisson à l'orée de la forêt, je pus observer avec admiration Sasuke en train de détruire une armée entière. J'avais beau le traiter comme un faible étant enfant, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer tel qu'il est à présent. Le Sasuke que je voyais à l'époque était en pleine évolution. Après quelques minutes de combats, les hommes se retrouvèrent tous à terre, alors que le combattant se dressait sur le champ de cadavre. "Je n'ai qu'à en profiter...".

Tout se passa très vite. Trop vite, à vrai dire. En un éclair, j'attaquai le ninja aux sharingans, qui esquiva, me saisit par la nuque, et me souleva de terre.

-Qui est-tu ? demanda le traitre de Konoha.

-Tu ne me... reconnais... pas ? articulai-je avec effort, en faisant tomber mon masque.

A ma vue, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, et son étreinte se resserra encore.

-Si tu viens me ramener au village, prépare-toi à mourir, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Itachi... Uchiha...

Ces seuls mots suffirent à le faire vaciller. Saisissant ma chance à deux mains, tout comme le bras qui m'enserrait le cou, je pris de l'élan et lui administra un coup de pied en plein visage en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il tenta de me poursuivre, mais le choc lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre et il manqua son objectif.

-J'aurais du te tuer tant que je le pouvais, souffla le shinobi, avec un éclat meurtrier dans le regard.

-Je comptais faire de même avec toi, mais je crois que je ne peux plus faire ce que je veux, lançai-je d'un air provoquant en me perchant sur une des lances plantées sur un corps quelconque.

-Alors retourne d'où tu viens et ne me suis plus, dit-il en tournant les talons.

-Cette nuit là, la nuit où ton clan disparut...

Il s'arrêta.

-Shimura Danzô. J'ai fait mes propres recherches plus ou moins légales dans les affaires du Hokage, et il me semble que Danzô, le chef de la racine ai eu un rôle à jouer dans le meurtre de ta famille. Tue le pour moi, tu veux ?

Sur ce, je disparus, me laissant trainer par le vent loin de ce lieu où la mort était omniprésente.

Plus tard, alors que je venais d'empocher de quoi me nourrir pour les 3 prochains mois à Kiri, je pris la décision de retourner à Konoha. Malheureusement, les forces armées de Konoha n'étaient pas du même avis que moi...

Je ne sais plus. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Je voulais simplement rendre visite à mes anciens coéquipiers de l'ANBU, et naturellement à celle qui m'attend. Mais je ne me souviens plus. C'est comme si j'étais mort le temps d'une nuit pour renaitre à l'aube. Alors que les rayons du soleil illuminaient la plaine, je me surpris à penser que l'herbe était plus flamboyante que d'habitude...

Rouge. Les brins vermeilles se courbaient sous la légère brise comme le pelage d'un loup, mais ils restaient définitivement rouge. Peu importe comment je le regardais, j'étais à genou dans de la boue sanguine. Mon regard parcouru les restes dévastés de ceux qui étaient mes camarades. Ils ne restait plus que des membres déchirés et autres organes vitaux répandus au sol. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Au moment où ma mâchoire entra en contact avec mes paumes, une violente douleur se propagea dans mon palet, plus précisément en deux point distincts. En entrouvrant la bouche, je passai mes doigts sur mes gencives, à la recherche de la source de douleur, que j'identifiai. Deux trous s'étaient creusés devant de mes canines inférieurs. En regardant mon doigt, j'observai qu'il était entaché de sang. Non, pas que mon doigts. Mes deux mains dégoulinaient d'une masse gluante et informe. Une masse rouge. J'en vins à la conclusion que je fouillais les entrailles d'un soldat mort. Cette révélation me glaça le sang, et je serrais les dents pour ne pas avoir de haut le cœur. Les deux fossés dans ma bouche me procurèrent une sensation jamais expérimentée au moment où mes mâchoires se refermèrent complètement. Curieux, je passai mon index sur ce qui étaient de petites canines à l'époque. A présent, elle ne ressortaient plus de ma bouche, comme elles le faisaient autre-fois. Non, mes trois centimètres d'émail étaient profondément plantées dans ma chair, et cette sensation jamais ressentie était du à ces nouvelles dents. Oubliant la situation sordide, j'inspectai mes nouvelles armes en pensant qu'en dernier recours, je pourrais toujours sauter à la gorge de mes ennemis...

De petits morceaux de chair étaient coincés derrière mes nouvelles canines. J'avais déjà sauté à la gorge de mes ennemis. En frissonnant, je ne me rendis compte de la situation dans toute son horreur qu'un peu plus tard. Si mes mains étaient recouvertes de chairs sanglantes, et des morceaux d'une viande non identifiée plantés dans ma bouche et que j'étais accroupi devant un cadavre...

Je reculai précipitamment, me prenant les pieds dans d'autres cadavres et retombant dans la boue. Mon corps entier me dégoutait ; cette musculature animale et violente, mes cheveux, mi-longs, noirs et raides comme une crinière, et, par dessus tout, ce visage qui n'étaient presque plus celui d'un homme. Seul la présence d'un nez, d'une bouche et de deux yeux témoignait de mon appartenance à l'espèce humaine.

Je tremblait toujours, en regardant les mains, désormais ornées de longs ongles qui ressemblaient plus à des griffes. Je me levai lentement, en trainant les pieds sur le sol jusqu'à me mettre à l'abri entre deux murs d'un village en ruine. Me laissant glisser contre la pierre, en jetant ma sacoche contre le mur opposé qui éclata, éparpillant kunai et shurikens autour de moi. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ce sang, tous ces morts. Ma tête retomba sur ma poitrine lorsque je me remémorai comment je m'étais déchainé sur Hyônaka pour avoir éradiqué un village. En rentrant, si j'osais remettre les pieds à Konoha, je me jurai de m'excuser le plus platement. Comment pourrai-je tenir rigueur à ma bien-aimée pour un petit massacre d'innocent alors que je venais de dévorer les entrailles d'un compagnon d'arme ? En y repensant, je vomis l'intégralité de mon "repas". En m'essuyant la bouche, j'admirai avec effroi les restes d'hommes, ou de femmes, peu importais, qui s'étalaient devant moi.

Après m'être calmé, je ramassai ma sacoche et y fourrai sommairement mes armes de lancé, puis repris le chemin de Konoha, en me tenant le ventre pour ne pas vomir l'intégralité du contenu de mon corps. Après une heure de marche, je m'arrêtai sur un des collines qui surplombaient mon village. Plus que quelques kilomètres avant de pouvoir revoir ce visage qui me hante depuis que Yoru est en moi. Je décidai de m'arrêter sur cette colline avec vue sur mon monde, et m'octroyais même le droit de faire un feu de camp pour manger le butin de chasse que me ramènerait Sakeme et Shureddo. Malheureusement, ils ne ramenèrent pas de viande mangeable :

-On est de retour ! lancèrent les jumeaux.

-Oh, salut, vous avez ramené quoi ? demandai-je doucement.

-Quelques guenins de Kiri !

-Sérieusement... est-ce que je donne l'impression de vouloir manger de la viande d'humain ?

Yume apparut, et de sa belle voix répondit :

-À en juger par le filer de bave qui dégouline aux commissures de tes lèvres, je dirais oui.

D'un revers de la main et en me maudissant d'être celui que je suis, je me débarrassais de cette preuve accablante en balbutiant que je n'étais pas cannibale de mon plein gré. Ils acquiescèrent vivement, et se mirent à souiller cette colline comme je l'avais fait il y de cela plusieurs heures. En chassant cette pensée, je sortis la figurine de chiffon à mon effigie. L'odeur, certes légère, de femme qui s'en dégageait m'apaisait, et m'excitait en même temps. J'avais autant envie de la serrer dans mes bras qu'entre mes mâchoires. À force d'être torturé par cette dissociation, j'en vins à ne plus y faire attention et laisser le soin de me remettre sur le droit chemin à ma coéquipière.

Alors que tout le monde dormais, roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre, je ne pouvais fermer l'œil tant j'appréhendais mon retour très prochain. La faim n'arrangeant pas mon état, je décidai de descendre dans le village pour y voler quelque chose, en tant que renégat pour la dernière fois de ma vie. La sécurité du village s'était particulièrement allégée (peut-être parce que j'en avais exterminé une partie...), il me fut donc très aisé de pénétrer en ville. En crochetant la serrure d'une épicerie de luxe, je pris deux ou trois rations de ramen instantanés, puis referma la porte silencieusement. En quittant l'endroit sans regarder aux alentours, pour me réserver la joie de redécouvrir mon village le lendemain, je me précipitais vers les portes principales de Konoha que je franchis sans m'arrêter, sous les interpellations des gardes.

Je jetais les emballages des ramens lorsqu'un hurlement déchira la nuit. Le village s'illumina, et je décidai de descendre voir ce qu'il en retournait, alors que ma meute émergeait de son sommeil profond. Je me rendis dans campus Uchiha, guettant un signe quelconque de combat. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, des lames de heurtant de firent entendre, et je me jetai vers la source du vacarme, sautant de toits en arbres, réveillant les habitants sur mon passage. Ma course m'amena finalement devant le QG de l'ANBU, section racine. Les bruits fusaient de l'intérieur, mais les gardes gardaient tant bien que mal leur poste. Le bruit sourd des corps s'écrasant sur les murs et le sol retentissait jusqu'à moi, mais tel était une des lois des forces spéciales ; "la mission avant les compagnons". Et c'est en sachant pertinemment ce principe que je me ruait sur les deux garde qui, après un coup de pied circulaire, traversèrent les portes d'entrées pour s'écraser sur le mur du fond. Je me cachai instantanément au plafond et observai l'auteur du carnage. Le dernier soldat tentait tant bien que mal de résister, mais son assaillant jouait avec lui ; tous ses coups atteignaient le même endroit , et chaque coup supplémentaire ralentissait encore plus le ninja, qui s'écroula, ou plutôt s'encastra dans le sol après avoir subit un crochet du droit pour le moins explosif. L'attaquant se dirigea vers un des ninjas adossé aux parois qui semblait encore en bon état, et le saisis par la nuque :

-Où en étions nous... dit une voix féminine sur un ton mielleux.

-Je.. disais... que... s'étrangla le ninja.

-Ah, désolée ! ria-t-elle.

Elle reposa, enfin, encastra son interlocuteur dans le mur derrière celui-ci. Une gerbe de sang lui éclaboussa le visage, mais elle ne sembla pas gênée par les gouttes rouges.

-Donc, que disais-tu à propos d'un certain "criminel" ?

Elle prononça le mot "criminel" avec tant de tendresse qu'il était impossible de prendre l'insulte au sérieux.

-Cet homme... ne mérite plus sa place au village... pas après avoir commis un crime de cet ampleur, dit l'homme à moitié mort.

-Et ? Je ne vois aucun problème à massacrer mes compagnons s'ils se trouvent en travers de ma route. "La mission avant les camarades", n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je m'en fous.

Le shinobi allait répondre quelque chose, mais elle lui colla un parchemin explosif sur la bouche, ce qui persuada la victime de la garder fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Impressionné, je ne me rendis pas compte de la situation tout de suite, et observai la kunoichi. Elle était en sous-vêtement et portait un bonnet quand elle disparut soudain, me laissant seul à me demander où elle pouvait bien être alors que des renforts arrivaient. Tout avait été très rapide, mais je crus apercevoir une goutte, plus exactement une larme à la lumière de la lune. Et je pris conscience de la situation. Mon bras m'élança soudainement, et les très nombreuses entailles à mon bras gauche me brûlèrent comme de l'acide. Je savais _déjà_ où elle était allée.

Abasourdie par la situation, je restais sans rien faire alors que les renforts dégageaient les corps et soignaient les blessés. Ils étaient habitués à ce genre de tâche ardue car leur synchronisation était sans faille et semblait avoir été répétée de nombreuses fois. Une heure plus tard, lorsque je revins à moi, j'utilisai le sceau de déplacement instantané pour me rendre sur la statue des Hokage. Là, elle sanglotai en frissonnant de froid, la tête contre les genoux. Je m'approchai sans cacher ma présence, et elle s'arrêta de grelotter à peine avais-je fait un pas en avant, sans pour autant se lever. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai, son attitude changea. D'abord, sa tête se releva, en humant l'air. Ensuite ses épaules se contractèrent. Enfin, lorsque je fus juste derrière elle, elle se retourna et se jeta sur moi, me plaquant à un rocher. Son visage trahissait de la tristesse, de l'excitation (forcément...), une joie intense et, par dessus tout, un amour débordant comme ses yeux de larmes. Je me laissai glisser le long de la parois rocheuse, et elle se glissa sous ce qui ressemble à un T-shirt aujourd'hui. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, et le contact de nos deux peaux l'une contre l'autre la calma et la réchauffa. Je m'assis en tailleur, et elle ramena ses jambes vers elle en se blottissant entièrement contre moi. Elle recommença à pleurer, et je la serrai dans mes bras, en enlevant son bonnet qui libéra ses cheveux d'onyx autour d'elle. En enfouissant mon visage dans cette marée noire, je me rendis compte que mes yeux étaient embués. Je tentai de me ressaisir, sans succès. Elle se détacha de moi autant que possible lorsque l'on est dans le même habit, et regarda mon visage transformé. Elle remarqua **tous** les détails qui avaient changé durant mon voyage. D'abord, elle passa ses doigts sur les coins de mes yeux, ainsi que sur mes cernes, puis afficha un sourire ironique, comme pour se moquer de mon manque de sommeil. Ensuite, elle caressa mes joues, plus creusées qu'avant mon départ. Enfin, elle mit deux doigts dans ma bouche, et écarta, découvrant mes deux canines. À leur vue, elle trembla, et je m'arrêtais de respirer un instant. Que se passerait-il si elle ne m'acceptait pas comme j'étais à présent ? Si elle était restée amoureuse jeune jônin d'antan ? Elle baissa la tête contre mon torse, laissant à nue une parcelle de peau blanche qui me faisait particulièrement envie. J'entrouvris la bouche en respirant de plus en plus vite, puis me penchais doucement alors que mes lèvres se retroussaient. Si seulement je pouvais m'approcher encore un peu...

 **Ça y est, on y est enfin. Je dois vous avouer que poster ce chapitre a été plutôt laborieux, dans le sens où mes seuls moments de repos se situent entre minuit et le lendemain. Corriger, écrire, tout se passe sur mobile. J'aurais sans doute plus de temps dans une ou deux semaines, et tout reviendra à la normale. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste deux chapitre d'un coup, ainsi, même si je manque de temps pour le numéro 29, vous aurez encore de la matière.**


	28. Naruto : Okaerinasai !

Chapitre 28 : Le Retour à Konoha

Hatakiso :

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Un rêve. Un putain de rêve. Je me levai en me jurant de hurler à la mort sur Yume pour cette farce de très mauvais goût. De mauvais humeur, j'envoyais promener tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin ; feu de camp, emballage de ramen, loups, cadavres de guenin et esprit de l'Aube, tout se retrouva projeté aux quatre coins de la colline. Un à un, les esprits de la meute se joignirent au mien, et y trouvèrent l'origine de mon mécontentement. Une seconde plus tard, Yume courrait ventre à terre, à toute vitesse alors que toute la troupe la poursuivait en aboyant. Ramassant mes affaires, laissant le matériel nécessaire à monter un campement sur place pour le prochain venu, je me dirigeai vers le village de la feuille, avec une certaine et bien fondée appréhension.

Hyônaka :

Et encore une journée pourrie ! Je me réveillai sur une couche du QG, comme d'habitude, et émergeais lentement de ma torpeur matinale. Tous les gars de l'escouade étaient en train de me mater, et comme chaque matin, je m'étirais pour ne pas me faire mal en distribuant des claques à tout-va. D'accord, j'étais plutôt jolie pour mon âge. D'accord, je dormais très peu couverte. Mais c'était pas une raison pour venir fouiller dans mon intimité, alors comme chaque matin, ils finirent tous dans les paroies de la pièce. Je dégainai mon katana géant, souvenir de mon loup adoré, et le plantai à l'horizontale dans un des murs pour y faire quelques tractions, afin de me réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes. Le temps d'enfiler un minishort et un débardeur, ainsi que mon plastron des forces spéciales et de verrouiller mon casier en donnant une fessée sonore à une de mes coéquipières plus âgée que moi et en pelotant une autre qui poussa un petit gémissement, je me rendis dans le bureau de Teiko pour y prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les Terreurs blanches. J'entrai en ouvrant la porte en grand, et ils s'arrêtèrent de flirter tout de suite.

-Dites, vous pourriez éviter de faire ça devant les enfants... lançai-je joyeusement.

-Et c'est toi qui parle ! répondirent mes amis à l'unisson.

Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés depuis le départ de mon loup, et ils m'aidaient à combler le vide dans mon cœur, tant bien que mal.

Je m'approchai du petit groupe ; Teiko et Mako avaient chacun une femme sur les genoux ; Mako, le grand baraqué avait Tavona, celle aux iris rouges et Teiko portait Mizuno, la beauté timide. Mon ventre se serra en pensant que moi aussi, je devrais être sur le genoux de quelqu'un. En chassant cette pensée de mon esprit, je pris un siège ainsi qu'un verre de jus de fruit, et sirotai la boisson tranquillement en lorgnant sur un petit pain.

-J'y pense, Hyônaka, lança Teiko, on a une mission pour toi !

-Encore un village à raser ? demandai-je, irritée.

-Non, non, c'est fini ça. Il te faut attendre devant la porte principale de Konoha et surveiller les passants. L'enquête de ce matin quant à l'infraction dans l'épicerie indique que le voleur reviendra, alors à toi de l'interpeller. De plus...

-J'y pense, elle est où cette salope de Kyûgo ?

-Tu parle sans doute de numéro 95... Et bien, elle doit être en train de se changer dans les vestiaires, ou de faire autre chose dans ces mêmes vestiaires. De toute façon, elle est dans les vestiaires, marmonna Teiko en caressant doucement les hanches de Mizuno qui se tortilla en pouffant de rire.

-Merci, j'avais besoin de me défouler !

Je me rendis dans les fameux vestiaires qui faisaient le plus de bruits obscènes. C'est quelque chose qui ne sort pas du QG, mais il faut savoir que même en tant qu'arme humaine, un homme reste un homme. Et puisque les sentiments n'ont pas leur place au sein de l'ANBU, ce genre de scène se déroulait tous les jours. La porte étant fermée, je pris le parti de la défoncer et entrai en trombe :

-Bah alors, 95, on se fait piner dès le matin ? lançai-je sur un ton sarcastique.

-Tu peux parler, toi qui es toujours vierge et en manque constant ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Ouais, bah moi je me préserve pour celui que j'aime plutôt que de me faire retourner par le premier abruti que je croise, répliquai-je, irritée. Elle avait touché un point sensible. Depuis le départ de mon binôme, il est vrai que j'éprouvais un certain manque... d'affection.

-À ce niveau, c'est plus de la préservation, ma chérie, c'est de l'étroitesse d'esprit. D'ailleurs, en tant que meilleure assassin de la Racine, on m'a donné la mission de tuer celui pour qui tu te "préserves".

Je vis rouge. La simple pensée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse tuer mon loup me mettait hors de moi. Après avoir sortis le shinobi de 95, je l'encastrai rageusement dans le mur le plus proche.

-Oh non, t'es pas sympa, pile au mauvais moment, lança la kunoichi en se relevant et en s'essuyant l'entre-jambe. "Pour te punir, je vais buter ton mec lentement, en le faisant souffrir longtemps, sans que tu puisse rien y faire !" continua-t-elle joyeusement.

-T'es d'jà morte, murmurai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien, provoquant un mouvement de recule.

Sur ce, je sortais de la tanière qu'est le repère de l'ANBU, et après une petite course, me postait sur la porte principale en somnolant.

Hatakiso :

Je marchai lentement, retardant le moment où je passerai ces portes le plus possible. Malgré la chaleur diffuse du soleil se levant, j'arborais mon manteau habituel pour ne pas être reconnu. Quelques guenins qui partaient en mission croisèrent mon chemin, mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'adressa la parole. Finalement, j'arrivai en vue des portes. Peu de garde, comme hier. J'avançai d'un pas résolu vers l'entrée du village, me remémorant le trajet jusqu'à chez moi. Soudain, une fine silhouette se rua vers moi, en criant mon nom. Ce réseau de chakra m'était si familier que je le reconnaitrais entre mille. Hyônaka courait vers moi, et se jeta à mon coup. Son odeur m'envahit, et elle rit au larme en voyant mon visage lorsque ma capuche disparut. Le rêve que j'avais fait me revint en mémoire, et je pris conscience que la nécessité de planter mes crocs dans cette nuque blanche était bien plus forte en vrai. Je passai une main sur la joue de ma coéquipière, et me penchai pour l'embrasser. Au dernier moment, une pulsion meurtrière pris possession de mon corps et, sans pouvoir me contrôler, je l'évitai et lui lécha la joue à la place de la décapiter, laissant une marque visqueuse sur les pommettes de la jeune fille devant moi.

Mon corps entier trembla. Toute envie de mordre disparut de mon esprit, ainsi que toute trace d'amour pour elle. Le monde perdit son éclat et ses couleurs, seul les ombres et la lumière subsistaient à mes yeux. Parce que ce n'était _pas_ le goût de Hyônaka.

Soudain, mon flanc gauche se fit douloureux. Le femme devant moi venait de planter une dague particulièrement effilée dans mon flanc. Un filet de sang coula aux coins de mes lèvres. Saisissant le bras de cette femme, qui s'étonna de voire que j'étais encore en vie, je lui crachai mon sang au visage pour l'aveugler et la projeta d'un coup de pied rotatif. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai avec la main de mon agresseur entre les dents, que je tentais de retirer sous les cris de douleurs de celle qui s'était fait passer pour ma jolie coéquipière. Je crachai les restes de chairs et de peau une bonne fois pour toute, et m'approchai de mon ennemie, qui se retrouva acculé à un des arbres qui bordait l'allée, les yeux emplis de peur, terrorisée. Puis l'instant d'après, elle se retrouva épinglée à cet arbre par un katana de deux mètres de longs.

Derrière moi se trouvait Hyônaka, dos au soleil levant, plus merveilleuse que jamais. Ses cheveux noir jais flottaient au vent dans la grande allée, et ses yeux argentés brillaient d'une lueur contrastant avec le soleil. Tous mes sentiments revinrent, et mon corps décida pour moi. Avant d'en prendre conscience, je me retrouvai derrière elle, et l'entourait de mes bras en m'imprégnant le plus possible de son parfum. Je jetai un regard distrait à la femme épinglée pendant que mon esprit s'embrumait. Ma raison m'abandonnait : après avoir gouté au sang, et rejoins celle qui m'étais chère, je ne pouvais plus me retenir. J'ouvris la bouche en m'approchant du cou de ma coéquipière sous le regard horrifié de la pauvre femme plantée.

Avant que je ne puisse refermer mes mâchoires sur sa chaire blanche, elle me poussa au pied de l'arbre et s'assit à cheval sur mes hanches.

-Et bien, et bien, Kyûgo, c'est pas toi me menaçai de le faire souffrir ? Alors que tu n'est même pas capable de tenir debout sans t'adosser à l'arbre !

-Qu-Quoi ? balbutia la victime dans une gerbe de sang.

Elle attrapa mon visage en se rapprochant. À seulement quelques centimètres. Je n'avais qu'à tendre le cou et refermer la bouche, mais elle fut plus rapide. Je pouvais sentir le regard gêné des jônins en charge de la garde de la porte, et la respiration de plus en plus haletante de celle qui était plantée en entendant les bruits de sucions. Au fur et à mesure que nos langues se roulait l'une contre l'autre, je repris conscience, et un amour pur, sans aucune trace malsaine fit place à ce sentiment à mis chemin entre le plaisir, l'adoration et la folie.

Lorsque sa longue lange sortit de ma bouche, je remarquai qu'elle était lacérée de part en part.

-Hatakiso, vilain ninja, tu m'as pas dit que tu as des crocs maintenant... marmonna-t-elle en utilisant ses jutsus curatifs pour refermer ses plaies.

-C'est pas comme si tu m'en avais laissé le temps... dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Sans prévenir, elle me prit dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot. De longs sanglots, entrecoupés de tendres caresses. Elle me dit que je lui avais manqué, qu'elle était folle de moi et que plus rien ne nous séparerait plus jamais. Je la pris volontiers dans mes bras, et nous pleurions ensemble, savourant la présence de l'autre. Lorsqu'enfin la vie de la dénommée "Kyûgo" pris une certaine importance, Hyônaka arracha son arme de l'arbre, et le corps frêle de la femme tomba au sol. Elle passa de mes bras au ventre de la blessée, et lui administra les premiers soins. Une fois sa vie hors de danger, elle me fit signe de la suivre en me jetant son arme. Je la saisis, et me rendis compte qu'elle était étonnamment lourde. En la soulevant avec effort, je la posai sur mes épaules alors que ma coéquipière trainait par les cheveux son sosie. Le trajet se fit sans un mot jusqu'à son terme. Là, Hyônaka entra dans le repère de la Racine, et comme dans mon rêve, encastra les sentinelles. J'entendis un vague ; "Danzô, je te rends ça !" ainsi que le hurlement de 95 qui tombait dans le vide. Elle ressortit peu de temps après, en me regardant tendrement.

-Tu l'as tué ? demandai-je maladroitement.

-Non, elle était attachée par une corde à la passerelle.

Elle me prit la main, et me sourit de toute ses dents. En arrivant à la grande place de Konoha, aucun de nous n'avait encore dit quoi que se soit. Finalement, elle s'arrêta brutalement et pris la parole. Vous vous souvenez que j'avais dit que le moment le plus gênant de ma vie se situait lors de mon retour à Konoha ? Voilà l'explication :

-J'en ai marre, déclara Hyônaka.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Prend moi.

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la place, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous.

-Euh... tu veux que je te prenne quoi au juste ?

-Je veux que tu me prennes. Là, tout de suite. J'en ai marre de me retenir.

-Dis, tu es sérieuse ? chuchotai-je en rougissant.

-Complètement ! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre de tout le monde.

Elle se plaqua contre moi et je pus sentir très distinctement sa poitrine sur mon torse.

-Tu me dois bien ça, non ? demanda-t-elle en tirant sur le décolleté de son débardeur vers le bas.

Elle se retourna et, saisissant mes bras, s'enlaça avec. Ma chaleur corporelle monta, et le commença à perdre ses couleurs pendant qu'une certaine pression se fit ressentir contre mon pantalon.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie, je le sens clairement, là.

-S'il te plait, Hyônaka, arrête.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu continues,ta première fois aura vraiment lieu contre le stand de ramen.

-Mais j'attends que ça, moi !

-Tant pis pour toi.

Je saisis ma partenaire, une main sur les hanches, l'autre sur une épaule, et la retourna pour la plaquer au stand en question. Ce n'était pas celui d'Ichiraku, et tant mieux, car j'aurais eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux après ça. Devant tout le monde, j'arrachai le débardeur noir qu'elle portait, dévoilant une poitrine pour le moins indécente. Elle y plongea mon visage, et cette sensation oubliée depuis me revint en mémoire, ainsi que tout les bons moments passés avec elle. Ma main droite glissa de son ventre jusqu'à ses cuisses en passant sous le minishort, et la gauche massa doucement ce corps de femme tandis que sa respiration s'accentuait. De nombreux passants s'étaient attroupés autour de nous, et nous regardaient d'un air choqué, comme s'il était inconcevable que des enfants de 13 ans puissent avoir ce genre de relation. Elle commença à gémir, puis à souffler de le faire plus fort et plus vite. Elle tremblait de plus en plus, et ma main droite commença à dégouliner. Elle se resserra soudain sur mes doigts, et m'attira à elle pour l'embrasser en serrant fort ses jambe derrière mon dos. Son corps retomba finalement, inerte, contre le bar.

-Menteur... tu l'as pas fait, soupira-t-elle.

-Hihihihi ! ricanai-je doucement.

-J'te déteste, bouda Hyônaka.

-N'ai aucune inquiétude, ce soir, je te laisse pas dormir. Et vous autre, cassez-vous ! criai-je.

Un mur de glace opaque hérissé de piques se dressa autour du stand, nous enfermant, moi, ma coéquipière et le cuisinier.

-Deux ramens au miso avec supplément de porc, s'il vous plait.

-Euh... vous avez de quoi payer ? demanda le cuisinier.

-Monsieur, ne posez pas de questions inutiles. Bien sûr qu'on a de quoi payer, lançai-je en jetant deux pièce d'argent sur le comptoir.

Pendant que notre hôte préparait nos commandes, j'aidais Hyônaka à se rhabiller tant bien que mal avec son débardeur ouvert à l'avant. Nous fîmes un nœud avec la loque, qui finit par se refermer, laissant apparaitre son nombril ainsi qu'un très profond décolleté. Elle était jolie comme ça. Par la suite, la glace se brisa et nous pûmes enfin parler comme avant.

-Tu t'es bien développée pendant mon absence. Surtout ici et là, dis-je en caressant le duvet au dessus de l'entrejambe de ma partenaire et en pointant sa poitrine du doigt, susurrai-je à son oreille.

-Pervers !

-Qui est-ce qui voulait se faire attraper en pleine rue ? répondis-je d'un air innocent.

-...

-J'aime mieux ça ! rigolai-je de bon cœur.

Sans un mot, elle se glissa sur mes genoux et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Nous restâmes ainsi, bercés par le grésillement des aliments dans la casserole, jusqu'à ce que notre barrière de glace soit carbonisée par un jutsu de feu d'une rare puissance. Apparurent dans l'entrée quatre jônins bien décidés à en découdre. Le premier avait une coupe au bol, le second fumait une cigarette en caressant sa barbe bien taillée, la troisième était habillée de bandage et le dernier possédait une chevelure d'argent ainsi qu'un masque lui couvrant la moitié inférieur du visage.

-Personne ne bouge ! Je suis le fauve de jade de Konoha, et je viens arrêter les fauteurs de troubles !

-Arrête de fumer, Asuma, c'est mauvais pour ta santé !

-Regarde plutôt comme ils sont mignons, Kurenai !

-Argh !

Pendant que mon père s'étouffait, que Kurenai et Asuma débattait sur lequel de nous deux était le plus mignon et que Gaï s'excitait à faire le fauve de jade, nous restions collés l'un à l'autre sans faire attention au monde extérieur. Soudain, exaspéré, l'homme à la coupe au bol posa une main sur nos épaules pour nous séparer.

-J'ai compris, y a pas moyen d'être tranquille ici... marmonnai-je.

Je pris Hyônaka dans mes bras, me décalai d'un chaise et formai un nouveau mur de glace.

-Ma jolie, tu peux me retenir, s'il te plait ?

-Euh... d'accord...

Elle se plaça derrière moi et, bien plantée sur ses appuis, resta sans bouger, tous les muscles contractés. Pour ma part, je concentrais une grande partie de mon chakra dans un tube que je créais grâce au voile de l'Aube. En posant ce tube sur mon épaule, je concentrai toujours plus de chakra futon. Lorsque la barrière de glace céda, la déflagration de vent qui sortit du tube faucha net 3 des jônins, qui se retrouvèrent expulsés à l'autre bout du village. Mon père apparut dans l'embrasure en suivant du regard ses collègues se disperser dans le paysage.

-Et bien, radical, mais efficace !

-Otoosan, ça fait un bail !

-Otoochan !

-Salut les jeunes !

Nous courûmes dans les bras de mon père adoptif, qui nous reçu volontiers malgré son habituelle réticence. Lui n'avait presque pas changé, alors que j'étais une toute autre personne. Il mangea avec nous, le temps que ses collègues le rejoignent. Nous parlions de mon voyage, de mes combats et des siens sans s'étendre sur les parties un peu trop sombres. Finalement, Hyônaka évoqua l'activité que l'on allait pratiquer en rentrant, et je la tus juste à temps, au moment où les jônins nous rejoignaient, furieux.

Après avoir semé nos poursuivants, aussi vite que possible, je pris le chemin de mon ancien domicile, mais elle me retint par la main.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je.

-Tu te souviens, quand on s'est rencontré dans la forêt, je t'avais dit qu'il y avait une surprise... demanda-t-elle avec une timidité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Cela m'inquiéta un peu.

-Hmm... c'est vrai. Continue.

-Et bien... C'est-à-dire... pendant que tu n'étais pas là... tes biens sont revenus à ton père...

Cela m'inquiéta beaucoup.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est une mauvaise surprise...

-Non, non ! Donc, ils sont revenus à ton père, qui me les a donnés...

-J'ai un peu peur...

-Avec l'argent, j'ai acheté une maison rien que pour nous ! cria-t-elle en se cachant le visage avec les mains, la tête rentrée entre les épaules.

Je ne pus répondre tout de suite. Elle avait fais ça... pour moi ? Sans dire mot, je l'attirais contre moi et nos doigts se croisèrent pour joindre nos mains. "Merci". Ce seul mot suffit à la rassurer, et elle me tira joyeusement vers mon nouveau foyer.

 **Voilà. Un avant-goût du prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Personnellement, je suis un peu déçu par celui-ci, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux ces temps-ci. Heureusement, les 10 sont déjà écrits et il n'y a plus qu'à les corriger, je pourrais** **donc** **prendre une pose après. Il est possible que je je lance en parallèle une autre story, suivant cette fois-ci Boruto : Naruto next generation écrite à la troisième personne. Cependant, cette info n'est pas à prendre tel quel, car j'avoue commencer à avoir du mal ^^'.  
**


	29. Naruto : Tadaima !

Chapitre 29 : Hatanaka

C'était une petite maison comme on en trouve partout. J'imaginais qu'il y avais un seuil, un salon, une cuisine et une chambre ou deux. Cependant, juste après avoir fermé la porte (à clef), elle n'attendit que l'on soit installé sur le divan, et s'est immédiatement déshabillée. J'allais protester, mais le regard qu'elle me lança me figea sur place, et je fus incapable de bouger lorsqu'elle me poussa au sol en enlevant mon plastron, ainsi que mes autres habits. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et me tourna le dos en s'agitant devant moi. Je ne pus résister plus de quelques secondes, et saisis les bras ballants de ma coéquipière. Je lui affirmai que pour quelqu'un de vierge, elle s'y connaissait très bien dans le domaine. Elle me répondit qu'elle avait demandé à sa mère et lu des livres sur le sujet. Et enfin, les doigts entrelacés, elle me tournant le dos, ma coéquipière et moi-même devinrent définitivement adulte. Malheureusement, lorsque ça devenait vraiment agréable, et que le rythme commençai à s'accélérer, quelqu'un entrouvrit la porte (pourtant fermée à clef) avant que je ne puisse me rhabiller. Et, comme par hasard, puisqu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, ma coéquipière perdit son contrôle de soi au moment où notre supérieur ouvrait en grand, exposant son expression la plus indécente aux yeux des quatre Terreurs.

-Salut, Hatakiso ! (Il sursauta.) Eh, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps... ricana l'élite de Konoha.

-Aaaaaah ! réagis-je.

Je reculai précipitamment en prenant mon Hyônaka toute tremblante dans les bras, me retirai brutalement d'elle, provoquant une contraction générale de ses muscles. Enfin, pour plus de décence, je nous enveloppai dans un cocon de chakra opaque qui ne laissait dépasser que nos deux visages.

-Comme je le disais,... continua Teiko.

-Je sais. Mais ça fait près de deux ans et demi. Alors laisse mon honneur en dehors de ça. Et puis, normalement, il faut toquer avant d'entrer, soupirai-je.

-Héhé, on a toqué, mais ta partenaire a beaucoup de voix... susurra-t-il.

-Oh non... vous l'avez entendu en plus... répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! lança le masque de la femme aux yeux rouge.

Hyônaka, morte de honte, restait dos à nos invités, rouge comme une tomate.

-Bon, ben... si vous voulez bien entrer...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais l'hôte de quelqu'un. Nous nous assîmes dans ce qui tenait lieu de salon, que je découvrais en même temps que les autres. En revanche, Hyônaka était habituée à cette environnement, car elle n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver et faire du thé après avoir enfilé un débardeur qui traînait sur la table à manger et remit son short.

-Comme je le disais avant de vous interrompre, ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'on t'as aperçu au village ! Tu reviens enfin ? demanda notre aîné.

-J'aurais pu dire que je ne suis que de passage, mais mon voyage est terminé. Je reste à vos côtés à partir d'aujourd'hui, répondis-je posément.

-Plutôt à partir de demain... Quelque chose me dit que tu ne seras pas disponible pour une quelconque mission après notre départ... marmonna Tavona.

-Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on demande, senpai...

Hyônaka revint avec le thé, servit nos invités et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux, comme au bon vieux temps. Bizarrement, elle afficha une expression incroyablement sereine, comme si tout s'était arrangé au moment ou elle s'était posée sur moi. Puisque je commençai à raconter mon voyage, elle prit l'initiative de se mettre à l'aise, et se glissa par je ne sais quel jutsu dans la couverture de chakra qui m'entourait. Je n'ai pas protesté, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'humide et doux à la fois vint me caresser l'entrejambe. Les sensations étaient plutôt plaisantes, mais je trouvais, contrairement à Hyônaka, plutôt malsain de prendre du bon temps juste sous les yeux de nos supérieurs hiérarchiques. Sans un mot, je soulevai la kunoichi et fonçai mettre des sous-vêtements sous les yeux intrigués des quatre ninjas. Je revins juste après avoir enfilé un caleçon, en me faisant la remarque que je devrai nettoyer le sang dans l'entrée tout en me questionnant sur son origine. Pour information, maintenant je sais. En m'approchant du salon, j'invoquai le voile de l'aube et m'habillai d'un débardeur noir ainsi que d'un short long. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil à côté de Hyônaka, qui me rejoins une fois de plus, mais déçue de ne plus pouvoir me titiller comme tout à l'heure. Finalement, j'en vins à parler du massacre des forces de défense de Konoha, et les membres de l'ANBU affichèrent des regards consternés en se demandant comme ils couvriraient ce... petit problème.

Finalement, ils repartirent en silence vers les bureaux, décidés à trouver un moyen de me sauver de la peine capitale. Hyônaka affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire, et redemanda du plaisir. Pour me sortir de cette impasse qui risquait bien de me clouer au lit pour la journée, et faisant fi de ma propre frustration, j'utilisai l'excuse de la visite chez Anko, que je comptais aller voir de toute façon. À l'entente du prénom de sa mère, elle devint pâle et balbutia qu'il était préférable de se passer de sa présence pour l'instant. Puisque je n'arrivais pas à la convaincre, et qu'elle ne me donnait aucune raison valable pour que je ne me rende pas au domicile d'okaasan, je lui promis de faire ce qu'elle voudrait une fois là-bas, et de ne rien lui accordé si elle ne accompagnait pas. Comme prévu, après une légère hésitation, elle céda à contrecœur et me mena à son ancienne maison. Toujours comme prévu, la faveur qu'elle me demanda se réalisait sans vêtements. Quel idiot...

Ce n'était pas mon jour de chance, loin de là. D'abord les Terreurs Blanches, et maintenant la mère de ma coéquipière... Quel idiot...

Tout comme l'avait demandé Hyônaka, nous faisions trembler la commode de sa chambre contre laquelle elle s'était adossée, poitrine à l'air, gardant son équilibre en se reposant sur ses coudes, la tête contre la fameuse armoire. Pour ma part, je lui tenais une jambe tandis que l'autre pendait doucement à mes côtés. Cette position était assez confortable, mais bien trop honteuse. Cependant, elle souriait en me regardant de ce regard que seules les femmes amoureuses possèdent, et cela suffisait à chasser le reste du monde de mon esprit. Quel idiot...

Je ne remarquai même pas notre hôte nous observer. Hyônaka s'en rendit compte assez rapidement, et tenta de me faire revenir à moi. Je ne me souviens qu'avoir les yeux mi-clos, mais l'air que j'affichais devait être particulièrement provoquant et énervant car notre petite séance de "sport" s'arrêta à coup de pieds. Je rentrai mes affaires dans mon pantalon précipitamment avant de recevoir de plein fouet un second coup. Je subis les assauts répétés d'une mère furieuse encore une dizaine de fois sans pouvoir me défendre. Mon esprit était complètement hors de contrôle. Si près du but... mon corps me hurlait de finir ce que j'avais commencé tout en m'ordonnant de partir au plus vite. Il en résultait le comportement d'une poupée de chiffon. L'enfer cessa lorsque ma coéquipière, qui avait abaissé son débardeur pour couvrir son ventre et remis son short (une fois de plus...) arrêta Anko qui s'était mis en tête de me défigurer pour que sa fille ne me fréquente plus. Dommage, mes blessures se soignent d'elles même...

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, il ne me restait plus que quelques égratignures des profondes entailles qui me barraient le visage et une cicatrice de l'ouverture de mon crâne qu'avait provoqué la rencontre malencontreuse de mon visage avec le coin de l'éternelle commode. Pendant que je reprenais mes marques, la maîtresse de maison m'expliqua la raison de cette soudaine colère :

-Tu te souviens des soldats que tu as tué pour rentrer à Konoha ? Ou, d'après les analyses, que tu as dévorer et répandu sur la colline !

Cette phrase m'atteint droit au cœur. Je croisai le regard de ma coéquipière, qui m'évita.

-Après ce que j'ai subit, c'est déjà un miracle que je me souvienne de quelque chose... dis-je en lançant un regard indifféremment provoquant à mon interlocutrice.

-T'en souviens-tu ? m'ignora-t-elle.

-J'ai vraiment le visage de quelqu'un qui boufferait ses compagnons par pur plaisir ? marmonnai-je.

-Avec ces crocs ? Oui, cingla okaasan.

-Et bien, non, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette bataille, si l'on peut appeler un carnage à sens unique comme ça, balançai-je nonchalamment.

-Figure-toi, jeune meurtrier, que j'avais ordonné à mon escouade de se reposer après avoir enchainé 3 misions de rang S d'affilé. Ces idiots ne m'ont pas écouté et sont entrés dans cette mission de nettoyage de territoire à priori peu dangereuse. Mais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Les larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux marrons de la femme aux serpents. Une mission tout à fait banale pour des ninjas habitués aux missions de classe S qui avait tourné au bain de sang à cause d'un enfant. Et c'était moi. J'étais celui qui avait décimé l'escouade de ma mère. Le poids de toutes les vies prise ce jour-là se fit sentir à ce moment précis, et m'écrasèrent. La culpabilité de mes actes étaient bien trop grande à assumer. Il fallait que je sois pardonné, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je commençai maladroitement :

-Anko... bien que des excuses ne suffisent pas... je suis désolé. Vraiment. Et j'aimerais me racheter par tous les moyens. Cependant, je vous empêcherais de me reprendre votre fille. Même si je dois vous faire rejoindre vos défunts coéquipiers.

-Hatakiso ! s'écria Hyônaka.

-Tu veux te racheter ? Tu as déjà expier une infimes portion de tes fautes en te faisant maltraiter par une vieille femme comme moi. Si tu veux entièrement te racheter, comme tu dis, rend ma fille heureuse. Et sache que l'échec ne sera pas accepté. Et une dernière chose ; même si je ne suis clairement pas un exemple à suivre, essaye de ne pas te farcir ma fille sous mes yeux, dit Anko sur un ton tristement ironique.

-Vous avez un vocabulaire atypique dans cette famille... soupirai-je.

Lorsque je revis le soleil, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et mes blessures réduites à l'état de cicatrices insignifiantes. Étrangement, la ville était en effervescence. Hyônaka me dit que le Hokage préparait un festival depuis plusieurs jours, et que celui-ci aurait lieu demain. D'abord réticent, je finis par accepter d'accompagner ma coéquipière le lendemain, pourvue qu'elle me laisse dormir ce soir. Nous errions sans but dans les rues, admirant les derniers lampions se faire accrocher, les derniers stands se dresser tandis qu'une odeur de friture envahissait l'air. Cela donna une idée à Hyônaka, qui me demanda d'aller faire les courses. La vie d'adulte, je vous jure... En me fiant à mon expérience en tant qu'enfant, car il n'était pas rare que je sois celui qui fasse vivre la maison lorsque mon père était en mission, j'achetai des jus de fruits, des légumes, de la viande et autre denrée plus ou moins utile pour faire la cuisine, comme de l'huile, du beurre, du mais et autre. J'étais déjà surpris de savoir que ma coéquipière s'était entraînée à cuisiner pendant mon absence, mais la surprise qui m'attendais chez moi était d'autant plus effrayante.

J'entrai en marmonnant le traditionnel "tadaima", m'attendant à entendre le triste silence d'une maison vide. Et pour la première fois, une voix féminine me répondit gentiment "okaerinasai, watashi no ôkami !"

C'était agréable à entendre. Savoir qu'une fille m'attendait à la maison pour prendre soin de moi me remplissait de joie. Puis je la vis.

Elle avait osé. Elle avait osé braver tous les dangers et arborait l'éternel tablier, sans rien dessous, comme le veut le cliché. Elle tourna sur elle-même, soulevant son habit au passage en le rabattant précipitamment.

-Tu as vu ?

-Non.

-Tu mens.

-Complètement. Et tu as trop lu les livres de mon père pendant mon absence, rigolai-je doucement.

Elle soupira, puis me prit par la main et m'emmena, moi et le sac de course dans la cuisine. Je l'aidai à déposer les aliments sur le plant de travail, et allait me reposer sur le canapé en finissant mon thé froid. Je m'imaginais dans trente, quarante ans, à cette même table, une famille mangeant à mes côtés. Puis j'éclatai de rire. Puisque ma coéquipière me lançait un regard interrogateurs, je me justifiai en disant que je venais de penser à quelque chose de ridicule. Je serais mort bien avant d'avoir une trentaine d'année...

Quelques temps après, elle revint avec un grand bol de riz et différents assortiments de viandes et de légumes. Elle posa les mets sur la table et se planta à côté de moi, fière du résultat. En effet, c'était bien meilleur que mes œufs au plat accompagnés de bacon. Après manger, elle sortit une bouteille de sake qu'elle avait prise chez sa mère adoptive, et nous servit une coupelle pour deux. Je l'interrogeai du regard, demandant comment on allait se servir, et elle me répondit en lapant le liquide de sa longue langue. En levant les yeux au ciel, je la rejoins, et utilisant mon savoir faire de loup développé durant le voyage, je bus quelques gouttes de liquide alcoolisé. L'un comme l'autre, nous ne tenions pas très bien l'alcool, comme je m'en rendis rapidement compte au fur et à mesure que le le lapement de la coupelle d'alcool se transformait en baiser enflammé, et qu'avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous finissions la coupelle sur le lit commun. Dans un coin de ma tête, je notai qu'elle ne m'avait pas consulté pour savoir si je préférais dormir avec ou sans elle. Enfin, la réponse était on ne peut plus évidente, donc...

Singulièrement, l'alcool m'avait rendu ce côté doux et attentionné qui prédominait autrefois dans ma personnalité. Puisqu'elle s'était étendue sur le dos, je bus la dernière gorgée de sake, et me penchai vers sa bouche pour y faire couler le liquide transparent, qu'elle avala goulûment. "C'est bon". Elle prononça ces seuls mots en écartant les jambes. Elle me donna la main, et nos doigts se croisèrent lorsque son corps se resserra sur moi. Contrairement aux autres fois, nous nous mouvions doucement, lentement, non pas animés par un désir brûlant de bien se sentir, par l'envie d'offrir son corps à l'autre au plus vite, avant que ce ne soit trop tard et que le monde nous reprenne ce qu'il nous avait donné. Non, cette fois-ci, seul l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, le simple désir de se lier, de se voir ne former plus qu'un nous poussait à agir. Chaque centimètre de plus procurait un plaisir intense, à l'un comme à l'autre, et tous nos sens étaient décuplés. La sensation de sa petite main dans la mienne, son rythme cardiaque qui se répercutait dans tout mon corps, sa respiration haletante, le parfum irrésistible qu'elle dégageait, la très légère plainte qui s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque impulsion, le goût de sa langue mélangée à l'alcool il y a quelques minutes, tout était décuplé et se mêlait dans dans un concert de sensations des plus agréables. Finalement, elle m'attira à elle, et tout son corps trembla d'un coup pendant qu'un sentiment de légèreté m'envahissait pour la première fois. Enfin, couverts de transpiration, nous nous serrions l'un contre l'autre une dernière fois, puis nous séparions pour se déshabiller. À cause de la douceur de l'acte, j'en avais oublié à quelle vitesse nous en étions arrivés à nous unir. Nous prîmes notre douche ensemble, sans faire la moindre fantaisie ; le dernier exercice m'avait vidé de mes forces. Nous lavions le corps de notre partenaire dans les moindre détail, sans aucune arrière pensée. Il y a peu, la douche aurait mutée en jeu de celui qui partirait en premier, mais maintenant, maintenant que j'avais véritablement l'impression d'être unique pour elle, seul son bonheur m'importait, et son comportement était régit par le même résonnement. Comme je l'aurai fait avant, je lui lavais la poitrine ainsi que l'entrejambe, mais doucement, sans caresses inutiles, et elle fit de même avec moi. Finalement, avant de sortir, nos visages se retrouvèrent face à face. Aucun de nous ne savait comment réagir à présent. Inutile de vous décrire la réaction habituelle. Pourtant, sans le vouloir, nos lèvres entrèrent en contact, doucement, tendrement, seulement nos lèvres. Enfin, j'aurais aimé. C'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais ; si nos lèvres se touche, nos langues aussi, et nous finissons inévitablement couvert de salive, pantelant, peu importe la pureté de l'intention au départ...

Pour finir cette première journée à Konoha depuis longtemps, nous retournâmes dans la chambre, main dans la main, et sans un mot, nous glissâmes dans le lit. Comme il y a, me semblait-il, des dizaines d'année, elle me serra contre son cœur, et je la pris dans mes bras. Enfin, nous nous abandonnâmes aux bras sombres de la nuit, qui nous berçâmes jusque dans le monde de l'inconscient.

 **Finally ! En retard comme d'habitude. Je viens de renuméroter les chapitres, et j'ai introduit un 30.5 en plus du 31, expliquant la création de l'escouade d'élite FUBUKI. Le nom de l'escouade est un bonus, et ne sera pas révélé avant un certain temps. Je pense poster les deux d'un coup dans deux semaines ou une semaines, au moins. En attendant, premier "réel" lemon, cependant assez soft car je n'aime pas utiliser de termes sales. Si le cœur vous en dit, sachez que j'ai corriger les premiers chapitres il y a un certain temps, et les relire n'était pas désagréable. Enfin, à dans quelques semaines !**


	30. Naruto : Shikabane no Matsuri I

Chapitre 30 : Le Festival de Konoha

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me réveillai dans ma nouvelle maison, avec, en prime, une magnifique vue.

Le jour était déjà bien avancé lorsque je daignai ouvrir les yeux. Comme j'aurais pu m'en douter, Hyônaka était levée depuis longtemps. M'habituant petit à petit à la luminosité ambiante, mon regard parcourut la chambre que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'examiner hier pour cause d'alcool. Elle était très semblable à celle que j'avais vu lors de mon rêve au pays des Tourbillons, cependant, il subsistait quelques différences, comme l'emplacement des étagères, leur couleur et d'autres détails plus ou moins insignifiants. Enfin, mes yeux se posèrent sur la principale différence entre l'illusion et la réalité ; la présence d'une pêche géante devant le miroir. Bien ronde et rebondie. À croquer. Encore étourdi par le sake d'hier, je tendis la main et...

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Hein ?

-Pervers !

Une claque plus tard, je repris mes esprits.

-Keskya ?!

Elle me faisait face, le bras en travers de la poitrine et une main sur l'entrejambe.

-Depuis quand tu te permets de me toucher les fesses comme ça ?!

-C'était donc ça... murmurai-je, pensif.

-Comment ça ?

-Non, rien. Tu faisais quoi ?

En posant la question, je remarquai ce qui était définit comme "jarretière" dans les livres de mon père ainsi que toute la panoplie qui allait avec. Elle se rendit compte que j'avais découvert ce qu'elle faisait, et le rose lui vint aux joues. Je sortis du lit d'un bond, et lui pris les mains, ses petites mains toutes douces.

-Tu faisais ça pour moi ?

-Pour qui d'autre, iiiiiiiiiidiot...

-Peu importe ce que tu mets, tu restes la plus belle à mes yeux.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux éclairés par une vive joie.

-Oui. Mais quitte à les avoir acheter, je préfère le noir, lui lançai-je sur un ton taquin.

-J'aurais du m'en douter... répondit-elle le regard blasé.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin, et annonçai que j'allais préparer le repas. Elle me répondit que c'était déjà fait, et me força à sortir de la chambre malgré mes protestations. Sincèrement, on avait presque la bague au doigt, et je ne pouvais toujours pas la voir s'habiller ? En pensant que jamais je ne comprendrai cette femme, je m'allongeai sur le canapé du salon en attrapant un sous-vêtement qui trainait dans un de mes cartons qu'elle n'avait pas osé déballer. Elle me rejoint peu de temps après, habillée comme à son habitude d'un mini short entrouvert assez révélateur et d'un débardeur au décolleté particulièrement plongeant. Elle alla chercher le repas, et nous mangeâmes en silence. Finalement, lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, on toqua à la porte :

-Domicile Hatake/Mitarashi ?

-Oui ! criions-nous en cœur.

-Une mission de la part du commandement. Veuillez vous présenter au bureau immédiatement.

La voix de tut, et la présence derrière la porte disparut.

-Et moi qui voulais me montrer en yukata...

-On aurait pu jouer dehors le soir du festival. En plus c'est pratique le yukata tant que tu n'enlèves pas la ceinture.

-Et après tu me traites de perverse ?

-Mais il y avait aucun sous-entendu !

Elle me fixa du regard.

-J'avoue, il y avait un sous-entendu... dis-je en baissant la tête.

Elle me lança une tenue complète des forces spéciales qu'elle me gardait dans un placard quelconque, et je m'habillai en vitesse. Avant de sortir, elle me mit mon masque que j'avais perdu l'habitude d'enfiler, puis nous rejoignîmes la base en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. En fait, je pus observer quelques points d'appuis placés volontairement, ayant pour but de faciliter et accélérer le trajet entre le QG et notre foyer. Elle avait vraiment pensé à tout...

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je pénétrai dans la base de l'ANBU que j'avais abandonné il y a presque 3 ans. La plupart des membres dans les locaux étaient de nouvelles recrues, mais ceux qui avaient survécu me reconnurent sans mal et m'évitèrent comme la peste. Je les comprenais. Nous entrâmes dans le bureau au ce que l'on peut qualifier de mauvais moment. Les quatre Terreurs réchauffaient des nouilles instantanées, et de mon point de vue, les nouilles n'étaient pas les seules à se réchauffer en se frottant les unes aux autres, le tout bouillonnant joyeusement. Teiko s'écarta rapidement de sa compagne pour me saluer, mais j'étais déjà tordu de rire. Hyônaka, elle, boudait pour je ne sais quelle raison. Lorsque finalement je repris mon calme, les larmes aux yeux, ils nous tendirent une des boîtes d'où s'échappait la bonne odeur. J'expliquai que nous venions de manger, mais ma coéquipière me fit taire en avalant la moitié du contenu en une bouchée. Notre présence avait calmé nos senpai dans leurs ardeurs, mais les filles restaient malgré tout sur les genoux des hommes. Je jetai un regard interrogateur au chef, qui me répondit par un air gêné, puis à ma coéquipière qui détourna le regard. En levant les yeux au ciel, je la pris dans mes bras et la posai sur mes genoux, à mon tour. Elle me serra fort contre sa poitrine, et tout devint rose pâle l'espace d'un instant, puis me relâcha et finit sa portion de ramen.

-Venons-en au fait, commença Teiko.

-Je crains le pire... murmurai-je.

-Et tu as raison ! cria Tayona.

-Pas de festival pour vous ce soir ! continua Mizuno.

-Taisez-vous tous les deux. Bon, il ne sont pas dans le faux, mais vous aurez bel et bien droit à un festival, répondis le chef.

-Tu parle de ça, chéri... enchaîna sa compagne.

-De quoi ? demandions-nous en cœur.

-C'est une information confidentielle. Très peu de personnes, pas même les conseillers du Hokage ne sont au courant de cette... tradition. C'est une mission si dangereuse qu'il n'existe pas de rang pour la qualifier tant elle est unique en son genre. Elle se nomme "opération speciale de recrutement d'éléments en milieu hostile", plus communément appelée " **Shikabane no Matsuri** ", le festival de cadavre. Un festival avec sang et chair comme boisson et nourriture, les morts comme public, des duels comme spectacle et des parchemins explosifs comme feux d'artifice. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que les organisateurs, c'est vous !

-Hu ? toujours en cœur.

-Vous avez bien entendu.

Je restai sans voix tandis que Hyônaka partit d'un rire sonore.

-Organiser des combats à mort ? Voilà quelque chose susceptible de capter mon attention, ne serait-ce que pour une journée, dit-elle en passant sa longue langue sur ses fines lèvres.

-Hé Teiko, on a réussi à l'intéresser alors que Hatakiso vient de revenir ! lança encore une fois Mizuno.

-Tiens c'est vrai, d'où te viens ce manque de considération pour la personne que tu poursuis depuis si longtemps ?

-Quel manque de considération ? demandai-je.

-À peine rentré, elle t'envoie en mission. N'importe quel DUO le ferais une deuxième fois et même toute la semaine lors de ses retrouvailles.

-Il y de l'expérience derrière ces paroles... murmurai-je, en regardant exactement entre les deux couples, de manière à ce qu'ils ne distinguent pas les personnes visées. Et comme je m'y attendais, les 4 membres évitèrent mon regard en rougissant.

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-Je n'ai pas changé de sujet.

-Bon, vous l'avez finalement fait ?

Vide lourd de signification.

-Alors ? crièrent les 4 ninjas en cœur.

-Ç'a été plutôt... commençai-je.

-Compliqué, finit Hyônaka.

-ALORS ? appuyèrent nos aînés.

-Et bien... bafouillai-je.

-C'est que... continua ma coéquipière.

-Enfin... toujours sans savoir quoi dire.

-ALOOOOOORS ? finirent les Terreurs.

-3... murmura ma coéquipière d'une toute petite voix.

-Quoi ? demanda Teiko.

-3 fois... répondis-je sur le même ton qu'Hyônaka.

-Ah oui, pour une première fois, vous y êtes pas allé avec le dos de la louche.

-Cuillère... marmonnai-je.

-Pareil. Je savais pas que vous aviez autant d'endurance vous deux, nous lancèrent le chef.

-Rien de si exceptionnel... la première fois, tu y a assisté... répondit ma partenaire.

-Pervers, gronda Mizuno en se détournant de Teiko, qui rougit malgré son statut.

-... et vous avez coupé au meilleur moment, c'est ça ? finis Tayona.

-La Frustration en majuscule, ria Mizuno.

-Mais vous vous êtes rattrapé après notre départ ?

-Oui... commençai-je.

-...Et non, finit-elle.

-Rassurez-moi, en tant qu'être humain, juste après que la porte se soit fermée derrière nous, vous avez repris votre... activité ? s'inquiéta Mako, resté silencieux.

-Et non, monsieur décida d'aller saluer ma mère avant, ronchonna ma coéquipière.

-Ne me dites pas vous l'avez fait chez Anko.

Nouveau silence.

-Pas devant elle ?

Silence.

-Et t'es encore vivant ? dirent les 4 en me regardant.

-Fracture crânienne accompagnée de nombreuses fêlures, entailles, griffures, morsures et autre contusions en tout genre. Mais allez savoir comment, c'est un loup réparable... lança Hyônaka sur un ton sarcastique.

-J'imagine la scène d'ici : Hatakiso qui pilonne Hyônaka sous les yeux de sa mère, ça n'a pas de prix !

-Pilonner... murmurai-je en rougissant.

-Il a pas complètement tort... tu étais plutôt vigoureux, lança la fille aux cheveux noires d'une voix faussement gênée.

-Bref, revenons au sujet principal, à savoir le festival de cadavre. On entre dans Kiri, on tue les gardes et les instructeurs, on sélectionne les meilleurs éléments et on bute le reste. Bien résumé ? dis-je calmement.

-On dirait que tu fais ça depuis des lustres... dis Mako.

-Pas complètement tord, répondis-je avec un sourire froid, presque sadique, qui fit frissonner mon interlocuteur.

-C'est étrange quand même que le jour de l'examen de sélection de Kiri ait lieu en même temps que le festival de Konoha, s'interrogea ma reine de glace.

-Ce n'est pas un coïncidence. Le festival demande de gros efforts de sécurité pour Konoha, rendant une attaque d'envergure difficile. Mais peu importe le jour où tombe le festival, ils déplacent leur examen le même. Leurs espions sont très doués, il faut le dire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on profite de leurs talents, lança Teiko.

-Voilà, vous savez tout. Vous avez la fin de journée pour vous préparer, finis Mizuno.

Nous quittâmes le siège de l'organisation un peu nerveux, mais rassurés de savoir que nous pouvions encore nous battre côte à côte.

Le soir venu, nous nous retrouvâmes devant les portes principales de Koboha. Nous étions très confiant quant à cette mission supposée être une des plus dures à compléter. Ce jour-là allait changer ma vie à jamais, mais je ne le savais pas encore. Pour l'occasion, j'avais revêtu une tenue de samouraï que mon père avait trouvé sur le cadavre d'un officier du pays de fer, puis modifié pour l'adapter à l'utilisation des shinobis. Hyônaka portait, pour sa part, un savant mélange entre un magnifique yukata noir parsemé de roses et croissants de lune argentés, en plus de quelques kunai et shurikens pendants à ses côtés. Sa longue chevelure habituellement en épis désordonnés était attachée en un chignon et de longues mèches pendaient de part et d'autre de son joli visage. Absolument sublime.

-Comment tu me trouve ?

-...J'ai beau résister de toutes mes forces, j'ai vraiment envie de te bouffer.

-Me "bouffer" ?

-T'embrasser ! me rattrapai-je en jurant intérieurement. Yoru était vraiment une plaie...

-Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Elle ouvrit légèrement sa robe d'été et mit à découvert une parcelle de peau au niveau de son cou. Je suis faire appel à toute ma force de volonté pour ne pas mordre à pleine dents, et seulement déposer un petit baiser sur sa nuque blanche.

-Ma jolie...

-Ouiiiiii ?

-Peux-tu me promettre une chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Peu importe à quel point j'ai changé durant ces dernières année, promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser tomber, aussi horrible et inhumain sois-je.

-Mais tu n'as presque pas changé depuis...

-Le carnage qui tua les compagnons de ta mère... j'en suis bel et bien l'auteur... et les morsures... n'ont pas eu lieu après le combat, ni avant...

-Oh...

-Désolé d'être un monstre...

Contre toute attente, elle m'embrassa. Ni sauvage, ni réservée, simplement tendre. Puisque je ne réagissais pas, sous le coup de la surprise, elle prit mon visage à deux mains, me força à ouvrir la bouche et s'entailla la lèvre inférieure sur mes canines désormais à découvert. Le sang perla de la blessure, et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'obliger à ingérer le liquide écarlate. Au moment où le goût du sang fut transmis à mon cerveau par les nerfs, je perdis connaissance. En me réveillant, je me tenais à littéralement un millimètre de de la gorge de ma coéquipière, les crocs déjà plantés en quatre point qui suintaient légèrement.

-Il ne me fallait qu'une seconde de plus... maudit sois-tu, hôte, jura la voix grave de Yoru.

-Fais toi bouffer par un loup et meurs.

Cette seule réparti lui ôta le don de la parole. Non pas que ce soit très élaboré, mais moi qui, généralement, supportais les querelles de la famille loup, ne pus m'empêcher de faire taire cet esprit malfaisant.

Mon regard se remporta sur le visage détendu de ma coéquipière, qui m'invitait à la dévorer.

-Hé, tu as pensé à ce que je deviendrai si par mégarde je te tuais ?

-Et non. En fait, je m'en fiche. Je veux seulement que tu te sente le mieux possible à mes côtés, et si ma mort peut te faire du bien, alors tue-moi.

-Ne fait plus jamais ça. C'est dangereux.

-Tu sais bien que j'adore le danger...

-Un peu trop... dis-je en lui léchant la lèvre une dernière fois, retenant un frisson de plaisir intense tout en contrôlant cette voix qui en demandant toujours plus.

On se prit la main, et partîmes au crépuscule vers Kiri, de façon à arriver dans la nuit.

L'infiltration se déroula sans le moindre problème. Les gardes supposés d'élite tombèrent soit inconscient pour les plus chanceux, sois sous forme de passoire pour les autres. Une charge d'aiguilles du vent et le toit du bâtiment rouillé tomba en poussière. Nous nous posions sur les poutres en métal pour observer le déroulement de la cérémonie. Les plus jeunes ouvraient la danse : des enfants de 8 ans au maximum entrèrent dans l'arène, le regard morne, saisirent un arme qui se trouvait dans la zone de combat, et affrontèrent leur camarade à mort.

-C'est... cruel.

-Si nous avions vécu à Kiri, jamais nous ne serions tombé l'un pour l'autre... on serait mort avant.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête, et sortis deux kunai, un dans chaque main. Mon voile apparut, et saisis les armes sous forme de tentacules.

Hyônaka frissona, et m'avertit qu'elle avait de mauvais souvenirs de tentacules lors de son service dans la Racine. Elle en profita également pour me demander pourquoi je ne lançais pas les armes, mais j'éludai question en lui ordonnant de se concentrer. Elle ne demanda pas d'informations supplémentaires, et je lui en fut reconnaissant.

Un des jônins de rang S sentit la présence de mon chakra spécial dans le bâtiment, et sortit ses armes... avant de se retrouver pendu par la tête, un kunai planté sous le menton, lui transperçant le crâne de part en part. Je le fis rejoindre 3 autres jônins, puis sautai au sol, fissurant le métal rouillé sous le poids de mon armure. En me relevant, je me penchai en avant, et m'annonçai devant le jeune public : "Enchanté", déclarai-je en décalant mon masque de loup pour laisser entrevoir mes pupilles dorées. "Mon nom n'a aucune importance, et je viens de Konoha. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue dans ce nouveau Shikabane no Matsuri !" Sur ce, Hyônaka tomba au sol et éclata la tête d'un garde sur le sol, et en embrocha deux autres avec ses pics de glaces. Le dernier mit en place une barrière d'eau pour protéger les élèves, mais les diaboliques miroirs de glace de ma coéquipière cernèrent la protection en une fraction de seconde. Finalement, un dernier miroir apparut devant moi, et j'y projetai une volée d'aiguille qui transformèrent l'instructeur en bouillie inhumaine, provoquant l'effondrement de la barrière aqueuse.

Les jeunes recrues levèrent leurs armes, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, telles des flèches d'or et d'argent, nous transpercions le groupe de jeunes ninjas. Après une téléportation instantanée sur la poutre principale, je m'effondrai, épuisé. Hyônaka prit donc la parole.

-Certains d'entre vous, je parle bien-sûr de vos aînés, ont déjà subi ce que l'on appelle le festival de cadavre. Mais rassurez vous, celui-ci est fait de façon à ce que vous ne puissiez pas vous ennuyer. Si à première vue, nous ne sommes que des enfants, je vous laisse le soin d'admirer vos instructeurs dans leur état actuel. Lorsque vous aurez intégré que la loi, ici, c'est nous, posez les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit avant que vous ne puissiez plus ouvrir la bouche.

La plupart des jeunes observa longuement la tâche de sang se former autour des stalagmites de Hyônaka ainsi qu'au pieds des pendus. Finalement, une main se leva. C'était un de ceux qui avaient sans doute connu cet événement auparavant.

-Vous venez de Konoha, c'est ça ? Comment est-ce possible, sachant que les ninjas de Konoha ne tuent jamais leurs cibles à cause de leur couardise.

Je répliquai en reprenant mon souffle.

-Est-ce que les ninjas de Konoha ont 13 ans ?

Silence.

-Bien. Vous n'avez pas encore posé la question, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un se décide. Certains d'entre vous, sans doute un membre de chaque duo, possède un parchemin explosif sur la poitrine. On vous demandait de vous battre l'un contre l'autre, battez vous ensemble désormais. Vous avez l'autorisation de changer vos groupes deux fois dans votre vie. La première fois, vous êtes en train de la vivre. La seconde, vous la vivrez à votre sortie de l'ANBU encore vivant. Commençons par éliminer les plus faibles : vous êtes 50 ? Alors vous devez ramener 5 kunai comme ceux-ci dans le temps impartis.

En disant cela, Hyônaka déroula un long parchemin d'invocation et déploya une grande quantité de chakra pour en invoquer 50, pas un de plus. Les armes s'entassèrent devant les combattants.

-Vous avez 15 minutes. Faites vous groupes, pas plus de deux. Ensuite, le but et d'obtenir 5 armes comme cela et de les détenir à la fin du temps. Maintenant, battez vous !


	31. Naruto : Shikabane no Matsuri II

Chapitre 30.5 : Shikabane no Matsuri II

Dans un tourbillon de sang et de lames, le jeu de survie se termina par la qualification de 10 équipes, comme prévu. Deux duo de 8ans, quatre de 10ans, deux de 12 ans et deux de 17ans.

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter nos gagnants. Pour les perdants encore vivant, je vous donne une chance de se racheter.

Hyônaka laissa tomber 5 parchemins de la même taille que ceux explosifs, mais avec des inscriptions différentes.

-Vous avez perdu, c'est un fait. Je vous laisse le choix de comment. Soit vous condamnez votre équipier et je le fait exploser, soit vous prenez sur vous la défaite et vous appliquez ce parchemin sur celui de votre allié, puis vous vous le collez sur le torse, où la poitrine. Ma coéquipière l'a créé de manière à ce qu'un de vos membres disparaisse en cas d'activation. Un orteil, un doigt pour les plus chanceux, ou le bras ou la jambe entier pour les autres, sans oublier les yeux, oreilles etc.

Le moral miné, 3 d'entre eux sauvèrent leur coéquipier ou coéquipière. Naturellement, ceux qui choisirent le bon choix ne perdirent qu'un auriculaire, une oreille, et pour le plus malchanceux, un œil. "Quelle sadique... elle l'a vraiment fait, dis-je en souriant, les mains sur les cuisses d'Hyônaka qui se reposait.

-Vous deux qui avez abandonné votre coéquipier. Le fait que des salopes dans votre genre existe m'insupporte. Donc mourrez.

-Comment ? balbutièrent la petite et la jeune fille.

-Les autres qui ont gagné, dernière épreuve, butez-les. Les soldats étaient à bout de souffle, saignant de nombreuses blessures. En rang, ils attendaient les ordres. Bon, pas les ordres. Sur un signal donné, alors que nous avions baissé notre vigilance pour ramasser les kunai, ils plaquèrent ma coéquipière au sol et me clouèrent à une des poutres en métal grâce à une grande lame qu'ils avaient dissimulé.

-Vous croyez que le danger de la mission ne résidait que dans les gardes et instructeurs ? Vous ne pensez pas que des ninjas de Kiri savent se défendre ? railla le shinobi de 17ans.

-D'accord, d'accord, répondis-je en retenant un hurlement de douleur. Relâchez la. Tuez moi si vous voulez, mais relâchez la.

-La relâcher ? Vous venez de tuer les deux tiers de nos compagnons, et tu veux que je la relâche ? Non, on va la faire souffrir, la torturer longuement avant de la tuer. En disant cela, ils lancèrent un coup d'épée qui lacéra le yukata de ma coéquipière, exposant sa poitrine à l'air libre.

-Et bien, tu as attrapé le gros lot ! Je me demande si la violer sous tes yeux n'est pas une bonne idée... ria le jeune homme en se pourléchant les lèvres.

-Torture-moi, démembre-moi, mais si tu lève ne serait ce qu'un bras sur elle, je te le ferais regretter si cher que tu pleurera pour être venu au monde, dis-je en serrant les dents.

Sans m'écouter, il descendit son pantalon, et s'approcha de la bouche inoffensive d'Hyônaka. Elle me regarda d'un air triste, comme résiliée à ce qui allait arriver. Les autres gagnants baissèrent aussi leurs bas, et soulevèrent le yukata noir de ma bien aimée. Et, sous mes hurlements, ils s'enfoncèrent violemment... dans des sous vêtements de glace. Elle me regardait d'un air implorant, me demandant de la sauver, où au moins, de mettre fin à ses jours avant d'être touché à nouveaux par ces sexes inconnus. La voix de Yoru apparut dans ma tête, me hurlant d'agir avant qu'il soit trop tard, de manger de la chair humaine. L'idée me dégoutait au plus haut point, mais celle de ma coéquipière pénétrée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi était bien pire. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un bras sans corps qui trainait ; avec mes dernières forces, une tentacules de chakra attrapa ce lambeau de chair, et pendant que ces idiots se frottaient sur ma coéquipière qui se bâillonnait tant bien que mal pour éviter de se faire violer. Et enfin, avec un dernier effort, mes crocs rencontrèrent la chaire au moment où la glace se brisait. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à l'entrée de MON jardin secret, et se tournèrent vers moi. Une ombre de peur passa dans leur regard lorsqu'ils me virent. À ce moment, je n'étais plus humain du tout. Je voyais très clairement mes iris dans les leurs, et la manière que j'avais de m'extirper d'une lame quitte à y laisser des organes n'étaient pas très recommandable.

-Désolé, ma jolie, dis-je d'une voix mi-humaine, mi-Yoru, "je ne voulais pas me montrer sous cette forme devant toi, mais il semble que la jalousie a pris le dessus."

La plupart des shinobis comprirent immédiatement le danger, remontèrent leur pantalon et se rangèrent en ligne à côté de leur alliée. Tous sauf un. Le grand type de 17 ans n'avait pas compris qu'il n'était plus en position de force, loin de là. Il saisit le visage de Hyônaka, et, se collant au lèvre de ma coéquipière, tenta d'entrer en force. À peine son membre effleura les muqueuses roses de ma partenaire il se retrouva plaqué au sol, le bras droit dans un angle anormal. Seulement après, il hurla. D'une voix sans la moindre trace d'humanité, je lui hurlai de la fermer, et arracha le bras en question en le sectionnant d'un coup de croc. En m'approchant du visage tordu de douleur de ma victime, je lui dis de mieux choisir ses combats, et surtout, au grand surtout, ne jamais faire du mal à un membre d'un DUO devant le second. Attrapant son crâne par derrière, je rejoins sa coéquipière qui ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Même si je devais lever les yeux pour la regarder de face, ce qui rendait la scène quelque peu ridicule, la femme tremblait de peur.

-Il me semble que tu as oublié ça, dis-je d'une voix plus humaine.

-Vous allez le tuer ?

-Non. Je vais respecter mes principes. Je saisis la jeune fille par l'arrière du crâne, et la trainait jusqu'à la poutre conte laquelle j'étais planté il y a quelques minutes.

-"Ne jamais faire de mal à un membre d'un DUO devant le second". Il n'y a pas de problème si je vous défigure tous les deux, n'est ce pas ? Ils comprirent une seconde trop tard ; leurs visages étaient déjà en train de s'écorcher sur le poteau rouillé, leur chair se désagrégeant contre le fer oxydé. Finalement, lorsque j'estimais que leurs péchés avaient été racheté, je jetai les corps encore en vie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disloquent et s'éclaboussent sur les parois du hangar. En ramassant le cadavre d'un enfant de 6 ans, je lui arrachai les jambes, et mordis dans la chair tendre, arrachant un gros morceau pour enfin invoquer la meute au complet, Shoku comprit. Il voulut d'abord se libérer, comme toujours, mais l'aura que je dégageai le calma même lui. En ordonnant à Hyônaka de se rhabiller, et aux autres de me suivre, nous quittions la ville alors que les loups faisait le ménage dans la pièce du le voyage du retour, pas un ne versa ne serrait-ce qu'une larme, ne dit ne serait-ce qu'un mot, ou ne lança ne serait-ce qu'une plainte. Tous étaient terrifiés, ma coéquipière comprise.

Arrivé à Konoha, Teiko me couvrit de louange, bien qu'il se questionna sur l'importance d'avoir accès à la salle de torture. Pendant tout le reste de la nuit, les cris des nouvelles recrues résonnèrent dans le complexe. Le lendemain, couverts de blessures, ils m'accompagnèrent jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement 07. Enfin calmé, je pus enfin avoir une discussion normale, ou presque, avec les nouveaux membres de l'ANBU.

-Écoutez-moi bien, bande d'abrutis. Oubliez vos parents, oubliez Kiri et le reste. Je vous offre la possibilité de passer votre vie avec quelqu'un à vos côtés, alors ne gâchez pas cette opportunité, etc. Maintenant je vais vous dire ce que je pense. Vous avez, en particulier les garçons, osé toucher à MA coéquipière, en dépit de la vôtre. Je trouve donc juste que je me venge. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte à quel point je me retiens de tous vous exécuter sur le champs. Remerciez celle que vous avez tenté de violer. Elle m'a proposé une idée pour calmer ma colère. Je vous interdis sous peine de mort de vous toucher mutuellement en dehors des entraînements. Naturellement, aucun acte d'affection de sera toléré. Si j'en vois un embrasser sa coéquipière, je le bute. Des questions ? Une main timide se leva dans les 14 ninjas rassemblés.

-Monsieur, vous avez vraiment mangé de la chair hier ?

-Ouais, et ne t'avise pas de m'en donner si tu tiens à la vie.

-Moi je peux, dis une voix féminine.

Hyônaka apparut en tenue officielle, resplendissante comme toujours. Elle continua :

-Test surprise pour les filles : sauvez les garçons. En un éclair elle planta 7 kunai luisants en plein ventre des mâles de l'assemblée.

-Ce n'est pas mortel, mais la douleur qu'il provoque peut rendre fou. Je parle bien évidemment du poison. Après ces mots les shinobis commencèrent à se rouler par terre, cherchant désespérément à réduire la douleur. Ma coéquipière me rejoint et se glissa dans mes bras. Elle s'approcha de mes lèvres, et de sa longue langue, les souleva pour découvrir mes crocs. Elle les aimait vraiment. Puisqu'elle continuait de jouer avec, je remarquait que les filles avaient arrêté le poison, et nous observais en rougissant. "Quitte à les gêner, autant aller jusqu'au bout.". D'un coup, je lui pris le visage, et collai nos deux bouches. Elle y mit la langue, mais timidement, de peur de se blesser comme la dernière fois. En nous écartant, j'admirais le nouveau champ de tomate qui venait se pousser dans l'herbe. 14 tomates.

-Vous savez pas ce que vous ratez. Si vous m'aviez suivit gentiment dès le début, rien de tel ne serait jamais arrivé, et je vous aurais même appris à faire du bien aux femmes. Je pris Hyônaka par la taille, et, pris de pitié pour ces jeunes soldats, je les invitai à manger des ramens. Je fis ainsi la connaissance de ceux que j'avais torturé et dévoré sans remord hier. Ils étaient tous gentils, mais suivaient les ordres sans la moindre capacité de discernement du bien et du mal, ce qui expliquait leurs actions.

-Vous êtes gentils, après tout.

-Monsieur, c'est quoi être gentil ?

-Ah... et bien, je pense pouvoir le définir facilement en disant qu'être gentil, c'est être à l'écoute des autres.

-Alors monsieur est gentil, dirent-ils en cœur.

-Peut-être...

Au fur et à mesure des jours, je me rendis compte que plusieurs choses dominaient leur esprit. Le souhait de protection de ce qui leur était cher était très forts chez les plus jeunes, tandis que les plus anciens souhaitaient simplement survivre et que le meurtre serait permis pour arriver à ces fins. Je n'avais qu'à faire en sorte que ces désirs de protections se retourne vers leurs coéquipier ou coéquipière, et j'aurais la meilleurs escouade de DUO. Mais je m'égarais. Je n'avais pas la garde de ces soldats. Enfin, du point de vue de la volonté, c'était déjà de très bons éléments. Cependant, ils étaient encore des enfants. Ainsi, d'autres choses moins sérieuses venaient parasiter leurs pensées pures. Par exemple, qu'elle était la taille réelle des seins de ma coéquipière, ou la longueur des mes crocs. Pour finir, cohabitation oblige, quelle était la sensation de tenir par la main, d'embrasser, le goût de l'autre, la texture de sa langue, son odeur après l'entraînement, la douceur du corps dune femme et la force d'un homme... Un soir, en entrant dans ma chambre, je fus surpris de trouver Hyônaka nue dans le lit avec les 14 élèves. Pour dissiper le malentendus, elle se dépêcha de m'avertir quelle m'attendais pour prendre son pied, et que les gamins étaient venus car ils faisaient des cauchemars. Pour se divertir, elle avait décidé de leur donner des noms. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup chercher : le hasard avait fait que les groupes étaient exclusivement mixtes, donc les noms suivaient l'ordre numérique, en citant la fille d'abord : Ichiko, Nisuge, Santa, Yonde, Goko, Rokute, Nanasuki, Hachitoka, Kyūko, Jūso, Jūichitoge, Jūni, Jūsana et Jūyonde.

Après m'être calmé, car cette vision était normale pour un enfant, mais particulièrement aguichante pour n'importe quel adulte, je décidai de dormir à la belle étoile dans un tente géante que je n'avais jamais essayé car notre groupe n'avait jamais dépassé 2 en mission.

-Pour votre bonne conduite pendant l'entraînement, je vous autorise à dormir avec votre partenaire cette nuit seulement. Profitez en, ça arrivera pas souvent.

-Merci ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Nous étions tous dans la tente géante, et les enfants s'étaient tous changé. Après un "bonne nuit" collectif, ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du sac de couchage prévu pour DUO (vous avez deviné : des personnes qui partagent les mêmes combats, les mêmes problèmes, la même vie et la même destinée partage aussi la même couche) sans savoir quoi faire. Lorsque Hyônaka et moi-même nous glissions simultanément dans notre sac, ils s'essayèrent à la tâche, et réussirent finalement à entrer dans le leur. Je me blottis contre ma coéquipière et fermai les yeux. Je pensais que Hyônaka me laisserait dormir, mais elle me tapota la tête pour attirer mon attention. Comme je levai des yeux ensommeillés, elle m'attira à elle pour l'embrasser, ce qui acheva de me réveiller. Écartant nos visage, séparés de quelques millimètres, je regardai autour de nous, et y aperçus les visages des nouvelles recrues entassées, qui ne savais pas comment réagir devant cette situation inhabituelle. Il est vrai que passer de dortoir séparé à même sac de couchage...

-Bon, vous me décevez. Je vais vous donner l'exemple. Nisuge, prend Ichiko par la taille.

Le dénommé s'exécuta, et posa maladroitement ses mains sur les côtes de la très mignonne Ichiko.

-J'ai compris... autant y aller franchement. Les filles, prenez le visage de votre coéquipier dans les mains. Bien, maintenant, rapprochez vous de lui. Les garçons, lorsque vous êtes trop près, vous pouvez choisir de vous décaler pour prendre la fille dans les bras. Comme ça.

J'allais protester, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. J'avais bien repéré ses intentions, et elle le savait. Elle pris mon visage, et s'en approcha. Seulement, au moment où j'étais sensé désamorcer le geste, elle m'attira de toute ses forces, et le bruit de succion attira l'attention de toute la tente.

-Hatakiso, j't'adore !

-Un peu trop à mon goût... répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-C'est pas gentil. Je vais devoir te punir.

Et c'était repartis pour un tour. Finalement, lorsqu'elle me quitta, le sourit aux lèvres et les lèvres en sang, mes yeux brillaient d'excitation au sens propre, puisque mes pupilles son luminescentes.

-On est déjà au garde à vous en bas. Tu veux le faire ? Je te préviens, y a pas beaucoup de place et faudra faire vite, avant que je ne puisse me retenir de crier.

-Perverse. Regarde plutôt les gamins.

Ils s'étaient tous endormis, le rouge au jours, mais l'un tenant son amie par la taille, l'un de dos, l'autre de face, un autre la tenait blottie contre son menton, enfin, la plupart n'avais fait que copier ce que nous faisons, et collaient leur visage contre la poitrine naissante de leur coéquipière. Un groupe, au fond de la longue tente, émettait de petits bruits étranges, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Un son de succion et de bouchon qui saute.

-Et de un.

-Un quoi ?

-Couple.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu entends le bruit ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Peut-être que ça te rafraîchira la mémoire, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, produisant un son semblable que celui qui résonnait dans le silence. Elle compris, rougit, puis recommença à se charcuter les lèvres et la langue, quelles soignait grâce à ses jutsus de soin, ensanglantant ma bouche et me procurant un plaisir au dessus que tout ce que je pouvais concevoir.

-Y a un truc quand qui me touche là. Prendre son pied en goûtant le sang de sa coéquipière... et c'est moi la perverse dans l'histoire ? Tu es tout dur et humide. J'ai vraiment envie...

-Non. Je veux pas salir le sac.

-T'es pas drôle...

Je repris la position initiale contre le cœur de ma coéquipière, en lui demandant pourquoi elle tenait tant à se blesser pour mon plaisir. Elle répondit que les tortures à la Racine avait modifié sa perception de la douleur, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas la ressentir à volonté. Et pour stopper le saignement, elle n'avait qu'à utiliser son kekkei genkai pour se soigner.

-Et je te dois bien ça, pour quelqu'un qui s'est lacérer le bras tous les jours depuis presque 3 ans.

-Tu avais remarqué ?

Nous restions sans rien dire quelques instants, puis elle repris la parole :

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait garder les gamins ?

-J'y pensais. On les as sortis de l'enfer, c'est pas pour les y renvoyer.

-T'en as de bonnes toi ! Je te rappelle que tu es celui qui les a torturé pendant une nuit juste après les avoir capturé !

-Je ne les pardonnerais jamais pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Je suis le seul à qui il est donné de te voir en entière.

Elle me dit lever la tête. Pendant un instant, ses yeux étaient complètement humain, sans aucune trace de folie. Juste le temps de me dire "je t'aime". Ses paupières couvrirent par la suite ses deux miroirs d'argents, et la nuit nous emporta.

 **Yo ! Ça fait un moment ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à soutenir le rythme que m'impose le travail en plus d'écrire la fic', alors je vous poste ces deux chapitres pour vous faire patienter. Il est possible que le format rétrécisse très prochainement, alors ne vous étonnez pas si c'est le cas. Portez vous bien, et j'espère poster la suite dans peu de temps ^^ !**


	32. Naruto : L'Unité DUO Légendaire

Chapitre 31 : La légende du loup et de la chouette.

Quelques mois plus tard :

Naruto était revenu de son voyage en compagnie de Jiraya. Sasuke était toujours un fugitif recherché, mort de préférence. Et nous, nous avions obtenu un nouveau titre, un titre ridiculement inadapté à nos caractères : celui d'instructeur. Notre carrière en tant que shinobi et kunoichi les plus connus de l'ANBU, notre réputation rivalisant avec celle des Terreurs Blanches et nos exploits en mission nous avait valu le droit de nous reposer un petit peu, le temps que les primes lancées contre nous soient oubliées dans les autres pays et villages. Nous avons donc hérité des enfants que nous avions "sauvé" il y a de cela quelques mois. Teiko avait été leur instructeur à temps partiel, et avait fait du bon travail en terme d'amélioration des compétences, mais avait ruiné leur complicité et travail d'équipe. C'était donc à nous qu'avait été confié la tâche de transformer ces armes humaines en unités soudées. La veille, il avait été décidé que l'entraînement aurait lieu au terrain 07, comme d'habitude ;

-Salut tout le monde !

-Bonjour, capitaine !

-À partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis de nouveau votre chef à tous. Elle sera mon alter ego au cas ou je ne serais pas disponible, dis-je en pointant Hyônaka qui dormait à côté de moi du doigt.

-Bien compris, **daishô**.

-Très bien ! L'entraînement commence donc maintenant. Prenez moi ces clochettes. L'équipe qui n'en auras pas fera le ménage chez moi.

-"Nous", corrigea la kunoichi au bois dormant.

-C'est parti ! Et le premier qui balade ses mains autour de ma coéquipière, je les lui coupe !

Je me levai puis aidai la belle à en faire autant. Cependant, comme je les soupçonnais d'opérer, les DUO n'attendirent pas que nous ayons finit de nous préparer, et nous foncèrent dessus sans réfléchir. Hyônaka et moi même traversâmes les rangs ennemis, et leur infligeant coups de pieds dans le dos pour ma part, et des uppercuts dans le ventre pour ma partenaire. Les garçons roulèrent au sol, et les filles crachèrent du sang en se pliant en deux. Elle prit la parole :

-Voici l'écart de force entre les meilleurs éléments de Konoha et des enfants en cours d'apprentissage. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a été choisis pour être vos instructeurs. Mais nous ne sommes pas la pour vous montrer notre pouvoir, mais pour vous faire progresser.

-Tout d'abord, travaillez avec votre allié. L'un pare et l'autre attaque, puis inversement, c'est comme ça que ça marche. À haute vitesse, ça donne ça :

Je me mis en position, près à sauter, et Hyônaka passa à l'action lorsque ma main lui effleura le derrière. Elle se rua sur le tronc le plus proche et lui assena un gros coup de katana transversal. Le tronc étant assez lumineux, et puisqu'elle n'avait pas mis de chakra dans son attaque, il résista sur les derniers centimètres. J'intervins en assénant une puissante charge contre la tranche de la lame, ce qui permis à l'épée de couper les derniers centimètres de bois. Je dégainai mes armes, et infligeai quelques entailles au tronc qui tombait. Enfin, nous passions chacun d'un côté de l'arbre en pleine chute, et utilisant le hyôton pour propulser l'arbre en l'air, nous le séparions en deux parties. La première partie se fit transpercer d'une dizaine de stalagmites, tandis que le dernier s'élança dans les airs. Là, je déployais mon voile, et criblai la partie du tronc qui voltigeait d'un pilier d'aiguilles, comme à mon habitude. Pendant que la sciure de bois retombait en flocon autour de nous, je continuai :

-En utilisant les forces de chacun, il est possible de faire l'impossible. Et plus le lien qui vous unis est fort, plus l'impossible est à votre portée. Vous pourriez même devenir les meilleurs de l'ANBU. Et peut-être de Konoha tout entier.

En disant cela, je fis un signe de ma coéquipière, qui s'approcha d'en roulant des hanches. Elle tendit la main, et une lame de glace apparut. Alors que nos élèves regardait la lumière briller dans ce stalactite gelé, je posai ma main tendrement sous la sienne, et la lame se fractura en plusieurs petites aiguilles tranchantes comme des rasoirs qui créèrent un arc-en-ciel.

-Deuxième essai !

L'assaut repris, toujours désorganisé, mais je sentais qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se coordonner. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils réussissent à ne serait ce que nous toucher, mais on ne sait jamais. Ichiko et Nisuge étaient toujours en couple, et leur coordination s'en ressentais. Ils prenaient chacun de gros risques pour que leur partenaire reste entier. Cet état d'esprit me réchauffait le cœur. Lorsque l'on a quelque chose de plus précieux que sa propre vie à protéger, nos performances sont bien meilleurs. Hyônaka et moi-même échangions un regard complice, et nous précipitâmes sur les pauvres 01 et 02 qui ne comprirent rien à ce qui leur arriva. Un instant plus tard, nous les avions ligoté, le visage de l'un à quelques millimètres de celui de l'autre.

-Inutile de résister, laisser vous aller. Et tant que vous y êtes, faites pareil vous autres. Tôt ou tard, même si vous vous détestez maintenant, vous tomberez amoureux bien assez tôt.

-Pas moyen !

La plupart des DUO se détestaient depuis leur apprentissage avec le chef des Terreurs, en fait. Et c'était parfaitement normal, car plus on connaît quelqu'un, plus on retient ses côtés négatifs. Hyônaka et moi étions des exceptions. Nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer, nous compléter. Et de toute façon, je leur avais dis qu'il leur serait possible de changer leur partenaire à la fin de leur scolarité sous mes ordres.

-Pas moyen, hein ? Et bien c'est décidé. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous dormirez dans le même lit.

-...

-J'ai pas entendu.

- **Wakata, daishô...**

À par Ichiko et Nisuge qu'il semblaient ravis par la nouvelle, les autres étaient plutôt réticent à l'idée de dormir avec leur partenaire.

Le lendemain, Ils étaient tous aligné devant les grandes portes du village, attendant notre venue. C'était une matinée comme les autres. Comme chaque matin, elle m'avait accueillit lors de mon retour du monde onirique. Sur mon ventre. Les jambes écartées. À moitié nue. Au cas ou vous poserez la question, ça réveil bien. J'avais donc repris les esprits juste avant que la situation devienne hors de contrôle et qu'une force supérieur m'oblige à rester couché 30 minutes supplémentaires.

-Tout le monde est là ? Alors il est temps de vous expliquer la situation. Nous prendrons la direction de Suna en commençant notre voyage à pied. Arrivé à la sortie de la forêt, nous longeront la lisière pour rejoindre un village de mercenaire nommé Kukri, assez connu dans le monde ténébreux des forces spéciales. Les détenteurs de familiers capable de tirer des charges, vous attellerez vos serviteurs au chariot réservé. Je trainerais mon traîneau avec mes loups, et Hyônaka vous aidera avec ses serpents.

-Je croyais que son attribut était la chouette... demanda Yonde.

-Aussi. Mais une chouette, ça sert à rien. Galipettes interdites pendant le voyage, j'espère que vous avez profité de votre dernière nuit.

-Aucun risque ! s'écrièrent la majorité des soldats.

-Pour information, vous nous considérez peut-être comme des parents, ou de grands frère et sœur. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque pour autant. Si vous me ralentissez je vous jette par dessus bord, et vous vous débrouillez. Sur ce, c'est parti !

Et c'est dans cette ambiance froide que commença notre voyage.

La traversée de la forêt se fit sans encombre. Les quelques shinobis que nous croisâmes étaient de simples guenins ou chûnin en déplacement. Naturellement, aucun d'entre eux n'arriva à destination. Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement à Kukri, nous pûmes aisément trouver le matériel nécessaire à notre traversée chez différents vendeur plus ou moins honnêtes, mais finalement toujours enclin à nous faire une "petite réduction". La ville était unique en son genre, et on y devinais aisément la nature de l'emploie des habitants. Les arbres noirs s'alignaient dans les rues, projetant une ombre sinistre même en pleine journée, et les bâtiments grossiers se dressaient sur notre route. Je décidai de dormir dans une auberge du coin, sans louer de chambres. Je pensai nous relayer toute la nuit pour protéger les autres. Ainsi, la glorieuse unité que je menais finit complètement saoul alors que j'avais interdit l'alcool. Toujours est-il que quelques jours plus tard, nous étions sur les routes désertiques menant au village du sable, chacun à l'abri du soleil dans son compartiment, moi en tête de colonne pour donner la direction.

Le désert de Suna. Un monde à part, protégé de toute influence extérieur par la barrière infranchissable de la chaleur mortelle. En essorant une énième fois mon bandana noir, je me félicitai intérieurement d'avoir retenu la position de ce village caché du monde. Jamais personne n'aurait survécu à la traversée sans eau ni ravitaillement. Je jetai un regard satisfait sur le cortège qui me suivait ; des animaux en tout genre tiraient les carrioles, et leurs occupants étaient occupés à dormir, se taper dessus ou bien parlaient tranquillement, apprenant à se connaitre. Une invocation à l'arrière du convoi attira mon attention. Une chouette argentée géante apparue au-dessus du dernier chariot, et pris son envol. Un grappin fusa du cortège, et un kunoichi accomplie à se genre de tâche vola vers moi. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle se rapprocha pour pouvoir converser normalement, l'air de rien. "Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ?" me dis-je, en déployant mon voile, qui pris tout de suite forme d'ailes, et m'élevai dans le ciel, à sa poursuite. Pendant dix minutes, nous continuâmes à nous poursuivre mutuellement, sous les yeux émerveillés de nos jeunes alliés. Lorsque je pris finalement conscience que le les chariots déviaient de leur trajectoire initiale, je redescendis sur mon traineau et, les reines d'une main, boussole de l'autre, réaligna le convoi dans la bonne direction. Pendant ce temps, Hyônaka tomba de sa chouette géante tant elle riait de mon erreur, puis regagna l'arrière du convoi à pied, sous l'hilarité générale.

Nous arrivâmes dans la soirée du cinquième jour. Chacun visita ses quartiers après avoir salué le responsable de la sécurité du village de Suna, Kakira-san, un shinobi mystérieux constamment enveloppé d'un turban ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux. Après avoir déposé nos maigres affaires, je sortis pour admirer le village qui s'étendait sous mes pieds ; si similaire à Konoha, et pourtant si différent. Hyônaka suivie de mes subalternes me rejoignirent rapidement, et se tinrent coi jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole.

-Prenez la soirée, la traque des traitres commence demain.

Sur ce, chacun regagna sa chambre, et se coucha de bonne heure, au grand désarroi de ma coéquipière qui me regardait pitoyablement, une bouteille de sake à la main. Pour la consoler, je décidai de boire un vers ou deux avec elle, et pour une fois, je réussis à m'arrêter à temps. Ce ne fut pas le cas de ma compagne de boisson, qui était complètement saoul à la fin de la soirée.

Je rejoignis le balcon de notre chambre, après avoir jeté Hyônaka sous une douche bien froide, le temps de lui remettre les idées en place. Je n'en laissais rien paraître, mais je ressentais une légère appréhension quant à la mission de demain. Pour une quelconque raison, je sentais que tout ne se passerais pas comme prévu.

-Gamin.

La voix de Yoru résonna dans ma tête.

-Mmmh ?

-Fait bien attention demain.

-Mmmh.

Le lien mental se défit après cet avertissement. Pour que le patriarque de la meute, pourtant le plus cruel, me donne un avertissement, il fallait que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je souhaitais approfondir la question, mais elle ressortit de la douche à cet instant, et me sauta dessus au même moment.

-C'était traître ! râla ma coéquipière.

-Revenue à toi ? lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Mouais, et pas de bon cœur...

Elle s'assit sur la rambarde du balcon, et me caressa le visage. Je gardai le regard fixé sur l'horizon, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y aura pas de gâterie ce soir. Elle se crispa un peu, sauta de sa barrière, et m'enlaça en passant dans mon dos. "Tout ira bien.", me dit-elle. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, en me retournant pour la remercier.

Puis tout devint noir.

Je repris conscience un peu trop tard.

Je souviens de quelques détails à partir du moment ou j'étais enchaîné et jeté contre un arbre, entouré de personnes inconnues faisant face à mes disciples, ainsi qu'à notre seconde capitaine, profondément blessée au flanc gauche, qui essayait de se soigner. De nos 14 enfants il ne restait plus que 3 DUO ; les autres étaient soit empalés contre les arbres de cette forêt plus qu'étrange (nous étions à Suna), soit répandu contre les troncs et le sol. Je n'entendais pas très bien, mais je vis le chef des malfaiteurs s'approcher d'Hyônaka, et l'envoyer valser d'un coup de pied dans le flanc touché. Je bouillonnais de rage, mais ma faiblesse extrême m'empêchait de faire quoi que soit. Pendant que les survivants se défendaient tant bien que mal face à leur commandant, une forme grise s'approcha très rapidement de moi, vers le visage. Avec le peu de force que j'avais, je saisis le kunai qui manqua de me transpercer entre les dents. Ce dernier était imprégné de quelque chose ; du sang. Vous devinez la suite : ces deux gouttes me permirent de me relever. Celui d'un des gardes de briser mes chaînes. Les ninjas masqués se retournèrent en se mettant en position de combat, sursautant brutalement. Une ombre de terreur pure passa dans leur regard, à tel point que leurs armes tombèrent à terre, et que même le commandant baissa sa garde un instant, avant de se reprendre tout aussi rapidement. Quelque chose passa dans leurs rangs, leur tapant dans le dos, puis s'arrêta dans le mien. Je saisis cette chose par la tête, qui s'avéra être ma partenaire, le visage entre mes griffes de chakra, tirant la langue en faisant un doigt d'honneur à ses opposants. Ils se rendirent compte que leurs vêtements étaient tâchés de sang... mais pas le leur. Vous avez encore deviné. Il tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais ils rejoignirent mes défunts élèves. Le capitaine pris en otage Ichiko, menaçant de lui trancher la gorge. Je me repliait sur moi-même, comme un chat prêt à sauter, puis l'arbre derrière le capitaine se fendit en deux lorsque je me réceptionnai sa gorge entre les dents. La tête de l'homme tomba sur la base de son cou, puis roula sur le côté en tombant au sol, bientôt rejointe par le reste du corps, qui éclata en se désagrégeant. Je me relevai en m'essuyant la bouche, puis ramassai les 6 survivants en plus de ma coéquipière, et invoquant ma meute, leur ordonnai de bouffer tous les cadavres, alliés comme ennemis. C'est ainsi que termina cette mission ridicule et que se forma mon escouade personnelle, Fuguki, le blizzard d'aiguille qui balaye les ennemis de Konoha.

La convalescence d'Hyônaka sembla durer une éternité. La maison était bien vide sans elle, malgré la présence de nos disciples que j'avais accueillis comme nos propres enfants après en avoir perdu plus de la moitié. Moi qui déblatérais des bêtises comme quoi "leur mort ne me ferait rien" et d'autre débilité... La vie repris son cours lorsque ma coéquipière revint à la maison, et nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus du moment de notre mort.

 **Ça fait longtemps... l'envie de poster de nouveaux chapitres me manquait, alors j'ai bien retardé la reprise de l'histoire... Le manque de soutien est plus dure a supporter que je ne le pensais ^^'. Enfin, ayant déjà quelques chapitres écris il y a plusieurs mois, je vais les poster, puis aviserais.**


	33. Naruto : Ore no Musume-chan!

Chapitre 32 : Ore no Musume-chan !

Quelques mois plus tard :

Ça y est ! Notre escouade étaient devenue la plus connue, la plus crainte et la plus respectée de tout l'ANBU. De très nombreuses légendes nous entouraient ; les plus connues étaient les conditions fictives pour entrer dans l'équipe. Il était dit que seuls ceux qui avaient décimés leurs escouades étaient acceptés. Il y avait une part de vérité, puisque j'avais éliminé une grande partie de nos effectifs lors de mon retour, Hyônaka pendant les missions de recherches de ces trois dernières années et l'arrivée inexpliquée des participants du Shikabane no Matsuri. Ou encore que les membres de l'équipe étaient tous cannibales. Là encore... Enfin...

Je lisais mon ordre de mission en buvant un jus de fruit pendant qu'Ichiko et Nisuge se battait avec Hyônaka qui parait d'une main et préparait le repas de l'autre. Elle était réellement très forte, et je repensais à cette fois dans la forêt ; elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas pu répliquer car ils menaçaient de me tuer, et qu'à peine avais-je repris conscience elle avait élaboré un plan pour s'en sortir entière. Enfin, cet ordre disais très clairement "faites disparaître ce village de la carte. C'est un ordre incontestable, si vous refusez, on envoie tout Konoha contre vous." L'idée de me battre contre le village n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais je n'appréciais pas de mettre en péril la vie de mon père, de ma mère par alliance et de mes élèves.

-Hyônaka ? criai-je.

-Oui ? répondit-elle en envoyant balader Nisuge du revers de la main, alors qu'Ichiko se lança à la poursuite de son petit-ami.

-Y a encore un village à buter.

-Pff...

Elle allait répliquer quelque chose quand les vitres explosèrent, et 2 couples de ninjas entrèrent dans la maison par les orifices. Ils se relevèrent et nous saluèrent de ce "Yo !" que j'utilisais tout le temps, comme mon père le faisait. Santa, Yonde et Goko déballèrent les courses tandis que Rokute réparait les vitres grâces à ses techniques de verre.

-Tout le monde, préparez-vous, on se casse à la tombée de la nuit !

-OK ! me répondirent les élèves.

Au crépuscule, nous partîmes vers un petit village à l'ouest de Konoha. Le trajet se fit sans le moindre problème, pour une fois. Arrivés à destination, Hyônaka ainsi qu'Ichiko et Santa dressèrent la Cage de Lune, bloquant toute fuite. Une fois le piège terminé, je m'avançai sur la colline qui surplombait le hameau, en dégainant nonchalamment :

-Que la fête commence !

Sans un bruit, tous se précipitèrent sur les maisons sans défense, éliminant à une vitesse folle les signatures de chakra présentes dans le village. Cinq minutes plus tard, chacun faisait le compte de victime, pour empocher la prime du plus meurtrier. Il ne restait plus qu'un homme en armure de shinobi, nous faisant face avec une assurance feinte.

-Vous allez le payer ! Je vengerais mes camarades ainsi que ma femme ! En garde ! nous cria le dit combattant.

Il se rua sur moi, et me roua de coup, tous parés, néanmoins. Tous se retournèrent pour connaitre l'origine de ces bruits de lames s'entrechoquant, puis retournèrent à leur compte en voyant que j'étais celui qui parait. Yonde pris la parole :

-Chef, vous voulez pas en finir ? Il me casse les oreilles... et puis pourquoi vous n'attaquez pas ?

Le shinobi recula précipitamment en constatant que je ne répliquai pas à ses attaques.

-Je suis si insignifiant que ça ne vaux même pas la peine que tu me tues ? C'est ça ? hurla le pauvre homme.

-Ce n'est pas ça...

-Alors qu'est-ce ?! continua de s'égosiller le soldat.

-Je suis humain. Je crois. Et subir les coups de ceux que l'on fait souffrir permet de s'affranchir de regrets. "Le village n'est plus, mais nous avons subis le courroux de ses habitants. Alors ça va." C'est ce que je pense. Maintenant que tu a apaiser un peu ta colère et la haine de toutes les victimes, meurs, s'il te plait.

Il allait répondre, puis se rendit compte que ce n'était pas possible sans cordes vocales. La tête tomba et roula dans les décombres d'une maison, là où cherchait Santa. Je lui criais de me lancer le trophée, et elle appela tout le groupe à la place : il restait un survivant.

Une petite fille tenait la tête de son père contre son cœur. Puisque je m'approchais d'elle, elle recula précipitamment en se prenant dans la robe de sa défunte mère, trébucha et s'écroula, laissant la tête se ranger avec les restes de peluches déjà tâchées du sang de sa petite sœur, ou petit frère, je n'eus sus dire, vu comment Santa l'avait arrangée. Elle rampa pour se mettre dos à un mur, la peur faisant trembler tous ses membres. Elle lança d'une voix pleine de tristesse et de colère :

-Comment pouvez-vous tuer toutes ces personnes sans éprouver le moindre remord ? hurla-t-elle.

-C'est simple ; on y fait pas attention, balança Nisuge en rigolant, suivit par les autres membres qui se tenaient non loin de là, tantôt allongés, regardant le ciel étoilé, tantôt flirtant avec son ou sa partenaire, ou bien simplement en restant debout, attendant le moment ou la dernière survivante serait ne serait plus.

-Vous êtes des monstres ! continua la petite fille.

-Ouais, j'suis d'accord, lui répondis-je.

-Vous ne ressentez donc rien, dit-elle en me regardant avec les même yeux qu'Hyônaka autrefois.

Cela me perturba, et pas qu'un peu. Sans un mot, encore bouleversé, je sortis un kunai, pointe vers ma victime, qui secoua la tête en pleurant.

-Si, pour survivre, je t'ordonnai de m'insulter, le ferais-tu ? lui intimai-je, le regard glacial.

Elle hésita une seconde, puis me traita de tous les noms que connaissait une fillette de son âge, sous les rires sardoniques de mon escouade. Je continuai, aussi imperturbable que possible :

-Si, pour vivre, je t'ordonnai de me frapper, le ferais-tu ?

Encore une fois, elle s'exécuta, et me donna un faible coup de poing dans le ventre, toujours sous les ricanements de mes alliés.

-On continue ?

-Arrêtez, je vous en pris ! éclata la fille en sanglot.

Comme une incantation, toujours sur le même ton, je continuai en tournant la poignée du kunai vers la fillette ;

-Si, pour vivre, je t'ordonnai de me tuer, le ferais-tu ?

Cette dernière phrase résonna dans le silence de la mort omniprésente. La petite fille s'arrêta de pleurer un instant, et d'un main tremblante, saisit le kunai. Finalement, d'une voix pleine de désespoir, elle cria et me transperça la gorge maladroitement, et je crachai une gerbe de sang sur le visage blanc de la fillette. Les membres de l'escouade me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, tandis qu'Hyônaka préparait le départ, en pillant les maisons. La fillette regarda mon corps et le sang qui s'échappait de ma blessure, puis partit d'un rire dément en pleurant de joie, heureuse d'avoir pu venger ses parents. Puis le bruit d'une lame qui sort de la chair résonna encore une dernière fois.

-Ça fait mal, ça ! Tu vois, chibi-chan, toi et moi, on est pareil. Si tu devais avoir des parents, ce serait nous, lui souris-je avec un regard triste.

Elle me regarda d'un œil vide, puis sa tête s'affaissa contre sa poitrine plate. Je m'approchai d'elle, puis saisis le kunai ensanglanté, et la soulevant d'une main, plaçai la lame sous sa carotide en souriant, un éclat maléfique dans le regard. À la lumière de la lune, je pus observer son apparence ; elle avait les cheveux violets et les yeux verts, d'un vert fluorescent. Dans ces derniers se reflétait la scène du carnage, et les visages blasés de mes compagnons. Finalement, son regard aussi se fit blasé, et elle accepta son destin. J'allais lui trancher la tête quand Hyônaka m'appela. Détournant le regard un instant pendant que le trou dans mon coup se refermait en fumant, elle me montra la tête des cadavres des parents de la fillette ; la mère ressemblait trait pour trait à ma coéquipière. Amusé par la coïncidence, je laissai l'enfant se précipiter aux pieds des femmes qui représentaient sa mère. Elle regarda la vivante, puis la morte. Elle tendit la main vers cette dernière, mais une gangue de glace recouvrit instantanément sa véritable génitrice, puis explosa après qu'une volée d'aiguille jaillit de mes armes, faisant disparaître toute trace de la femme mature qui s'éparpilla dans la brise de la nuit. Je rejoins Hyônaka sous les yeux terrorisés de la fillette, en la faisant tomber d'une balayette en passant, puis lançant le kunai à côté de son visage en ajoutant ces seuls mots : "souviens-t'en, kuso-chibi". En rangeant mes armes, alors que mon équipe en faisait de même, nous prîmes la direction du village caché de la feuille.

Le voyage de retour ne fut pas spécialement intéressant, malgré une la présence d'une conscience particulièrement haineuse derrière nous. Le jour suivant sera bien plus mouvementé...

Le lendemain, il y avait une troisième personne dans le lit entre moi et ma partenaire.

-Chibi ?!

Hyônaka se réveilla aussi et sursauta, alors que la fillette s'asseyait en tailleur en baillant.

-Je m'appelle Fuka. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

-Ohayo, Fuka-chan, murmura Hyônaka en baillant à son tour, puis en se levant pour lever les autres membres de l'escouade, pas plus étonnée que ça.

-J'en fait quoi ? demandai-je.

-Bute-la.

-Ok, répondis-je en sortant un kunai.

Avant que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement, je me retrouvai avec un couteau de cuisine dans le ventre. Je réalisais alors que cette fillette était une tueuse de génie, et sans pitié. Malgré le mal que l'on lui avait fait subir la veille, elle réussissais à feindre la tristesse et la haine devant les tueurs de ses parents !

-Bon, d'accord, on va te garder... dis-je en ravalant mon sang, enlevant le couteau, et en le plantant dans la cible, à l'autre bout de la chambre à coucher. Fuka afficha un sourire triste, comme la veille, et sauta du lit pour rejoindre les autre dans la salle à manger. Nous descendîmes en passant devant les couples qui regardèrent avec effarement la petite fille qui s'accrochait à mon voile de chakra. Yonde sortit un de ses deux kamas, des petites faux reliées à des chaines, et le pointa vers Fuka. Le regard qu'elle lui lança le figea sur place.

Elle mangeai tranquillement son riz sur mes genoux pendant qu'Hyônaka préparait le reste du repas. Chacun se posait la même question ; comment cette enfant avait pu retrouver le village, qui plus ait notre maison.

-Et... c'est qui du coup cette petite fille ? demanda Goko en s'adossant contre Rokute.

-Ore no... commençai-je.

-Musume-chan ! finit Hyônaka.

-HUUUUU ?! s'écrièrent les membres de l'escouade.

Je me penchai vers Fuka, qui me fixa de ses yeux verts particulièrement déstabilisant.

-À partir de maintenant, Fuka-chibi, tu seras ma fille.

-Fuka Hatake ?

-Moui.

Hyônaka la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner comme si nous n'étions pas les responsables du carnage du dernier soir, puis la reposa à terre. Goko s'approcha et posa une main sur le front de la fille, qui s'immobilisa puis écarquilla les yeux. Goko parla d'une voix inhumaine ;

-Tuer... Tuer. Tuer ! TUER !

Elle lâcha Fuka, qui tomba sur le derrière. Nous avions tous compris le message. Elle était revenue se venger. Je pris la parole après un court silence ;

-Oublie ta vengeance, Fuka Hatake. Jamais tu ne pourras me tuer, ni quiconque de cette escouade. Profite simplement du bonheur d'avoir retrouver des parents.

À ces mots, elle éclata en sanglot et plongea dans le décolleté de ma coéquipière, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Tous se remirent à manger, puis allèrent s'entrainer.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, ma coéquipière se tourna vers la petite fille en s'essuyant les mains :

-Aller, viens, Fuka-chan, on va te trouver une arme ! lança joyeusement Hyônaka.

-Quoi ! criai-je en croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Il faut bien lui apprendre à se battre, puisque c'est notre fille ! Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir à la sauver tout le temps.

-T'as pas tort. Direction le forgeron de l'ANBU !

Le trajet se réalisa sans un mot, et je fus étonné de découvrir que cette fillette était une surdouée aussi en ce domaine, déjà capable de tenir une allure convenable sur les toits. Arrivés chez notre forgeron, que l'on appelait plus simplement Ken, puisqu'il forgeait des épées et ne révélait pas son identité, nous lui demandâmes :

-Ken ! On a besoin d'une arme pour une nouvelle ! cria Hyônaka en arrivant.

-Une nouvelle ? s'interrogea le forgeron, qui connaissait notre équipe de renommée, ainsi que tous les mythes qui entouraient notre escouade. Il continua :

-Excusez mon impertinence, mais je ne vois personne à part vous deux...

Je soulevai la petite Fuka et souris en la posant sur l'établi.

-Est-ce possible que cette fillette soit votre fille ?

-Oui ! répondit Hyônaka.

-...ouais, répondis-je.

-Ça veut dire que vous l'avez déjà fait ?

-Plein de fois, dis Hyônaka.

-Chut ! Bon, bah oui, mais on l'a adopté, dis-je.

-Ah... je vois. Alors, qu'est ce que ce sera ?

-Fuka-chan, choisit ce qui te plait !

Nous avons passé plus d'une heure à choisir l'arme de notre nouveau membre :

Tantô ; une arme adaptée aux combattants de petite taille et de faible constitution dotée d'une lame courte et tranchante d'un seul côté, j'eus tendance à la lui conseillée en voyant qu'elle était très habile avec les couteaux. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec, et protestait qu'elle ne se sentait pas très protégée.

Tachi : un katana classique, avec lequel elle était également très habile. Après quelques moulinets, elle reposa l'arme d'un air satisfait, mais souhaita continuer les recherches.

Nodachi : l'arme de ma coéquipière en moins grande. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le soulever, alors la décision a été vite prise. Nous sommes passés à l'arme suivante alors que la petite Fuka regardait sa mère des étoiles dans les yeux, pleins d'admirations.

Double jitte : ce sont des "piques" dotés d'une poignée et d'une petite garde prenant la forme d'un crochet dirigé vers l'ennemi. Je détestait cette arme, personnellement, mais j'avais déjà vu des membres se battre particulièrement bien avec, se servant même de la garde comme pointe à part entière. Une arme toujours trop courte pour la petite Fuka.

Naginata : un long bâton avec une lame de sabre classique à son extrémité, une arme redoutable à longue portée, cependant parfaitement inutile lorsque l'on est passé à travers sa garde. Cette fois-ci, l'arme était trop grande.

On en a essayé beaucoup d'autre, qui serait ennuyeux de continuer à décrire. Finalement, nous avons choisit une chaîne de chakra ; une simple chaîne forgée dans un matériau aux caractéristiques similaires à mes lames, permettant de manier la chaîne selon ses propres désirs. Il était possible de tout former : bouclier, massue, fléau et bien d'autres. Après avoir payer l'arme, qui, soit dit en passant, était extrêmement chère à cause du matériau, nous sommes rentrés chez nous en marchant comme une famille "classique", pendant que que Fuka s'amusait à explorer toute les possibilités de création de son arme. Elle avait un contrôle précis de son chakra, à croire qu'elle était kunoichi depuis plusieurs années. Nous vîmes les membres de l'escouade qui se reposaient dans le séjour, puis partîmes directement vers le terrain d'entrainement numéro 7, comme d'habitude, après s'être équipé.

Le terrain était déjà occupé, visiblement. Nous ne souhaitions pas être reconnus comme membres de Fuguki, alors nous ne portions que de simples masques noirs nous barrant la moitié inférieur du visage.

-Excusez-nous, mais cette zone est réservée aux membres les plus forts de l'ANBU. Je vous pris donc de quitter le terrain... demandai-je en premier lieu.

-Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous faites partis de l'élite ? Vous n'êtes même pas majeurs ! s'exclama le chef du groupe d'intrus.

-Fuka.

-Compris, otoo-sama.

Elle enroula sa chaine autour de ses bras pour se protéger, puis fonça sur nos collègues. Une erreur de débutant classique, et elle fut punie comme il se devait. Notre fille roula sur le sol en toussant et en se tordant de douleur, pendant que le chef la regardait d'un regard méprisant.

-Et bien, Fuka-chan, on a du mal ? C'est la différence de niveau entre nous ! dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

-Excusez-la, elle est toute nouvelle dans notre escouade, dis-je.

-Et quelle est cette escouade ? Que je sache à qui parler pour votre comportement ! continua le shinobi.

Hyônaka prit la parole :

-Crois moi, tu ne tiens vraiment pas à savoir. Si c'est un défi que vous voulez, je le relève seule.

Ils ricanèrent à cette réponse, puis se mirent en formation. Hyônaka tira son arme de sa house, mais pas de son fourreau.

-Venez !

10 secondes pus tard, ils étaient tous par terre, couverts de bleus.

-Le terrain est libre, dis Hyônaka en rangeant son arme.

-Bien.

Nous avons pris nos aises sur le terrain d'entrainement, puis commencer à apprendre les bases à notre jeune disciple.

Parade, glissade, déviation, bloquage, amortissement, assassinat, rien ne fut oublié. Notre fille adoptive était tellement agile que ça en devenais horrifiant. Il m'étais déjà arrivé de devoir m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour la faire tomber à terre.

Cet entrainement est finalement devenu une routine, pour moi qui était contre l'idée de lui faire découvrir le monde des ninjas.

Quelques semaines plus tard,pendant que je lui apprenais à passer d'une posture de combattant à courte portée à combattant moyenne portée en déployant et en roulant sa chaîne autour de ses bras, elle me formula une requête particulière alors que nous nous essuyons après la séance d'entrainement journalière :

-Un contrôle ? demandai-je, surpris.

-Oui. Un test, un examen, peut importe, précisa Fuka.

-Eh... Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients, répondis-je, pensif.

Nous rentrions chez nous en parlant de ce qu'elle pouvait améliorer, sa posture et ses coups, mais je gardai sa demande à l'esprit.

Le soir venu, je me posai toujours la question. Puisque je ne trouvai pas le sommeil et que Hyônaka était partie depuis quelques jours avec les autres filles du groupe pour le pays de la Lune y faire des achats en armement, je décidai d'aller rendre visite à mon père, que je n'avais pas vu depuis un certain temps à cause des recherches de Sasuke. Ayant entendu qu'il était de retour au village, je me disais que je passerai lui dire bonjour quand j'en aurais le temps. C'était l'occasion. Et puis je ne ratais pas grand chose ; les garçons de l'escouade avait pris leurs aises et mis la maison sans dessus dessous.

Ainsi, à minuit, je toquais à la porte de mon ancien foyer, mais ne reçu aucune réponse. J'entrais prudemment, et ne vis personne dans le salon. Je décidai donc d'aller voir dans la chambre de mon père. J'allais crier son nom pour voir s'il il était encore réveiller, mais me ravisai en entendant une voix féminine gémir dans la chambre à coucher. En pensant que mon père pourrait être plus discret, j'utilisai mes pupilles pour identifier l'heureuse élue. Je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à ça.

Mon père était en train de réconforter Anko, qui pleurait, sans doute à cause de la mort de ses équipiers. Ce jour-là, j'avais vraiment fait quelque chose d'horrible. Je décidai de les laisser tranquille et retournai à la maison.

 **Ok, on va faire le point. Tout d'abord, je remercie le ou la seule lecteur/ice pour sa review particulièrement encourageante, car sans cette personne cet épisode serait jamais sorti. Je l'ai légèrement remanié, mais en ce qui concerne les combats, la majorité arrivera dans le prochain chapitre. Merci encore pour la review ^^. Écrire prend beaucoup de temps, que je n'ai plus... J'essaierais quand même de finir cette fiction, pour m'en tenir à les engagements.**


End file.
